


于是我们沉沦

by Los_chan



Category: Captain America: CIvil War (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (purely in the legal sense), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, First Time, Guilt, Hand Jobs, I JUST WANT TO MAKE THAT CLEAR, In Which Tony Stark Rolls A One For Adult Accountability, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Past polyamorous relationship, Peter Parker is really fucking young, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, READ THE ARCHIVE WARNING, Safewords, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Statutory Rape, The Author Regrets Everything, The Blowjob That Wasn't, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 146,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Los_chan/pseuds/Los_chan
Summary: Tony Stark知道，他应该扮演好一个导师，一个负责任的成年人，一个推荐人，但是如果他连自己的问题都处理不好，又怎么能兼顾Peter Parker的，怎么能自始至终都假装没有注意到那孩子看他的眼神？他从来都不擅长遵守规则。





	1. 平平无奇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And So We Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502808) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



> 译自 And So We Spiral 作者： DaScribbla.
> 
> 已获得授权。

Cause theres still too long to the weekend

因为距离周末还有很长的时间

Too long till I drown in your hands

沉溺在你的怀中太久

Too long since I've been a fool

做一个傻子太久[0]

Troye Sivan, “Wild”

 

Tony Stark并不擅长等待。他已经在他停在公寓停车场的法拉利里坐了十分钟，而他的腿也终于开启了日常的混蛋式抖动模式，这表示他的不耐烦终于演化成了完全体的厌烦。有些路人会伸长脖子欣赏这辆车，他不在意他们。他要找的是这栋楼里的一个房客。

他低头盯着自己的手机，收到的最近一条短信是：

_一会儿就下来_

他编辑了一条回复—— _斯塔克号列车即将离站，而你不在上面_ ——然后在闪烁的发送键上方活动着手指，可建筑物入口的动静让他终止了接下来的动作。男孩看到了他，抬起手臂跟他打了个招呼，然后鬼鬼祟祟的向这辆车走来，看起来有点难为情。

Tony打开了门，过了一会儿，Peter钻进了副驾驶。他穿了一条卡其裤，系着皮带，还穿了带领扣的衬衫，而且看起来像是在下楼的过程中一直在纠正自己的举止。

“我是不是穿得太随便了？”Tony挑眉问道。他觉得其实穿牛仔裤和亨利衫[1]就够了。

“我和May说你是在面试我的奖学金申请。”Peter露出一个苦笑，Tony把车打着。“其实我感觉骗她不太好，她听了之后那么开心。”

“好吧，听着，这不代表我并不愿意给你一份奖学金，你明白吧。你发明的那个超粘的东西最差也能获得一笔科研经费。顺便，这个借口选得不错。如果其他人问起来，我们就坚持这份口供。”在他们倒出停车场的时候，他偏过头看了Peter一眼，“顺便一提，你看起来挺帅的。”

“你在逗我么？我真庆幸她没逼着我打条领带。”

Tony对着镜子弯了弯嘴唇，“你觉得听AC/DC怎么样？”

Peter耸了耸肩，Tony打开了他的iPod。

 

把三明治送到嘴边的Tony停下来问道，“你几岁了？”Peter从座位上弹起来，看起来有点抗拒，咕哝了些什么。“你说什么？”

“我说，我下个月就十六岁了。”

他咬了一口三明治，慢条斯理地咀嚼，咽下，然后把它放下。

“Peter Parker，原谅我得说句脏话，但是这特么是搞什么？”男孩正盯着他。“退出吧，”他说，“完成高中学业，让你的前额叶在离开那儿之前多发育一点。”

“但是我不想！”Peter把下嘴唇翻下来做了个鬼脸，很容易看出来他只有十五岁。“我在帮助人们，而且，我不知道该怎么讲，这有点好玩，还有点吓人，还——”他意味不明地挥了挥手——“反正我不想停下来。顺便一提，”他补充道，明显是想转移话题，“为什么我们在吃赛百味？”

“嗯？哦，我讨厌富人吃的东西。”Tony含糊地说，“说真的。你有大好人生在前，而且相信我，如果你继续做这个，你会在十年内的某一天醒过来，希望自己选择了做一个，类似，水管工，或者炒房客，或者别的——”他顿了顿，“我不知道。”

Peter正在把他的餐巾纸团成一团，把它反复地卷起再展开，再卷起，再展开。白色的纸屑轻柔地飘落到桌上。但他的眼睛一直盯着Tony，用一种他没有任何资格拥有的了然的目光。

“这就是你身上发生的事情？”他最后说道。Tony咬了一口他的三明治，没说话。“我是说，你不是在拯救生命么？”Peter继续追问。他看起来有点困惑，像是在努力思考，好像Tony说的每个字都对不上他的世界观。

Tony把一些生菜从他的三明治里挑了出来。“我听说的。”

一道阴影落在了桌子上，他看向这个拿着笔记本的二十五岁男生带着雀斑的脸，他对连鬓胡子的尝试称得上勇敢。

“什么时候赛百味也有侍应生了？”Tony问道。

“哦，呃，我不是——我是在想您介不介意在这儿签个名？”他用颤抖的手把笔记本递了过来。“是帮我女朋友要的，她就在那边——她是您的超级粉丝——”他有点结结巴巴地说。Tony看向这个不速之客指的方向，那坐着一个娇小的拉丁女孩。她的脸红的厉害，眼睛死死地盯着她的手机。

“她叫什么？”

“Ida。”

他在笔记本上签了名然后递还回去。“祝你们幸福，”他说，“哦，还有一条专业建议——”他把声音压低——“下次带她去帕纳拉[2]比较好。”

这个男生莫名其妙又敬畏的自言自语着走了回去，Tony瞟了一眼Peter，发现他正在用一种，让他想起另一张桌子上的Ida的，全神贯注的方式吃着他的三明治。

“你经常遇到这种事么？”Peter最终还是问了出来。

“对的。”

“哇哦！”

 

“我的天哪！”男孩在新总部的大厅里到处看着，毫不掩饰自己的惊叹。“所以这里就是你——我是说你们——”

“没错。”

Peter低低的吹了一声口哨。“这就像是——你这里都有些什么？我是说，我读过些文章，但是，我的意思是，网上的东西都不那么真切，但是这个——哦，这特么太酷了！“

Tony被这孩子毫不掩饰的热情逗笑了。“想不想去看看我的实验室当做开胃菜？”

“天哪当然了！” 

 

按照要求，他带来了战衣。Tony用手把其中一条软趴趴的裤腿拉展，看着光线从氨纶布料[3]间透射过来。

“我发誓我昨天晚上洗过的，”Peter说道。他正坐在操作台上，挨着水槽，解开了衬衫的几颗扣子，还把下摆抽了出来。

“你明白这玩意起不到什么保护作用，对吧？”他说。Peter点了点头。

“这是我能弄到的最好的东西了，”他说，“我是说，我是想用凯夫拉纤维[4]来做啦，但是我还得能活动——”

“——还要走你的蜘蛛路线，”Tony松开了裤腿，“顺便问一句，这是你自己做的么？”

“才不是，我在万圣节之后的大促销买的。”Peter翻了个白眼，“没错，我自己做的。”

“我不得不说，针脚非常细腻。”

Peter耸了耸肩。“穷孩子的技能而已，我和May总是自己补衣服。每次被人们发现了，他们就叫我死娘炮，不过这就是生活嘛。”

“难道你不觉得困扰么？”

Peter努力对他做了一个硬汉的表情，“你觉得我的脸皮不够厚么？”

Tony笑了笑，多半是自嘲的意味，一边检查着整套战衣的状态。“Cap肯定会喜欢你的，”他这样说。发现战衣踝关节的位置已经有点磨损了。

Peter再次开口的时候显得有点犹豫，“如果你不介意的话，我能不能问问……到底发生了什么？你们站在世界的顶端可然后……“

他叹了口气，把战衣放下，双臂交叉靠在了实验台上。“简而言之，自我意识太强但脑子不够用，”他说，“我们在某种意义上都是一团糟。”他不愿意加上Steve为了那个杀了他父母的男人丢下一切的部分，这孩子不需要知道这些。“把它当做一个教训吧，”他尽量让自己语调幽默，“团队合作很难。”

“所以说……”Peter露出困惑的表情，“到底现在谁才是复仇者？”

“很棒的问题，我会找到答案的，到时候第一个告诉你。”他戳着战衣薄薄的布料，“这根本靠不住。你抓的那些坏人，他们平时都用什么？”Peter困惑地看着他，睁大眼睛挑起眉毛，看起来非常眼熟。“他们平时是用拳头，还是用AK-47朝天上开火，哪一种？”

“嗯？呃，我猜，什么都有可能吧。”

Tony看了他一眼，因为少年无所谓的态度皱了皱眉，但他什么都没说。这孩子完全不可能听得进去他说的任何一个字。“好吧，”他最后说道，“我想你可以暂缓一周去拯救世界，以便我能在这段时间里修补一下这件衣服？”

Peter把头歪向一边。“怎么修？”

“你会拒绝一件防弹制服么？”

“真的么？！”他看起来像是刚刚得知今年的圣诞节要在他的生日那天过。“就是，你是说，防子弹的那种防弹么？我的天哪。你已经想到怎么实现这功能了么？”他补充道，“因为，呃，我热爱科学——我是说，我不希望你觉得我是在压榨你或者什么的——我特别愿意帮忙的——“

Tony招了招手，少年从操作台上跳下来加入了他。“看清楚了，小学徒[5]，”他说。他抓起战衣的一条裤腿，“这是，呃，氨纶和涤纶？”Peter聚精会神地点着头。“我在想我们也许能用钛或者别的什么材料来加固它，然后再找个方法让它能依然像现在这么轻，让你能继续荡来荡去。”他耸了耸肩，“全都是设想，而且有点难描述，但是我会搞定的。该死的Rogers，在去追他男朋友或者胡搞些别的什么的时候，把所有的振金[6]都带走了……”他最后补充的这一段多半是跟自己说的，但这孩子明显听得一清二楚，因为他猛地抬起了头。

“等等——你刚才——所以美国队长是同性恋？！”他脸上的喜悦甚至比困惑还要多。Tony有点被娱乐到了，抬起了一边的眉毛。

“某种意义来说，是的。”

“所以你是在告诉我美国队长其实——代表美国的美国队长——是个酷儿？”

Tony被他逗笑了，“你没事吧？”

Peter拽过来一个吧台椅，一屁股坐了上去，瞪大了眼睛。“我只是没有想到——呃，怎么说，我的意思是，你已经出柜很多年了[7]，但我没想到还有其他的复仇者也是同性恋！”

“嗯，”Tony提醒他，“所谓的复仇者现在是个主观概念。”

“对，好吧，但是还有别人么？”

“我们只能这么说，一切皆有可能，”Tony笑了笑，“怎么啦？”少年的脸开始变红。

“我没有——”他有点不自在地用手顺了一下头发——“我只是，呃——自从我开始做这个，我就在想，天呐，大概有一天我也能成为复仇者，成为其中的异类真的是太糟糕了。但是现在，我觉得——哇哦。”在Tony想到怎么回应他之前，他接着问道，“所以，到现在为止，我不知道怎么讲——有队内的人在一起过么？”

Tony把头偏向一边，眯起眼睛想着怎么回答。“你是怎么想到问这个的？”他最后这样说，Peter耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。我是说，你知道吧，人们总拿你和Cap的事开玩笑。”

清了清嗓子，Tony动了一下肩膀。“是啊，我有耳闻。”

这很奇怪，嘲笑BuzzFeed[8]上关于他们的基情——或者别的什么现在的孩子们流行的叫法——的文章，是一回事。某个人——Tony怀疑是Clint——正儿八经的把它打出来贴在冰箱上，还用圆珠笔画满了小爱心，他们都笑得挺开心。但是一周前的小报，用荧光粉色的头条写着【恋人吵架】，这就有点太过了。如果Pepper还在的话，她肯定会静悄悄地找到这个乱写的家伙，然后让他调整自己的措辞。但是她并不在，所以他就随他们去了。

他把这些烦心事丢到一边，冷笑了一声。“相信我，他们在镜头里看起来都像那么回事，但等你了解了，就会发现他们都是些混蛋。就好比说黑寡妇吧，伟大的女性，团队里很好的助力什么的。但是她有看监控记录的嗜好，而且越来越像奥威尔[9]描写的那种：老大哥在看着你，还会审查你的行为。”

“这样啊。”Peter缓缓地点着头，消化庞大的信息量。“听到你们有这样的爱好的确有点怪，”他补充道，“我是说，黑寡妇不是——以前也不是——我最喜欢的——我是说她挺酷的，但是——”

“我能斗胆问一句谁是么？”

“Hulk，”Peter毫不犹豫地说。“他也是生化人，我能带入。”

“我猜也是。”同时也是另一个分道扬镳的朋友。

他们安静地坐了一会，然后Tony看了一眼墙上的电子表：2：55。他拍了一下操作台。“好吧，小蜘蛛，我最好在你的姑妈报警之前把你送回去。”

Peter站起来，伸了个懒腰。“嘿——你觉得我们能开一辆不那么显眼的车么？”他问道。Tony用鄙夷的眼神看了他一眼。

“你对我的座驾有意见么，Parker。”

“没有，它挺帅的，特别帅，”他语速很快，“只不过，我不希望人们开始怀疑为什么钢铁侠在带着我开车到处逛。我希望继续当个无名氏。”

Tony盯着他看了一会。“你有点吓坏了，对不对？”他最后这样说。少年没有看他的眼睛，他咬着嘴唇，假装对战衣的左脚踝很感兴趣。最后他像抽筋一样对他点了点头。少年低着头的时候，他的黑眼圈和藏在头发下面的太阳穴上的刮痕，一下子变得更加显眼。他突然觉得胸口有点闷，过了一会，Tony明白过来这是内疚的感觉。

“那么我们就坐出租车，你觉得怎么样？”他最后说道。

Peter又点了点头。“谢谢。”

他们快要走出门的时候，少年突然停了下来。

“怎么了？”

“就是——觉得有点奇怪。没有战衣，感觉有点像——暴露了。”

Tony伸出手来想要拍拍他的肩膀，随后改变了主意，双臂交叉靠在了门框上。“你不需要战衣也能把世界变得更好，孩子。”他这样说。

“是的，”Peter回答道，“但它的确把这事变得容易了很多。”他叹了口气，又开始咬自己的下嘴唇。“如果发生了什么事，你本可以阻止它……”

“这么想会把你自己逼疯的。你在每个地方都及时出现，Peter。”

他没回答，眼睛盯着地板，Tony认出了这种人们陷入痛苦回忆中时的样子。他试探着碰了碰少年的肩膀，对方吓得跳了一下，然后看着他。“你没事吧，孩子？”

他点了点头。“没事，只不过是——呃——没事，我很好。”

Tony又皱起眉头，盯着他看了一会，然后点了点头。“来吧。”他揉乱了Peter的头发，在对方缩着脖子试图躲开他的手，脸又变红了的时候，哼笑出声。“让我们把你送回家。”

出租车上的路程是在沉默中度过的，大多数时候，Peter看着途经的建筑，而Tony假装在读那些他几天前就收到的短信。好几条是来自Rhodey的，有一条，所有人中唯一的一条，来自Pepper：需要的话可以和我聊聊。好吧，没门，不能把她拖回这个烂摊子。

他们停在了公寓旁，Tony看着少年坚持着几乎掏空自己的口袋去付小费。在他快要从车旁走开的时候，Tony探出身子。

“嗨，等等。”

少年转过来面对他，大眼睛里满是期待。“Mr. Stark？”

“你睡得怎么样？”

少年的眉毛皱了起来，表情里写满困惑，然后耸了耸肩。“还好吧？”他最后说道，又等了一会才转头穿过停车场，走向那栋有着巨大双扇门的公寓。Tony靠在出租车后座上叹了一口气。

他能看出一个人是不是在说谎。

 

 

0.歌词翻译来自网络。

1.带扣子但是没有领子的T恤。

2.另外一家标榜健康和面包好吃的快餐厅。

3.聚氨基酸甲酯纤维，常用于泳衣，弹性很好。

4.杜邦公司生产的一种材料，防弹，阻燃，耐磨，耐腐蚀，（听起来就很贵）。

5.这里用的是padawan这个词，是个星战梗，Jedi padawan是绝地学徒，所以padawan就翻成了学徒，梗实在塞不进去。

6.美队盾的材料，各处翻译不同，求官方版本。

7.我觉得这是个bug……

8.新闻聚合网站，我猜大概像是今日头条？

9.我猜奥威尔不太需要注释，毕竟大家就快生活在这样的世界里了嘛（笑），不懂的小可爱可以读一下《1984》。


	2. 逃避

_我觉得我们不能再废话了，你嘚承认你的状态没你说的那么好_

Peter深深地叹了一口气，仰面躺在床上，试着想清楚自己有没有资格去拿他的错别字开个玩笑，还是说应该乖乖的回复短信。他已经习惯了这种内心的天人交战，就像他曾经纠结那次任务带来的哪一部分伤害可以告诉May（比如一对熊猫眼，或者可能断了根肋骨。这能糊弄过去么？）他最后决定把这一切都咽到肚子里。

_你自己过的也不怎么样_

_别以为我看不出来_

几乎是瞬间收到了回复。所以说Tony Stark，著名的商人和慈善家，真的闲到无事可做，只能坐在那儿和他发短信么，那么多人偏偏选他（他没有在抱怨。他完全，绝对没有在抱怨）？

_我们没在讨论我的问题_

_哦，真的嘛_

_别闹了_

_不要转移话题_

_发生什么了_

Peter努力想了想，然后把手机放到了一边。这是最新款的iPhone，远不是他能负担得起的选择。Stark把手机送给他的时候什么也没说，他也什么都没问就收下了。就像人们说的，不要检查别人送你的马的牙口[1]。May高兴坏了，因为手机自带图形计算器，她的返校购物清单又少了一项。

人们都说Peter聪明——好吧，他们用的是书呆子这个词，但是这难道不是聪明的另一种说法么？他高中生活的大部分时间都是这样度过的：知道几乎所有问题的答案，但从不举手。他的确聪明，而且总是，经常做出正确的选择。

所以，他觉得自己至少有权做一件，一件非常愚蠢的事。

即使如此，这件事……也已经超过了他平时能力的界限。就这样躺着，绝望和沮丧地躺着，在无数个无眠的夜晚，他脑子里的天使悄声对他说——好吧，这么做至少，没有变得更糟。

他曾经用隐身模式去看过对方的感情状况选项，当时只是想向自己证明，他们之间根本没有任何可能。但却惊喜的发现，Tony Stark好像又恢复了单身。

简直像是整个世界都在密谋要毁了他。

因为，喵的，你肖想了很多年的人并不会毫无理由的不请自来，出现在你的公寓里（他这么对自己说）。而且是的，他有时候是会做点蠢事，但他不傻，至少他自己这么觉得。

这根本不可能发生，他明白，他一直知道。

只不过，这不意味着他必须停止他的幻想。也不代表他能假装停止，哪怕一次。有些时候Stark见他好像只是为了确定他还活着，另一些时候，更像是Stark想要找人说说话。当他回家的时候，他觉得自己能从衣服上闻到他的味道。

这实在是糟透了。

“嘿，Peter，我回来啦！”

他又一次把手伸向了手机，却中途改变了主意，转头出了房间向厨房走去。May刚把钱包放到岛台上，正在把她的头发扎成一个马尾。她在市区一个破事务所找了一份临时的工作，她讨厌这份工作。通常情况下，她会长篇大论地抱怨今天遇到的烦心事，而Peter会聚精会神地倾听。但是最近，他的注意力转移到了别的地方。大多数时候他的幻想发生在地下室里的不同地方，如果非要说实话的话，还有一次发生在那辆法拉利的后座上[2]。

这么做完全是错的。但好的一面是，他又燃起了希望。

“今天晚上吃外卖行么？”May把自己摔进岛台旁的一张椅子里问他。

“啊，好。”他靠在橱柜旁含糊地说，她看了他一眼。

“你还好么？”

“还好。”他低头看着地板说。

“你知道的，”May说，Peter在发现她又开始用那种语调说话的时候瞬间僵硬了，“如果你有什么事情想要谈谈的话，你完全可以跟我讲的。你明白的，对吧？”

“当然，”他说，“但是我挺好的，没什么想谈的。”

“你确定么？”她挑起一边的眉毛，“Plummer今天在我午休的时候打来了电话。很显然，你的生物学预科成绩——”

“电子工程，”他纠正道。

“啊对，电子工程。永远没法说对这些词。对，他打电话来告诉我，你的评价是C-，离不合格只有一个手指尖的距离。想跟我谈谈为什么吗？”

Peter不自在地坐直了身子。事实是，他要在高楼间荡来荡去，要试着治疗自己的生理和心理创伤，要尽力睡着，还得努力忽视他的个人问题，所以学习就被摆在了一个很靠后的位置。但是，出于显而易见的原因，这些原因他一条都不能说。

“就是最近有点分心了。”他说。

“你确定你没有再被那些坏孩子打？”

“对，这个——这是几周前的事情了——这是个偶然事件。”

她一言未尽地点了点头，但是决定先放过他。“你愿意给餐厅打电话么？”

“当然！”被放了一马的Peter感觉重新活了过来。扭身去拿电话，但她的声音让他停顿了一下。

“Peter，如果你不愿意的话，我永远不会逼你说，但是你觉不觉得你应该？”

“应该什么？”

“如果你有什么事觉得应该跟我谈谈——或许不是跟我谈，”May提议道，“我们可以找到能让你想谈的那个人——我只是希望你明白，你不需要把事情装在心里，或者假装自己什么事都没有。”

期初，Peter残存的愧疚和偏执开始尖叫，认为她已经发现了自己的双面人生活，正要劝自己向她坦白。紧接着他意识到，她要说的是别的事情。

“是跟Ben有关么？”

她点了点头，没有看他的眼睛。“已经六个月了，”她说。“我知道这段时间会非常难熬，我也知道你又开始失眠了——”

“你看，我们根本不可能负担得起治疗费，所以，没有冒犯的意思，我们又何必要谈这些呢？”

“我就是在担心你，Peter，你一直都很安静而且——”

“嘿，我不是非要打断你，不过我们能先订餐么？”他指着电话。这很没礼貌，而如果是在其他情况下，她也许会斥责他。但是这一次，她随着他转换了话题。

 

这天的晚些时候，豪斯医生刚看了一集半，泰国菜外卖正在咖啡桌上散发着热气，Peter悄无声息地从餐厅溜回自己的卧室去拿手机。一共有三条未读短信，其中一条是来自学校的提醒系统的，下周生物课要进行测验。另外两条来自Stark。

_Peter_

_逃避在我这可不管用_

他深吸了一口气，在一片黑暗中坐到了他的床上。屏幕太亮了，尤其是对于他灵敏的眼睛来说，像是被人在脸上扇了一巴掌。更让他害怕的是，他发现自己居然想跟对方坦白：嘿，好吧，你说的对。我六个月之前见到了一堆乱七八糟的东西，而且从那以后就再没睡着过。我每天都做关于德国的噩梦。哦对了，还有一点，我有点希望你过来和我来一发，但是，呃，我不会要求你负责的。一切都取决于你。

好像他敢说似的。

             _我没事_

_为什么我会有事_

_该死的_

_你简直是教科书级别的失眠案例_

_你肯定还有点偏执_

_而且说实话，仅仅是看着你我都感觉被传染了焦虑_

Peter想找个巧妙的说法回复，但是脑子里却一片空白。

                               _我真的很好_

对对对，Parker，你这么说他肯定就信了。

Stark的回复来的很快。

_真棒_

他的屏幕重新亮了起来：Stark正在给他打电话。他一边按下接听键，一边尽自己所能轻巧地关上门。

“你不能这么做，”他不等Stark开口就嘶嘶地说。

“为什么，你在干什么？”这个问题听起来一点都不好笑。

“和May一起吃着晚餐看电视？我不能总守着电话等着你打过来！”

“Peter，你真的觉得没事么？”

“我们在看 豪斯医生，Hugh Laurie正准备把一个素食主义者烤了，所以我们能不能说快点？”

“好吧，这样的话……”他能听到电话那头对方正在撇嘴笑着，然后控制不住的呵呵了回去。他摊在床上，脸开始烧了起来。“说实话，孩子，你真的不擅长说谎。”

“那又怎样？”这回答真幼稚。Peter想把手机扔到墙上，或者把他自己也扔出去。

“所以我知道创伤后应激障碍是什么样，你在很多方面都表现了出来，Parker。”

“所以你为什么这么在意？”

“因为我正陪着你，而且我应该是那个负责任的成年人——”

“卧槽，拜托你——”

“听着，我说我应该是，但我从没说过我擅长做这个。”

“这是今天晚上你说的最像人话的一句。”

“别跟我顶嘴，Parker。你遇到了麻烦，而我只是想让你知道……嗯……如果你哪天想谈谈——”

“不要犹豫，直接去找你？”Peter干巴巴的替他说完。他翻了个白眼。这是今天的第二次。他真的得练习一下面瘫脸了。

“我不可能比这说的更好了。”

“Peter？”May正在餐厅喊他。“Peter，你要是不赶紧过来，我就要吃你的东西了！”

“你看，我得挂了。”Peter把声音压得更低，“从现在开始给我发短信，好么？我真的不能总这么偷偷摸摸的。”

“好吧，”Stark不耐烦地说，“但是如果发生了什么事，你能跟我保证会跟什么人谈谈么？”

“为什么你要反复强调这个？”

“因为我已经这样很多年了，我知道自己在做什么，但是你不知道。”沉默了一小会儿之后，Stark继续话题，像是排练过一样滔滔不绝地说，“我知道你觉得自己是无敌的，但是你得慢下脚步等等自己。要对自己好一点，不然有一天你会自食苦果。”

这并不是第一次了，Peter有种感觉，比起真正的眼神接触，Stark似乎更喜欢呆在面罩后面。他闭着眼睛点了点头，直到他想起来Stark看不到他。“好的。”

“Peter，你要错过这一集了！”

他用手盖住话筒喊道，“马上就来！”，然后跟Stark说，“我得挂了。但是我现在挺好的，我保证。”

电话那边传来几声电流声，像是Stark恼怒地叹了口气，“好吧，”但他最后只是这样说道，“好吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”通话结束了，Peter把手机扔回床上。他觉得有点头晕，好像站起来的太快了。这只不过是些友善的建议，像是老师经常会劝告学生的那种。但是对于Peter来说，这一切就像是昂贵的香水或是法式深吻一样让人沉醉。

他心事重重地走出了卧室。

深夜的时候，他躺在黑暗中的床上，被笼罩在手机屏幕散发的炫目白光下（他正试图自学德语，如果非要失眠，至少要让它有点意义），他想起Stark说他不擅长说谎，他担心对方是不是已经知道了。他希望没有。

“Wie geht’s?[3]”网站的电子发音响亮地说道。

他人生的大部分时间都被告知，他真的很容易被看透，甚至是在他开始兼职做蜘蛛侠之后。他真希望自己的面瘫脸精进了。话说回来，隐藏义务警员的工作是一回事，藏起你心里狂野冲撞的小鹿完全是另外一回事。他完全没理由相信这两件事有一件他做好过。

“Mir geht’s gut![4]”

为什么他就不能有一个和班里其他人一样普通的暗恋对象？你崇拜的那个人并不应该真的出现在你生命中，而且你还没办法避开他！这种事情在宇宙的某个地方没准是犯法的。

他的眼皮变得越来越重。他低下头，又猛地抬了起来，像是被人在下巴上打了一拳。手机里的电子音正在用一种滑稽又忧郁的语调读着mir geht’s nicht gut [5]。他几乎没听到，忙着让自己的心率恢复正常。

你在你的房间里，在皇后区，你并不是快要死了。没事的。没事的。没事的。没事的。没事的。

他低头看向手机，发现有一条来自Stark的新消息。

_如果你还醒着就告诉我_

他叹了一口气，飞快的回复道。

  _嗨_

_抓到你了_

_你没有抓到任何我试图瞒着你的事_

_就好像你可以似的_

Stark回复道。

Peter抽了一口冷气，但是在他真正开始惊慌之前，Stark又加了一句-

_如果你想谈谈……_

艰难的咽下口水，Peter想了一会，飞快地发了一连串消息

                             _好吧_

_我不想睡觉是因为我在做噩梦_

_我上周就睡了五个小时_

_我知道我不应该回忆这些可我不想停下来因为我觉得自己能控制自己_

_这些在你身上也发生过么_

然后就是漫长，无比漫长的无线电静默。Peter又深吸了一口气，然后开始编辑道歉的话，但他终于收到了新的信息，他简直要被Stark打败了。

_对不起。我不应该把你拖进这个烂摊子的_

_没事！！！_ Peter迅速地回复道， _这都不是事！！！_

_没人在说真心话的时候加那么多感叹号_

_你需要帮助_

_你才是那个午夜还不睡觉的人_

_是啊。我也从来没说过自己没事_

_告诉我你周一什么时候放学_

_我们得面对面谈谈这件事_

_Peter甚至懒得质疑这个决定。_

_下午三点。你会在哪等_

_附近_

_白噪音治失眠很管用，顺便一提_

_开大声点你就没法胡思乱想了，只需要呼吸_

_如果有帮助的话可以留一盏灯_

_如果睡不着就睡不着，不要强迫自己_

_你还在么？_

_还在_

_谢谢_

这些都是靠谱的建议，但是Peter完全没打算睡觉。他往上滑着他们的聊天记录，读着读着，直到他的大脑终于放弃了，放他陷入了一段短暂而不安的小睡。

 

 

1.一句谚语。一般通过观察牙齿的磨损状况来判断牲畜的年龄。引申义是，不要试图了解礼物的贵重程度，而是应该看重这份心意，为收到礼物而真诚的开心。孤陋寡闻的译者找不到对应的中文俗语。

2.In case you miss the car.

3.德语：怎么样？

4.德语：我没事！

5.德语：我觉得不舒服


	3. 睡眠

这孩子看起来真的是累坏了。Tony刚在他高中的几个街区外接到了他；现在，他们正坐在出租车的后座上，保持眼睛睁开显然是他能做到的唯一一件事。

“所以你为什么要见我？”他这么问。

“因为你失眠，”Tony说。“你要学的东西还有很多。在大楼之间荡来荡去——”他突然停住了，想起车上还有司机——“这之类的东西很有趣，但是相信我，它最后会回头报复你的。”

“我发誓，我已经听过，大概八次，你用不同的方式说这句话了。”

“不许嘲笑我说的话，Parker。”他又对司机说，“就停这儿。”

 

现在，他们正坐在路边的一条长椅上，手里拿着星巴克。一开始，少年自动地选了菜单上最便宜的饮料，但是Tony劝他点个更贵的，并且坚持由自己来付钱。他们都在咖啡里加了一份espresso。

“你看起来并不好，”Tony说道。Peter低下头，揉了揉他的后颈，另一只手拿着他喝了一半的那杯咖啡，什么也没说。“我能看到你眼睛下面的黑眼圈，孩子，”他继续说道，“你骗不了我的。”

“战衣怎么样了？”他突兀地问道。Tony看了他一眼，Peter用那种只会出现在25岁以下的人身上的无理态度回应了他。

“好吧，”他最后尽量温和地说道，“我可能，也可能没有，为你发明了一种新的材料，还把命名权留给了你。我不知道你会怎么称呼一种聚钛凯夫拉酯[1]材料。”Peter弯起嘴角笑着，喝了一小口咖啡，低头看着人行道。车流从街上飞驰而过。“跟我保证一件事，”Tony继续说道，“跟我发誓你穿着它的时候，会找个办法让Sia的那首歌火遍整个城市[2]。”现在少年开始放声大笑了，但仍旧没有看向他的眼睛。

“就这么说定了？”他问道。

“像以前一样说定了。”说实话，他会怀念做这件战衣的时光的；有个项目能让他的手和脑子忙起来的感觉很好。能让他不去想那些，Pepper称作会把他拖回坑里的东西。如果她还在的话。“如果你想，我们可以顺路过去拿上它。”

“当然啦。”Peter打了个呵欠。“抱歉。”

“你不是那个应该道歉的人，孩子。应该是我说对不起。”

“我跟你说了。这个问题在你出现前就开始了。而且无论如何——”他耸了耸肩——“我也同意了，所以我们都有错。”

“你才十五岁，我不该那么做的。”

“这没什么，好么？”他摇了摇头，“说实话，我甚至没把它当成是一个问题。这就是我工作的一种方法，明白么？”

“人类是身体不是这么用的。”Tony告诉他，“而且说实话，如果你每周只睡，多少来着，哦，五个小时，那你实在不应该在大楼之间荡来荡去。”

Peter叹了口气，又喝了几口咖啡。“你的口气简直和May一样，”他说，“她总想让我坦白点什么。”

“她做的很好。”

“不是，你没明白。”他说。“我们不能随便站上一个演讲台就向世界宣布自己的双重身份，不像某些人。”

“但是你说这个问题在去德国之前就开始了。”

“是啊，我当蜘蛛侠有一段时间了，你知道的。”

Tony把头歪向一边，“话说回来——因为什么？科学考试，数学作业，辩论队，还是别的什么？别告诉我你就是有一天从床上弹起来，然后决定当个邻家英雄，仅仅是因为没有别人做这个。”

Peter把视线落在人行道上。他把脚踝并到一起，用手指有节奏的敲着咖啡杯上的图案。他没有开口。

“好吧，那就不要告诉我了，”Tony说。但是相信我说的，Peter。“他在被叫到名字的时候抬起了眼睛，但仍然没有眼神接触。”你不会想要自己承受这些的。我知道你不能去找你的婶婶，但是我觉得，如果你对我的信任足以让我把你绑架到欧洲，你至少也该有足够的信任跟我谈心。你不会想要自己熬过这些的。”他重复道。

Peter像是在思考。“那么你会跟谁谈呢？”他最后这样问道，“你看起来也有和我一样的问题。”

“哦，我有个支援系统。当然，大部分都起不到什么作用，但是你知道的。没有人是完美的。”

他咬着嘴唇，“我会考虑的。”他这样说。“我们能去拿战衣么？我想在六点前回家。”

 

少年完全是第二次被带进实验室该有的样子，非常可爱。Tony从备用品衣柜里翻找着他不知道挂在哪个衣架上了的战衣，一边用余光看着Peter用手拂过不锈钢实验台的边缘，像是在赞叹它的触感。

“voilà。”

他把战衣扔给Peter，看着他手忙脚乱的抓住了它。“它真的很轻，”他解释道，试着扯了扯战衣的一只袖子。

“对，这不是完全防护的，但是如果谁打了你或是你从什么地方掉下来了，你大概只会有一点擦伤。”

“酷！”

Tony看着他翻来覆去地看着战衣，然后在意识到自己在这么做的时候，又强迫自己把注意力放到整理衣柜上。“顺便说一句，”他偏过头说道，“你打算要申请我的奖学金么？”

“什么？哦，那个，不是仅限高年级学生么？”Peter坐到了实验台上，把战衣放在了大腿上。

Tony关上了衣柜门，然后靠在了上面。“不不，是按年级平均分配的。你把FASFA[3]填了，如果你符合要求的话，会收到相关邮件的。“

Peter点了点头，看起来像是不知道该怎么接这个话题。沉默在他们之间蔓延。他的脚无意识地动了一下，少年像是被惊醒了。他甩了甩头，又打了一个呵欠。

靠在门边的Tony双手交叉着，把头歪向一边。“你感觉怎么样？说真的。”

Peter开始解释，“真的并没有——”

“——没有那么坏？别跟我鬼扯了。”

少年没有看他的眼睛，他盯着自己的膝盖附近，试图把下嘴唇的一块干皮咬下来。

“我昨天晚上没睡觉，”他最后有点愧疚地说。“一整天都像梦游一样。现在是我从，大概午饭开始，最清醒的时候。”

Tony皱起了眉。如果一切真的像曾经在他身上发生的那样，他会毫不犹豫的去找Sam，让他给这孩子一些建议。无论从什么方面来看，他都比没有相关学位只有亲身经验的Tony更专业。但是天知道Sam跟着美国队长他们去了哪里，而他在这里，中间隔着无法逾越的距离。

“你受过的最重的伤是什么样的？”他问道，“在你当蜘蛛侠的时候。”

Peter耸了耸肩。“多数都是些擦伤。一周前有一次摔得有点惨。我觉得断了根肋骨，但是梅约诊所的医生说，那只是比较严重的挫伤。我能在May到家之前掩饰好，所以……”Tony突然对做一个平民超级英雄是什么样有了生动的印象：他的脑子不受控制的想起Peter在他那个狭小的，拥挤的卧室里，用颤抖的手在药盒里翻找着新斯波林[4]和急救绷带的景象。

Tony沉浸在自己的思绪里，他最近经常这样。他突然被实验台方向的一声奇怪的叹息唤醒，刚好看到Peter正像一个破布娃娃一样向前倒去。他猛冲过去，在少年摔在地板上之前抱住了他。Peter无精打采的睁开了眼睛，马上手忙脚乱地从Tony怀里挣脱，撞到了实验台上。

“对不起，”他咕哝着，“我只是走了一会神……嘿，”他补充道，“你觉得我是不是撞到哪儿了？就刚才？”

 

Tony把他安顿在附近的电视机房的沙发上。没过几秒钟，Peter就睡着了，像个远不够15岁的孩子那样肚皮朝下。观察了一会儿确认他会不会突然惊醒——他肯定睡得不安宁，皱着眉，眼睛在眼皮后面转来转去——Tony抓起一条毯子小心翼翼地盖在了他的身上。

少年支起身子，试图睁开眼睛。

“这儿只有我。”Tony说。

他无精打采地点了点头，又躺了下来。Tony帮他按了下肩膀，准备去拿些饮料。

 

Rhodey出现在厨房门口的时候，Tony正在煮咖啡。他和他的假肢配合地很好，最近这几天，已经几乎看不出他瘸了。“我们沙发上睡着的那孩子，”他用拇指朝身后指了指，“怎么回事……？”

“那是蜘蛛侠，”Tony实事求是地说，“他在那儿躺了一个多小时了。”

Rhodey认识Tony的时间足够久了，他没再多问这件事，斜靠在门框上换了个话题，“你最近和Pepper联系过么？”

“完全没有。”Tony给自己倒了一大杯咖啡，喝了一大口。“怎么，你呢？”Rhodey摇了摇头。“听着，”Tony继续说道，“我知道你为什么一直问这个，你的好意我心领了，但是我不觉得这么做还有什么意义。她不会再回来了。”

“我很遗憾，哥们。”

“是啊，我也很遗憾。”Tony没有看他，他低头看向自己的咖啡杯里面。咖啡反射着他的眼睛，扭曲而诡异。他又喝了一口。“我猜你也没和Nat或者别的人联系过？”

Rhodey摇了摇头。“看起来我们得相依为命一阵子了。”

“是啊。”

Rhodey犹豫了一会儿才继续开口。“听我说，”他说，“Tony，把你心里的不安表现出来没什么的，你明白的对吧？你有足够的理由去——”

“行了，你知道么？我们谈完了。”Tony拿着饮料走向房门，却被他的朋友按住了肩膀。

“我不是打算袭击你，”他说，“也没打算给你做心理分析什么的。但是，拜托了，你的状态明显不好。而且原因我也清楚，Steve他——”

“——他已经不再是这里的住客了，所以我们为什么要在他身上浪费时间。”Tony斩钉截铁地说。“我们之间发生过什么是我们的事，我没有义务和其他人讨论。”他走向了走廊。

“你说的对，”Rhodey在他身后喊道，“可你也没必要把它藏在心里！”

Tony无视了他继续向前走，中途停下来看了看Peter。他睡得很沉，盖着毯子几乎一动不动。他走上了楼，并没想好自己到底要去哪儿。然后，就好像他的大脑想要搞死他似的，他发现自己盯着Steve房间紧闭的房门——至少是他曾经住过的房间。过了一会，Tony对自己妥协了。他拧开门把手，放轻脚步走了进去。

房间里还有Steve的味道。鉴于离他最后一次呆在这里仅仅过去了几周，Tony觉得自己并不应该感到惊讶。但这一切仍旧让人难受。感觉就像是他刚刚离开了房间，过不了几分钟就会回来。

Tony看着略显稀少的家具：一张床，一个床头柜，一个梳妆台，一张扶手椅。扶手椅旁放着一盏落地灯。一个小书架。一台他没带走的笔记本电脑。这一切看起来像是房间的主人随时都准备好要离开。Tony发现自己在思考他到底从什么时候开始就准备要走了。可能从十几年前Barnes第一次出现就开始了。实际上，这一切简直是必然的。因为Tony几个月前曾经在这里住过几晚，而他记得那时候这里的东西比现在要多。他一定是从发现Barnes还活着的那一刻起就开始收拾行李了。也就是说，Tony钻牛角尖地想着：不论Barnes是不是杀了自己的父母，不论任何事，他都会走。

他不能再呆在这了。

走出房间，Tony深呼吸了好几次。楼下是给Wanda准备的房间，她给她哥哥做的小神龛还放在那儿。Tony本打算想办法把照片寄给她，可是Steve寄给他的那封短笺的信封上没有写回信地址。那是一封简短的，公式化口吻的短笺。Steve Rogers 是一名战士，一名来自过去的战士，所以他不会以任何方式表达情感：四十年代的军营可不是那么温情的地方。但是……真的是这样么？他想起了2001年，当他们发现了Rogers和Barnes之间那些伤风败俗的信件的时候，媒体掀起的轩然大波。无数的历史学家声称，那些词句并不是它们字面上的意思，但是全世界都知道那特么就是那个意思。所以也许只是Tony没那么重要罢了。

他努力过，他真的试过了。尽全力去做一件事最终总会被缩写成去他妈的，本质是一样的[5]。之前每次他做了什么错事的时候，Steve都会在，用那种让人不舒服的，会让他想起他父亲的失望表情看着他。唯一的区别是他父亲最后会发火。多愁善感和父子关系问题搅在一起真是糟透了。

平时，Tony会把他那些负面感情推到一边，假装伤害过他的事情都没发生过。但是这次，仅仅是否定好像不起作用了。Tony依旧能够感受到他的沮丧，上火，还有沉重感，又一次地回到了他身上。即使他有那么多问题，他依旧嫉妒睡在楼下的那个孩子。他或多或少的，正经历着自己曾经经历过的那些操蛋事儿。但他没和叛徒纠缠不清，不像Tony。

 

Tony回到楼下的时候，Peter已经醒了，正坐在沙发扶手上和Rhodey叽叽喳喳地聊着天。

“……真为您的腿感到抱歉，”他正这么说。

Rhodey摆了摆手。“我还能鲤鱼打挺呢。说起来，你那会儿可做了不少危险的动作。”

“是啊，”Tony在门口说道，“很疯狂。”

Peter红着脸，从扶手上滑下来站好。“呃……嗨！”

“如果你要回家的话，我可以叫辆出租车。”Tony说道。

“可能是个好主意，”Peter说，“我还有作业呢。”Tony想起在他们飞去德国的飞机上，他几乎全程都看着Peter同时对着三个不同的练习册皱眉，把第四本练习册垫在腿上，在一张草稿纸上涂涂写写。

在他去走廊打电话的时候，他注意到Rhodey盯着他。这种眼神让他很不舒服，像是他把手伸进那个禁忌的饼干罐的时候被抓了个现形[6]。因此，他和电话那头的女人多聊了一会。他挂断电话的时候发现Rhodey已经走了，Peter站在门口，正用一种奇怪的表情看着他。

“嗯？”他挑了挑眉。

“你好像有点紧张。”Peter说。他的头发睡得翘了起来，单肩背着包。

“如果你再这么背包的话，你的背就要出问题了。”Tony说道。

Peter咬了下嘴唇，皱着眉，没有回应他的话。“我能问你个问题么？”

Tony摆了摆手——“问吧”——Peter清了清嗓子。

“你为什么要把我带到这来？”

他问的太无辜，语调带着困惑。有那么一瞬间，Tony什么东西都想不起来了。表面上，是为了谈谈他的睡眠问题……但是说实话，除了让Peter在他的沙发上睡了一会，他们什么都没做。

他清了清嗓子，用玩笑岔开了话题。

“你是在抱怨么？”他这么说。

“不不不不不是！”Peter慌忙说道，“我只是……没什么。”

“你确定么？”

“嗯，别管它了。”他清了清嗓子，又转了下肩膀。“我得走了。”他咕哝着，在Tony回答之前就沿着走廊离开了，留下对方在原地困惑自己做错了什么。

 

这天晚上，他们正看着电视上放的白宫群英吃晚餐。Rhodey瞥了Tony一眼。他的假腿架在咖啡桌上。

“你得对那个蜘蛛侠的事小心点。”他这么说。

Tony皱起眉头。“为什么这么说？”

“这孩子很明显对你爱得深沉。”Rhodey说道，“而且说实话，我不确定这是你开始新篇章的好时机。”

“你什么意思，什么新篇章？”

“我只是在说，这事最好不要像那些战衣似的。”

Tony叹了口气，用两只手揉了揉脸。“你这话说得不公平。”

“对，我是在理性地提醒你。每次你感觉心烦意乱的时候就这样，Tony。我宁愿你这么对我，或者至少换个不会因为这件事受伤的人。”

“换个话题。”

“Tony——”Rhodey不依不饶地说。

但是他已经站起身来，收好盘子，离开了房间。

  _你怎么样？_

_没事！_

_我可能得给自己灌一锅迷魂汤才能相信你说的 [7]_

_我考虑了一下_

_嗯……_

_我不希望你以现在这种状态飞来飞去_

_我知道_

_所以如果你想出去，给我发个短信，我会陪着你一起_

_你觉得怎么样_

_我没事！！！_

_不，你有事。你需要有人看着_

_你不需要这么做的_

_Peter_

_我是认真的_

_如果你想要继续当个无名氏，你最不想做的一件事就是撞上一座大夏_

_大厦_

Tony过了很久才收到回复——那时已经接近午夜了。他强迫自己不要去想少年正清醒地躺在哪，熬过一个又一个小时。

 _好吧_ ，短信这样写着。 _我这周有一堆考试_

_下周怎么样？_

_好_

_不是我不相信你_

_你这么做真的太危险了_

_谢谢_

_你真的帮了我很多_

_我特别感激_

_谢谢你_

Tony看着短息接二连三地涌进他的手机，弯起了嘴角。他告诉自己这是最正确的做法。

无论怎样，除了他还有谁能帮助这孩子呢。

 

 

 

1.就是第一章提到的，涤纶，凯夫拉，钛这三种材料的聚合物。

2.这肯定是个梗，但我不知道是哪首歌……

3.联邦学生资助免费申请表。

4.抗菌止痛软膏。

5.原句:He tried. He really did. Trying usually ended up being shorthand for fucking up.(Trying是斜体）这应该是个文字游戏，前面说了He tried，所以这里的trying有努力的意味。同时后面说了fucking up，所以trying也有令人难以忍受的意思。翻不出来类似的感觉。

6.caught with one hand in the proverbial cookie jar。固定用法，表示干坏事被抓了个正着。Proverbal应该是暗指对未成年下手这事。

7.take that with a lb of salt。固定用法。据说这个习语要追溯到罗马时代，罗马将军庞培曾发现一种解毒剂，必须和着一小把盐才服得下去。解毒剂难咽，加了盐也许好咽些，于是这句习语用于描述对一些不靠谱的，值得怀疑的东西，得“和着盐”才能勉强接受。固定用法里是a grain of （一撮），Tony说的是一磅，就是非常不信。尝试着意译了一下。


	4. 我还没准备好

刚降落到一个陌生的国度就被连续暴打四十五分钟，这可不是什么有趣的体验。Peter之前经常幻想去旅行——总有一天，他会有足够的钱的，总有一天，总会有那么一天的——但是他的第一次跨国旅行和他幻想的完全不一样。

他以前也的确被打过，有几次是被上中学的时候的那些大块头打的，当然更多的是在做兼职的时候。但他从没被这么打过。他那无数次的被找茬的经历根本算不上数，因为只要你躺在那儿，假装瘸了，那些人就会放过你。但是在这儿不一样，他必须要还击。而且他的确想这么做。

打架真挺疼的。那些动作电影里可没演这个。

首先，Cap戴了手套，那手套看起来没多夸张，但是打击力简直和戴了一副铜指虎似的——来自Peter的亲身体验。他的脸抽着疼，耳朵也疼得像感染了似的。

而且：他还被重物砸中了——他的确获得了变异强化的力量，但这不代表他徒手停车就不会受伤——他的肩膀和小腿疼得像烧起来了，视野里全是血雾。

他挣扎着站起来，血从他脸上流下来，落到柏油路上。他的腿软得像果冻。而且他觉得自己喘不上气了，像是哮喘发作还跑了一英里那样，小口喘着，头重脚轻，胸腔像是空了一样——

 

Peter突然睁开了眼睛。他茫然地盯着桌上乱七八糟的卷子和练习册——他从脑海深处，隐约想起了自己今天放学后留在学校学习——但是练习册上的字看起来都是黑乎乎的一团，非常模糊，像天书一样难以理解。

他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰乱跳，接着他才发现自己该把注意力放在喘气上了。呼、吸，呼、吸——这很困难，像是他的身体得了健忘症，忘记了该怎么正确的呼吸那么难。

有人在他身后说话。他吓了一跳，甚至还发出了尖叫。转过头来才发现是图书管理员Hunter女士，她正朝着他位于多媒体中心禁止交谈那一区的桌子走来。她担心地皱着眉，对他说：

Peter？你的脸色白得像条床单。

接着他意识深处的某个人像是又打了他一拳，只是这次Peter是从胸口感受到的疼痛，而不是脸上。他突然摔到了地上，摔在桌椅旁边，揪着自己的胸口祈祷着自己不要就这么死了。其他学生都站了起来，伸长脖子看着他。Hunter女士冲了过来——

 

Peter。呼吸。呼吸。吸气……二，三，四，……然后呼气，二，三，四。

 

Peter。你没事的，你得冷静下来。

 

Peter，你需要我给你的父母打电话么？

我没有父母，Peter颤抖着小声说道。同时他也明白了自己正在经历最糟的部分。

 

排除所有可能，即使是校医室的没什么专业知识的护士也能明白这是急性焦虑症。她让他把头放在膝盖中间，然后握住了他的手。他颤抖，他哭泣，他由衷的希望自己不会在回家之后在Instagram找到他崩溃现场的视频。

Dr.Nicks温柔地坐在她的办公桌后面，鼓励性地对他点着头。Peter避开了她的眼睛，把注意力放在了她身后墙上的海报上，上面画着一只在树枝上荡着的小猫，旁边写着：坚持住！他不觉得这张照片是真的。难道这不是一个玩笑什么的么？或者也许是个讽刺。

“你在家遇到什么问题了么？”她试着问道。Peter摇了摇头，什么也没说。他感觉自己像是被逮捕了。你有权保持沉默，但你说的每一句话都会作为呈堂证供……那种感觉。“你现在和你的婶婶住在一起，对么？”他点点头。“而你的叔叔之前死了，我说的对么？”他又点头，仍然没有看她。“Peter，”她说道，“如果你不跟我说话的话，我们什么问题也发现不了。”

可不是么，他想着。然后他大声地说，“我没什么问题。”

Dr.Nicks皱着眉，用一种怀疑的姿态向前倾身。“无论你在这个房间里说什么都不会传出去的，Peter。如果你不愿意的话，即使是你的婶婶也不会知道。”

但是Peter仍旧摇了摇头。“我很好。”他的心脏又开始乱跳了，这可不是个好兆头。他咬着牙，用意志力把它压制住，按住了自己的胸口。

“如果你不介意的话，我得说你的成绩可跟你说的不一样。”他叹了口气，低头盯着自己脏兮兮的网球鞋，踢着椅子腿。“而且你看起来也很疲劳。”

“我没事，Dr.Nicks。”他说道。他抬起头看着她，观察着她的反应，对方用一种忧伤的眼神看了他好久。她身后的海报上，猫咪正对着他灿烂地微笑，露出一口小白牙。

“如果你什么时候想谈谈了，”她说，“我的大门永远为你敞开。”

“我现在能走了么？”Peter问道。

“如果你想的话，”Dr.Nicks说，“对了，趁我还没忘了“——她翻着自己的抽屉——”把这个拿上好么？“

她递给他一本封面光滑的小薄册子，标题是急性焦虑症，封面上印着一个穿着男女混校校服的，神似Andrew Garfield的人，甚至连年龄都差不多。他正坐在课桌后面，焦躁地把手插在头发里，表情有点狰狞。

出于对基本礼仪的尊重，Peter直到走到学校的公共大厅时才把这本册子扔进垃圾箱。

 

焦虑症真的让他身心俱疲。他漫无目的地走过了几个街区，iPod里放着Rihanna的歌。平时的这个时候，他应该正穿着战衣在楼之间晃一会，直到肾上腺素让他觉得自己好些了。但是他答应了Stark，如果没有对方看着，他不会做这些。

他很矛盾。一方面，他想到处晃一下，他讨厌被限制的感觉，就好像他自己对付不了一样。难道他这几个月做的不够好么？

另一方面，他是个暗恋超级富豪的穷孩子。他害怕影响他们之间这种微妙的关系。听对方的话什么也不做可能是更好的选择。

也许不抱希望才是更好的选择。

他已经申请了奖学金，也申请了助学金。早点开始总没坏处。他是这么跟May说的，May被他的进取心打动了。嗯，她最好不要知道真相。

他对自己的欺骗感到愧疚，但这不代表他能告诉她到底是怎么回事。

“你真特么是个loser，”他在音乐声中低声对自己说。

 

今天May轮班，所以他到家的时候，发现她正在客厅里一边熨衣服一边看着 返生菜单。

“嘿，你今天回来的有点晚啊，”她说。Peter嘟囔着把背包扔到了一张扶手椅上。

“想复习一下期中考试。”Peter随口胡编道。

一条僵尸手臂从电视屏幕中飞了过去。Peter跨过熨好的衣服，把它们收了起来，靠在电视上。“我来吧。”

“谢谢，Peter。”May惊讶又带点喜悦的说，但是忙着熨衣服，没有表示怀疑。“你知道的，”她在他走向她的房间时说道，“你最近表现真的挺好。你这么有动力，我得说，我真的很为你自豪。”

“嗯嗯，我也是这么想的。”他正忙着把衣服挂在她的房间里。他能感觉到他的婶婶正在把话题转向一个他不想谈的方向。

“这儿还有些要挂起来的衣服。”她喊道。他叹了口气，放弃了徒劳的抵抗，回到了起居室。May按了暂停——画面停在Drew Barrymore满脸是血，厌恶的表情上——然后她放下了烙铁。

Peter闻到了暴风雨的味道，慌忙去拿洗好的衣服。“我把这些也挂起来——”

“Peter，今天学校发生了什么，你想跟我说说么？”May问道。

有那么一瞬间，他的确打算跟她坦白，至少是坦白急性焦虑症那部分。然后他想到了必然的结局，他们他喵的没钱做治疗，所以他什么也不能说，而且最好什么也别说。

“没什么，真的。”他说，打算混过去。“今天的历史课很有趣。我们讲了法国大革命。”

“你确定今天下午发生的最值得说的一件事，是Marie Antoinette没了头？”

他掩饰着自己的慌乱。“啊？对，对吧。”他探身拿洗好的衣服时，发现家里的电话正放在咖啡桌上，挨着还没熨的那堆衬衫，而不是在它的底座上。刚才肯定有人打来过电话。

哦。当然了。

她可是说了就算是你的婶婶也不会知道。

的确，他没想这么细，但是他应该料到的。

May正盯着他。“Peter，如果出了什么事，我希望你至少能把你的秘密告诉我。”他的心脏颤得正是时候，像之前一样砰砰砰地在他的胸腔里乱跳。

“很明显我没什么要说的。”他尖锐地说。

May叹了口气，摘下她的眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁。“也许吧，但我最好问问你的——”

但他已经走进了他的房间。

 

 

 

让他欣慰的是，电话只响了一声Stark就接了起来。

“你不是说无论如何都不要打电话么，禁令解除了？”

“呃，我记得。我只是觉得有点——”他停下来咬着自己的嘴唇。耳边传来的Stark的声音让他没法思考。

“被麻烦困住了？”Stark猜道。他声音里的讽刺都消失了，只剩下关切，或许还有点感同身受。

“是啊，”他说。“没错，这个说法特别贴切。”

“发生什么了？”

Peter躺到他的床上，讲了急性焦虑症和它引发的一连串的事情。“我感觉自己就像在一个鱼缸里，”他说。“愤怒地横冲直撞。”他的胃好像又试图把自己打个结。但无论这是来自那些糟糕回忆的影响，还是因为听到Stark声音而紧张，就算他知道原因，他也不能说出来。

“你现在最好不是在想着要出去。”Stark说。

Peter甩了甩头，想起他还打着电话。“我想过，但放弃了。”

“想让我过去接你么？把你救出来。”

“太好了，”Peter在理智能够阻止他之前说道。“是的，拜托了。”

 

“你要去哪儿？”在他胳膊上搭着海军蓝的夹克，准备溜出公寓的时候，May在玄关挡住了他的去路。

“我得去参加一个小组讨论。晚饭之前就回来。”他为自己这些天越来越熟练的撒谎技术觉得羞愧。

“Peter。”她走过来，把手放在他的肩膀上。她最近涂过指甲，现在无名指上深紫色的指甲油已经有一小块碰掉了。“刚才的事，对不起。”她说。“你的辅导员打来电话，然后我特别担心你。我不知道你这么介意这件事。”

他叹了口气。“她说她不会告诉你的。”

“对不起。”他由着她把自己按在她胸口，用那种他的年龄还只有个位数的时候的方式，抱了他好一会。然后他从她的怀里挣了出来。

“我真的得走了。”

May挑着眉，对他露出一个了然的微笑。“我猜猜：这个小组里是不是恰巧有个Liz Allan小姐。”

“呃——当然，对——”

他在她继续拿他开玩笑之前就跑掉了。

 

Stark的车已经停在了两个街区外，车如其人，一眼就能看到。Peter走到他的车旁边，敲了敲车窗，Stark打开门把他放了进来。

内饰毫无疑问是真皮的。Peter陷进副驾驶的座椅里，感觉有点不自在。Stark穿着一身套装，像是直接从什么会议上过来的。Peter坐在他旁边，穿着印着BB-8的T恤，觉得自己幼稚得让他抓狂。为什么我们之间的差距这么大？他问自己。车里的空气闻起来像是咖啡，混合着某种Peter只有在梦里才买得起的须后水的味道。

“你最近怎么样？”Stark问。令人庆幸的没有注意到Peter脑海里的挣扎。

“不怎么样。”这大概是他整个下午说过的最真诚的一句话。

“是啊，没有冒犯的意思，但你看起来的确不怎么样。”

“啊？”

“像是一个从热狗工厂里走出来的素食主义者。”

“哦。”

Peter的思想分成了两派：理智派和不理智派。理智的那一派敦促他无论发生什么，都要把作业交上去；而不理智的那一派试图让Peter觉得，穿着连体衣在高楼之间荡来荡去，是一个正常人会做的事情。同样也是正在小声劝诱他的那一派，劝诱他丢掉顾虑，抓住Stark珍珠灰色西服上的翻领，坐到他的大腿上，然后做一些糟糕的事情。

而他只是把手握成拳，没有看向对方，说道：

“你觉得我是不是永远都不能告诉人们我的身份了？”

Stark正看着他；他能从挡风玻璃上微弱的反光里看到。

“所以你愿意么？”

“我——我不知道。”

“我知道那种感觉，”Stark说。“你听到人们说你做过的那些英雄事迹，因为没人知道是你做的，世界像往常一样运转。可你不知道自己是更想要那种认同感，还是宁愿在默默无闻中化为灰烬。”

“而且这一切都没办法反悔。”

“完全没有。自从那个天杀的发布会开始，我就没有一天不是钢铁侠。”

“你希望你当时没说出来么？”Stark没有马上回答，Peter转头看向他，发现他正盯着方向盘皱眉。“Stark先生？”

他抬起头，Peter把眼神转开。“最近么？”Stark说。“我想做回从前的我。”

Peter咳了一声，不知道该说些什么。

“我喜欢拯救人们。”他最后说道。“我喜欢做好事，做个英雄，我喜欢这一切。但是其他的东西——那些威胁，那些打斗，那些噩梦和突如其来的回忆，还有随之而来的其他东西——”他打断了自己。“六个月前，我曾经看着我的叔叔被枪杀。”他用余光看到Stark坐直了身体。“被一个毛贼杀了。前一分钟他还好好地站着，接着他就倒在了地板上，脑浆涂满了整个冰箱……”他有点说不下去。“这他喵——让我崩溃了一段时间。”他清了清嗓子，声音嘶哑得像是鼻子被烧坏了。“然后我决定让人们不要再看到我看到的那些。”

“但我猜我还没准备好接受它带来的所有事情。”

接着，让他绝望的是，他终于还是哭了出来。

Stark绕过档杆，从储物箱里拿出一包舒洁纸巾递给他。Peter接了过来但没有拆开，只是紧紧地攥在手里。像是害怕Peter会做出什么似的，Stark慢慢的把手放在了他背上。

一扫窘迫和痛苦回忆带来的阴霾，Peter想着：他正在摸我！卧槽，他真的——

正在他的背上画着圈。

“哭出来吧。没事的。”

“对不起——”

“嘿，别跟我这么说。”

“我只是——”

“你只是对那些造成你心理创伤的事情做出了非常自然的反应，”Stark替他说完，“你没什么需要道歉的，Parker。”

“我甚至每次路过厨房都会再看到一遍那个场景——May想要搬家，但是我们没有足够的钱——”

“多少钱？”

Peter抬起头看着他，几滴眼泪从他的下巴上滑下来。他不确定自己听到了什么。“什么？”

“我问，多少钱？你觉得搬去一个新公寓要花多少钱？”

“不，”Peter甚至没有思考就说道，“不，不行，这绝对不行。”

“Peter——”

“如果你开始随便地给我们钱，人们就会开始怀疑我是谁，你又为什么要这么做——May肯定也会开始怀疑——这就是我现在还完全没准备好去应付的事！”

“好吧。”Stark举起手表示投降，Peter意识到在这之前他的手一直放在他的背上。“好吧，那我们就不这么做。”

在沉默中，天色变得更暗了，路灯在他们头顶亮了起来。而车里比外面更暗。Peter发觉自己喜欢黑暗带来的隐秘感。

“你婶婶希望你什么时候回去？”

“我跟她说是出来参加小组讨论。可能要一个小时吧，至少。”他抱住自己的膝盖，然后发现他的鞋踩在了车座上，道了歉。Stark只是摆了摆手，但Peter还是把脚放回了地上。

更多的沉默。他脑子里不理智的那部分又提出了一些毫无帮助的建议，他无视了它们。更确切的说是给它们存了个档。

“你不让我给你花钱，”Stark说，“那么有什么你允许我做的么？”

他几乎没想就脱口而出。“我想成为一个复仇者。”

虽然现在已经黑得什么都看不清了，但他觉得Stark挑起了眉毛。

“一个复仇者？”

“你需要帮手，不是么？”

“没错，但是……“

“我需要做什么？是不是通过一个考验，压力测试[1]，还是别的什么？”

Stark转过来面对着他。“好吧，我不是要拒绝你，”他说，“但是我得问问，为什么？”

他小心地挑选着措辞。“因为我觉得我需要有个归属。我也知道我需要支持。还因为我觉得你也需要帮手。”

“不需要你来告诉我我需要什么，Parker。”他打开了车顶灯，Peter斜视着黄色的光源。重新看到他们靠的有多近的感觉非常怪异。似乎也意识到了这个，Stark把身体向后仰，虚靠在车门上。“所以你想成为复仇者。”

Peter笨手笨脚的从那包纸巾里抽出一张，擤了一下鼻子，点着头。“好吧，”Stark继续道，“说实话，如果我把YouTube上的视频当做你的简历，把德国那次当成面试。那在我看来，你可以入职了。”

他瞪大了眼睛。“这都行？”

“当然了。要是你愿意的话，等到你十八岁就可以搬进大厦了。除了这个，我也不知道该告诉你什么。你得把协议签了，但除了这个……”

“这感觉有点怪，”Peter说，“不应该还有个什么庆祝仪式之类的么？”

“你在批判我的流程么，Parker？”

“没有！我只是……”他耸了耸肩。“就是和我期望的有点儿不一样。”

Stark点了点头。“我们经常办庆典什么的。对了，你还可以来参加周六的电影之夜。下次是皮克斯联播，所以记得带纸巾。”

“我简直不敢相信，”Peter说。“别人也是这么加入的么？这明明是这么正式的……我该怎么说……一件事。”

“没错。”Stark声音里的诙谐好像溜走了。“是啊，我知道。这么长时间以来，全靠友情的力量维持着。天知道这是什么做到的。”

“没有别的了？”他已经没法阻止自己向他要求爱或者是无私指导的承诺。

“嗯？”

他知道自己的脸在变红，他讨厌这样。“除了友情，没有别的了么？”

Stark研究着他的表情，这个过程像是有一个小时那么久。“是的，”他最后说道。“而且讲真，Peter。你没必要这么揪住我不放。”

他脸红的更厉害了。“抱歉。”过去的一周，他搞清楚了Stark和Cap之间发生过什么；他不知道该嫉妒Rogers还是可怜他们两个。

“我觉得我得走了，”他最后说道，从座位上欠起身。

“随便你。”

他顿了一下，一只手放在车门把手上。“有什么建议么？”

“别做我不会做的事情，”Stark说。

他们都停顿了好一会去思考他说的话。

“还有，别做我会做的事情，”他补充道。

Peter皱起眉。“好吧……”

Stark叹了口气。“你知道这之间还有个灰色区域对吧？”他最后说道。

“嗯，我明白了。谢啦。”Peter打开门把一只脚放在了外面，但Stark把他的手放在他肩膀上的感觉让他僵住了。

“嘿，”Stark说。“想听点真的建议么？”

“当然啦。”

在街灯和车顶灯汇成的强光下，Stark用一种异常悲伤的眼神看着他。“你还非常年轻，”他说，“照顾好你自己，好么？如果这一切对你来说太过了，或者——”

“不会的。”Peter说。他能感觉到Stark的指尖就在他的领子边缘，他的脖子也变红了。“谢谢您跟我说这么多。我们下周还出来，对吧？”

“没错。”Stark放开了他的肩膀，打着了车。然后他回过身来看着Peter。“如果我是你的话，我就把门关上。”他说。

“啊！对。”

他看着那辆车倒出停车场，成为了晚高峰的一个部分。夜有点凉，他把夹克穿在了身上，一直看着，直到Stark的车变成了上百对黄色的车尾灯中的一对，再也无法分辨出来。

他转头回家。

 

 

1.trial by fire，考验某人在压力下正常行动的能力，好像还有凭火决狱的意思，但我觉得前者比较符合语境。


	5. 希望

雨水汇成的水帘从巨大的厨房窗户上流下，像是雾化的装饰玻璃。雷声在远处隆隆作响。Tony叹了口气，转过来面对挨着他的包坐在岛台上的Peter。

“这可没法出去。”他说。

“我的战衣是防水的。”Peter闷闷不乐地指出。

“没错，可我的是铁的。”Tony摇了摇头。“我要是出去，人们就要开始叫我锈人了。”

“对，没错，你和我都非常清楚你的战甲压根不是铁的。”

“那是个专有名词，”Tony说。“不是说它真的是。”

Peter用难以置信的眼神看着他。“我简直不敢相信，复仇者居然介意天气不好。”

“这个复仇者介意。”Tony说。

这孩子看起来比Tony上次见到他的时候好多了，虽然说实话，这标准的确低的可怜。无论怎么说，他看起来起码洗了个澡。而且好像也稍微不像平时那么没精打采了一点。他的着装也好了点，穿了牛仔裤和带领扣的衬衫。

Peter注意到他的目光，脸红了。“今天要拍照。”他解释道。

“我的天啊，他们还在逼你们做这个？”

“我想是这样。不过很快就结束了。”

外面又响起一声惊雷。他们同时看向窗外。真是糟糕的一天，伴随着黑灰色的乌云，还有不断被风拍到窗户上的雨水。Peter清了清嗓子。

“你答应过的。”

“我知道。”

“你说你会让我出去的。”Peter继续施压。

“我知道。”Tony重复道。

“你知道的，”他继续说，“我不用非得听你的。我的附着力和蛛网即使天气再差也一样管用。”

Tony点了点头，勾起嘴角露出一个笑容。“嗯哼。可你现在还在这。”

“嗯，好吧——”Peter耸了耸肩——“战衣挺难晾干的。”又一声响雷打断了他的话。雨水敲击在屋顶的声音越来越大。他低头盯着他的鞋，踢着岛台的边缘。

Tony若有所思地说，“不能让你就这么回去，”他站在Peter的角度考虑着：“说起来——我带你去看过健身房么？”

Peter从他的鞋上抬起了头。

健身房建在大厦的最下方，远没有新基地的那个大——Sam可没法在这飞——但这里的地板上铺着软垫，墙边吊着沙袋，还有一个现在已经毫无意义了的射箭场。这成功的转移了这孩子的注意力，他看到这一切的时候，眼睛简直像漫画里画的那样亮了起来。

现在，暴雨的声音从他们头顶几层楼上的位置传来。Peter抬起他缠好绷带的拳头，拇指向外对Tony做了一个讨教的动作。站在他几英尺外的Tony也抬起了他绑着绷带的拳头。

“好了，”他说着。“现在我要这样突袭你——”他对着少年脸的方向打了一个右直拳——“然后你抓住我的前臂用全身的力量把我放倒。”Peter把手轻轻地放在他胳膊上演示了这个动作。“然后按住你，”Tony说。“很好。来实战一下？”Peter迫不及待地点着头。

Tony挥出拳，但几乎没来得及动作就被Peter抓住前臂，带向了左侧。Tony哼了一声，身体顺着这个方向旋转，借势靠在Peter胸口，肘击他的肋骨。少年痛呼了一声踉跄着向后倒去。

肋骨断掉的画面和尴尬地打给May姨的电话的画面在他脑海中闪过。他转过身——

“Peter——？！”

他在Peter打中他肩膀的时候停了下来。

“幼稚！[1]“

“天啊，“Tony揉着他的肩膀说，”也许你应该收住拳头？“

“啊，我觉得我收住了。”Peter听起来真的很困惑。Tony有点自嘲的笑了笑，觉得他远比自己在这个年纪的时候能做到的要好。

而且他现在也比你要好得多，一个烦人的声音在他脑海里小声说道。

“继续，还是说你已经打够了？”他问道。

“等一下，”Peter转过半个身子，解着他的衬衫扣子。他脱下衬衫，把它团成一团扔到了旁边的金属长凳上，然后转过来面对Tony。他的内衣因为洗得太多褪色了。他握着拳，向后退了几英尺。“开始吧。”

Tony也举起了他的拳头。“你先请。”

“如果你不介意的话——”Peter瞄准Tony的脸出了拳。Tony抓住了他的胳膊，像Peter之前对他做的那样，强迫他转身。Peter也抓住了他的胳膊向反方向推。

“干得好！”Tony喊道，脚步游移着。然后他用空着的那只手抓向Peter的肚子。Peter嘶了一声，放松了他的胳膊。但他用脚踢中Tony的胫骨，弥补了这个失误，然后抓住了他的另一边手腕。Tony疼得哼了一声。

他们胶着着，紧紧抓着对方的胳膊，互相盯着。Peter呲着牙，胳膊战栗着。

一声剧烈的雷声似乎让大厦都晃了一下，Peter吓了一跳。Tony吼了一声，把Peter推倒在了钴蓝色的垫子上。少年单膝跪地，半弯着腰，大口喘着气。

“你还好么？”

“没——”他努力答道——“没事，就是得歇一下——”

“慢慢来。”Tony说，他也有点喘过不来气。“你做的不错。”

Peter抱着双腿。他已经出了一身汗。

“我们能再来一次么？”他问道。

“当然了。”他已经有将近一个月没有这么练习过了，差点忘了他有多喜欢在一场畅快的打斗中燃烧自己的肌肉的感觉。他以前有时候也会和Steve对打。在那些他们都睡不着，也不想做爱的深夜。

但他不会怀念Steve，起码不是现在，在这个少年正一脸热切地站在他面前等着的时候。他再一次举起了拳头。

Tony第一拳打向了对方的头，只是想试探一下反应。Peter闪身躲过，抓住了Tony的胳膊，然后用拳头猛击他的肚子。

“干得漂亮！”Tony气喘吁吁的说，眼睛有些模糊。Peter又打了一拳。“打我的腿！”Peter踢了他的小腿一脚，Tony叫出了声。

“你让我踢的！”

“我没让你踢断我的胫骨！”

“啊，对不起。”Peter放开了他的胳膊，向后退了两步，抓着头发像小羊羔一样无辜地看着他。

Tony朝着他的胃挥拳，Peter向右闪身试图避开。Tony抓住了他的一条胳膊，反剪在他身后。

“幼稚，”他说。

“哦，拜托！”

“所以，”他在Peter试图挣脱他的时候用谈话的语气问道，“你打算去哪个大学？”

“我不知道，”Peter咬牙切齿的说，“我才高二！”

“拜托——”他把他的另一条胳膊也扭到身后——“你得有个主意。”

“我不知道——”他仍旧在挣扎，试图打中Tony的胸膛——“我喜欢MIT——但是你知道——”他哼了一声，向后抬腿想要踢Tony的小腿，但是没踢中——“没有奖学金我哪儿也不去不了——啊——！”

Tony怜悯地放松了对他的钳制，让他能够挣脱。他转过来面对他，满脸通红地举起了拳头。

“你是真的想打我一顿，对吧？”Tony说。

“别逼我。”Peter说道，冲了过来。Tony矮身闪过了他的右勾拳，再一次地把他推倒在了垫子上。

“玩够了？”少年明显已经累了；他跪坐在地上，抹了一把额头上的汗。

“我只要歇一下就——”

“Tony Stark，拜托你告诉我你没有在殴打一个未成年。”他们都转过了头，看到Rhodey站在健身房的门口看着他们。

“他没有！”Peter倔强地喘道，“我是在让着他。”

“你谁都骗不了。”Tony对他说，虽然他觉得少年没准是对的。

“如果你想打倒Tony，你得去学学王八拳[2]，”Rhodey建议道，“他是个被惯坏的有钱孩子，从来没在酒吧打过架。”

“嘿。”Tony说，“你又不了解我的人生。”

“我了解。”Rhodey说。

“好吧，你了解。”Tony承认道。

“说实话，”Peter插了一句，“我也没在酒吧打过架。”他的背心几乎湿透了。然后Tony意识到，他自己的亨利衫也湿哒哒地贴在他背上。

他把手伸给少年。“今天就到这吧？”

“好。”他让Tony把他拉了起来。

“嘿，孩子，”Rhodey说。“没有冒犯的意思，但是你好像该去冲个澡。”

“啊？哦，对，的确。是个好建议。”

“客用浴室在二层。”Rhodey说，“左手第六间。”

“好吧，”Peter皱着眉，从Rhodey看向Tony，对方正在用搞什么的表情看着Rhodey。“谢谢。”

在他捡起了已经皱得没法看的衬衫，消失在通往大厦其他地方的台阶后，Tony示意Rhodey过来。

“什么事？”他一边解开手指上缠着的绷带一边问道，“为什么你非要把他支开？”

Rhodey咳了一声。“你刚刚错过了一通国务卿的电话。”他说。

他把视线从手上抬了起来。“我有么？我都没注意。”

“通过我转达的。”Rhodey说。他叹了口气，“现在有一个问题。“

“一个问题。”Tony重复道。

“是关于那孩子的。来吧，我们换个地方谈。”

 

到了厨房，Tony在水槽旁往脸上泼水。Rhodey在桌子旁坐了下来，把假腿架在另一张椅子上。Tony无法自控地想起了最后一次这张桌子真正派上用场的时候，他们在这里发生了第一次真正的争吵。他把这些思绪丢到一旁，努力把注意力集中在他这位好友的话上。

“他还没有签协议，”他解释道。“现在当权者想知道他是打算签了它，还是说他打算像那些人一样随心所欲。很显然，他们同时也在调查他的殿下是谁。”

Tony皱着眉，靠在水槽边。“未成年人签的契约没有法律效应，对吧？”

“两个问题，”Rhodey伸出两根手指说。“第一，我很乐意看到你去跟联合国这么说——这也是第二个问题——他们根本不知道他是个未成年。”

Tony哼了一声，什么也没说，Rhodey继续道。“这还没完。”

“好吧……”

“我好像帮Ross确认了是你把他带进来的，”他说，“这大概也会导致你违反协议。”

“这协议纯粹是限制‘复仇者们’的”，Tony一字一顿地说，做了个打引号的动作。

“这就是问题所在，Tony。没有文字记录，所以根本没有人知道什么样才算是一个‘复仇者’”。他也模仿了一个打引号的动作。Tony靠在水槽旁垂着头，把手盖在脸上，低声咒骂着。

“我猜他们还想安排一次会面。”

“没错。两周之后。”

他转过身看向窗外，暴雨已经转成了毛毛细雨。他小腿上先前被Peter踢过的位置正在抽着疼。

好巧不巧，Peter出现在了门口。Tony从窗户上模糊的倒影里看到了他，他转过身来，看到Peter正穿着那件，理所应当的，已经皱的不成样子的衬衫，头发上的水滴滴答答地落到肩上。

“一切都好？”他迟疑地看着他们两个问道。Tony和Rhodey飞快地交换了一个眼神，确定他俩想的一样。

“挺好的，”Tony说。Peter皱了下眉，但没再追问，只是走过去拿起了他还丢在厨房岛台上的背包。“但愿我没把你打得太惨。”

“下次等着瞧。”Peter说。

“所以还有下次，对吧？”雨又下大了，噼里啪啦地敲在窗户和屋顶上。“好吧，”他补充道。“我本来打算送你回家的，但是——”像是要佐证他的话似的，远处亮起一道闪电。

“没关系的，”Peter轻松地说。“嘿，”他一边拉开背包一边问道，“你介意我做点作业么？”

Tony豪爽的摆了摆手。

等到Peter把桌子摆得像杂货铺一样的时候——高二学生到底要有多少练习册？还有活页夹？——Rhodey转头朝门走去。Tony对Peter编了个模棱两可的借口，也跟了上去。Peter已经开始皱着眉盯着他的物理学练习册，完全没注意到他们出去。

“还有事？”Tony等到他们走到完全不会被听到的位置才问道。

“嗯。不是什么官方的事情，呃——”Rhodey挥了一下手。“你确定你知道自己在做什么么？”

“很少有这种感觉。”

“我是说……”他朝着厨房的方向扭了下头。“他还是个孩子。还不需要了解这些东西。连我们都是三十岁之后才开始了解这些的，三十大几。”

“别以为我没跟他说过这些，”Tony说。“他想继续，而且说实话，我也基本没法阻止他。”

“他现在——几岁了——十七？”

“呃，十五岁，实际上。”Tony咕哝着。

Rhodey呛了一下。“卧槽，Tony。”

“我知道，我知道。别以为我不知道。”

“没别人知道了？”

Tony正准备回答，却被FRIDAY的声音打断了。

——Sir，国务卿再次致电，需要我接通么？

“嗯，”Tony说，“好吧，等等，我去办公室接。”

 

当Tony按下办公室电话的外放键时，国务卿Thaddeus Ross听起来像是想杀了他，并且一秒都没等地开始表达他的愤怒。

“你指挥Rhodes帮你做脏活，胆子够大啊，”他说。Tony摊在椅子里，对关门的Rhodey做了个谢谢的口型。

“是啊，嗯，我对此感到抱歉，”他说，“我不乐意做的，之类的，你知道的。”

“所以我假设Rhodes已经把情况都告诉你了？”

Tony非常刻薄地哼了一声。“关于协议和蜘蛛人之类的事？”Ross想说话，但Tony继续说道。“别误会，我当然能认清有些问题需要解决。但是说实话，不是现在。”

“Mr.Stark，我知道你大概觉得这是个玩笑，”Ross严厉地说，“但是你怀着美好的信念签了那份协议，所以你有遵从条款的法律义务。我觉得你对妥协并不陌生。”

“别在我身上用那些远古咒语什么的，国务卿先生，那可是我看着写的[3]。”

但是Ross似乎没理会他的玩笑。“不，你没有，”他说。“我在旁边，而你只是签了这该死的玩意儿，然后决定忽略它的规定。”

Tony做了个停的动作，没意识到Ross看不到。

“恕我鲁莽，国务卿先生，但是鉴于会面时间都已经定了，你确定这通电话不是仅仅为了敲打我一下[4]？”电话线路沉默了一会，只有通话本身的嗡嗡声。Tony轻蔑地哼了一声。“你真是个小心眼的人。”

“两周后的星期四。十一点到。Stark？”Ross补了一句。

“国务卿先生？”

“搞清楚你是在跟谁说话。保持基本的尊重总不会错。”

Ross咔哒一声挂断了电话，Tony向后仰着，办公椅发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他觉得自己开始头疼了。

而且，他应该告诉Peter发生了什么么？或者说，事态已经糟糕到你不得不告诉这孩子，他已经成为了美国的潜在敌人了么？

 

Rhodey还预约了理疗，在Tony打电话的时候就走了，于是Tony回到了厨房。他大步走回去的时候Peter仍然在学习，低头对着课本。他用余光看到对方看了他一眼，然后又转头继续盯着作业。

Tony走到水槽旁接了两杯水，在走向窗户的时候，顺路把其中一杯放在了Peter身边。外面还在下雨，轰鸣的雷声似乎比刚才远了几英里。这种天气让Tony想躺在床上，什么都不做。如果Pepper——或者Steve，没错——还在这儿的话，他会把整个早晨花在那儿；他喜欢在阴沉慵懒而且无所事事的早晨做爱。也许在某个地方，Steve和Barnes正在这么做。这个想法让他觉得有些凄凉，又有点痴迷。

纸张的沙沙声让他转过了身，Peter正皱着眉翻他的练习册。

“有问题？”他问道。

“找不到欧姆定律了，”他心烦意乱地对自己咕哝着。

“欧姆定律？”Tony皱着眉。“什么东西，a方加b方——”

“那是勾股定理。这是物理——啊，找到了，”停在那一页补了一句，“什么鬼——？拜托，这很简单！”他恼怒地看着他。“你怎么可能不知道欧姆定理？”

“我能在我的脑子里计算引力，可你却因为我记不住一个小定理而大发雷霆[5]？”

Peter满不在乎地挥了挥手，漫不经心的伸手去拿水杯。“我不知道，”他说，“我现在对你的数学水平有个诡异的认知了。”他喝了一口，目光又回到了他的作业上。从窗格上滑下来的雨水，在房间里投下了奇怪的影子，像是灰白相间的条纹涂在了墙上，家具上，也涂在了Peter的脸上：阴影从他的前额移向他的鼻子，掠过他的嘴唇，到他的下巴，他的脖子，然后落在他没扣好的衬衫下露出的锁骨和小小的喉结上。

然后他意识到Peter也在盯着他。他的嘴唇微微张开，眼睛里闪烁着Tony这些年在无数少女[6]，模特，CEO的儿子和演员的眼睛里看到过的光芒。

Tony把水杯举在嘴边，愣住了。

他吞了一大口水，打断了他们的对视，也让他的嗓子不那么干了。

“我们等到雨停了就走。”他把几乎还满着的水杯放在闪光的橱柜上，逃向了门外。Peter转身看着他离开的时候，椅子吱呀了一声。

“Mr.Stark？”

他也认得这种声调。

“你继续写作业，”Tony说，“我会过来找你的。”

他逃向了他的工作间，这是他的安全屋，感觉那孩子目光的热度在他背上挥之不去。

 

 

1.Madja look从搜索结果来看像是一个童装品牌？译者一脸懵逼，觉得可能是说表情像童装模特一样蠢吧……完全瞎猜，求更正。

2.Brawl 应该是街头斗殴那种乱打一通，不太靠谱的本地化。

3.Do not recite the deep magic to me, Mr. Secretary, I was there when it was written. Tony指的是前面的deep magic，类似于 我玩这种手段的时候你还不知道在哪儿呢 这种呛声。但是国务卿明显曲解成了他在协议拟定的时候在旁边。

4\. slapping me on the wrist 固定用法，轻微的惩罚、申斥。但我觉得打手腕挺疼的吧？

5\. getting bent out of shape，固定用法，特别想翻成气到变形（笑），但是还是不用网络用语了。

6.Debutante，初进社交界的上流社会年轻女子，这词放到句子里怪怪的，就翻成少女好了。


	6. 另外的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者不是学语言的，也不是学文史的，不太敢翻莎翁的作品。所以全部保留了原文。乱翻的部分在注释。

“Peter，你在听讲么？”

老师的声音像是从几英里外传来的，注意力全放在手机屏幕上了的Peter猛然抬起了头。几个同学转过头来看着他，教室后方传来几声窃笑。

“啊，嗯！”他说。

她对他露出了一个了然的表情。“那我觉得你肯定不会介意把手机拿出来。”她点了点自己的左耳，Peter红着脸照做了。手机里的视频还在播放，静音状态：画质很低而且晃得厉害，拍摄者既想逃跑又想留下来拍Peter。他穿着战衣，正在用蛛网缠住那个Cap和他的朋友们不知道从什么鬼地方挖出来的巨石像的腿。

他把回忆甩到一边——思绪飘忽，但他得做点什么，而不是整天这么在教室里当个废人——努力让自己去听这节课讲的罗马传统美德。Julius·天杀的·Caesar。该死的。

“Peter，”他的老师说道。他又抬起了头，看样子他这节课没法继续放松了。“既然你在听，为什么你不来读一下Marc Antony这段话呢？”

Peter按了暂停，把抱怨咽了回去，然后把课文拿近了些。Marc Antony，我找找。啊，毫无疑问这段独白要占他喵的一整页纸。

他咳了一声开始读。“‘Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears[1]……’“

即使他正艰难的读着这些字句——强迫学生朗读莎士比亚应该是犯法的，他想——他依旧无法自控地回味着昨天。回到他公寓的车程并不好过。Stark努力地跟他闲聊，两个人明显都很尴尬。他不是故意要盯着他看的，而且他显然也不是故意被发现的。

他没料到的是，Stark也在盯着他。盯着他的脖子，而不是脸。

好吧，的确，他是故意没有扣最上面的两颗扣子，但这就像是随便诱惑一下你的数学老师——很好玩，而且让你显得更有型，但你明白什么都不会发生。这更像是测试一下自己的潜在魅力。

你的数学老师不应该真的有，你懂的，那种眼神。

他渐渐明白他可能失算了。他该怎么办？最显而易见的，安全且理智的做法，是切断所有联系，然后各走各的路。但是……

因为一两个眼神就做得这么极端好像有点蠢。而且，即使那道目光就是他想的那个意思，Peter也完全不觉得他会介意。

但更让人尴尬的是，Stark现在发现了。Peter能从他仓皇逃出厨房的样子里看出来。

所以现在怎么办？

他磕磕绊绊地读完了最后几句——“‘My heart is in the coffin there with Caesar, / And I must pause till it come back to me’[2]’“——然后靠在椅背上如释重负的叹了口气。在老师的带领下，响起了稀稀拉拉的掌声。但他觉得这掌声主要是因为他熬了过来，而不是因为他的朗诵。

在他的几个同学开始读市民们的台词的时候，他的目光又滑向了他的手机。YouTube根据偏好丢给了他几个推荐视频：其中一个吓了他一跳，是几年前Stark在TED的演讲。他敢点开么？在课堂上？

他选中视频按下稍后再看的同时，坐在他旁边的Ned说“‘罗马没有比Antony更高尚的人了’”然后用手假装对Peter开了两枪，Peter回击了他。然后又轮到他读了，又是没完没了的一大段。

从昨晚到今天上午，他像个强迫症似的反复查看他的手机，但Stark仍旧什么都没给他发。害怕自己会打破这个极为微妙的状态，Peter畏首畏尾的不敢主动出击。

但不知为何，他仍然想这么做。

如果他能预料到事情会变成这样，他会打翻那杯水，让他指导自己的作业，或者随便做点什么让他能够在身边多呆一会儿。他脑海中不由自主的出现了一个画面：他们清理着幻想中打破了的那只杯子，他们的手碰到了一起，像电影里那样，然后他们可以从牵手变成接吻，然后……

他读完了那段独白，竭力不让自己去想象Stark的手指探进他的衣领。

昨天深夜，他睡不着，好奇心驱使他谷歌了纽约的合法年龄。十七岁。他真的能坚持两年，确切的说是一年么？也许应该这么问：如果他们都是自愿的……年龄真的这么重要么？这是个危险的想法，但就算Peter想停止这么想，他也做不到。

如果Stark十五分钟后还没给他发短信，他就在午饭的时候主动给他发，他这么对自己说。

他从自己是思绪里清醒过来，整个班的人都在诵读着：‘The will, the will! we will hear Caesar’s will.’

Peter开口，正打算读下一段台词，却被老师打断了，她说，“你们听起来像是打算牺牲掉 Caesar。我们再来一遍。”

“‘The will, the will! we will hear Caesar’s will[3].’”整个班又诵读了一遍，比刚才稍微热情了一点点。

“就这样吧，”她说。“继续。”

“‘Have patience, gentle friends, I must not read it[4]…’”Peter继续读道。在他旁边，Ned正用一根手指漫不经心地敲着他那份剧本。这声音在Peter听起来简直就像是一只白蚁正在啃穿木板。“‘You are not wood, you are not stones,’[5] —你能别敲了么？谢谢— ‘you are not stones, but men…[6]’”

他在想他该给对方发点什么，如果他非得迈出第一步的话。很显然，他不能打直球直接提起昨天的事。或许他该神秘一点，用一个简单的嗨作为开场，然后让Stark想该说些什么。

“‘Tis good you know not that you are his heirs; / For, if you should[7] —’” 他顿了一下，因为他的手机突然亮了起来，显示收到了一封来自太阳镜符号和德国国旗符号的新信息。他屏住了呼吸。

卧槽这是真的这是真的这特么是真的……

他清了清嗓子。“‘— for, if you should, O, what would come of it[8]!’”

市民丁开始读他的台词，却被下课铃打断了。学生们都松了一口气，从椅子上弹起来把书本扫进背包，逃出了教室。Peter抓起他的手机点开了信息：嘿，你提过——

“嘿，一起走么？”Ned问道。压抑住掐死他的好友的冲动，Peter挤出一个微笑，把手机放进了口袋。

“当然。”

“……但是要我说，看起来Brutus和Cassius除了弑君还做了别的，我说的对吧？”Michelle在吃三明治的间隙说。

“等等，”Ned插了一句，“所以我们是要忽略Caesar和Marc Antony么？”他转向正在用最快的速度狼吞虎咽他的薯条的Peter。“帮我说两句。”

他挥着一根弯曲的薯条。“我没读进去。”

“拜托，那段独白那么基。”

“什么独白？”

“你的独白啊，”Ned说。““啊，就让我在我爸爸的坟墓上哭诉上整整一幕吧。””Peter拼命咳嗽着，伸手去够他的矿泉水，眼睛里全是眼泪。

“我有点接受不了，”Michelle说。

“我们能不能换个话题？”Peter建议道。

Michelle斜眼看了他一眼，用鼻子哼了一声。“你脸红得厉害，”她告诉他。“我们得给她找个返校节的舞伴，”她对Ned补了一句，Ned也哼笑出声。

“我能想到的人选只有你和我，”他说。“而且抱歉，Peter，没有冒犯的意思，但我们只可能是朋友。”

“对，而且我就算不问你也很清楚了。”Peter对Michelle说。

“完全没错。无论怎样，别失落。”她补充道，非常自然地像漫画里一样不合时宜的说，“你还有，大概，一个多月。”

Peter想着他口袋里的手机，祈求Michelle能继续吃她的午餐，然后他就能点开Stark的信息，而不用担心她会问他为什么联系人的名字只有符号——她肯定会抓着这种细节不放。尤其是她还坐在他旁边。“嘿，你提过——”信息的开头是这样的。提过什么？Stark想说什么？

“Peter……”Ned犹豫地开口，“……你在对那些可怜的薯条做什么？”Peter随着他的视线看过去，发现他已经把它们撕成几乎是土豆泥的小片。他把剩下的这些不知道算什么东西装回了原来的纸盒，感觉食欲蒸发掉了。然后他看向离他们的桌子几英尺远的大垃圾桶。

他站起来拿着他剩下的薯条扔到垃圾桶的时候，他的两个朋友什么都没说。没有人注意到他在那附近磨蹭着，随意地拿出手机点开他的短信。

_嘿，你昨天提过MIT。两周后有个派对。招生办主任的一个朋友开的。有空跟我去么，要是你不介意托关系的话_

哦。

Peter咬着他的嘴唇，努力不让自己觉得失望。他在期待什么，讲真？和盘托出？邀请他一起上床？讲真，他应该感激对方起码有在想着他。这其实……好吧……

大学并不像另外那些他想到的东西那么让人兴奋。

他脚步沉重地坐回了他们的桌子。

“你终于回来了，”Michelle说，“我们正在打赌你会不会把自己也扔进去。”

“还真没准。”Peter自言自语道。

 

等他回到家的时候，他得出了他要接受Stark的邀请的结论。理由一：这是一个不用偷偷摸摸就能和他待在一起的好借口。理由二：他从来没有亲眼见过Stark穿西装。怎么着，他就是这么肤浅。还有理由三：他穷的要死，所以任何一个能和他理想学校的管理层搭上的机会，都不应该被忽视。

几个月前，第三个理由会最先出现在他的脑海。但现在不是了。

然后他走进了公寓，想起了他计划里的一个漏洞。

May还没回家，但她在厨房岛台上给他留了张纸条：发工资了。今天我们出去吃晚餐。Peter皱着眉看着她的字迹。

他不能仰赖她的允许。派对这个词从Tony Stark这样的人嘴里说出来，总会让人脑海里浮现出一些少儿不宜的画面。而且除此之外……他真的能让她相信，他们第一次见面一个月后，Stark就对他印象深刻到邀请他去什么大学相关的活动？

他又翻了一遍短信，靠在厨房岛台上，盯着它看了一会。然后他快速地回复道。

_我问问May_

不到五秒之后，一条回复飘了进来。

_K_

Peter深吸了一口气，压抑住把手机摔到墙上的冲动。用一个K作为回应简直太侮辱人了——他该怎么回应？开一个关于钾元素的玩笑？

他们真的不打算谈谈那天的事么？就好像如果不说，这件事就会过去似的？

那只是一个眼神。他不能再让它越来越夸张了。

但是他以前见过Stark看他的眼神，和那次完全不一样。他不知道对方是不是真的意识到过自己脸上写着的欲望。被那样的目光盯着很让人兴奋；然后唯一要做的事情就是找个方法确定，他会再一次被那样注视。

他祈祷着May能同意。

 

但是一个小时后，May下班回来的时候，她好像已经累得没办法做决定了。她把钱包放在岛台上，把头发从眼前拨开，说，“我改主意了，我们吃汉堡，capisce[9]？”

“capisce。”Peter说，把手机放了下来。他迫切的想给Stark发点什么表达一下自己的心情，但仅仅只是发一条信息的风险也突然变得非常高。赌注太高了。如果他发了，那一定得是最正确的一个选择。

 

他们去的那家餐厅平平无奇，但他们在那里吃了很多年了，侍应生记得他们的名字和他们的点单：May的鸡肉总汇，Peter的额外加番茄的汉堡。他等到他们的菜上了，他的婶婶至少吃掉了她三明治的四分之一的时候，才提起了这个话题。

“嗯……我今天和Stark先生联系了。”她饶有兴趣的抬起了头，示意他说下去。“他说有一个，呃，一个活动——然后，”他打了个磕巴，“举办这个活动的女士，她认识MIT招生办的主任？他说他可以介绍我们认识。”

May把头扭到一边。“嗯。一个活动？哪种活动？”

喵的。“类似一个派对？”Peter小心翼翼地说。

“类似一个派对，”她重复道，用同样小心翼翼的语气。

“对，”Peter说。“嗯，我确定不会有事的。他也不会因为别的原因找我。”然后他想起了Cap把他压在栈桥下面，他飞快的喝了一口雪碧，试图压下胃里翻腾着的焦虑的热流。

“我会考虑考虑的。”她说。

“两周后就举办，”他催促道。“你可不可以稍微考虑得快一点？”

她挑起嘴角笑了。“这对你这么重要么？”

Peter用力点头。“对！没错——MIT就是我的理想。”

“我会考虑考虑的。”她又说了一遍，但这次用了一种稍微肯定点的语调。她又咬了一口她的三明治，然后用餐巾擦了擦嘴。“我的事情还没说完，”她继续道，语调里的忧虑让Peter有点紧张。

“哦？”他按着他的第二片番茄在盘子上画圈。

“嗯。我——呃——”她似乎在考虑着措辞——“我在工作的时候遇到一个人。”

他们的立场瞬间交换了。“一个人。”Peter重复道。

她点点头。“他叫Nathan。”

“然后……你和Nathan已经……？”

“没什么，”她说，“现在还没有。但是我们准备继续发展。所以我想确定一下你是不是介意。”

Peter眨了眨眼。他没想过这些。“哦。好吧，我是说……我不想，嗯，干涉你的感情生活……”他犹豫地说着。

“谢谢，”他说。“但是……”她放低了声音。“我知道你想念你的叔叔。”Peter低头看着他的盘子，什么都没说。“我想告诉你，无论发生什么，我都和你一样想念他。我们会永远记得他。我也不希望你觉得我想找个人替代他，或者——”

“我明白！”Peter急匆匆地打断了她，主要是因为如果她再说下去，他就会在餐厅里变成一个傻逼。就像是Ben死后他们第一次来这儿的时候，经理执意不要他们的钱。“没关系的。真的。”

“这不算太快对吧？”她问道。

“嗯，不算！没事的。我觉得没关系。”

“好吧。谢谢。”她笑了起来。“我觉得你会喜欢他的。”她补充道。“他挺酷的。”

“所以……你是在……跟他约会？”他尴尬地问道。

她笑得更灿烂了。“我正有这个打算，伙计。”她吃光了剩下的三明治，然后探身去偷了几片Peter的生菜吃。“所以，我在最后时限前有什么办法能联系到Stark么？”

“那个……”Peter坐直了。“我有他的电话。”意识到这听起来有多诡异，他补充道，“他给我发了些基金相关的东西，我在抄送列表里。”

她勾了勾手指。“我打给他。”

“呃。好吧。等一下。”Peter掏出他的手机，然后按下了Stark名字旁的拨号键。对May做了个等一下的动作，把手机贴到了耳边。

Stark听起来很意外他会打来。“Peter，怎么了？”

“呃——嗨——我婶婶想跟你谈谈MIT的事……”May又在对他勾手指了。“我让她来讲。”他递过了手机。

“你好，很高兴能跟你聊天，”她说。“对，Peter提到了一个派对之类的东西……？”她停顿了一下。“十七号？九点开始？哦，呃，这对在校生可有点晚。”她说。Peter瞪了她一眼。“呃，哦，”她继续道，对他笑了一下。“我得看一下。”短暂的停顿。“对，我同意，不去就太遗憾了。他总是这么认真——对，我也这么想。所以我们达成共识了。”又一次停顿。May大笑着。“好吧，很高兴听到你这么说。我觉得我们可以这么办。和你聊天很开心。拜。”她把手机递还给他。“好啦，”她说。“他跟我保证他们是这么说的‘会尽可能离酒神远点[10]’。”Peter盯着她。“你可以去，”她宣布道，“但是，你需要一身西服，而且你最好在十点半之前到家。”

他松了一口气。“好的。谢谢，谢谢你。”

“一个小问题，有点不太相干。”她补了一句，“但是，呃——太阳镜和德国国旗？”

Peter脸红了。

 

晚些时候，Peter正坐在床上，纠结这西班牙语作业，手机亮起了一条短信。Peter放下笔，把作业推到一边，抓住了他的手机。他的心脏几乎停跳了。

_关于昨天的事_

终于来了。

                            _嗯……？_

整整过了十分钟他才回复，Peter努力想去好好利用时间，完成练习题的背面，但完全没法把注意力集中在吓坏了的Juanita和她那六只猫上面[11]。终于，回复来了。

_别慌，德国那次可能有些法律问题，我正在解决_

Peter皱起了眉。又一次，和他想的不一样，或者说实话，和他期待的不一样。

 _这和昨天有什么关系？？？_ 他问道。

_这就是为什么Rhodey把你支开了_

_我正在解决_

_哪种法律问题？？_

警察来到他家门口，在他婶婶的尖叫声中把他拖走的画面，充斥着他的脑海。出什么问题了？

_协议相关的东西。你没有签它_

_最近别上街了_

_还有别的事么？_

_拜托做个友善的邻家蜘蛛侠_

_我知道你还想参与进来但是先跑后走好么？_

Peter鼓着腮帮子瞟了一眼他床头的闹钟。8；51。意味着离他的身体放弃抵抗还有三个小时，离May去睡觉大概还有15分钟。

**** _你把我带去德国是因为你需要后援，他打道。_

_而且你信任我来做这个_

_我虽然害怕但我还是很想回到那个位置_

_我不能直接签了它么？_

_没那么简单_ **，** Stark回复道。 _我会处理的。_

Peter决定把谨慎丢到一边，给他打个电话。

“我喜欢做这个，”他急切地开口，“我喜欢做这个，而且我不希望只是因为一点法律问题就被排除在外——”

“没有人打算把你排除在外。”Stark说道，声音很疲倦。

“那为什么我不能直接做我想做的——”

“因为协议不是这么规定的，Peter——”

“好吧——”Peter站了起来开始踱步，完全没可能写完他的西班牙语作业了——“你知道么？去他的协议。我不在意。”

在电话的另一端，Stark叹了口气。“你明白你现在听起来像是谁，对吧？”

Peter的坚决被他的声音动摇了。他猛地坐回床上，床垫里的弹簧发出了咯吱的声音。“我很抱歉，”他小声说道。“我就是……我从小看着Cap和——和你——还有其他人——长大，我只是……我希望像你一样。”我只是想在你身边，他无声地补充道。你肯定明白，对吧？

沙沙声从电话那端传来，Peter终于明白过来，那是Stark的呼吸声。他闭上眼睛聆听着，压抑着胸口涌动的热流。他听起来就像是他就在这个房间里。在他身旁。

“我明白，”Stark最后说道。

“我记得纽约之战，”Peter缓缓地继续道，试图把自己从幻想里拖出来。“May和我被困住了。然后我看到你在外面飞来飞去然后……”

“我明白。”

“……然后我就是想像那样，像那样做些什么。”他笑着，声音有点抖。“然后我很幸运，我突然有能力像那样做了。我就是不想把它浪费掉。我不想能做到却不去做。”他咽了一下口水，想起了他叔叔的头因为枪的冲击力猛地向后仰。“我只是不希望一切像上次那样。”

长久的沉默。

“我会试着帮你解决它，好么？”Stark最后说道。“但是我需要你帮我做点事。”

“好的。”

“就是——”他叹了口气——“别做傻事，好么？多动脑子。”Peter没有马上回答，他又补了一句，“答应我？”

“好吧，好吧，我保证。”

“好了。现在去睡觉，不然你婶婶该收拾你了。”然后他挂断了。

正在这个时候，Peter被敲门声吓了一跳。May喊道——“你在和谁说话？”

“呃——Ned！”他喊了回去。“作业的事！”

“好吧，我准备睡觉了。明天早晨见。别熬太晚！”她补充道。

“好的，我不会的。爱你！”

他转回头看着他的手机，现在它正无辜地躺在他的枕头上。这剧本有什么地方变了，现在Peter甚至不敢肯定他们讨论过了协议还是别的什么。

Peter告诉自己要控制住，然后开始整理他的作业。

 

 

1.朋友们，罗马人民们，同胞们，请听我一言

2.我心现在同跟凯撒一起在他的棺木之内，我须得停顿片刻，待它重归我身。

3.他的遗愿，他的意愿！我们将会听从凯撒的遗愿。

4.耐心点，高贵的朋友们，我不可以读它……

5.你们并非树木，你们并非岩石

6.你们并非岩石，而是人……

7.你们明了自己并非他唯一的继承者是可喜的。因为，如若你们是

8.因为，如若你们是，哦，又将是如何！

9.意大利语，类似understand，但是并没有什么要考虑对方意见的意思，我觉得最相近的翻译是，你的明白？

10.keep the bacchanals to a minimum， bacchanal是酒神节和狂饮作乐的意思，依旧是并不精确的意译。

11\. Juanita and her six gatas for panicking，没学过西班牙语，查了查gata应该是猫，Juanita应该翻成胡安娜酱。


	7. 先跑再走

Thaddeus Ross很可能不是人类，Tony从楼梯下到12A会议室的路上这么想着。五分钟之内，就在那儿，他就该为自己惹的麻烦负责了。比起人类，国务卿更像是某种诡异的爬行动物，即使在北极圈的温度下，他也能活的很好。纽约毫无原因的冷得很早，所以Tony穿了一件厚点的夹克，但即使这样也敌不过Ross冰窖一般的办公室。

坐在12A会议室里那张青灰色的长桌旁的除了Ross本人，还有一位红头发的女性。她背对着门，举止似乎熟悉到让他觉得不舒服——

Tony坐在了长桌旁的第三个座位上，正对着那位女性和她打开的笔记本电脑。然后他意识到他害怕的事情被证实了。Ross。那个狡猾的混蛋。这很可能是他开的一个玩笑。

“Potts，”他说。“你不觉得自己的时间管理有点太高效了么？”

Pepper对他不自然地笑了一下。“工作就是工作，Tony。”

Ross站在长桌的最前端清了清嗓子。“如果我们在说客套话的话，”他说，“我们不妨也谈谈这个。那么——”他又清了清嗓子，随意翻着他面前那一大堆文件——“这个——他们叫他什么——蜘蛛侠——有代理人么？”

“要是有那肯定是我，”Tony说。他瞟了Pepper一眼，但她的眼睛正盯着笔记本的屏幕，以一种他一直觉得毛骨悚然，而且一点都不性感的流畅程度打着字。

“我觉得我们最好先谈谈最重要的这部分，”Ross说。“Stark先生，签署完协议不到六小时之后，你就把一个身份不明的武装分子，带进了一个他未被允许参与的状况中。出于对他的身份的尊重——因此，我们希望获得你的帮助。”

Tony皱起了眉。“等等，”他说。“是你又要训我一通，还是说你打算在你的【已知或可认定武装分子名录】上再加一个名字。”

Ross咳了一声，没有直接回应他的问题。“如果你不愿意公开他的身份，那就告诉我们他为什么不打算签署协议。他是一名复仇者么？”

Tony把脸皱了起来。“差不多吧。”

“那么作为一名复仇者，他就隶属于联合国管理的立法机构，这你很明白，Stark先生。这个蜘蛛侠要么签署协议，要么退休。”

Tony伸出一根手指。“有几个问题，国务卿先生。”Ross抬起了眉毛，但什么都没说。Tony把这看作是请他继续的意思。“蜘蛛侠不能暴露身份是因为安全的原因。而且除了这个，认真的，在我们的司法体系下，一个未成年人的签名有多少价值？”

在他的余光里，Pepper抬起了头。“等一下，我们说的这个未成年有多小？”她问道。

“他今年才到十六岁。”

Pepper和Ross交换了一个眼神，让Tony不愉快地想起了他做了什么特别符合人设的事情的时候，他父母交换眼神的样子。更可怕的是，他能感受到来自Pepper的扑面而来的挫败感，他曾经无数次的在他们的关系中感受过。他甚至能感受到那句话  **Tony，我对上帝发誓**  就在她的嘴边。

“这在我的掌控之中，”Tony说，试图让自己听起来更自信一点。Ross用一种不以为然的眼神盯着他。

“我们有许多目击者的证词，声称某个身穿红色和蓝色的人，在三周前的威斯特布路浸信会的游行上造成了骚乱。很显然，一些核心成员被分别用蛛网粘在了路灯灯柱上。”

Ross向后靠，把指尖对在一起。“这在政治上出格了，Stark先生。我们手上有个未注册的危险分子，你知道民众开始重新定义‘言论自由’的时候会变成什么样。”

“那不是言论自由的意义，”Tony开口，但是Ross继续说道。

“必须做点什么。”

Tony清了清嗓子，然后坐直了。“我和他谈过了。他很明确的表示他不打算停下来。” **也明确表示了很多别的事情** ，他无声地补充道。但他现在不能想那些：不能想他轻声对着电话那端解释过的那么多话，不能想他邀请他参加的那个派对（为什么，哦为什么，他到底为什么要那么做？），不能想这些。

那次谈话到现在已经过去两周了，但他仍旧能在耳边听到他的声音。

Pepper正看着他，她皱着眉，Tony意识到他刚刚陷入了沉默。他又咳了一声，“他不能签协议的原因我刚刚已经解释过了。”

整张长桌沉默了一会儿，然后Ross打破了它。

“如果他不能签协议，他就不能成为一名复仇者。这不难理解。”

他听到Peter的声音，小小的，通过手机扬声器传过来：我喜欢这么做，而且我不想因为什么法律问题就被排除在外。

两周过去了，可他仍旧一字不差的记得。

“因为这个协议是针对复仇者的么？”他说。Ross偏过了头。Pepper还在打字，但她的嘴角扬起一丝笑容，说明她明白他想到了解决办法。他看着她的眼睛，感觉胸腔有点沉重：好像还是对她余情未了。是不是他永远都做不到了？

“Stark先生，你还有什么要补充的么？”

“当然，”他说，从幻想中挣脱了出来。“我觉得我看到了一个双赢的方法。”

Peter肯定会杀了他的。

 

正如他隐隐的期待的那样，Pepper开完会之后在他上楼的路上追上了他。当她的高跟鞋声在亚麻油地毡上响起的时候，他转过身来。

“我永远不会批评你的职业选择，”他说，“但你认真的？Ross？”

他们停在楼梯平台上。Pepper双臂交叉。她穿着一身有淡蓝色条纹的白色套装，看起来有点眼熟，但Tony不记得最后一次见到是什么时候了。

“你知道我选择给你工作的时候也听过这种话，对吧？”她说。“‘哦，Virginia，你这是在对自己做什么？你这么优秀的女孩完全可以在白宫工作。’知道我怎么回答他们的么？”

“你说你不想自己的生活变成Aaron Sorkin的电视剧？”Tony猜道。

她差点就笑了。“你记得这个故事？”

“我当然记得。”他想要笑一下，但这个场合似乎不合适。她好像感受到了这种尴尬。

“我，”她小心翼翼地开口，“听说了Rhodey的事情。他怎么样？”

“好多了，”他说，看向地面。她还和以前一样漂亮。“医生们说，如果顺利的话，他过几个月就能重新开始飞了。”

Pepper舔了一下嘴唇，似乎在仔细考虑着什么。Tony能猜到她在想什么。“我也听说了Steve 的事，”她说，“我很抱歉。”

“不必。”

“你也没有回我的短信，所以我准备当作你不需要我，但是我只是想说……”她叹了口气。“如果我知道事情会变成这样，我不会把事情做得这么绝。我以为他会陪着你。”

Tony在走廊寒冷的空气里打了个寒颤。“我不需要怜悯，Pepper。”

“好吧。”她试图避免争执，用那种Tony在纽约之战前，他更随心所欲的那些日子里，听到过的语调说，“嗯——如果你什么时候需要任何事情——我知道我们从来没有真的讨论过这个，但是……”

没错，这曾经是一件诡异的，不言而喻的事情，而且，讽刺的是，是她先提出来的。Tony某天早上，大笑着，在镜子前面整理者他的领带： **所以，你是说如果我和Cap滚上床了，你不会反对？** Pepper从床上看向他： **你在逗我么？我很可能会是你们的拉拉队长。** 然后他们都顿了一下，意识到对方完全是认真的。

但是什么都没发生，直到几个月之后，Pepper出门的时候，Steve敲响了他的卧室门。Tony把他放了进来，只看见了他身上的肌肉，和他Valentino式的下巴，还有他眼睛里和Tony在镜子里看过到的一样的空虚——然后没有任何预兆接下来的事情会进站得如此之快。

他们那晚几乎没怎么聊天，两个人都静静地接受并欢迎着对方的存在。

他发现第二天早晨，Steve把Pepper之前留在这的所有东西都清理掉了。你很难对做了这种事的人生气，但是Tony尽了他的最大努力，至少他并不是完全在享受整件事。

“我知道你想做什么，”Tony说，“但是……我们结束了，Pepper。”他咽了一下口水。“全都结束了。”

她仍旧漂亮得可怕。这很诡异，和一个同床共枕了很多年的人站在一起，明白你不可能回到从前了。已经不一样了。

她点点头，垂下眼帘。

“对，没错，你说的对。”然后她伸出一只手，他握住了它。紧紧地握着，像商业伙伴那样。“很高兴见到你，Tony。”

“我也是。”

 

他只用了不到十五分钟就回到了大厦，心情低落，还有点像是背叛了谁，就像每次他在会议中签订了协议之后那种感觉。他一点也不期待不得不把这件事透露给Peter的那一刻；也许他可以在明晚的派对后找个办法跟他说，一旦他们能单独相处就说？

但让他吃惊的是，这孩子正等在电视房，坐在那张几周前他睡过一觉的沙发上。感觉像是过去了几年。他正在读着一本书——看起来像是莎士比亚，课业相关的东西——但他在Tony走进房间的时候就猛地合上了书，站了起来。

“老天啊，”Tony说，停在了门口。“你是从哪儿冒出来的？”

“啊，FRIDAY放我进来的，”Peter说。他已经开始穿长袖T恤来抵挡寒冷的天气了。这件是木炭色的，上面印着死星。

“我知道了，”他之后得跟那个AI好好谈谈了。“你知道的，Peter，不是说我不喜欢我们相处的时光，但是……你来这干什么？”

“May想知道明天晚上她是不是应该送我去，如果是的话，具体位置在哪儿？”他盯着天花板，一边回忆一边飞快地说道。

Tony皱起了眉。“你就不能给我发短信么？”

“哦，好吧——她刚才给我发了短信，而且我就在附近，所以我——”Peter咽了下口水，看向地面——“我想我应该直接过来，面对面交流什么的。”

Tony盯着他看了好一会，看着他盯着他旧球鞋下面的地毯。真相非常明显，而且这孩子甚至没费多少心思去掩饰它。

他抖了抖身体，像往常一样走进了房间，把手机放在了咖啡桌上。

“好吧，”他说。“你可以跟她说，她可以把你送到大厦，然后我会把你带去那儿的。你可以坐在那些豪车里的一辆上兜一圈，”他补了一句，“所以尽情享受吧。”

“谢谢。”Peter简短的说，但听起来比起鲁莽，更像是尴尬。

“你已经有西服了，对吧？”

“没错，”Peter说。“我们觉得也可以早点为返校节做好准备。”

“很好。顺便，既然你已经在这了——”Tony坐进了沙发对面的一张扶手椅里，看了Peter一眼。“你还要站在那儿么？”

“哦，不。”他坐了回去，挺着背，和Tony撞见他的时候那种放松的状态，差着十万八千里。“既然我已经在这了……”他提醒道。

“啊对，”Tony说，把注意力拉回了现状。“我刚从一个关于协议的会上回来。”Peter用力点了点头，身体前倾。“现在……我有好消息和坏消息，”他小心翼翼地继续说道。“你想先听哪个？”

“坏消息，”Peter毫不犹豫地说道。

“实际上，知道么，也许我反过来说会好一点。好消息是：你保住了你的工作，蜘蛛侠，”Tony说。“坏消息是……你被降职了。”他抿住了嘴唇。“所以会有一些限制。”

Peter皱着眉，挑起了眉毛。“降职？”

“在政府的眼里，你现在是实习复仇者，”Tony解释道。“辅助轮，之类的。”

Peter站了起来，脸上写满了拒绝。“ **辅助轮——？！** ”

“我知道这很差劲，”Tony开口说道，“但是，相信我，这是我能争取到的最好的交易了——”

“所以这个辅助轮在这里到底是什么意思？！”

“你像平时那样巡逻，但是不能进行物理格斗，除非对方反抗。而且你得直接向我汇报，”Tony说。他记得Ross的临别赠言： **别以为我们不会时不时检查一下** 。

“所以，基本上说，你给我栓了条狗链子，”Peter恶狠狠的说。

“每次巡逻一个电话，然后努力不要打起来，”Tony说。“这并不算栓得太紧，Peter。”

“你明白我的意思！”

“听着，我知道你想和大部队一起行动，但是说实话——即使我讨厌赞同他的观点——Ross是对的。”Tony站了起来，少年踱步的样子让他心烦意乱。“你现在十五岁。等你一到了年纪，就可以做你想做的。成为一个复仇者，签了协议。或者不签然后做个逃犯。但是在那之前……如果这是你想做的事情，就得妥协。而且说实话，”他继续道，“这会让我感觉好特么的很多。说说而已。”

“我自己就做得很好！我在没有任何人帮助的情况下做了整整六个月！”

“没错，因为每次受伤都去梅约诊所检查，绝对可以归在做得很好的范围里。”Peter瞟了他一眼，然后转开了头。接着，叹着气，Tony把一只手放在了他肩膀上。“我们是在试着保护你的安全，”他说。

Peter扭过身来看着他，眼睛闪着光芒。“那要是我不在意是不是安全呢？”

就是这个。Tony试图说服他自己他没看见的那种眼神：敬畏，欲望和英雄崇拜混成了一团，而且，现在，还交织着愤怒。

 **把你的手从他肩膀上拿下来** ，他的意识小声说道。

“Peter。”

“我不在意是不是安全，”他飞快的说。“我不在意是不是明智——或者有没有动脑子——或者别的什么。我只是——难道我就不能当个白痴么？”

**把你的手从他身上拿开。现在。**

“协议，”Tony无力的开口，但Peter打断了他。

“去他妈的协议。你明白我的意思。所以——”他从喉咙发出了一声泄气的声音——“我们能不说暗语么？就一次？”

**妈的，你到底有什么毛病，现在把你的手从他身上拿开——**

“Peter——”

“你明白的。你完全知道你明白。”

“Peter——”

少年正用那两只大眼睛看着他，这让Tony觉得心里很不舒服。

“克制住，”他告诉自己。 **克制住** ，他告诉他自己， **别再碰他了** 。

他完全做不到。

“我不想这样，”Peter小声说。

然后他踮起脚尖吻住了他。

这个吻只有一瞬间，而且Tony完全惊呆了，他几乎没有回应。不知为何，愚蠢的是，他从没想过能到这个阶段。从零到一百，在眨眼一瞬之间。

Peter正盯着他，看起来窘迫又害怕，同时还满怀期望。

然后一只手抓住了Tony的领子，把他拉低，接受另一个吻：真正的，由许多小的亲吻组成的，充满着牙齿和渴望的吻——他真是个孩子，试图像电影里演的那样接吻——这一切都是丑陋而邪恶的。但是Tony闭上了他的眼睛，放任自己去接受它。Peter唇上的那一点温度，正在他唇上游移，还对他们的舌头碰到一起的感觉到小小的惊讶——

Peter的身体压着他，少年自己吓得小声惊叫，Tony回过神来发现他们正靠着墙，靠在电视机旁，钉在那里像个蝴蝶标本一样。少年深色的眼睛上上下下的打量着他，那种眼神让Tony觉得比以往任何时候都不舒服。他的身体在沸腾。

“你，”他最后说道，“这是在玩火。”

“难道你不是么？”Peter回击道。他们还没有分开，然后Tony终于意识到了他的左手正捏着少年的下巴，迫使他抬头，更贴近他的脸。而他的右手放在他的胸口，从他把对方按到墙上开始就再没动过。

他把手移开，退了两步，背过身去。

“你得走了。”他说。

“但是——”

“没有但是，”他说，“你得离开了，现在。”

“但是——但是——”他的声音越来越低地拒绝着，Tony告诉自己他不会，绝对不会，转过身去看对方：不会去看他通红的脸，不会看他的眼睛，不会去看他脸颊上下巴上，自己胡子留下的红色印记。“但是你吻了我，”Peter断断续续的终于说了出来。

“回去。”

“我不要。”

这吓到了他。他忘了自己的决心，转过身来面对少年，发现他正盯着自己，眼睛通红嘴唇颤抖。“Peter，”他开口，努力让自己理智而专注。

“不要，”他坚持道，“我不要回家，我也不要听你的，我——”他开始要哭了——“我不能——对不起——我只是控制不住——我心烦意乱的，然后你就在这，然后我只想要——”

“Peter——”他想把他的手放到少年的肩膀上，但仅仅想着再次触碰他，就像是把手伸进硝化甘油里一样。“Peter，看着我——”

“你想吻我么？”他恳求道，“你想要这么做么？”

他张开嘴想要否认它。否认这件事非常简单。只要四个字：不，当然不。而且那会是真的，从某种程度上讲。和他接吻这件事他从没想过。

但既然他这么做了，他就想再来一次。然后再一次，再一次，再一次。抓住他的头发然后把他弄脏。不，或者更好：他希望少年的纯洁能沾染到他身上一点。他还希望重新感觉到被喜欢，被需要，再一次和什么人产生联系。

但这一切都是鬼扯。

少年顺着墙跌坐在地上，用拳头按住自己的嘴，哭得很凶。“我把一切都搞砸了。”他的啜泣声听起来几乎像是在笑。“一切都很完美，然后我搞砸了——”

“不，不是，别这么想，不要——”

“你到底想怎么样？！”他哭喊着。

“我希望你认清现实！”Tony厉声说。“我老得都可以当你的父亲了！”

他的声音在房间里回响，“ **我不在乎！** ”

Tony之前从来没有过和一个叛逆的青少年共处一室的机会，但他听过类似的故事。根据他父母的朋友的说法，他自己在那个年纪就是一个熊孩子：和男孩们混在一起而不愿独处，和女孩们混在一起，他不想多说这个，吸毒，酗酒，诸如此类。现在，他正明白了一点养大一个青少年版的他估计是个什么状况，这让他更同情他父母了一点。

但是。他从不会傻到去这么做。

当他在整理自己的想法时，Peter说，“我知道，我明白，我都懂。我明白这不应该发生，但是我只是看着你，而你离得那么近，然后我只想要——我想——”他又因为抽泣停了下来。

“我明白。”

“不，你根本不懂。”

“好吧。”他举起手来假装投降。“好吧，所以——”

“然后你也回吻了我，然后——”

“Peter。”

“你的确这么做了！”

“Peter——”他非常想否认这个，而且Peter似乎也察觉到了。

“你的舌头当时伸进了我嘴里，”他咬牙切齿的说。

Tony的胃扭住了，他又背过了身，用手按着太阳穴。有一种头疼的预感。

“你得离开了。”他重复道。

“不要。”但是那个愤怒而尖刻的少年，已经变成了红着眼睛满脸泪水的，悲伤的少年。“不要，拜托了，求你不要赶我走。”

“你明白你必须走。”

“求求你，我不想走，我想留下来——”

“Peter——”

“我想留下来——！”

他的嘴唇灼烧着，像他的内心一样，混合着同样致命的渴望和罪恶感。想法和画面从他的脑海中飞过，太多太快没办法看个真切：再吻他一次，轻咬他的耳廓，吻过他所有的泪痕，抓住他的头发听他再一次惊叫出声——难以想象几个吻就能导致这些。到底是因为那几个吻，还是说这些想法早就存在了，只是他还没有意识到它们？

但他现在意识到了。避无可避，更加无处可逃的是他脑子里生了根的偏头痛。

“拜托了，”他放软了声音，“求你走吧。”

他声音很低，而且绝望。

“可是……”

“现在你能为我们两个做的最好的事情就是走，好么？”他努力保持温和，但是他的焦虑让他很难确定，这句话到底是怎么说出来的。

然后是可怕的沉默，只能听到Peter压抑住的啜泣声，他从沙发上抓起背包的声音，然后，最后，他逃开的脚步声。

Tony令人恐惧地想要用绷带缠好自己的手，然后猛击什么东西，直到他感觉好一点。 **就这一次** ，他告诉自己。 **只有这一次，而且很明显，你再也不会这么做了。显然的，很显然的。** 他反复对自己默念着这些，像个疯子一样。他当然不会再这么做了。他不是那种人。他有自控力，而且除此以外， **他是一个体面的该死的人类，绝对不会想着和未成年人乱搞。**

就算是特定的未成年。

有太多事情需要考虑：派对，奖学金和基金，该死的，甚至是回那孩子短信这个优点，现在看起来也完全变了一种意味。

焦虑的想法像烟雾一样充满了他的脑子。如果他告诉别人了怎么办？如果别人发现了呢？

要是他失去控制再来一次怎么办？而这次甚至没有Peter先开始的这种脆弱的借口可以让他逃避了。

派对在明天晚上。

他们完全，彻底搞砸了。

“FRIDAY？”

——Boss？

“你可以把这个房间最后十五分钟的安全记录擦除掉么？”

——好的，Boss。

然后是沉默，Tony选择理解成FRIDAY正在执行他的指令，而且绝对不是被她从录像里看到的画面吓短路了。

好吧。就是这样了。在这之前，他有许多种处理这件事的选择，取决于他想做一个什么样的人。选择擦除记录，意味着同时抹掉了那些选择中的百分之九十九。这意味着他承认自己有罪。

“为什么你非要这么做不可？”他大声的对自己说，说不清是在说Peter还是他自己。


	8. 呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者说她文里的Hammer长相，声音，举手投足，都是参照Charles Dance写的。然后给了个油管链接做参考：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wygaDt2261E

“嘿，May？”Peter绝望地在他房间喊道。“我们有赞安诺[1]么？我觉得有点不舒服。”

他的声音在他突然安静下来的房间里发出了一点回音。他的Spotify[2] 刚刚暂停了，他用颤抖的手指打领带时听到的Galway Girl 的最后几句，是从他记忆里播放的。

May出现在了门口。“怎么了？啊，你看起来很帅，”她补充道。她自己穿着她的一条好一些的裙子，红色棉布的，配着一条粗腰带。

“我是在问，我们有没有赞安诺？”Peter说。那条领带跟他对着干，而且它赢了；他把它从自己脖子上扯了下来，然后恼怒的把它扔到了梳妆台上。

“觉得焦虑？”May问道。

他点点头，抿住嘴唇防止自己把  **要死了**  说出来。他花了一整天在课堂上发呆，满脑子都是昨天和那个晚上，来回切换。

他担惊受怕到觉得不舒服。

他感觉自己可以跳起来然后永远不落回地面。

他感到恐惧。

要是他没有像个胆小鬼一样逃走，会发生什么？Peter无法自控的想着。他会继续亲吻自己么？他会把自己按在墙上——Peter没办法不去回想这段，他到底是怎么做到这个的，就好像自己没有重量一样。如果事情走向另一种可能，他会在那 **上了** 他么？

大厦里的的床单会是什么支数？

之前，他能把这些想法挡在大坝外面（大概吧），但既然他已经愚蠢到真的对他下了手，他意识到了他之前忽视的一切。而且，这些想法冲向了他，像一群马，狂野且无法阻挡。

他感觉刚刚解锁了整个宇宙。

“对啊。那儿会有特别多的人，”他嘟囔着。

但是，当然了，这些想法都毫无意义，因为现在它们中的任何一个都完全没可能发生。他在大概正午的时候收到了对方的一条短信，确认他们还打算参加这个派对。没有提到昨天。没有提。仅仅是几个冷淡的，简洁的词。故事在有机会正式开始之前就结束了，Peter为自己的冲动付出了代价。

May刚刚问了他些什么。他闭上了眼睛，然后又睁开。“抱歉，你说什么？”

“是因为Nathan么？”她重复道。把Peter送到大厦之后，她和Nathan准备去约会。他随时都可能出现在公寓里。通常情况下，将要见到他婶婶的男朋友这件事应该成为整个晚上的焦点事件，但现在，它就像是该死的蛋糕上的糖霜一样。他摇了摇头。

“不是啦，不是因为这个。”

“让我来吧。”她从梳妆台上扯下了他的领带，让他靠近点，然后快速而专业的打了个领结，就是他之前搞不定的那种。“我觉得我们还剩了点，”她回应了他之前的问题。“你真的觉得你需要这个么？”

“呃——当然。”

“好吧。你知道它们在哪儿。”公寓门口响起了敲门声。“肯定是Nathan。”她匆忙走开了，Peter猫着腰穿过大厅走向浴室，打开医药箱，从橘黄色的赞安诺瓶子里拿了一个小药片。他把它藏进了自己的钱包，为待会做准备。

“Peter！”May在小书房喊他。“过来打个招呼！”

他深吸了一口气，走出了浴室。

 

Nathan比Peter想象中的要老，他的鬓角正在变白，眼睛周围还有隐约的细纹，大概他经常大笑。他还拄着一根拐杖，这和他正在变白的头发有点矛盾，他用这个有点太早了。他和May聊天的同时，注意到了Peter正呆呆的站在门口，一只胳膊上搭着外套。“嗨，你肯定就是Peter了。”Peter走上前，握住了他空着的那只手。“Nathan Lubensky。”

Peter终于找回了他的舌头。“很高兴认识你。我不和你们一路，”他看到Nathan疑惑的看着他的正装时匆忙补充道。“我——”

“对，May提到过MIT的事情。真棒，提早就开始准备了。”他补了一句。

“等我拿一下外套，”May说着，走向了衣柜的方向，适时的让他们单独相处。

“所以我猜你很喜欢科学，那么，”Nathan说，明显是想要开启话题。Peter点点头。“你以后想做什么工作，你觉得？”

Peter一直讨厌关于他未来规划的问题，而且自从他拥有了他的第二重身份之后，连有一天他能从事一份普通的工作的这个想法，都显得非常可笑。他耸了耸肩。

Nathan挥了一下手。“我不会给你压力，”他说，“你有大把的时间。”

Peter点着头，看向灰色的地毯。他想不出该说什么。他的脑子里全是前一晚的事——Stark该有多生气？他还会再跟他说话么？

要是这是他们最后一次相处的时间了该怎么办？

May又出现了。“准备好了？”她问Nathan。

“就等你了，”他温柔的说。

要是这是他们最后一次见面了怎么办？或者，要是从现在开始，他们之间只有公事公办的会面，简短的任务报告，只和房间里的其他人聊天怎么办？或者他们之间会保持着至少两码的距离，以保证没有 **不-恰-当-的** 举动能够发生……

“Peter？”

他们同时站在门口，盯着他看。May的胳膊从Nathan的臂弯之间穿过，从另一侧支撑着他。“该走了，”她说，坏笑着。“有些人有点紧张啊，我觉得。”

他跟在他们后面走出了公寓门，努力不让自己脸红也不让自己慌张。

 

他们准时把他送到了大厦。走到那个巨大的双扇门旁边按下通话按键的时候，Peter感觉他的胃缩成了一团。它把他的话重播了一遍以便确认，他苦着脸觉得自己听起来真孩子气： _嘿，我是Peter Parker——呃——我是来见Mr.Stark的？_

他回过头看了一眼。他们坐的那辆计程车已经开走了。他无路可退。

巨大玻璃门上的锁发出了咔哒声，然后，惶恐的扫了一眼他头顶庞大的高楼，他推开门走了进去。

 

大厅就像这座建筑的外部昭示的一样，像宫殿一样闪亮。也同样荒凉。Peter颤抖着在离他最近的，金属和玻璃制成的长凳上坐下，努力回忆着怎么正常的呼吸。

脚步声在大理石的地板上响起。他猛地站了起来，却发现这个新来的人不是他等的那位，而是一个穿着日常西装的体型宽大的人，看起来有点眼熟。Peter说不上来自己是觉得失望还是松了一口气。

“Parker先生，”新来的人说。“Harold Hogan。”他们握了手。现在Peter记起他了；他们在去德国的路上见过一面。“Stark先生一会儿就下来。”Hogan点了一下头，消失在了走廊尽头，留下觉得自己像是死刑牢房的一个囚犯的Peter。还要多久……还得多久……

他重新坐回了长凳上，掏出了他的手机。没有来自Stark的短信：只有一条Ned问他们西班牙语作业的，和一条来自Michelle的，问他这周末是不是有时间来一场超感八人组马拉松（ _拜托我们需要找个借口来变gay_ ）。当新的脚步声让他的脑海拉起警报的时候，他正准备回复她的短信。他抬起了头。

Stark正朝他走来，双手插在他西装的裤袋里。宝蓝色的领带。丝绸衬衫。发型乱得很时尚。穿着外套。

Peter站了起来，但是不敢看他的眼睛，努力把视线停在自己的鞋上——它们已经蹭到了一点，天哪，他真的是什么都做不好……

“好久，没见，”Stark说。他语调轻盈，但却是那种如履薄冰的轻盈程度。Peter咬着他的嘴唇点了点头，还是没敢看对方。“准备好出发了么？”

“好了。”

“Peter，”他放低了声音，Peter抬头看着他。他离得那么近。“让我们好好度过今晚，好么？”Stark说。“昨天发生的一切……”他挥了挥手。“过会儿再去烦恼。”

Peter点了点头，四下张望，就是不看他的脸。他颤抖的吸了一口气，“对不起。”

Stark沉默了足够久，Peter发现自己没办法继续避开他的目光。当他们对视的时候，他的注视让Peter觉得又害怕又期待。

Stark摇着头转过了身。“让我们好好度过今晚，”他重复道，“来吧。”

 

就像Stark前一天说的那样，他们坐上了那些跑车中的一辆。Peter以为自己能保持住形象，但似乎并不管用。被困在副驾驶座椅上，他几乎没办法把注意力集中在前方的夜景上，因为Stark就在他旁边——原则上，他经常穿行在夜色里，他这么解释道。

为什么他们又要这么做，又一次？换个更好的问法： _他为什么同意了？_

Peter悄无声息的拿出了口袋里的钱包，把那片赞安诺干咽了下去，因为残留在嘴里的苦味做了个鬼脸。不知道Stark有没有看到他这么做，他什么都没说。

他的手机亮了起来：一条来自May的短信。

_一切顺利？_

_挺好的你不用一直给我发短信顺便一说_

她没有回复，所以他就当她接受了他的建议。缓缓地，无可避免的，他的眼神滑向了坐在驾驶位的Stark。他的下巴紧绷着，眼睛紧盯着路。他须后水的香味让车里闻起来干净又躁动，这让Peter想起了男性美容产品那些非常男性化的宣传语： _如果你的祖父没有喷这个……_

Stark瞟了他一眼。被发现了。Peter低下头，给Ned和Michelle发了短信，好让他的手有些事情可做。

 

然后他们到了上东区的某个建筑里，Stark把他领进了玻璃电梯里。

“紧张么？”

Peter拘谨的点了点头，Stark按下了去往顶层豪华会场的按钮。

“专注呼吸，”Stark说。“如果你做到了，你就已经赢了这场战争的一半了。”

“嗯哼。”

电梯门缓缓关上了，在他们开始向上的时候叮了一声。“微笑，别人大笑的时候跟着笑，这样你就表现得很好了。”Stark继续说道。“就是从众效应。”Peter点点头，然后猛吸了一口气。他用力挺直着背，挺到背痛。

“我们不需要待太久，”Stark补了一句。是只有他试图保证他们尽可能减少呆在一起的时间，还是好像Stark也想这么做？如果他的确这么想，Peter真的能怪他么？

电梯叮了一声，门缓缓地打开了，向他们展示着已经充满了纽约上层阶级的会场：身穿宝石色调晚礼服或意大利西装，打着丝绸领带的吸血鬼们。

Peter突然希望赞安诺的药效能持续的久一点。

Stark非常轻的把手放在了他的背上——Peter因为这个触感动了一下——然后护送他走出电梯融入这片混乱。“跟紧我，”他说。“我每次都逆时针转一圈。呼吸，”他又补了一句。Peter马上深呼吸，让空气充满了他的肺。

“Tony！”

他们马上被几个穿西服的人搭了话，在Peter看来，他们都长得一样满脸皱纹头发雪白。连握手方式都是一样的；然后Peter觉得自己像在他的西装裤子上把手擦干净。

“Tony，已经有好多年——”

“无论关于钢铁侠发生了什么——”

“没错，这孩子是谁？”

Stark紧紧的按着Peter的肩膀。“这是Peter Parker，他拿到了一笔基金。”

周围响起了赞赏意味的窃窃私语，但是大多数人还是对Stark感兴趣。一两分钟像是赋格曲一样的对话之后，Stark顺利的脱了身，然后带他们融入了另一小群人，这次是个混合团体。Peter能感觉到有人在对他呲牙；他觉得自己根本像是某个人带进食人鱼缸的一条小狗。随时都可能有个人发现，这个来自皇后区的穷小子根本不属于上东区的豪华顶楼。然后他意识到他们肯定已经意识到他的地位了，多谢Stark提到那个基金。他的胃抽紧了。他不知道赞安诺有没有起效果。

Stark似乎感觉到了他不舒服，他体贴的向他介绍这些人，试图让他融入其中。“而那个大胡子的人，”他在他们从一个小群体里离开的时候说，“我想他是做枕头的？”

“能靠做枕头致富么？”Peter怀疑的说。

“显然是的。而且我觉得这附近应该还有一个石油巨头，但他们多数时候都不愿意招摇，”他还没把手从他的肩膀上移开，但Peter没有抱怨。这让他觉得踏实。

几位女士挡住了他们的去路：两个五十多岁的，还有一个明显要年轻些，画着精致的眉毛。

“Dot，”Stark说，和其中一个年长的女士握着手。

“Tony！真高兴你能来。”

“这是Peter，我之前跟你说过的那个。”

Peter和她握了手，尽了他最大的努力不要在她暗红色的指甲刮过他的手掌的时候，把手缩回来。“我了解到你对MIT有兴趣？”Dot说。她的头发是深色的，长着独特的罗马式鼻子。

“是这样，夫人。”

Dot大笑着，像是他说了什么有趣的事情。另外两位女士看着他们，露出了闪耀的，涂满口红的微笑。“你想在那学什么专业？”

“工程学或者化学，我觉得？”他说。“虽然我也很喜欢物理学。我不知道，这很难抉择。”

Stark的手又落到了他的肩上。“而且请允许我补充一句，这位Parker在制造新型材料方面非常有天赋。”

现在Dot看起来对他非常感兴趣。“真的？好吧，Peter，你知道，我碰巧认识MIT招生办的主任。我大概只需要跟他说一声。你现在，几年级，高三？”

“高二。”

“很好，早点起步永远都不会错，”她说。

Peter脸红了。“谢谢您，夫人——”他顿了一下，被那个年轻些的女孩看着Stark的表情分了神。这大概是他在公共场合看到过的最明目张胆的视奸。

另一位年长的女士优雅的用拳头挡着，咳了一声。她手腕上的钻石在灯光下闪耀着。“再次见到你真的非常开心，Tony。”她用明显的乔治亚口音说道。“今年早些时候真的是太遗憾了。我们本来非常想见见Rogers队长的，不是么，Cory？”最后一句是对着他旁边的女孩说的，女孩对他们——不，是对Stark——露出了一个涂着深红色露华浓的微笑，什么都没说。

Stark似乎因为提到Rogers僵住了，Peter压抑住了想要反过来按住他肩膀的欲望。“是啊，”Stark简短的说。“真遗憾。”

“嗯，没关系，”来自乔治亚的那位女士说。“既然你又回归了社会。”

那个女孩，Cory，又笑了一下。“派对没了你之后完全变了样。”

“我附议，”Dot插了进来，“你知道么，有的人除非知道你打算出现，根本就不会来。我没办法告诉你试图组织一个活动是怎么样一个地狱。”

“没错！”另一位女士说。“我记得——多久来着，两年前？——我正在筹备一个Hebdo枪击案[3]之后的慈善晚宴，跟你讲，在你拒绝了邀请函之后，填满那些座位真是个挑战。没有怪罪你的意思，”她飞快的补充道。“我确定那是——”

但是Peter没有听下去，因为Stark的手指陷进了他肩膀上的肉里。当他抬头看向他的时候，他看到了对方的下巴绷得有多紧。他用掉了几乎全部的意志力，不去伸手握住他的手。

他这是怎么了，自毁倾向么？

他们用愚蠢的借口从谈话中脱了身，Peter咬着嘴唇，决定慷慨赴死。“你还好吧？”Peter在Stark从路过的侍应生那里抓了两只杯子，看也不看就就递给了Peter一只的时候，问道。他试探性的闻了闻，这不是水。

“还好，”Stark说，没费神让这句听起来可信。“操，我在干嘛——那是香槟，别介意。”他把笛形杯从Peter手里抽走了。“我去给你拿点水什么的——”

“Anthony！”

他抬起头，看到一个瘦高的人目标明确的大跨步向他们走来，他穿着黑色的无尾礼服，让Peter想起了之前在网上看过的那些维多利亚十七殡葬业者的照片。而且他的脸……就像是那种可以领导死星的样子。

“Justin，”Stark疲倦的说道，摇了摇头。“Peter，这是Justin Hammer。和我关系很好的企业家。Justin，”他继续道，声音里的勉强非常明显，“这是Peter Parker。他是我基金的一个被资助人。”

Hammer挑起了一边眉毛。“他是么？幸运的小子。”他是英国人，能听得出来。他和Peter握手的时候，用了那种让人不舒服的力度。他在Hammer上下打量他的时候觉得很不自在。是他的想象，还是说Stark抓着他肩膀的手真的更用力了？“刚看到你和Dot说话，所以我只能想到你也是求她在MIT那边帮你开个口子。”

Peter抿住了嘴唇，什么也没说。他从没遇到过任何像他这样让他发自内心的不舒服的人。

“香槟？”Stark把原本给了Peter的那只笛形杯递给了Hammer。

“那我就不客气了。”他喝了一口，眼神从没从他们身上移开。“所以，你都在忙些什么，Stark？”

“忙点这个，忙点那个。”Stark模棱两可的说。

“我觉得你要开始做教育慈善家了，”Hammer评论道。“要是我就会小心点，不要养成这种习惯。你知道有些学校是怎么收学费的么？也许过段时间，这位Parker先生就能告诉你答案了。”

Peter干咽了一下。“对，”他弱弱的说。“没错，是挺多的。”

“但是我猜对于一个Tony Stark的protégé[4]来说，没什么不可能的，嗯？”

Peter过来一会儿才意识到，Hammer是在对他说话，而且在等着他回答。“我猜也是，”他古怪的说。他不想看向Stark；感受到他的温度和自己如此接近，似乎和这个房间里的其余任何一个人都不同，已经足够让他难以克制了。他几乎能听到他的心跳。

“我对你的复仇者们的事深表遗憾。”Hammer正对Stark说。

“我可不知道他们是 **我的** 复仇者，但是我很感谢你这种感情。”

Hammer似笑非笑。“你的戒心好像有点重。”

“这就是你的团队分裂了之后该有的样子。”

“是啊，我听到Rogers队长带着其他人离开的时候尤其伤心。我知道你们两个走得很近。希望你没有太难过，尤其是我也知道Potts小姐也不站在你这边了，”他说。“虽然——”他把头歪到了一边——“也许你也不像我们想的那么孤单。”

他的眼神非常明显的瞟向了Peter。

Stark在血冲向Peter的鼓膜的时候，清了清嗓子。“我恐怕没听懂。”

但是Hammer只是挥了挥他没拿着香槟的那只手。“没必要故作姿态，Antony。每个有眼睛的人都明白。”

 _他什么意思，每个有眼睛的人？这么明显么？人们能看出来我们搞在一起了么？他们是不是觉得我们做过了——或者我们经常做？_ Peter被流言传到May的耳朵里的景象控制住了，因为他肚子里翻滚的厌恶感颤抖着。

这暗示太过明显，每个能听到的人都明白Hammer的意思，但是Stark仍旧在装傻。“我搞不懂你在想说什么，”他说。

“我觉得Parker先生听懂了，”Hammer说。他又优雅的喝了一口香槟。“要是我就不这么难为情，Antony。这很老派，你不觉得么？”

Peter已经受够了。他甚至没费神找个借口就转头离开了，无视了Stark叫他的名字穿过他身边拥挤的人群——太近了，太近了，太亲密了，他想着——知道他终于在大厅外卖找到了一个盥洗室，走了进去，锁上了他身后喷漆的黑色大门。

他用手撑着大理石洗漱台看向镜子的时候，他的脸红得厉害，镜子里的他像个陌生人：这个穿着西服，双手颤抖，满脸通红而且没办法控制自己的脑子的小子是谁？他为什么在这？在这个豪华的顶层会场，在这个像是凡尔赛舞厅一样的盥洗室、难道他不应该回到他的公寓，穿着T恤，打个游戏或者看会儿Netflix么？

他真的这么明显么？

 _他完全没机会再这样做了_ ，他无比悲观的想着， _他永远不会再见我了，他永远不会再和我说话了，没可能了，他的名誉不能承受这个……_

毕竟，一个被荷尔蒙控制住的青少年的心情，对于一个有着无数东西可以失去的，工业公司的领导者来说，又有多重要呢？

_但是他回吻了我……_

上帝啊救救他吧，他没办法把那些吻赶出他的脑海。他之前只接过一次吻，那是和Liz在高一的时候，而且他觉得这几乎不算数，因为他们两个都没有意识到自己在做什么。但是这和Stark的那种不一样。他的舌头滑进他嘴里的时候，让他的腿都软了。他偷走了他的所有空气，他把他按在墙上，抬起他的下巴让接吻更顺利。他的手放在他的胸口，他的胡子蹭过他的脸，天哪，他是多么渴望——

他脱下了外套，松开了领带和领口，向自己的脸和脖子上泼水，试图把从皮肤底下窜起的热度降下去——无论是出于窘迫，愤怒，欲望，还是这些混在一起的东西。他不知道。

 _停下来_ ，他告诉自己。 _你明白的。你懂。你懂的。_

有人敲响了门，他的心提到了喉咙。

 

1.阿普唑仑的商品名，抗焦虑药。我觉得这属于滥用处方药……

2.音乐播放器，类似网易云？

3.法国查理周刊杂志社枪击案，发生在2015年1月7日

4.门徒，被保护人，我觉得是指古希腊那种学徒关系。


	9. 再呼吸

当他还小，他的父亲还愿意容忍他的时候，Tony有时会听他的父亲讲自己在战时的轶事。在那些间谍活动和武器制造的故事之中，有一个故事在他的记忆里尤为深刻：那是他的父亲和Peggy Carter，因为没有多余的人手可用，亲自上战场去搜寻几个受伤的士兵的时候发生的。Tony现在仍然能记起他父亲是如何讲述这个故事，他用他后半生形成的烟嗓随性的讲述着未经修饰的故事[1]。

_“……然后我去拽一个——他还只是个孩子，大概你这么大——接着我意识到他的两条腿都已经被炸断了。但他还活着。我想带上他，但是Peggy阻止了我。我从没忘了她跟我说的话。‘救一个再坚持一小时都难的人毫无意义。治疗类选[2]，Howard。治疗类选。’“_

_治疗类选，Tony。治疗类选_ **，** 他在跟着Peter的踪迹穿过人群的时候这样告诉自己。什么是更持久的——他的名誉还是这个少年？很可能是后者，但他在骗谁呢；Peter愤然离席的那一刻，他就知道他会跟上去。他的确也跟上去了，几乎没停下来和Hammer小声道个歉，对方只是说，“一切还好吧？”然后平静而好奇的看着他们离开，手里还拿着香槟杯。

他轻柔的敲响了盥洗室的门。“Peter？”门里传来了一点吸气的声音。

“呃——对——”Peter的声音传来。“是你么？”

“没错。”感谢上帝他们是在远离主宴会厅的走廊，而不是在活动的中心，有好几打的人听着他们说话。“你还好么？”

“只是——需要呼吸——”

“听着，如果是因为Hammer——”

“不，根本不是这回事！”Peter毫无说服力的说道。“只是因为……因为那边人太多了。”

Tony叹了口气。“要不要把门打开？”

沉默了一小会之后，门把手发出了咔哒声，门顺着上好油的铰链滑开了。Peter没穿外套，领口也松开了，看起来不太高兴。

“我不是要跟你进去。”Tony说，没有漏掉少年失落的表情，虽然他很快就掩饰掉了。“等你准备好了就出来。”Peter只是点头，咬着嘴唇，他的嘴唇在他去毛巾架上取外套的时候，已经变成了深莓红色。Tony盯着他的鞋，这样他就不用看对方了。每次Peter出现在他周围，他的意识都会回到大厦的电视房的墙上。最近几个月他已经筋疲力尽；现在，他可以战胜自己的幻想，也可以战胜自己身体的欲望，但不能同时战胜它们。所以，如果他幻想和回忆一起来了，他就放任它们来。

Peter正笨手笨脚的和领带纠缠，把原本打好的领带搞得乱成一团。

“过来，我来。”Tony轻轻的把少年的手拨开—— _天啊_ ，他的脉搏跳得很快， _为什么_ 他会这样，为什么，为什么，为什么——然后他把那个结完全解开了。Peter闭上了眼睛。当他完成领结的时候，Peter的喉结动了一下。一个温莎结，和他之前的那个不一样，但是没什么关系。“好啦。”

“谢谢，”Peter小声的说，他的眼神移开了。Tony按住了他的肩膀。

“我得去找Hammer，”他说。“你自己一个人没问题么？”Peter不确定的看了他一眼，Tony觉得这就是在你开车撞上它们之前鹿的眼神。

“我……不知道……”

Tony领着他回到派对的外围，扫视扫视着人群。“好了，”他最后说道。“你看到她了么？”他悄悄地指着一个骨瘦如柴的，穿着海军蓝晚礼服裙的老女人，她的皮肤上布满老年斑，一个人孤独的站在附近的角落。“她挺好的。她有点老了，所以她很可能以为你是她的一个侄子。对了，要是她从钱包里掏出什么给你，就当你是Nancy Reagan[3]。明白了？”

Peter坚定的点了点头，抿住嘴唇拢了一下头发，然后朝着她走去。与此同时，Tony又扫视了一遍人群，这次是为了找Hammer像塔一样高过其他人的头。

一只手搭上了他的前臂，他低头看到了早先的那个女孩，Cory，正仰头透过她的睫毛看着他。

“我情不自禁的注意到你刚才消失了，”她说。“我希望一切还好——”

“没错，一切都好，”他心烦意乱的说。“等等，我想你肯定没在哪儿看见过Justin？”

“Justin Hammer？”她四下张望着，眉毛精致的皱着。“我觉得我看到他几分钟前溜到了阳台上。我推测你是要谈生意？”她以一种训练过的优雅，从路过的侍者手上拿了两只香槟杯，然后递给了他一只。

“类似这种吧，”他说，焦虑的看了一眼通向阳台的那扇法式玻璃落地门。

“但这是个派对，”Cory说。“你什么时候都可以谈生意，无论如何——”她倾身让她露华浓红的嘴唇靠近他的耳朵——“我只有今晚和明天在城里。”

Tony试图想出一个回答但失败了。“真有趣，”他最后说道。“但如果你允许的话……”他从她身边擦过，然后直奔阳台。

走到外面，他闭上眼睛吸了一口夜晚的空气。天空是红黑色的，建筑物闪烁着炫目的霓虹灯，马路上的车前灯闪闪发光。在扶手旁，Hammer正在和几个他不认识的夫妇说话。他看到了Tony的眼神，找了个借口向他走来。

“很漂亮，不是么？”他说。Tony只是哼了一声。“我希望你那个男孩没事。”

“他不是我的。”

“真的？我不觉得这一整个晚上有看到过你放开他。”

Tony叹了口气，把他的香槟杯——他之前一直拿着——放在了扶手上。“无论你想暗示什么。”他说，“你都错了。”

“Anthony，拜托。你现在应该知道了，有钱人总是爱搞老一套。我觉得是蓝色的血红蛋白[4]的错。

“我没有——”Tony放低了声音——“我没有和我的基金获得者发生性关系。好么？”

Hammer露齿一笑，摇了摇头，喝了一口香槟。“就好像你 _以前也没有_ 和Rogers队长发生过性关系？”

卑鄙。Tony绷着下巴看向一旁。Hammer咯咯地笑了。“你真是容易看透到了可爱的程度，”他说。

“我 _没有_ ——”

但是Hammer打断了他。“Anthony，Anthony。社会也许会变——我记得之前我们相信苏联准备给我们来个地狱轰炸，可现在看起来似乎我们没在跪舔他们[5]——但富人的态度基本没变。”

Tony有点苦涩的喝了一口香槟。“我甚至没打算假装知道你在说什么。”

Hammer摆了摆手。“的确，几个炸弹炸开了，你的小复仇者俱乐部，或者随便它是什么吧，变成了一滩烂泥，世界 **会变** ——但是有些东西，Anthony，有些东西……不会变。”

Tony疲惫的叹了口气。“我猜你想让我问什么没有变。”

“这是个非常简单的等式，Anthony。”Hammer靠在扶手上，看着他，Tony尽自己最大的努力不去把他整个推下阳台。“有钱人想要拥有什么东西。穷男孩喜欢有钱人。然后，如果你允许我说得粗俗点，”他补充道，一整个晚上头一次放低了声音。“没有人能拒绝那样的小尾巴。尤其是当他们像只小猫一样跟着你，对你言听计从的时候。”

Tony用力把涌上喉咙的愤怒咽了下去。

“你正打算激怒我，”他用一种他期望比听起来更无动于衷的腔调说道。“祝你好运。”

“我有么？我只是说你好像心事重重的。”Hammer有什么阴谋似的轻点着他鼻子的一侧。“没必要。我们都懂。”

“你现在懂了？”

“一个你这种名声的男人，刚才在那拒绝了那个管她叫什么的女孩的提议？当然，我懂。”他在Tony抗议的眼神里补充道，“我透过门看到的。人们会注意这种事情的，Anthony。而不论如何，我们都不是孩子。我们都知道 _protégé_ 是什么意思。”

“是你在用那个词，不是我。”

“你也从没纠正过我。”Hammer按住了他的肩膀。“我不会因为这个失眠。不过，谁知道呢。”他讽刺的说，“我也没法想象你睡很久。”

他又按了一下Tony的肩膀，然后大跨步走进了宴会厅，留下感觉燥热又自我厌恶的Tony。Hammer把他的香槟杯留在了扶手上。满怀恶意的，Tony把它推进了阳台下的黑暗中，然后喝光了他自己那杯，聆听着杯子撞碎在人行道上那令人愉悦的 _清脆_ 声响。

他应该去找Peter，给他们找个借口，然后离开。这一切都燥热而让人厌烦；所有的对话都被他们口袋内衬里的钱污染过了，而且毫无疑问这对Peter来说加倍的明显，他现在肯定不顾一切地想要离开了。他们可以点一个披萨，这样他们就能好好吃一顿。然后找个出租车把Peter送回家。去他喵的Hammer怎么想。去他喵的其他人怎么想。不是那样的，他早就知道——

——所以，真的，为什么他非要这么努力说服自己？

 

回到室内，Peter突然出现在他身边。Tony疑惑他是不是一直在等自己，而且，如果是的话，等了多久。他被对方看着自己的眼神里的期待吓到了。

“Mr.Stark，我们还得在这呆多久？”他悄声问着，脸上带着假笑，但他有多急切已经非常明显了。“我猜那位女士想给我毒品……”

“没错，她是在用这个。”他本想摸摸他的肩膀，但然后觉得最好还是不要这么做。“如果你想离开，我们可以走。”

“是的，拜托了。”

“让我们离开这个鬼地方吧。[6]”

但是他们快要到达人群的中心，也就是Dot在的地方之前，Cory突然在人群中出现了，而且把一只精致的手放在了他胳膊上。

“已经要走了？”

“恐怕是的，”他简短的说。Peter在他前面一点点；现在他停了下来，转过来看着他们。

他做的很好。Tony只抓到了一点嫉妒的意思，然后它就消失在了对方毫无疑问的冷酷的扑克脸之后。

Cory看起来是甩不掉了。“我希望我们可以再见面？”她说。

“呃。我时间表排的很满。可能很难给你空出位置。”

“就像我说的：我不会在这待很久。今晚怎么样？”

Tony突然意识到了还有一双眼睛盯着他们——Hammer，正在用傲慢的眼神和一群穿深色西装的人说话，同时对他露出了一个愉悦的微笑。他之前说什么来着？一个你这种名声的男人，刚才在那拒绝了那个管她叫什么的女孩的提议？人们会注意到这种事的，Anthony。

这决定容易得可耻。

“你知道我住在哪儿么？”

“不是每个人都知道么？”

“说好了，十一点？”这让他有一个半小时可以送Peter回家。她脸上闪过一个笑容，红色的嘴唇衬着她洁白的牙齿。

“好的。那么，一会见。”

他蹭过她去追Peter，不假思索的用一只胳膊环过他的肩膀。但是Peter用手肘挡开了，等到他们和主办人告辞之后，Tony已经放弃了，移开了他的手。

 

 

带他们下到底层的这台电梯明显有些冷。Tony不敢触碰他；他能感觉到情绪的鸡尾酒正这孩子的杏仁核[7]里打着旋。愤怒，最主要的。嫉妒，当然了。还可能有相当一部分的自我厌恶。

这不是第一次了，当他盯着下降的楼层数字的时候，他思考着这一切是多么离谱：他们彼此都如此了解对方的想法，又仍旧视而不见，就好像如果他们做了足够的掩饰，这些想法就会自动消失一样。

这就是房间里的一只特么的大象。Tony想，这听起来像是他爸会说的话。

他瞟了Peter一眼，但这孩子的目光坚定的盯着金属的天花板。

 

当他们上车的时候，事情似乎变得更糟了。即使他的眼睛应该看着路，Tony仍无法自控的偷偷瞟向坐在副驾驶的男孩，对方生着闷气，而且坚持着不愿被看出来。

交通灯把他们的脸映成了另一种颜色。电台里正播放着大门乐队。是Peter打开的，可能是为了把注意力从巨大的沉默上分散开。

他们停在了公寓旁，Tony把车倒进了一个空着的停车位，感觉还应该有个谈话要进行。

他们坐在那。Peter没有开门。

在电台里，Jim Morrison正唱着人类是如何伤害着地球。

Peter颤抖着深吸了一口气，冲口说出，“对不起！”

Tony叹了口气，揉了揉他的太阳穴，“孩子……”

“我知道这很傻，我知道我没有权利去期待——我只是控制不住自己……”他听起来马上就要哭了。

“Peter，”Tony说，“我希望你能回家，喝点什么，然后冷静下来。你不能总是这么想。”

“我就是想知道，”对方像是没听到他说什么一样继续说着，“如果要是——”

“别再执迷不悟了，Peter——”

“如果要是我而不是——”

“Peter——”

“而不是她，你会怎么……？”他没有把他的想法说完。

Tony又开始叹气了。“别逼我回答，”他最后说道，声音疲惫。在他脑海里的某个地方，他能听到Hammer正在嘲笑他。

“我有点想知道答案。”

他最后看向了对方。除去他脸上被橘黄色的街灯照亮的泪痕，Peter只是驾驶座上的一道黑色剪影。那种强烈的欲望又回到了他身上——把他按进座椅里，它小声劝诱着，亲吻他，让他像昨天那样小声尖叫——但他用指甲掐进了手掌抵制住了它。

Peter仍旧盯着他。

“一切都会变好的，”他柔声说，“你明白的，对吧？”

“你还太年轻。”

“如果我不是呢？”

“Peter，这是个学术问题，我不需要回答。”

“我想要个答案，”Peter重复道。Tony不敢看向他。只是知道他就在那已经足够糟糕了，他身体的热度从仅仅两英尺远的地方散发过来。而他只需要稍微靠过去一点。他能够想象这一切对于Peter来说会是什么样；在他被加强了的感受里，也许感觉起来就像是自己已经直接扑在他身上了。

然而并没有什么已经。他根本没打算再靠近一点点。

“你会那么做的，对吧？”Peter小声说。“如果我年纪再大一点。”然后是漫长的停顿和一点沙沙声，Tony打破了自己的规矩看向了对方。Peter已经松开了他的领带，正在用颤抖的手解开自己的领扣。“这没关系的。”

他应该阻止这一切。他明白的。这也很简单，让他系好他的衬衫然后离开。

很简单，却又那么难。

早先系好的温莎结现在正挂在少年的胸前。他已经解开了他衬衫的上面四颗扣子，他的锁骨在街灯下闪着亮橙色的光；他喉结的下方和他敞开的领子下的阴影是蓝紫色的，就像 Andy Warhol画的漫画一样对比强烈。

他看起来太棒了。就像是你在网上花了令人厌恶的一大笔钱买到的一样。

“注意举止，”Tony毫无底气的说道。

但是Peter靠的更近了，直接倚在了变速杆上。他的眼睛在黯淡的光下像是他脸颊上的泪痕那样闪烁着。

他试探性的把一只手放在了Tony的上臂。这感觉就像过电一样。在接触的那一瞬间，忽然，Tony无法控制自己了。

他指尖感受着对方脸颊柔软的触感，被他的眼泪打湿了，Peter偏过脸沉浸在他的爱抚。少年颤抖的手指抓住了Tony的手，指尖轻轻划过他的手掌。

Tony颤抖着，无法移开视线。

几乎是难为情的，Peter对他眨了眨眼。舔着自己的嘴唇。

他把自己食指的指尖按进他的嘴里。少年的温热的舌头包裹着他的皮肤，牙齿轻柔地刮蹭着Tony的指甲。少年用嘴唇包裹住他的指节吮吸着，看着他的眼神，像是在春梦里一样。少年的舌尖划过他的手指，顶着他口腔丝滑的上壁，像是一个不那么无辜的邀请，邀请他做些别的什么——Tony对这种邀请太清楚了，而Peter完全不可能不清楚。少年盯着自己的眼神，他眼神中的邀请与渴望，还有他因为吮吸自己手指而微微下陷的脸颊都昭示着……

他焦躁地把另一根手指放进了少年的嘴里，少年像一只小猫一样啮咬着他的关节。这种想法让他想起了Hammer早先的暗讽—— _尤其是当他跟在你身边像只……_

Tony猛地把手指从他嘴里抽了出来。他身体的一部分以一种他不喜欢的方式颤动着，这一切在Peter吃惊的大眼睛，他微张的嘴，他下唇上闪着的正要滑落到下巴上的水光的作用下，变得更加糟糕——

“别玩火，”Tony最终在他干燥的嘴里找回自己的舌头时说道，“回去吧。”

“Mr.Stark——”Peter想说些什么，但Tony没办法听他再说下去。

“Peter，我在求你。”

“但是没关系的——”

“对我来说不是。”Tony断然拒绝。“回去。现在。”

少年又开始哭了，那绝望破碎的声音揪着Tony心里的某个地方。“我控制不住，”Peter自言自语着。“难道我就不能……”他没有说完这句话。Tony想起了少年颤抖的嘴唇包裹着自己手指的感觉。

他想要失控。 _把他拉到你的大腿上。你知道该怎么对待他那张嘴。_

“求你了，”Peter绝望地说。

Tony失去了耐心。

“回去。现在。”

“但是——”

“Peter，我不会再说一遍。”

他们互相盯了很久。然后Peter推开了门逃进了夜色里，他的脚步声在寂静的停车场回响着。

Tony闭上了眼睛，向后靠在椅背上，试图清空他脑子里Peter的注视，那些欲望冲撞着他的静脉，咆哮着他绝不应该让这少年离开这辆车，这完全是浪费时间，而且纯粹是惺惺作态。

世界上的大脑漂白剂永远都不够用。

他讨厌自己在Peter身边时变成的那个人。可是，可是，可是。

 

当他到了大厦的时候，Cory已经等在了大厦的底层，抓着靠垫坐在皮沙发的扶手上。“你来了，”她说。Tony装模作样的看了一眼表。

“我觉得三十分钟对我们来说是可以接受的？”

“我不是很有耐心。”她说。

当他吻她的时候，她尝起来像是唇膏和香槟的混合体。和Peter之间发生的一切本该消减他对这种事的欲望，但反而，让他觉得可耻的是，它似乎反而增强了。当他闭上眼睛的时候，他瞬间回到了把Peter按在墙上的时候，Peter温暖的舌尖包裹他手指的时候。上帝啊。这孩子还能做点什么更暗示性的事么？

好吧，他能。Tony的脑海被这些可能性冲刷着。

他带领着她，把手放在她光裸的臀部上——没有内裤，并不太像一个南方的单纯少女会做的事情——把她带向了电梯的方向。

“为什么不在这？”她问道，她的嘴唇贴在他左耳上。

“因为我有个室友，在沙发上做爱会冒犯到他。”

“钢铁侠有一个 _室友_ ？”

他不想再听她再说话了。在电梯里，他让她亲吻自己的脖子，用手拂过他的裤子。而他闻着她头发上玫瑰香氛的味道，想象着另外的人。

他们一进到卧室里，事情就像他经常做的那样了：脱掉衣服躺下来。然后……在丑陋的冲撞和小声的呻吟中，Tony意识到这个女孩眼睛了沉迷又好奇的眼神，尖锐地，让人痛苦地熟悉。

 

这一夜的晚些时候，当她睡着了，他就起身套上睡袍，给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。Peter Parker可能正在某处哭到失神。他不是故意那么直接的。他只是慌了。他试图安抚自己，而这可能也就是为什么他还是安全的。

他回头瞟了一眼像猫一样蜷在他床上的女孩。她看起来二十一岁，如果他想往大了说的话可能二十二了。只有他年龄的一半不到。有一个非常精妙的词可以用来形容你和一个只走过你人生长度不到一半[8]的少女做过这件事。过度补偿。

多老套啊。Hammer的声音突然又在他脑海响起： _你真是容易看透到了可爱的程度。_

没错，他是。当他站在那，看着这个女孩想着那个男孩的时候，Tony的身上忽然出现了像是又一次急性焦虑症的反应，熟悉，甚至让人有些欣慰。

 

他在第二天大概凌晨三点，他的身体刚刚从最糟糕的焦虑状态摆脱出来的时候，发了一条短信。

_有时间过来一趟。我们需要好好谈谈。_

 

 

1.这里又是一个文字游戏，roughing up the already rough words，译者甚至不确定自己翻对了。

2.根据紧迫性和救活的可能性等在战场上决定哪些人优先治疗的方法，算是另类的成本核算。据说一条人命在美国政府的报价单上是900万刀。

3.里根总统的夫人，可能是因为里根总统晚年也老年痴呆了？

4.这里用的是 blue hemoglobin，应该是说蓝血贵族的梗，而不是血蓝蛋白（冷血的节肢动物什么的）。

5.blowing them behind the desk，译者觉得是指在桌子下面做口活什么的，也不知道是不是我污。

6.这是一句俚语，Let’s blow this joint，就是我们走吧的意思，没有确切的翻译，就尽量翻得……社会一点？

7.杏仁核，附着在海马的末端，呈杏仁状，是边缘系统的一部分。是产生情绪，识别情绪和调节情绪，控制学习和记忆的脑部组织。

8.made the May to your December, 直译非常怪，就意译了。


	10. 如何解读

他已经读了这条短信一遍，两遍，二十遍，但还是捉摸不透是什么语气。

有时间过来一趟。我们需要好好谈谈。

他是在生气么，还是觉得累了？Peter知道他昨晚做得太过了。他大概是被附身了——舔着对方的手指，几乎要贴到对方身上？这绝对已经踩过线了。

但看他做这些的时候对方的表情……有那么半分钟，他甚至觉得Stark会抓住他的领带，把他拽到自己大腿上。

他并不蠢（至少他不觉得）。他知道任何一个成年人都不应该用那种方式看着一个他这种年纪的孩子。但当那一切是因为他时……当这种眼神是因为他做了什么的时候……

他感觉自己强大到危险却又无能为力到危险的程度。像是他同时是浪潮本身和即将被浪潮溺死的游泳者一样。

他终于回到公寓的时候May还没有回来，这让他觉得庆幸。他不安又尴尬，混杂在一起，这让他没准备好面对任何人。他跌跌撞撞的进到了自己的房间，在他的枕头上大哭，直到他听到公寓门开了，May和Nathan正愉快地小声交谈。他在May进来看他的时候假装睡着了。

像往常一样，他的失眠症让他无法入睡，但那一晚，他没有试图用什么毫无意义的计划让自己分心。他盯着低矮的天花板，想着为什么自己非要这么愚蠢。他反复回忆着这个晚上发生的事情，幻想着要是Stark没有开车离开会发生什么。

然后他的手机在黑暗的房间里亮了起来，显示着那条模棱两可的短信。于是Peter不指望他下周能睡着了。估计他下个月都睡不着了。

 

“你记笔记了么？”Michelle在刺耳的预备铃声中没费心放低她的声音，同学们正背起背包，争先恐后地冲向教室门。许多人大声抱怨着留了练习册上整整三页的题，虽然今天是周五。Peter知道他根本不可能写完了。

“什么？”

“我是在问，你记笔记了么？”Michelle不耐烦的重复道。她看起来仍旧半梦半醒的。这是物理课板块一，而且，因此，她那个睡过大半部分的课程很可能被默许了。这对所有人来说都是个迷，对Peter也一样，她是怎么保持绩点4.0的？

“记了，我漏过了一两张幻灯片，但是——”

“Peter？”

他把头扭向了老师声音传来的方向。

“Dr.West？”

Dr.West正在擦着今早写在白板上的演算。“我猜我们可以谈谈？”Peter瞟了一眼Michelle，对方正忙着解开她缠起来的耳机线，然后对她做了个口型：我会跟上的。她漠不关心的点了点头朝门外走去，同时仍然在和她的耳机斗争。

他走向Dr.West的桌子。

“嘿，谢谢你能抽出点时间。”他语调里的某种友善让Peter脑海里拉起了警铃。“你最近怎么样？”

Peter怀疑地皱起了眉。“还行吧……？”

“我只是想跟你谈一下，嗯，说实话，Peter——”他查看了一下电脑屏幕，眉心皱了起来——“我有一点担心。你前几个月表现很好，但是现在你的成绩开始下滑了。很严重。”他认真地盯着Peter。“发生什么事情了么？有什么我应该知道的？”

Peter在回答的时候尽了最大的努力去保持表情空洞，“大概没有？”

“我行使了和你的辅导员谈谈的自由，”Dr.West继续说道。“她说你前几周有遇到点麻烦？”

急性焦虑症。这像是几年前的事，而不是几周。

“是啊，”他说。“但是那是，你知道的，一个孤立事件。”

Dr.West点了下头，皱着眉。“那你确定你家里没什么问题么？”

“没。没有问题。”听起来会不会有点油滑？就算是，现在也没办法挽救了。

West看起来有点忧虑。“好吧，无论如何，你知道他们一般不会把高二学生直接放进物理预科。他们为你和你的朋友破了个例。如果真的没出什么问题——”他给了Peter一个意味深长的眼神，Peter不知道该怎么理解——“那么我希望你能多放一点精力在学习上，把成绩提起来。”

Peter点着头。“好的。好的，当然。我会尽我所能的。”他调整了一下肩上的背包，接着上课铃响了起来。“如果就说到这了，您能给我写一张假条么？”

West点点头，在一张便利贴上潦草的写上了时间和他名字的首字母，然后递给了Peter。“要是你什么时候需要谈谈，我的大门随时为你敞开。”他说。

Peter对他露出一个不置可否的微笑，然后赶去了他的下一个教室。

 

_会晚点回家_

_你要去哪？_

_Ned家_

_注意安全_

_顺便_

_你返校节有舞伴了没_

_时间不等人_

_M A Y_

__

就像她那天做的一样，他按下大厦的通话铃FRIDAY就把他放了进去。现在，既紧张又不确定会发生什么，Peter蹑手蹑脚地穿过了二层的走廊，他的脚步声在白色的墙壁之间回响。墙很干净，点缀着一些小装饰来打破单调。这让Peter想起了医院，或者说是一间急救室。

他刚才在楼下遇到了Happy，对方告诉他那个人在办公室，但是小心点，他心情不好。

理所当然的，Happy恰巧忘了告诉他那间办公室在哪。在他偷瞄过每间开着的门的时候——同时尽量不让自己看起来像是迷了路——Peter思索着他说的那句话。他心情不好。这意味着他是在想昨夜的事么？愚蠢的问题。谁不会呢？但是是谁惹恼了他，Peter还是派对上的那个男人，Hammer？或者同时？也许那个女孩也做了点贡献。

如果他对自己说实话的话，Hammer说的话也同样让他困扰。但是，所有关于Tony的是都同样让他困扰。

“Parker。”

他转了一圈发现Stark本人正站在一间Peter非常确定刚刚还关着的房间门口，一只手插在口袋里，皱着眉。

“嗨！”Peter声音可能太大了。

“嘿。”

Peter胡乱地挥着他的手机。“你，呃。你给我发了信息……”

“没错。”Stark扬了一下下巴。“跟上。我们去别的地方谈。”

 

这个别的地方是餐厅，一个巨大的，超现代的建筑，主体是摆在中心的玻璃长桌和悬挂在上面的工艺装饰枝形吊灯。

“你真的在这吃饭？”Peter问道，一瞬间忘记了自己

“没，我把它留作商务用途。”

Peter转过身看着他抱起了胳膊，突然觉得有点受伤。“所以就是这个意思？”他试探地问道。“商务用途？”在他说出这话的同时，他意识到了Stark非要把他带到这间餐厅来的真实原因：这里没有门，消除了所有他们在其他地方可能有的隐私。Peter告诉他自己要挺住。他把你带到餐厅来而不是别的地方又怎么样，这不应该让你困扰，你能正常点哪怕一次么……

“我不知道。”Stark矢口否认。

“她——呃——”Peter清了清嗓子——“她还在这么？”

Stark看起来困惑了一分钟。然后他的表情变得明朗。“哦，不在。她今天早上就走了。”

Peter对自己点了点头，然后走向了能让它看到天际线的大窗户，好让他从自己的心情上移开注意力。他没资格嫉妒。在他的脑海里，他明白，但是他的身体总是做不到。

“你想跟我谈谈？”他在沉默被拉长到三分钟了之后问道。

有什么东西发出了嘎吱声。Stark坐在了那张桌子旁边的一把椅子上。Peter回头看向他。“对，”Stark说。“没错，我们得谈谈。”然后他补充道：“你也许想坐下来？”

Peter深吸了一口气。“我觉得我还是站着比较好，谢谢。”

“好吧。”

沉默。

“你看，”Stark最后说道，“你是个好孩子——”Peter胸腔里的某种东西抗拒着这个词，孩子——“而且你异乎寻常地有天赋，所以我肯定会继续训练你——事实上，我不得不，感谢Ross——但是……在这一切发生之前，这整件事情必须先被摘出来。”

“摘出来。”Peter重复道。

又是几秒钟的沉默滴答而过。Stark咳了一声。“毫无保留的说，”他最后说道，用那种告诉Peter他正在竭尽全力控制住事态的语气。“我不喜欢我对你的感觉。”

Peter深吸一口气，“所以你对我的的感觉是——”

但是Stark抬起了一只手。“现在该你了。我们要解决问题。”

红着脸，Peter研究着他左手无名指的倒刺说道，“我也不喜欢我对你的感觉。我现在能问你一个问题了么？”他补充道。“毫无保留？”

Stark点了头。他也没有看向他。

“如果我现在十八岁，事情会不一样么？”

叹了一口气，Stark用手揉着脸。“很可能。这困扰你多久了？”

“毫无保留？”

“毫无保留。”

Peter皱起脸。“从我大概，十岁？但是那只是，嗯，对名人的迷恋。它并没有真正——你知道——直到最近。”

“最近是什么时候？”Stark问。他似乎想在他的答案里寻找什么，但是Peter说不上来他要找的是什么。

“大概是从那次你出现在我的卧室里，拆穿了我所有的秘密，然后让我和你一起去欧洲的时候。”

Stark的嘴角抽了一下，然后他挑起了眉毛。“好吧。要是你这么说的话……”Peter几乎要笑出声了。他笑到颤抖，向后倚在窗户上，面对着对方。气氛里的某些东西好像转变了，变得更轻快了。

“我能问你点别的么？”他说。Stark点了头，然后Peter舔湿了他的嘴唇，“你有多生气？在我……”他没继续说，但他也不必；他知道他们都在回忆在电视房的那些时刻，还有另外那些发生在他车里的时刻。不必特别指出。

Stark咳了一声，没有看他的眼睛。“我没有生气，”他说。“并不是对你生气。你后悔么？”

“说实话？”

“这就是毫不保留的意思，我们刚确认过。”

Peter脸红了。“不。有的时候我觉得我后悔，但是然后……然后就会发生些什么事，然后我会记住，嗯……接着我觉得那一切棒到让人没办法后悔。你明白吧？”

这只是他的想象，还是说Stark差点就点头了？

“我还能再问你点别的么？”他补充道。Stark再一次轻轻对他眨了眨眼。

这个问题从他的本能意思直冲出来，丝毫没有被常识阻挡。

“你还会那么做么？”几乎是立刻，他用手盖住了自己的脸，抬起脚后跟，走向桌子的另一头。“对不起。忽略它吧。我不是故意的。”

但是Stark说的却是：“毫无保留？”

他停在了他的行进路线上，把手从脸上拿了下来，然后看向Tony。他缓慢的点了头。

Stark深吸了一口气。“没法停止这个想法。”他说。

Peter咬着他的嘴唇，害怕看向他却又害怕如果他转开了眼睛，他会错过什么至关重要的东西。“如果——我是说，如果你是——如果——”他无助地停了下来。“我也不知道自己想问什么了。”

“慢慢来。”

“我只是——”他挫败地叹了一口气，用手捂住脸。“我完了。我不觉得我还能说什么。就是——”他咕哝着——“在我脑子里，我知道我想说什么，就是……说出来。”他闭上嘴盯着对方，就好像他能从Stark脸上找到他想说的词一样。

Stark先转开了眼神，摇着头。“Kid……”

“我知道这不好，我只是……”他挫败地耸了耸肩。“你知道我想说什么么？因为我不知道我是不是知道。”

Stark清了清嗓子，这个声音似乎把Peter的意识唤回了身体。

“我觉得我能猜到。”他说。

更多的沉默。它有一分钟那么长。Stark没有在看他，而是研究着玻璃桌子闪亮的边缘。

突然，他叹了口气，然后把脸埋进了掌心。“我没办法再忍下去了。”他疲惫地说，更多是说给他自己而不是Peter。

他毫无预兆地站了起来，椅子刮蹭过地面发出响声，然后大步走向靠近门廊的那面墙，在墙上装着的键盘上输入了一串复杂的密码。Peter有点紧张，又有些期待凭空出现一队机器人因为他冒失的发言而把他扔出窗外。但是Stark仅仅是转过来看向他。

“安防摄像头刚刚适时的转向了德国佬们，”他说。Peter的一部分想要说，“你能做到这种事？”但是他另外的部分抑制住了这种冲动，因为Stark正向他走来，也因为他刚刚领会了对方话里的中心思想。他一只手抓紧了最近一张椅子的椅背来支撑住自己。

Stark谨慎地停在了离他一英尺的位置，伸手触碰他的脸颊。Peter回忆起了前一晚，然后吮住了他的手指。

“你确定你愿意这么做么？”Stark慎重地说。

他答得很迅速。“确定，确定。”

“就一次，”在他的嘴唇擦过对方的之前，他小声地说道。

他已经忘记了这有多美味。他的嘴唇印在他唇上的感觉，他的胡子在他皮肤上刮蹭的感觉——他微微张开了嘴唇，然后感受到Stark的舌头滑进了他嘴里。他在膝盖支撑不住之前探出手攥住了Stark的衣领，然后倒向了桌子那边。他们的嘴唇分开了。

Peter盯着他，大口喘息着，仍旧抓着他的领子。Stark看起来有些震惊，虽然很难说这感觉是因为Peter还是他自己。

“摄像头会停多久？”Peter问。

“十分钟。”他似乎没法把眼睛从Peter身上移开。

“你说就一次……”Peter咬着他的嘴唇。“我们能把它延伸一下么？”

有那么一瞬间，他以为对方会说不。

然后Stark点了头，那种紧绷感从他肩上离开了。“可以，”他说，“没错，我们可以。”

一只手穿过了Peter的头发——用那种让他的神经都兴奋起来的方式牵拉着他的发根——然后Stark用另一只手抬起他的下巴，再一次亲吻了他。Peter的嘴无力地张着，心脏在他的胸腔轰鸣。他的手从他的领口滑向了他的胸膛。Stark急切的吻落在他的嘴唇，他的右脸颊，滑过他的下巴落在他的左耳。Stark的一只手用力按在他的脖子上，拇指粗暴地抚摸着他的脸颊，另一只手滑过他的身侧，落在他的大腿上，然后把他托上了桌子。他双腿分开，Stark站在他腿间，一只手放在他的膝盖上，亲吻着他的颈动脉。Peter向后仰头，盯着光滑洁白的天花板，胸腔不断起伏，几乎喘不上气来。我们能把它延伸一下么，他之前是这么说的，但这似乎比简单的延伸一下时间要超过太多了。

Stark的手指勾住他T恤的领子向下拉，以便亲吻他锁骨下面紧绷的皮肤。

“天呐，”他小声地对他感慨。

他回应的很迅速。“求你，别停。”

“我们不能总这样下去，”Stark语气轻柔地说。他瞟了一眼门外，Peter随着他的目光看过去；任何一个倒霉的过路人都能对这张桌子一览无余。但是他被按在对方身上，而且Peter能感觉到欲望在Stark的身体里叫嚣着，就像他感觉到自己的欲望那样清晰。他的血液鼓噪着，如果他离得足够近，他甚至能听到他的心跳声。

“我们还有多久？”Peter催促着。

“Peter……”这是一声苍白的，几乎感受不到的抗议。少年已经又倾身靠近了他。

“求你。”

“做给我看。”Stark低声说，他的嘴唇离Peter那么近，他几乎能亲吻他说的每个词。

Peter再一次吻住了他，抓着Stark的手，把它们放在自己的屁股上，放在他牛仔裤的腰带上。这很露骨——太露骨了——但他被亲吻Stark带来的肾上腺素冲击着，像喝高了一样，平时他得从楼上一跃而下才能有这种感觉。

“还有多久？”他又问道。

“六分钟？或者七分钟？”Stark低声说。

“我们可以……么？”

“Peter——”Stark的手正以一种可怕的，克制的坚定放在他的屁股上，就好像它们能独立于他的意志一样——“这可不是个好主意——”

“我知道，我明白……”他咽了下口水。“就这一次？”

“Peter……”

“就一次。”

Stark盯着他看了很久。

他点了头。

 

这和他期望的不一样。虽然难为情，但他曾幻想过他们在一张床单支数比他的头发数量还多的床上，度过一段放纵的时光的画面。这么随便地坐在一张餐桌上，呼吸喷在Stark的脖子上，Stark一边用一只手拉开他的牛仔裤拉链，一边在他的额头上留下一串吻，还有一个时间限制，这可不是他想象中的画面。

Stark抓住Peter的手，亲吻过他的手背，然后把它引向他敞开的牛仔裤，这让他忘记了他之前所有的失落。他用他闲着的那只手环住了Stark的脖子。在Stark用他的手隔着四角裤抚慰着他的时候，Peter的指尖陷进了Stark的肩膀。

“哈啊——嗯——啊——“

Stark对他嘘了一声，用下巴顶住了他的头。他须后水的麝香气息让他的喉咙像是要烧起来一样，但不知为何，对Peter来说这感觉像是种保护，Peter欠起身，穿过感官中的红色迷雾，轻声说，“抓我的头发。”

“什么？”

“抓我的头发。”

Stark吻着他的头顶，用一只手攥住他的卷发向上揪。Peter因头皮上传来的疼痛屏住了呼吸，小声呜咽着。Stark的牙齿刮蹭着他的前额，然后Peter感觉自己两腿之间像是回应般颤抖着。他拽着对方向自己靠近，Stark又一把攥住他的头发，同时，他的另一只手带着Peter的手放在他的勃起上，放在他逐渐印出水渍的四角内裤上。玻璃桌子在他身下咯吱作响。

Peter的背很疼，视野发白，Stark的声音在他耳边响起：“好孩子——呼吸——你做的很好——”

几乎失明一样，他亲吻着Stark的下巴，然后咬了上去，但Stark把头移开了，转而安抚一般地亲吻他的嘴唇。但Peter几乎感觉不到，因为他的高潮正如海浪一般在他的身体里升起来，Stark也加快了抚慰他的速度，然后，啊——

他睁开了眼睛。他的心脏像是刚刚跑完一英里一样，在他的胸膛里轰鸣。

Stark正盯着他，皱着眉，他的手现在停留在他的肩膀这种安全位置上。

“还好吧？”他问。“你全程都很安静。”

Peter颤抖着点点头。他感觉很好。实际上，超棒的。

“没事——对，很好，超棒的……”

他直起身来再一次吻住他，一只手从他的胸膛滑下，然后打断了这个吻，低头意味深长地看着Stark牛仔裤明显的突起。

Stark抓住了他的手轻柔地推开了。“没关系的。”

“我不介意，真的——”

“Peter， _没关系的_ 。”他听起来很绝望。

“但是……”难道这不应该是互相帮助的情形么？“好吧……”他不确定地说。

Stark走向旁边的一张桌子，从一个华丽的纸抽盒里抽了几张纸，用颤抖的手递给了他。咬着嘴唇，红着脸，Peter擦干净了自己，然后迈着颤抖的步伐走向了门边的废纸篓，把纸巾扔了进去。他面对着墙努力回想着该怎么呼吸。这段性事——他能这么讲么？——让他的身体感受到了习惯的精疲力尽的感觉，他觉得累坏了。

终于发生了——大概吧。

然后现在怎么办？

他走回Stark身旁，对方正坐在桌边，盯着刚刚Peter坐着的位置。Peter试探地把手放在了对方放在桌上的手上。

Stark抽出手，拍了拍Peter的肩膀。“Peter……”他说，“我们不能总这么下去，你明白的。”

“但是——”

“ _Peter_ 。”他的声调严厉了些。“我们不能。我们不能再这么做了，而且我们甚至不能提起这件事。你明白的，对吧？”

“听着，我不蠢，”Peter缓缓地开口说道。“我知道这个，你懂的，不合法。我知道这真的很冒险，但是……”他没说下去，不知道该怎么把他的想法说出来。

“Peter。”Stark用那种Peter记得在德国机场用过的口气说道。 _你完了。_ ”别这么对你自己。你很聪明，你明白这一切不能发生。因为它不应该发生。“

Peter叹了口气揉着眼睛，说，“我的确明白，但是假装这一切从来没发生过简直太胡来了，每当你想起——”

“什么？而且这件事——”Stark暴躁地挥着手——“就不胡来？你到底是怎么定义 _胡来_ 的，Parker？我觉得我们用的不是同一本字典。”

他转开头，觉得眼睛刺痛。

他们到底做了什么？他认真回想着。他让Stark抓住他的头发，让他把自己的手放进了裤子里，但他或多或少地帮自己摆脱了罪责，不是么？而且Stark似乎坚定地认为让Peter触碰他太超过了。

一番摸索之后，他终于找到了门路。

恶心的感觉在他的胃里翻搅，他急切地转过身想逃开，像是投降一样把手举向空中。“我受够了，”他被喉咙里恶心的感觉噎住了。“我退出。”

一阵椅子的刮擦声在他身后响起，他听见了自己的名字，然后Stark抓住了他是胳膊拉着她转过身来面对自己。“别就这么走了。”

“停，等等——”

“Peter——”

“你能不能就好好听我说三秒？”他厉声说道。

“声音低点！”

“ _行_ ，”Peter从牙齿间发出嘶嘶声。“我知道我是个一文不值的青少年，”他拔高声调说道，“而且你对我来说太老了，但是——上帝啊——”他又开始要失去理智了——“你是唯一一个我能谈谈——谈所有事的人。而且相信我，我真希望我能两者兼顾，这样你就没法再像这样折磨我，而且还不知道这是什么感觉了。”

“Peter，如果你觉得这就是我想要的——”Stark顿了顿有继续说，“那我不觉得你明白现在到底是什么状况，”他说，“你真是——”但是他又顿了一下。

“什么？‘Peter恶狠狠地问道，”我是什么？“

他哼笑着，“一种头疼。”

他几乎是带着爱意这样说道，似乎要是换个场景，这大概会配合着挑起嘴角挠着Peter下巴这个动作。但是他的表情太痛苦了，而且他没抓着Peter的那只手还垂在身侧。

“一种头疼。”Peter重复道。“是啊，好吧。也许你两个月之前就应该离我那该死的公寓远一点。会给我们两个都省下好大一堆麻烦。”

他逃走了。

 

逃到离大厦两栋楼外，他钻进一条飞起的小巷，像往常一样从背包最前面口袋抽出战衣。他很快地换上了衣服，并不是害怕被别人看到，然后溜上了最近的一面墙。他已经很久都没这么做了，而直到现在他才意识到他有多怀念这么做：对抗着重力，灼烧着的肌肉，这就是他想做的，这个，这个，就是这个，没别的，再没别的了……

他几不可闻地哼了一声，用力把自己荡上了屋顶，环视着整个城市。在摩天大楼中，Stark大厦居高临下，纯白而神圣，上帝啊，Peter觉得他大概是疯了。

在他的脑海里，他明白Stark是对的，刚才发生的一切永远不应该发生——但上帝啊，他想再多来几次，但Stark执意表示这种事不会再发生了，这让他觉得自己荒诞地不检点，像个欲火焚身的青少年，而他难为情地明白他的确就是。

他讨厌这种伪善，他讨厌Stark逃避罪责的半吊子方式——用Peter的手而不是他自己的，就好像这能让一切合法一样——而且上帝啊，他讨厌他，Peter，自己贴到对方身上。但他真的能怪自己么？他最近这六个月过得不合常理的快；亲眼看到他叔叔被枪击倒在他们的厨房，以触目惊心的方式让他明白了结束能有多快。

除了这些，他不确定怎么去解读发生在餐厅的这几分钟。Stark是在迁就他么？这是Stark能允许他做的最大的程度了么？

或者说，Peter被占了便宜么？

他头一次对和Stark发展出任何一种关系，发自内心地觉得危险。他没办法肯定地首次出他的目的。他意识到自己的心跳得很快。

他不希望去想Stark能应付这些。

他有许多做蠢事的前科，但这个也许是他曾经做过的最蠢的一个。

他想要毁掉什么东西。但他同时也讨厌这么做，因为他不应该用自己的能力来让自己感觉好点，这不会是Ben想让他做的事。

回忆他的叔叔开启了他愤怒的大门，他平时都能把它压制住的。但现在不能了。

去他妈的安全。去他妈的必须经过他同意。

他想要打个人。


	11. 报应

还有什么要说的？

如果你是Tony Stark，还有很多。

他想对Steve回忆他们曾为彼此付出过很多次，还想告诉他自己是多么厌恶孤身一人醒过来，然后瞬间希望Steve也是同样的处境。

他想对Pepper说，有没有那么一种可能，我们可以在做出这么重大的决定之前好好考虑一下？也许你不用把整间公司都还回来？

他想对Peter说——

别被你那要是怎么样就好了的幻想牵着走，你已经和我上过床了，也许还挂着那种愚蠢的笑容，而我因为某种该死的原因还很喜欢，诸如此类。

因为这绝对是针对，他意识到了。他用尽了全部意志力不去侵犯那个孩子，不要比他已经做了的更过分——他回忆起他拉开了少年的牛仔裤，还有少年在格子四角裤下逐渐硬起来的真切的感觉，他耳边传来的呻吟声，还有要求他抓自己头发的低语。他的胃揪了起来。

他本应该更理智，而不是失控。他就不应该安排这次会面，他也不应该靠近对方。他本应该早在少年把话题转向这个无法避免的方向之前就阻止他。少年是对飞：如果Tony能明智地放过他，永远不要掺和进他的生活中来，这一切就都不会发生。

但是他没有。现在，他应该努力去接受自己先前犯下的错误。而他也的确这么做了（他这么觉得，也这么希望，或者说奢望着）。只不过这个错误实在让他很难原谅自己。

 

基地里很安静，当Tony到达一层的时候，里面空无一人。他把外套丢在附近的一张桌子上，然后大步走进了厨房。他的腿在颤抖，他觉得吃点什么也许能骗他的神经冷静下来。

但是呆在厨房就意味着，那张金属桌子就在他眼前。就是Tony明白过来自己所渴望的是什么的时候，Peter坐着的地方。他没办法看着它却不去想起他，想起他被花洒淋湿，低垂着眼帘，敞开了衣领。少年似乎已经弥漫到了这座建筑的每个房间。他无论走到哪都会想起这里发生过什么。

而现在大厦也变成了这样。

他曾经渴望着他，他现在仍渴望着他，他竭尽全力确保自己做着相反的事。再多的上流社会活动都没法改变这种真实的感觉，至少看起来是这样。

他回想着Justin Hammer和他的名声，还有鸡尾酒会上啜饮长岛冰茶的间隙泄露出的流言。

Tony检查过冰箱里少得可怜的存货之后，放弃了他败局已定的计划。他给自己做了一杯咖啡作为代替，然后什么都没加就喝了，面对着窗户俯视着整个城市。

他无意成为另一个Hammer。说实话，他总是更喜欢自己的伴侣年长一点，尤其是对于男性来说——他绝对不会对一个九岁的孩子下手。这可能是他父子关系问题里更羞耻一点的一个方面。所以说并不是对方的年轻吸引了他（虽然，上帝啊，少年身上某种稚气未脱的感觉让他膝盖发软。）

是他本身吸引了他。

他喝了一口咖啡，看着车流在下方的路上缓慢移动。

如果他忽略掉自己，他仍然能感受到Peter的唇印在他的上，他的手放在他的胸口。拒绝对方的邀请用掉了比他觉得自己拥有的更多的意志力。Peter是那么的渴望——他总是这样。这就是问题。

他喝完了咖啡，然后把杯子放在了桌子上。

他疯狂地想要打些什么。但他挤出了足够的执行力把咖啡杯洗干净，然后放回到了碗柜里。

Rhodey。他需要和Rhodey谈谈。不是谈Peter——他不能跟任何人提起他——只是得找个人看住自己，而且还不能看出来他刚刚把手伸进了一个他妈的孩子的牛仔裤里……

……找一个觉得是他把那该死的月亮挂起来的人。[1]

他难道不是比这个更厉害么？

毫无预兆地，他挥拳打向最近的墙。冰冷的疼痛在他的手臂里流窜，穿过他的手骨到达他的肩膀。

“操。”

他的声音在厨房回荡，他惊了一下，开始注意他所处的环境。从他进到基地里来开始，他第一次意识到了，他有多孤独。

血从他擦破的关节处涌出，温热而黏稠。他盯着它，不太明白这可能意味着什么。

无论它意味着什么，这都是你活该，他刻薄地想着。

然后他又打了墙一拳。

他正打算打第三拳的时候——现在甚至可以打出一个整齐的小坑了——一个声音在他背后说，“嘿，我们别这么做好不好？”

脚步声移动到了他身侧，然后Rhodey在他能够挥拳打到墙上之前抓住了他的手。

“说真的，”他说，“我觉得刚才那轮你已经赢了。”

所有的紧绷感一瞬间从他的身体离开了。他放任Rhodey领着他坐到最近的桌子旁。Rhodey坐到他身边的座位上，耐心又期盼地看着他。

“想说多久都可以。”他最后说道。

Tony盯着他流血的手。关节似乎已经开始肿起来了。疼痛辐射到了他的整个胳膊。

“还是说你想先处理一下伤口？”Rhodey补充道。

Tony摇了摇头。这疼痛大概是他应得的。

“让我猜猜，”Rhodey说。“你今天没吃药，对吧？”

对，Tony没有，他把它们都留在基地了，觉得他会在派对结束后直接回到那。他没有预想到那个女孩还有Peter的事情，两者都没有。但是，当然了，不是这个问题。

Rhodey站起来的时候椅子刮过了地面，他走出了Tony的视线，回来的时候手里拿着一只药瓶。就好像一个药片就能魔术般的修正他曾经把手放进一个该死的青少年的牛仔裤里这个事实一样。

他盯着那些药片。

很久以前——这一切得多糟糕，仅仅是两个月以前的事情现在都是很久以前了——他们都确保每个人，每一个被非正式录用的伙伴，都接受了药物治疗，像是个关注心理疾病的秘密圣诞老人一样。Tony照顾着Rhodey，对方也回报他以照顾；Bruce，永远都固执地自力更生，给他留了一张便利贴；Clint，作为唯一一个真正在这件事上表明了态度的人，照顾着Natasha，而Natasha似乎把Wanda纳入了自己的羽翼之下。Thor是标准的战斗中失踪人员，但是很容易就能想象到他给他那个精神错乱的弟弟，做阿斯加德版的药物监测的画面。与此同时，除了帮助Rhodey，Tony还在Sam的帮助下，密切关注着Steve。

而Steve……Steve曾经照顾着他们所有人：在他们想要谈谈的时候倾听，在恰当的时候给他们打气，而且，就像Rhodey一样，在他们需要的时候提供药物治疗。Tony好奇他现在是不是在为Barnes做这些事。

他想象了一下要是Steve发现了自己刚刚做过什么的画面，然后马上把这个想法丢到了一边。他永远无法摆脱这种羞耻感。

但他认识Rhodey更久。而这会让事情变得更糟糕。

他把药片干咽了下去——笨拙地——然后闭上了眼睛。

“发生什么了？”Rhodey问道。

他叹了口气。他们做朋友很久了，他没办法欺骗他，却也没办法告诉他真相。“我搞砸了，”他最后说道。“你不需要知道怎么了，或者说为什么，或者——或者任何细节。”

“我要是不知道的话没办法帮你。”

“我不需要你帮我，我只需要你别揭我伤疤。”

Rhodey叹了口气，Tony瞟他了一眼。“你至少得检查一下这个。“他冲着Tony流血的手点了一下头。

“没事的。”

“不，有事，你会弄坏你的关节，或者肌腱，或者别的什么的。”

“我等下会涂点新斯波林。”

“嘲讽帮不到你的，Tony。你得检查一下。来吧。”他站起来冲他招了招手。Tony没听——出于某种幼稚的叛逆，他觉得，这可能是他父子关系问题的又一个表现——Rhodey定定的看着他。

“Steve会怎么说。Bruce呢，或者所有其他人呢？”

Tony瞟了他一眼。“卑鄙。”

“擦，就算是Clint也会告诉你去看个急诊。”

“不，Clint会关了他的助听器，然后对我竖中指。”

Rhodey想了想。“没错，”他最后说道，“你可能的对的。但是他现在不在这。我在。”他咳了一声。“我是你最好的朋友，”他手。“拜托告诉我发生了什么吧。起码先跟我走。”

有那么一个糟糕的瞬间，Tony推测了一下要是他说了实话，这段对话会是怎么样。他回忆起了Peter的愤怒（他没办法怪那个孩子；他突然回想起了Sam两个月前的话：你还要两头兼顾多久？），然后看着他冲出了门。如果他说了实话，他就会看到Rhodey做一模一样的事情。只是想想就已经让他喘不过气了。

他又想要打墙了。

但他叹了口气当作默认，然后跟着Rhodey走出了厨房，去拿他们的外套。

 

 

 

谢天谢地，急诊室没什么人——不像是周五的晚上那样，但是Tony怎样都能接受。这儿有那么几个人，那几个人看到了他，呆呆地看着他糟糕的样子。

他低头看表，他的左手在颤抖。刚刚过了六点半。他们已经在急诊的等待室待了十分钟了。他身边坐着Rhodey，对方每隔几分钟就并不那么隐蔽地瞟他一眼，好像要确认Tony还在这一样。Rhodey有无数的理由陪着他来：Happy还在大厦里，在Pepper已经离开了的现在，他或多或少地负责看家，而且Tony需要有个人开车送他；他希望他好好的；还有，最重要的是，他想要确定Tony的确到达了原定的目的地。糟糕的精神状态加重了Tony那种青少年式的叛逆冲动。Tony并不确定Rhodey现在从医学上讲能不能开车，但是他不打算对着他这张决绝而眼神冰冷的脸问出这个问题。

Tony努力不去怨恨这件事，他知道Rhodey坐在右边，只是叹了口气，然后打起精神摆出了他平时的嘲讽姿态。

“你知道，我在家就可以处理好这个的。”

Rhodey接住了这个梗。“当然了。我很乐意看看Dum-E打绷带。”

“Dum-E在大厦，他该在的地方。而我在这，在急诊室， _ _我不该在__ 的地方。”

Rhodey叹了口气。“每个人都有进急诊室的时候，Tony。别装腔作势了。”

他手腕上涌起了更多冰冷的疼痛。瞟了一眼他淤青肿胀的手，他想了想自己用这只手做过的最后一件事，然后他觉得这可能是某种报应。

他真的不值得被治疗。

在他们身后，急诊室的玻璃门缓缓打开了。踩在油地毡上急切而杂乱的脚步声让Tony回过了头。

他僵住了。

May Parker脸上完全没化妆，在衣服外面胡乱套着一件男士外套，正推着她的侄子走向分诊台，一只胳膊绕在他肩膀上。他用一只手捂住鼻子和嘴，转过了头。

血从他指尖滴落。

桌子后面的一个女人看到了他们，停住了脚步，迅速走了过来，手里还拿着一只铁灰色的废纸篓。

“我来照顾他，”她对May说，她正努力用颤抖的手填着表格。May冲她点点头，然后这位助理把Peter按在了Tony正对面的那排椅子上——没错。废纸篓砰的一声放在了他面前的游地毡上，Peter马上向前探身，低头面对着它，用一只手抓着桶沿。血滴在用过的报表和被拒绝的预约单上。

May赶到了他身边，助理回到了桌子后面她的位置上。

Tony感觉身体僵硬，像是赤裸地暴露着。

但是Parker没注意到他，May摸着他的头发对他轻声说这话，然后Peter突然把头弯的更低，吐在废纸篓里。他紧紧攥着桶沿的手有些淤青，关节泛白。

Rhodey对上Tony的眼睛，皱了皱眉，就好像在说， _ _发生什么了__ ？Tony挑起了他自己的眉毛作为回应，试图佯装冷静，就好像他的整个身体并没有被一杯糟糕的，由慌张、惊骇，和出于某种原因的愧疚感构成的鸡尾酒点燃一样。 _ _猜不到。__

但在他能有任何动作之前，其中一扇铁门打开了，一个穿着浅蓝色工作服的漂亮护士出现了，皱眉看着手里的文件夹。

“……Tony Stark？”他最后缓缓念到，像是她有四分之三的概率确信名字写错了。

Peter的头随着她的声音猛地抬了起来，血在他的鼻孔和上嘴唇之间泛着光。

他的脸就是由淤青构成的Jackson Pollock的画[2]。

Peter对上了Tony的眼睛，显然很窘迫，还有一种类似于害怕的感情。Tony几乎是马上转开了头，站起来，咳了一声，然后大步走向了护士的方向。

护士看到他瞪大了眼睛，但是她用几秒就恢复了专业姿态。“走这边，先生。”她说，做了一个请的手势。

他走进走廊的时候，能够感觉到少年盯着他的眼神，让他的手好了点。

 

“怎么了？”他们刚一进到检查室护士就问，Tony有点不情愿地坐在了垫着纸的检查床上——这类事情总是让他的思维回到七岁的时候——然后她用棉签戳了他那只抽出的手将近一分钟。

他不舒服地清了清嗓子。“打到了墙上。”

她点点头，好像听到了想听的回答。“知道我们这来过多少这种状况的人么，你会吓一跳的，”她小声抱怨道，“好吧，”她提高了声音。“看起来像是拳击手骨折[3]。关节活动度还不错，看起来不算太严重。但我会给你上个夹板，以防万一。肿的最厉害的是你的小指？”Tony点点头。“伤得有多严重？”

在某个离这里没多远的检查室里，Peter Parker毫无疑问正在被问着相同的问题，而他的回答会大不一样。

发生了什么？好吧——发生了什么很明显。让Tony心烦的是怎么发生的，还有为什么发生了。他该死的脸……

他皱起脸努力回想着问题。“疼痛等级从一到十的话，大概七吧。”

“行。我们再开点止痛药。”她从他的手上抬眼看向他的脸，似乎想要再说些什么，但她只是走向水槽，从上面的柜子里拿出了一个黑蓝相间的带着塑封的夹板。他想着，Peter是不是也需要这么个夹板。

几个小时之后，他就会痊愈了——像一个刚刚被成年人侵犯了的青少年一样好——而现在他浑身淤青，鼻子流着血，在急诊室。

更好的问法是：他会好起来么？

因果循环，报应不爽，这句话没错。

 

护士给他的惯用手上打的夹板异乎寻常的紧，还给他开了一张处方笺，能买到在柜台上买不到的那种止痛药。然后Tony大步从检查室走到了外面狭窄的走廊，四下扫视想找一张熟悉的脸。好吧，那张熟悉的脸。

但是事情在护士帮他检查手的时候发酵了。就算Peter就在附近的某个地方，他也几乎不可能发现。而且，Tony的出现吸引了太多好奇的目光。

他准备撤回等候室的时候，转角出现了一个熟悉的面孔，由大概是另一个穿蓝制服的护士扶着的：品牌，在刺眼的日光灯下看起来比之前更糟糕了。

他抬起头，对上Tony的眼睛，然后僵住了，有点直不起腰。他身边的护士问了他一些什么，肯定是想知道他是不是哪里疼。Peter挥手打断了他，动着嘴唇，但是Tony的耳边好像有一层海绵一样；他什么也听不到。

把谨慎都丢到一边，Tony大步走向他们，在开口前扫了那个护士一眼，“你出什么事了？”

“先生，我们没有时间——”护士正打算说下去，但是Peter又挥手打断了她。

“你来这里做什么？”他问Tony。护士看了Peter一眼，显然是被她十五岁的患者超乎寻常的社会关系吓了一跳。

“啊？我打了墙一拳。你怎么了？”Tony又问了一遍。天啊，近看更糟糕了。脸肿了，淤青从皮肤下想水彩一样晕开，黑紫色混着砖红色，而那种粉红色的印记意味着他曾经大哭过。他走路僵硬，有些驼背，还按着他鼻子上还在渗血的纱布。

“我做了些蠢事，我们能不谈细节么？”

“为什么你不打电话？”他问道。“你遇到麻烦了为什么不打电话。”

Peter受伤地看着他。“我不觉得你还想接我的电话。”他没再说下去，然后让护士搀着他继续沿着走廊向前走。

Rhodey应该在外面等着他。就像护士刚才说的，他们没有时间。但他仍旧跟着他们走了一段。“给我发短信，”他喊道。

Peter没有犹豫。他的回应尖锐又暴躁，从他的肩膀上方传来。“我得去做个CT平扫，他们才能确定我的脾脏是不是破裂了。”他突然话锋一转，“但是，你知道么，我能发短信的时候会发的，当然——”

他屏住了呼吸，弯下身子，脸色惨白。护士在他撞向地面之前抓住了他，然后呼叫求助。另外几个护士冲了过来，挡住了Peter，但Tony一直等到这群人消失在走廊尽头，坐上电梯，才转过身用他那只好手捂住脸，试图想起来怎么才能不担忧。

 

当Tony回到等候室的时候，Rhodey和May正坐在一起，小声交谈着。这场景太超现实了——他的双重生活发生了碰撞——这导致他花了几秒站在那儿接受这是现实，然后才加入了他们的对话。

May哭了很久。看到Tony靠近的瞬间，她从旁边桌上的纸抽盒里抽了张纸巾，匆忙地擤了鼻子，然后努力眨着眼。

“没想到会在这看到你，”她说，起身要和他握手（他注意到这种奇怪的现象很久了，人们会站起来欢迎他，甚至从他进到房间里就站起来，像是某种女王伊丽莎白二世的待遇）。然后她注意到了他手上的夹板，尴尬的放下了她的手，紧张地对他笑了一下。

“我在这见到了你的侄子，”他用回应的口吻说道。“一切都好么？他看起来——”他停住了，试图找到恰当的措辞——“他看起来不太好。”

她叹口气。“在他回家的路上有人跳到了他身上，”她说。“至少，他是这么告诉我的。我个人倾向于认为那可不止 _ _一个人__ 。”她的眼泪落在她的仿皮手袋把手和手指上。“一个陌生人把他送回家的。那个人至少八十岁了。说他是在第五大道一条后巷的ATM机旁找到的他。”她缓缓地坐下。“说实话，我不知道他要做什么。”她更像是自言自语，而不是说给Rhodey和Tony听。

Rhodey清了清嗓子。“有什么我们能帮忙的么？”

但是她坚定地摇了摇头。“这事和你们无关。”

Tony努力吞咽了一下，暗自质疑着这说法的真实性，接着回过头，门又打开了，走出另一个拿着文件夹的护士。

“Parker女士？”May猛地抬起了头。“医生叫您进去。”

May咬着嘴唇站了起来，快速跟着护士走进了走廊。Tony看着他离开，焦虑让他心率过速。

也许她是对的，这 _ _不是__ 他的问题，他们在餐厅做过的事和Peter的新伤之间并无关联。但是铺天盖地的负罪感在他胃里生了根，提醒Tony不是这样。

 

“抱歉让你等这么久，”Tony在他们穿过停车场走向他们的车的时候说道。

“没有，读了会《人物》杂志，然后和他婶婶聊了一会。跟他说我是你的朋友。她听起来吓坏了。”

“我没法怪她，”Tony说。“我是说，要是我的孩子——”他停住了。

少年的脸不断浮现在他的意识里。被打倒，满身是血。他身上的淤青得持续几周。

 _ _我不觉得你还想接我的电话。__ 如果这就是他给Peter的感觉，那他该有多生气啊？

“不是批评你，”Rhodey在大概三十秒的沉默之后说道，“但是你不应该是在教导他么？”

Tony不舒服地咳了两声。“是啊。”他们走到了车旁边，坐了进去，Rhodey又坐到了驾驶位。他打着了引擎。

“他昨天去了那个宴会，对吧？”他说。

“对。”这似乎是他唯一能说的。Rhodey似乎在思考着什么，他的眉毛皱着，Tony非常熟悉这种表情，他见过太多次了。通常是在Tony做了或者正要做什么蠢事的边缘的时候。

“就是说，你气冲冲的回到家，与此同时，他看起来像是刚和八个职业摔跤手打了一架……”Rhodey清了清嗓子。“发生了什么？”

__没错，我帮他做了个手活，然后我们因为这个吵了一架。_ _

他又咳了一声。“我们起了争执。就是我和Ross的那个交易。你知道的。他想要摆脱这种糟心事，我不让，所以我是个混蛋。”他的话熟悉地让他觉得不舒服，让他想起了他们在客人面前吵起来之后他父亲会说的话，然后Tony会哭着跑回他的房间，就像少年不可避免的会做的一样。

__别担心。_ _

__他在叛逆期。_ _

__他意识到他不会获得任何注意的时候就会回来了。_ _

然后，等到只剩家人和亲密朋友的时候——

__这就是我们的小负担。_ _

“讲真，”Rhodey在说，“这事挺混蛋的。他在我们出现之前，可以做他想做的任何事。”

他们安静地开了一会。城市的灯光滑过车窗。在车窗外的某个地方，Peter正在接受某种内脏损伤检查，Tony完全能想象出来这些画面。如果检验结果是阳性的怎么办？他把Peter穿着病号服，连接着仪器，两颊深陷，淤青散开变成黄绿色的画面从脑海赶出去。

 _ _他还年轻__ ，他对自己说。 _ _他会活蹦乱跳的。__

然后他脑海中让人讨厌的那部分补充道： _ _哦，他还年轻，对吧？真有意思，怎么他受伤的时候你就能想起来，但在道德上不合适的时候你就忘了。__

从他们在餐厅里度过的那短暂的几分钟之后，好像过去了几年。从派对算起，从Hammer含沙射影的话，哭泣的Peter还有Croy算起，过了更久。

他回想着May说过的话。

毫无预兆的，他问Rhodey，“你知道大厦附近哪里有ATM机么？”

Rhodey皱起眉，街灯投向他脸上的阴影让他看起来松了口气。“我觉得几个街区外有一个，对。怎么这么问？”

Tony只是皱着眉。

“哎？”Rhodey问道。然后他补了一句，带着某种不祥的腔调：“你在想什么，Tony？”

他向后靠在座椅上。他的手还在抽搐，深切的疼痛直冲向他的骨头。也许他可以调整一下夹板——调整到能让他的手透透气，但又还能把他的无名指和小指固定在一起。当然，对战衣来说，夹板不会是个问题……

“Tony？”

“嗯？”

“你在想什么？”

他闭上眼睛。“报应。”他说。

 

“……好吧，国务卿先生，如果你在做笔录的话，我还没做过。这是我第一次听到这事……我为您的感觉感到抱歉，但我能向您保证，我这一整周都在家……对，我也觉得这事发生在离我家这么近的地方很奇怪，但是就像我说的，我从周五下午就在基地，所以即使是我也不得不承认单纯的巧合也会发生。……对，我确定都分类好了……事实上，我的确记得协议的条款。再见，国务卿，别挑起什么战争。拜。”

Tony挂断手机，向后靠在他的办公椅上，松了口气。

事后，追查到了几个ATM窃贼——新闻报道的相当快，几个歹徒声称这与某个蒙面英雄有关——把他们留在外面直到早晨等法律来制裁显然不是最 _ _明智__ 的选择。尤其是在所有嫌疑人（同时也是受害者）身上都有疑似某个亿万富翁的钢铁制服的拳头印的时候。

但是那又怎样？的确是他做的，而且看在上帝的份上，这让他感觉好多了。

Peter已经六天没有消息了——操，他们做那件事之后过去将近一周了么？Tony告诉他自己不要去打探。他除了 _ _这个__ 还有生活。等他准备好了他会回来的。

假设Peter还会想要回来。假设他能回来而不是待在病房。或者更糟。

事实上，他已经走得太远，继续走下去似乎比现在回头是更可行的选择，无论在跨过那条界限之后等着他的是什么。

__难道我就不能直接签了它么？_ _

这是提到协议时他说的话。剩下的都是怪异的，尴尬的，来自Tony的官方短信，多数是关于会议的细节。看着这些，陷在他们互相发的短信里，Tony觉得不舒服，觉得自己像个掠食者。

如果他再发一条信息，就有可能改变些什么。

如果他什么都不做，他们就能回到从前的样子，粉饰太平。无论如何，没什么不能用一个创可贴和全然的否定解决的。

他叹口气，对他的焦虑和残留的羞耻心说滚开，然后按下了拨通。

他在骗谁呢？

 

 

 

1.hang the moon，意思是觉得一个人超级厉害，简直是神。

2.抽象主义大师。创造出了滴画法。

3.这是个专业词汇，不是护士在开嘲讽。


	12. “不可能和现实之间只有一个吻的距离”

“嘿，你爆米花上要是拉差辣酱么？”

回应她的是肯定和否定的二重唱，然后Michelle又消失在了她公寓的厨房里。Ned正抱着遥控器跪在在电视机前，正翻着Michelle的Netflix播放列表。本来Peter要做这件事，但他的两个朋友都断然拒绝了他，所以，他摊在沙发上，感觉自己毫无价值。

距离那个事故已经过去了大概一周，Peter决定管它叫事故，而尽管医疗检查显示除了胰腺有轻微挫伤和鼻子差点断了以外没什么问题，他身边的所有人都坚持要照顾他，就好像他是玻璃做的一样。他直到昨天，也就是周三，都没能回到学校。而他在更衣室露出他遍布全身的淤青，还有他胸腹部那个巨大的，依旧是青黑色的鞋印的时候，收获了所有人的敬畏。

Peter记得它是怎么留下的。

他这天杀的一周都没睡着。

有那么几个人，正在抢劫ATM机。他不记得的不比这个更多了——从那晚开始，他的脑子里就非常混乱，这让May担心他是不是脑震荡了，而这显然非常有可能。

他从那栋大楼上下来的时候偶然经过了他们，他没多想，就瞄准了他们，然后把自己像曲棍球一样向他们丢去。但是有件事在你同时和一群人打架的时候要记得：没有人等着自己的回合。他们会一拥而上，然后把你打成肉馅。Stark对战衣的改良起到了它的作用，因为，退一万步讲，Peter现在还活着。 _ _他们打得到底该有多狠。__ 他无数次的想着， _ _要是战衣没能让他只留下擦伤呢？__

这个问题让他想要呕吐（又一次），所以他对自己念起了小小的咒语——我没事这很好一切都好——然后强迫自己把注意力放在电视屏幕上。电视播着《超感八人组》，在第一季的中间。从厨房传来一声大喊“你们居然敢不等我就开始！”

Michelle带着一大碗爆米花凭空出现，在爆米花掉到沙发扶手和Peter的脚之间的缝隙之前，把它们倒在了咖啡桌上。

说实话，他最晚在周一的时候就能回去上课了，至少是在生理上，但是普通人没有增强版的恢复力。这也就是May搞了个什么机器送他上了Michelle的公寓楼梯，尽管事实上他已经可以走得很好了。

屏幕上，Max Reimelt给了一个黑帮成员脸上一拳，然后转过身去踢另一个的睾丸。

回过身来够爆米花碗，Ned问Peter，“嘿，你能看这个吧？”他的声音里带着关切。Peter点点头，挥了一下手。

“嗯，没事的。”电影式的打斗不会让他困扰；这和真实世界完全不一样。

“我们完全可以看，呃，《游侠笑传》，如果你需要的话——”

Michelle对着她的爆米花哼笑着。“你真基。”

“你才是那个一周前循环播放《圣朱尼佩洛》的人，”Ned回击道，“所以你没资格说我。”

她咯咯笑着。“一点也不后悔。”她向后靠，把脚架到了咖啡桌上。“来吧。Fuck, marry, kill，从联觉人里选。开始。”

Ned指向电视机，Reimelt正在撬开一只保险箱。“好吧，我先来，我会和他做。然后……杀了Will，和Lito结婚。”

Peter用手梳了一下头发。“和Kala做，和Capheus还有Hernando结婚，谁也不杀。”

“Hernando不是联觉人，”Ned抗议道。

“我还是会嫁给他。”Peter坏笑着。“天啊，我喜欢比你们两个有更大约会范围的感觉。Michelle？”

“和所有女士结婚，然后忽略其他所有人。”

Peter嗤笑着探身抓了一大把爆米花，但是他肋骨下方一阵钝痛让他嘶了一声，猛地坐直了。他愈合地很快，但疼痛似乎徘徊不去。

Michelle从她的座位上欠起身来，而Ned直接站了起来。“你没事吧？”他们异口同声的问道。他挥挥手让他们坐下。

“没事，真的，还好。”

“你确定？”Ned问道，忽略了他的挥手，正向沙发走来。

“确定，没事的。只不过是我的胰腺有点疼。”

Michelle给了他一个明显是表示关切的眼神，皱起一边眉毛，挑着嘴角。

“……你明白你的胰腺疼不能算作是 _ _只不过__ ，对吧？”

“认真的，没事的，他们说没问题的。”

“好吧……”

他的两个朋友好像都没有被说服，但是他们各自坐了回去，等他们觉得他的注意力回到了电视剧上的时候，都担忧的看了他一眼，又看了看对方。他克制住翻白眼的冲动。May在家也做了一样的事情，这一直让他很烦，因为他的一部分喜欢被关注，而另外那部分想一个人静静。

他有些事情要思考。

在谈话归于寂静，电视上播着下一集的时候，他想起了那一架之前发生的一切，还有之后发生的一切。

他最不希望发生的一件事就是Stark看到他被打扁，尤其是在他们那样争执过之后。他该怎么解读Stark看到他的时候脸上的恐惧？那是出于对他的关切，还是因为想起了他做过什么而产生的不安？而他又该怎么理解这些？他想要相信，相信在餐厅发生的那短暂的几分钟，但是他怎么能做到？回到一周多以前他的车里，Stark告诉他不要玩火，但是无论如何，他似乎都已经这么做了。而现在他们两个都被点着了——他之前说什么来着？他打了一堵墙？Peter一点都不相信这件事和自己有关。

Ned和Michelle又开始聊天了。“你在你爸爸上班的时候和一群人鬼混，他难道不会被吓到么？”他问道。

“你在逗我么？我有在和同龄人交往就已经很让他松一口气了，他甚至都不敢提意见。”

屏幕里，Kala正在筹备她的婚礼。Ned伸长了脖子去看Peter。“坚持住，”他说。Peter对他竖中指作为回应，与此同时他的手机在他的裤袋里震了一下。他吓了一跳，然后小心地抬起身体，抽出手机查看发件人。

德国国旗，太阳镜。

“哦，操，”他大声说道。他的两个朋友都吓了一跳，看着他。

“出什么事了？”

“怎么了？”

他从沙发上滑下来，忽略掉他身体传来的无数抱怨和他朋友们的震惊。“我得回复一下这个，”他说，“你们继续。”

“没事吧？”Ned问。

“没事，挺好的，我只是——”他进到厨房按下应答键的时候停了下来。用手堵住他的另一边耳朵，挡住外面传来的电视的声音。他深吸了一口气，靠在橱柜上，然后说道，“你好？”

Stark努力让自己听起来既疲惫，又松了一口气，同时还有些挫败。“ _ _终于联系到你了。嗨。我以为你会让它就那么响着。__ ”

“考虑过，”Peter撒了个谎。他瞟了一眼客厅的方向，确认Michelle和Ned都没有在偷听。“你在干嘛？”他补了一句。

“想要确认你还活着，”Stark说。

Peter叹了口气，“我还没死。”他说。“还有别的么，还是说就这样？”

“你在生我的气。我们需要消除误会，或者……”

“或者什么……？”

“——我们需要消除误会，”Stark停顿了一会之后重复道。“我不觉得我们之前交流的方式是正确的。”

“好吧……你想让我说什么？”Peter问。

“我不知道，”Stark承认道，“我不知道还有什么可说的。”漫长的停顿。“发生了什么？要是你肯跟我谈谈的话，我猜你的情况并不危急。”

“对，没错，我比这要好。”他不想坦白ATM窃贼的事，以防引出一堂法案讲座，他可不想听。“你的手怎么样了？”

“不知道，一周没见它了。还在身上，我猜。”

Peter微笑着。他能想象Stark正试图用幽默化解现在状况的样子，而和更好的决定相反的是，这一套对他管用。他清了清嗓子，把声音降到耳语的程度，好让他的朋友就没机会偷听。

“我能问你一个问题么？毫无保留的？”

“可以。”Stark的声音里带着惶恐，他有理由这样：这些词对他们来说有着特殊的含义，他们中任何一个短时间内都没办法摆脱。

“那是——”他犹豫着，努力想找出他这一整周所祈祷事情的最佳表达——“那是真的么？”他声音颤抖。

“真的。”Stark小心地重复着。

“你知道，那是——合法的。”Stark似乎没有听懂，他叹了口气，开始来回踱步，尽管有点慢。“我们做的事情，”他说，努力想找个聪明点的措辞。“是因为我们都想做，还是说我刚好在那，而且很好上手？我是说——你——你是在占我的便宜么？”

电话那端沉默了，有那么一瞬间，他怀疑Stark是不是已经挂断了，用不回应来回答他的提问。然后Stark咳了一声。

“不是那样的。”他说。

“但我哪知道？”Peter抓着不放。“在这种事情上我可没办法你说什么就信。”

“我说不清，Parker，要么你来说。”他说，“信不信由你，我并不想伤害你。也不是因为你好上手。”

Peter感觉到自己嘴角出现了一个受宠若惊的微笑，暖意从他胸口涌起。他在厨房最里面的微波炉旁停下，靠在了橱柜上，想要歇一下。“我大概是方便的反义词，对吧？”

沉默。他倾听着话筒传来的Stark呼吸的规律，试着跟上他的节奏。吸，呼。吸，呼。吸，呼。

“我们接下来要做什么？”他在墙上的电子表显示已经过去了两分钟之后问道。

“不知道。”

Peter笑喷了。“你才是那个成年人，就没有个想法？”

“小心点，Parker。”

更多的沉默，Peter觉得自己甚至可能溺死在巨大的沉默中。词句在他的舌头上自己连了起来，但他却不敢说。 _ _这是个坏主意__ ，他对自己说。他选择了安全的方式——即便安全和不安全这种描述已经变得越来越不确切。

“我忘不掉，”他说。“你知道，两个月前，我绝对不会相信这一切会发生。就——你知道的——我和 _ _你__ ——”

“我知道。”

“我想说的是……我没办法把这一切放到一边。”

“我知道。”

“我也知道这是个坏主意，但是我没办法……我就是没办法放手。”

“我知道。”

“你要是再说你知道，我就杀了你。”

Stark咳了一声。“你看，Peter。你要明白的第一件事就是，这对我来说并不像对你来说那么容易——我也知道这对你来说不容易，相信我，”他补充道，就好像他能感觉到Peter正张嘴想要反驳一样。“你还年轻。而我不是了。有一个词是用来形容做这种事情的人的。”

“如果你想在我们交往太深之前停下来，”Peter小声说，“直说就好。”

“好吧，这就是问题。”他说。他清了清嗓子。“我完全不想停下来。而且我不觉得我还能继续找借口。”

“啊。”Peter突然觉得脑子里一片空白。“哦。”

“可我知道我应该停下，而且我知道这对我们两个都没有好处，但是……”他没有说完，而且这句话最好就说到这里。但是，可是，即使，无论如何……这似乎是比任何其他词都更适合总结他们之间的状况。

“我懂了，”Peter小声说。词汇又自己在他舌尖成了型；他把它们咽了回去，咽回去，咽回去……

“选择权在你，”Stark说。“如果你拒绝的话我不会怪你的。如果你想彻底退出，然后让我滚到一边，我不会怪你的。”

“嗯，但是法案之类的——”

“不是问题，”Stark狂妄地说。“我会告诉他们你有一英里那么宽的独立精神，所以你跑去加入地狱厨房那个疯子的组织了。”

“这堵不住他们问问题的嘴的，只会让他们严肃处理我——”

“放轻松，Parker，我会处理的！”Stark说。他放软了语调。“说真的。你不必担心。我会处理好的。你可以在你想做的时候，做一起你想做的……只有一条……”他叹口气。“别再像之前那样被打扁了，好么？”

Peter讨厌那个法案。他讨厌他没参与就被决定了的那个交易，那个限制了他，阻止他做他本该做的一切的交易。给人们指路或者去救书上的猫挺好的，他猜，但是这不是他想要的。这不是他看着他叔叔被杀的时候所想的。他曾经在想， _ _如果我能更快点，如果我能更努力点，那个人就会是我。__

同Ross的那个交易阻止了他从那段回忆中恢复的过程。

但是……可是……无论如何……

“我不是说我要退出。”他轻柔的说。

Stark没有回应，但是Peter注意到他的呼吸节奏突然变快了，用他的话来说，Peter把他肺里的空气带走了。

话又到了嘴边，而这一次，他没办法阻止自己说出来。

“这周一May要出去，”他飞快地说。“她和Nathan要约会。如果你想来——”他突然顿了一下，就像他开口时那么快。“如果你想来，可以的。对我来说。”

没有回应。哦天哪，他窘迫的想，他这次真的挂断了。

“嗨？”

“还在听，”Stark过了一会说。

“你——”

“我听到了。”

“好吧。”

漫长的停顿。然后是Stark吸气带来的沙沙声。“短信告诉我时间。”他最后说道。“我会去的。”

Peter顺着柜子滑到了地上，坐在油地毡地板上，手机仍然按在他耳边。他不知道还要说什么，所以他只说了，“我想你。”

“我也想你。”

“没办法不去回想一周前的事。”

“嗯。我也是。”

似乎没什么好说的了。沉默让Peter觉得又窘迫又暴露，似乎他说的太多了。

“我可能该挂了。”他最后含糊的说。

“好吧，拜。”

“拜。”

电话挂断了，Peter向后靠在橱柜上，把手机按在胸口，感觉好像刚去跑步了那么喘。

他一生中，一直都是那个七点就回家的书呆子，从来没有不写作业，把成绩作为他宇宙的中心。然后他得到了超能力，然后Ben死了，而现在他正计划一次——他想不到合适的词，于是跳过了它——和一个比他大至少三十岁的男人。

他突然意识到他刚刚加入了那个神秘世界，臭名昭著的欲求不满的高二学生。这种想法很奇怪，他说不清这让他觉得可怕，还是说让他觉得有些……呃……不是 _ _重要__ ……

酷？

他被厨房外传来的脚步声吓了一跳，猛地站了起来，不自觉的摆出防卫姿态——然后Ned出现在拐角，手里拿着爆米花碗。

他们瞪大眼睛盯着对方，都被对方的吓了一跳。

“嘿！”Peter声音有点高，放松的说。

Ned古怪的看了他一眼，向一边歪着头，用另一只手指着Peter脑后的橱柜。

“我只是想来加点盐？”他小心的说。

“啊，对，嗯——好——”Peter让开了路，让Ned从他身边过去，把手机放回了口袋里。

“嗨。”他转过身的时候补充道，“一切都好？”

Peter皱起眉，不确定这话是从哪开始讲的。

“……都好？”

“就是，你刚才表现的有点奇怪，而且……”

“没有，对，一切都好！”他的声音比平时高了几个八度。什么鬼，他对自己说，正常点……

“谁给你打的电话？”Ned问。

“什么？哦。May想确定我有没有事。”他耸耸肩，做了一个 _ _我还能怎么办__ 的表情。

“你们要错过婚礼了！”Michelle在客厅喊道。“别乱搞了，赶紧过来，我可不想自己看。”

“所以你确定你没事么？”Ned继续问。

“没事，我们能在Michelle来抓我们之前回去么？”

“讲真，无论你们在那做什么，停下，赶紧回来。”Michelle喊道。

Ned回头看Peter。“对，我们最好回去，不然她要谋杀我们了。”

 

他们看完了这一季，又开始了下一季，总被聊天分散注意力。Peter被提醒了他都还没找过返校节的舞伴，就只剩几周了——“讲真，”Ned说，“你问过Liz了么？”——而Peter提醒了他的朋友们，他们也没做什么努力。

“我在为结婚对象守身如玉。”Ned说。

“什么时候 Gwen Stacy变弯了，告诉我。”Michelle现在正四仰八叉的躺在Ned旁边的地板上，让Peter能在沙发上伸展开身体。“到那个时候，我就会真的在返校节舞会上待上一个小时，然后我会回家，看它一周的《深空九号》。”

Ned摇摇头。“我还是没法相信你是个星际迷航粉。”

Peter小心地蜷起身，把下巴放在靠垫上，然后闭上了眼睛。每一个他这个年龄的孩子——可能要排除Michelle——都或多或少的期待着返校节，但是他不是，出于某些原因，那对他来说再也不真实了。能让他感觉真实的，是他夜半时分的闪回，是他白天获得的焦虑，还有他刚刚约了Stark在 _ _他的公寓__ 会面这个事实的随机混合。如果他被抓个正着，May会抓狂的。

与之相比，和基本都不喜欢他的人们开一个廉价的派对并不是什么大事。

沙发是仿皮的，比他自己公寓的那个更软。Peter呼了口气，放任一直拖着他的疲惫带他去了他想去的地方，他朋友们的对话声从他的耳边渐渐消失。

 

当他再次睁开眼的时候，他发现客厅空无一人。壁炉上方的表告诉他已经过去了一个半小时。对着窗外依旧闪耀的阳光眨了眨眼，他小心地坐了起来，抓了一把头发。

他突然注意到了厨房传来的声音。他僵住了，打起精神听着，后脖子的汗毛自动竖了起来。Ned和Michelle正小声说这话。

感谢上帝加强了他的听力。

“不知道，”Michelle正在说。“你知道我对社交之类的是什么态度。但这对我来说也很奇怪。”

“所以不是我疯了。”Ned说。“他一直跟我说一切都好，但是真的么？我不怎么相信他。”

“还有他被，什么，砸中那部分……”

“对。你觉不觉得有什么事情发生了，但我们不知道。”

“我不知道。他口风很紧。”Michelle说。“如果有，他还什么也没跟我说。你希望我跟她谈谈么？”Peter小心地在沙发上放松下来。

“Michelle，我们想让他觉得安全，而不是吓坏他。”Ned说道。

“也许他需要理解？给我点时间，”她说。“我这周试试看，看我能不能让他说出点什么。”

Peter出现在了厨房门口，做了一个佯装无辜的表情。“嗨，哥们。”

Ned和Michelle正站在橱柜旁边，被他的声音吓了一跳。

“嗨。”Michelle很难看穿，维持着他似乎只有在月圆之夜才会变的那个表情，但是Ned很容易看透。他的脸已经红了。

“你们真么不叫醒我？”Peter问。

“你看起来需要睡一觉。”Ned怀着负罪感说。看这样子，他可能是始作俑者；Peter能想象到他悄悄拉着Michelle去另一个房间的样子。“嘿，我能问你点事情么……”

他很矛盾。他那个学期早些时候才和Michelle认识，但是他和Ned好像已经做了一辈子朋友，而且他明显在担心。就像May那样，就像他的老师们那样。如果Peter打算告诉什么人的话，在他们所有人之中，Ned是最安全的选择。

也许。

Ned哪都好，但是他有个坏习惯，会在最坏的时候把事情冲口说出。

而Peter的任何一个秘密都大到他没办法承受被广而告之。

艰难地吞咽了一下，让他的朋友不舒服这件事，让他很不舒服。Peter靠在橱柜上，听着另外两个人天真的对话，努力不去觉得太有负罪感，也不太过得意洋洋。


	13. 万福玛利亚

第十三章

 

 

> “Do I dare
> 
> 我可有勇气
> 
> Disturb the universe?
> 
> 搅乱这个宇宙？
> 
> In a minute there is time
> 
> 在一分钟里总还有时间
> 
> For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse.”
> 
> 决定和变卦，过一分钟再变回头。[0]
> 
> T.S. Eliot, “The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock.”
> 
>  

 

Tony不擅长等待。他坐在他的科迈罗[1]里，这是他的车里最低调的一辆，已经在公寓旁边的停车场等了将近十五分钟了。他的左腿开始发麻，右腿开始不耐烦的抖动。

他曾经觉得他在餐厅那件事发生之前就已经越线了，他第一次真正把手放在对方身上的时候就已经越线了。而现在，他发现了一条比第一条更低的底线，而他也正在跨过它的危险的边缘。

他用尽了所有办法 _ _不要__ 到这来。但无论如何，他已经在这了。

他的手机在副驾驶座上震动。

__May刚走。等十分钟你就可以上来了_ _

他快速地敲出回复——遵 _ _命__ ——然后放下了手机。

这已经没有回头路了。但是他在骗谁呢，从他把那个男孩按在电视房的墙上那一刻起，从他拉开他的牛仔裤的那一刻起，就已经没有回头路了。

 _ _如果你已经走了这么远了……__ 他想着。

他心跳加速。他告诉自己这很正常，他默念了几遍万福玛利亚，不太诚恳的期盼她能赦免他将要做的事，然后看了看表。八分钟了。足够久了。等他走到公寓大楼的时候大概就十分钟了。

还有临阵退缩逃回家的机会。他可以回家，做一个更高尚的人。

但接着他想起来Peter正在等着他。

他曾经伤过很多人的心。也许，如果他没有伤害这一颗心，就能够为之前的事做些弥补。

 

难以置信的是，在他穿过低矮的大厅时，没有一个路过的人注意这个在室内戴着太阳镜的人。那盏灯，Parker家门口的那盏灯快要坏了，像闪光灯一样在难看的灰褐色的墙壁上闪烁着。Tony在这盏灯下停住脚步，闭上眼睛，举起了拳头。

__万福玛利亚，万福玛利亚，万福玛利亚。_ _

他敲了门，他坚持把幽默作为自我保护的那部分迫使他喊道，“披萨！”

脚步声在公寓里响起，几秒钟后，门开了。Peter。他看起来像是刚刚冲过澡，头发上的水滴在他海军蓝的T恤和他的后颈上。

“嘿，”他说，明显喘不上气却还努力装出随意的腔调。上次他们见面时他脸上乱七八糟的淤青已经消散了。

“嗨。”幽默消失了。他努力吞咽着，看着少年看着他。

他喉咙有点紧。

“进来吧？”Peter最后问道。

门在他们身后砰的一声关上了。Peter依旧盯着他。Tony背对着他，环视着这间小公寓，发现和他上次来到这相比它居然好像缩水了。各处都有些不同：客厅重新布置过，换了新窗帘。他能听到旁边的房间里洗衣机在转。

“她会出去多久？”他问，仍然没有面对少年。

“她说不用等她。”

Tony对自己点点头。地板响了一声，然后Peter出现在了他视线范围内，坐在沙发靠背上，小心地看着他。

这太糟糕了。

向前四步。只要这么做就行。

__万福玛利亚，万福玛利亚，万福玛利亚。_ _

他碰了碰少年的膝盖，Peter舒展肩膀抬头看着他，轻轻叹了口气。就像是他在餐厅做的一样，这让Tony心脏砰砰直跳。

“你要是不愿意的话不用这么做。”他说。

Peter点头。“我知道。”那双眼睛似乎不会从他脸上转开了。他又感觉喉咙发紧，于是他偏过脸去亲少年，抓住他的领子向下拉。Tony尝到了留兰香的味道；这孩子肯定把公寓里每一瓶漱口水都用了一遍。Tony的舌尖滑进Peter的嘴里，Peter抓着他的手，领着它从他的大腿滑向他的臀部。他穿着运动裤——很容易脱掉。他显然早就计划好了。Tony的嘴唇移到了Peter的颧骨上，然后吻上他的耳廓，他们的侧脸贴在一起。他的嘴唇在他耳边流连，Peter松开了他的衣领，手却停留在他的胸口。

“你不会伤害我的，”Peter耳语道，“没关系的。”

“Peter——”

Peter又攥住了他的衣领，轻轻晃了一下，迫使他看着自己。“没关系的。”他坚持着。

然后他又吻住了他，用脚踝蹭着Tony的小腿，把他拉向自己，想让彼此贴得更近。这撞击力差点让他从沙发靠背上翻过去，Tony用胳膊揽住他的腰稳住他。这个动作让他们贴得前所未有的近，他感觉到少年运动裤里的凸起顶在他大腿上，Peter用膝盖轻轻刺激着他，这种感觉让他全身的血都向下涌。

太，太，太糟糕了。

又一个吻，Peter咬着他的嘴唇，手指穿过他的头发。“如果你想要，”他在亲吻的间歇说，“你可以——没问题。”这句话中间短暂的停顿明显是他还不想明说的话，同时也是Tony还不那么想听到的话，但他们两个都懂。

Tony偏过头，就这一次，在他能够认真考虑之前，他用手指勾住Peter的T恤下边向上拉。他没允许自己享受地去欣赏少年，只是把手放在他光裸的肩膀上，嘴唇从他颈侧滑下，去亲吻他喉结下的凹陷，接着轻轻啮咬他左边乳尖上方一点的皮肤。

Peter嘶了一声，然后把自己的全部重量交付在Tony的手臂上，环住他的脖子。

“请你——”

“好。”

 

Tony抱着他穿过小小的门厅走进他的卧室，Peter挣脱了他的臂弯，关上门，靠在门上看着Tony把他的钱包扔到凌乱的床头柜上，踢掉鞋子。然后他又把Tony拽到自己身上。接着是更多的亲吻，手指胡乱地解着他衬衫的扣子。Tony想要帮忙，他们的手指纠缠在了一起。

“操——操——”

“好了——”

他的皮带跟着他的衬衫着陆在地摊上，发出金属的声音，这似乎把他们两个都吓得清醒了一点。他们推开对方互相盯着，眼神深邃嘴唇红肿。Peter伸出颤抖的手，似乎带着惊奇和赞叹，去碰Tony身上那个曾放着反应堆的伤痕累累的位置。他指尖温暖。

Tony清了清喉咙。“你不必继续的，”他说，“如果你不愿意的话。”

他瞳孔深黑，眼睛睁得很大，像两颗小星球。“我想。”他屏住呼吸。“我想继续。”他的手抖了一下，拉下了Tony牛仔裤的拉链，然后踌躇着，犹豫不定的想要收回手指。最终，Tony摆脱了少年的手，因为他的紧身四角裤下的勃起实在是太明显了。Peter也在盯着它，嘴唇微微分开，中间连着一条银丝。这真让人紧张：除去他们另外几次失控，Tony还没什么机会见识到他，除了对科学和打坏人兴奋的可爱少年之外的样子。而这个新形象，有着棕色的瞳孔和糟糕的，非常糟糕的眼神，他没有预料到。但他不该惊讶的。人们非常容易忘掉十五岁是什么样子。而感官超级敏感的十五岁，天啊，上帝啊，Tony会下地狱的……

他又吻上他，一只手顺着他的脊柱滑下，另一只手抬起他的一条腿，让少年坐到自己手臂上，腿环在他腰间。

“说出来。”Tony轻声说。他已经知道回答了，他只是需要亲耳听到。这样的话，也许，他就能原谅接下来自己的所作所为。

“操我。”

Tony口干舌燥，心脏在他胸腔里轰鸣；不知道Peter能不能听到。也许他能。少年迅速的回应，而且没有一丝窘迫，就好像他已经对着镜子练习过了一样——这场景显然很有可能。

Peter那张上下床上的弹簧制造的时候，显然没考虑要承受这么大重量，它们在Peter的背重重的压在床上的时候疯狂的吱呀作响。Tony一边吻着他一边和自己的四角内裤搏斗着。

“你以前做过这种事么？”他在两条内裤轻飘飘的落在他们身后的地板上的时候，Tony问道。Peter犹豫了半秒钟，然后摇了摇头。“你至少知道这是怎么做的，对吧？”Tony又问。

Peter挫败地点点头。“嗯？对，当然。我做了所有的准备，我有需要的一切——”他坐直了扭过身在他的床头柜翻找着。然后他转了回来，把一小瓶润滑液放在Tony手里。Tony想问他是怎么买这东西的，但他的理智告诉他还是先闭嘴吧。

“要我停下来的时候就告诉我。”他说。Peter点头。“好吧——呃——躺下来——”Peter轻咬着下嘴唇，皱着眉照做了。Tony头一次放任自己真正的投入进去：用手拂过他的大腿，他的腰侧，还有他腹部紧实的肌肉。从某种意义上讲，少年多少让他想起了Steve——但是不，他不会在这时候想Steve。他疑惑着哪种更糟糕一点：想着Peter，还是不要想着他。

Peter伸手碰他，但他轻柔的把他的手按回床垫上。“让我来做这些，好么？”

让他惊讶的是，Peter红着脸点了头。Tony低下头吻着他，同时用大拇指弹开了瓶盖。他是那么迫切，已经放松了自己让Tony能从容地跪在他双腿之间。他们都颤抖着，Tony发誓他能听到Peter的脉搏在胸膛跳动。

他用几根湿润的手指向下探去，感受到Peter在他身下紧绷起来。吻着他的颈侧，Tony小声安抚道，“没关系，没关系的，都交给我——”

他不知道为什么这能让Peter更有安全感一点，但他没有停，而Peter也没有让他停下来。他看不清楚，所以他凭感觉找到了少年的入口，在穴口轻柔的画着圈，盯着Peter的脸，在更进一步之前寻找着最细微的不舒服的表示。

他喉咙发紧；他闭上了眼睛。Tony用他空闲的那只手把Peter的头发向后拢，然后吻了他的额头。

“可以么？”

过了一会儿——Tony小心地前后动着手指，试图让少年适应这种动作——Peter颤抖着点了头。

“嗯。”

少年抻着脖子让他们的嘴唇贴在一起，然后在Tony的另一只手覆上他的勃起的时候嘶了一声。

“都交给我——”

Peter喉咙里发出一声尖叫，然后抬起了屁股。Tony再一次吻上他的颈侧，两只手一起动着：他感觉Peter张着嘴，然后看到一只手抓紧了床的边缘。

“嘘……嘘……”

“我——”但无论他想说的是什么，他都想不起来了，因为Tony又动了一下，然后Peter弓起身子，头靠在他肩膀上，双腿因为Tony给他带来的第二次高潮而颤抖着。

Peter睁开了眼睛。

“哇哦，”他疲惫的说，“这感觉——这感觉真不错——”

这间公寓的某处，传来了门咔哒一声打开又砰的关上的声音，然后脚步声在地板上响起。

“Peter？”

Peter猛地坐直了，把Tony从身上推开，同时低声咒骂着。他跳下床，慌乱了一会才找回状态，然后胡乱摸索着内裤和T恤。

“Peter？”

是May。Peter停下了把T恤往头上套的动作，喊道，“呃——在——等一下——”

他拍了一下开关，让房间重新回到黑暗，然后走向了门厅，不那么自然的抱着胳膊藏起T恤上正在晕开的水渍。Tony跪在床上，一动也不敢动。他能听到外面有两个声音，其中一个是Peter的。

“我以为你要和Nathan出去过夜？”

“忘了钱包。没出什么问题吧？我们停车的时候我看到灯是开着的。”

“嗯，我正——我正准备去——去睡觉。”

他们放低了声音，Tony听清的最后一句是Peter大声说，“玩得开心点！”

卧室门咔哒一声打开了又关上。

“我们最好不要再把灯打开了，”Peter小声说。黑暗中传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎是脱衣服的声音，然后在弹簧的又一阵抱怨声中少年爬了上来，Tony感觉床在身下起伏。下一秒，Peter爬到了他大腿上，然后他亲吻着少年张开的嘴，一只手顺着脊柱滑下，揉捏着他的半边屁股。

“你在发抖。”他低声说。

“嗯，”Peter回应道。“就是——就是刚才吓坏了。”他扬起下巴，让Tony亲吻他的脖子，啮咬他的耳垂。他们以一种模拟性交的方式前后耸动着，Peter头发的气息钻进Tony鼻子里。

Tony把他向后放倒在床上，在手指上涂了更多的润滑，然后把它们送进他的洞口，加上了第二根手指。在这片黑暗中几乎没办法分辨出他的脸。Peter一只手搭上他的肩膀，指尖陷了进去。Tony的手指进得更深，吻着他，然后他的指尖刮过了一个熟悉的地方——

Peter嘶了一声咬住了Tony的下唇。

“再来一次。”他喘息道。Tony无言的点点头。他的嘴唇抽痛着，嘴里泛起血腥味，但这都没关系；他在从百叶窗透进房间的微弱的蓝光下看到了Peter的脸，而现在对他来说最重要的，就是把少年带回到那个睁大眼睛忘我的状态。

第三根手指进入得更加艰难，Peter显然也咬紧牙关对抗着不舒服的感觉。他挤了些润滑，又试了一次，Peter似乎感觉好了点。他又硬了起来。润滑顺着Tony的手腕内侧滑下。Tony吻着他，再一次找到了他身体内的那个点；Peter发出了像小猫一样的呻吟，臀部抖了一下，贴得更紧了。他的嘴唇贴在Tony的耳朵上。

“所以——啊嗯——所以今晚还做么？”他喘息着问道。“说真的，你要是一直这样，我就——我就又要去了。”

Tony点点头，抽出了他的手指——在Peter的呻吟声中跪坐起来——用另一只手去够床头柜上他的钱包，从其中一个口袋掏出一只套子。Peter双腿张开着躺在那，看着他把它套上，在他胸膛跳动的脉搏几乎清晰可见，欲望在他体内沸腾。他直到现在才意识到他有多渴望这个。

Peter探着脖子看着他俯身撑在自己身上，但Tony的手指穿过他的头发，然后把他的头按回到枕头上。

“放松就好。”他对他说。“都交给我。有任何觉得不舒服的感觉，就告诉我，好么？”

Peter点点头，然后把一条腿架在他肩上，另一条腿在他的腰侧磨蹭，用脚后跟按着他的后腰。瞬间忘记了他们在做什么，Tony皱起了眉。

“你——你确定这样舒服么？”

“嗯？”Peter听起来很疑惑Tony为什么要这么问。

他挫败地叹了口气。“你柔韧性太好了。”

“你喜欢。”

他坏笑着，用力捏了一把Peter的屁股。“我他妈的确喜欢。”然后他清醒过来。“有什么觉得不舒服就告诉我；如果你想停下来，直接说就行——”

“我知道。”Peter不耐烦的说。“我知道，做就是了。”

没再迟疑，他吻住他，舔舐着他的口腔内测，Peter喘息着沉浸其中，分了心，让他能够轻松进入他。

他嘶了一声，指甲嵌进了Tony的肩膀。

“放松——放松——”

“我会的，我正在——嘶……”他让自己慢下来，小心的在他体内抽插，无视他体内惊人的欲望。很难说Peter发出的细小的声音是享受的催促还是因为不舒服。而且他声音里的害怕简直没法忽略。他抚摸着肩上着少年的大腿。“交给我就好，交给我就好……”

伴随着又一次挺动，Peter抓得更紧了。“嗯——”

他马上停了下来，突然担心的问道。“还好么？”

糟糕的停顿之后，Peter清了清嗓子。

“呃，往左一点？”他柔声说。

Tony照做了，然后收获了一声介于愉悦和惊讶之间的哭腔。他用手捂住了少年的嘴。

“嘘，不要让别人——”

Peter把他的手推到一边。“如果你现在不继续，”他气息不稳的说，“我就杀了你。”

他的背伴随着接下来的抽插弓了起来；Tony把头埋在他的颈肩处，用也许会留下淤青的力道抓着Peter的膝盖。他的牙齿刮过他的皮肤，Tony尝到了咸味。

他太棒了。

努力想要找回节奏，Tony过了整整一分钟才意识到Peter在说话，在每次抽插之间的喘息中说着话。

“用力点——再用力点——啊对，就是这样——就这样——啊——嗯啊——唔——”

似乎没办法让他闭嘴，但Tony也并不是那么想让他闭嘴。这一连串的话似乎确认了，他并不只是在占少年的便宜，不顾他的感受。

“求你了——再用力点——”

“我不想弄伤你——”Tony说，随着他的节奏停顿了一下，但Peter摇了摇头。

“我能徒手停下一辆巴士，”他喘息着说，“而你觉得这个会是个问题？”房间里太黑了没办法看真切他的脸，但Tony能足够清楚的看出那是他没办法拒绝的表情。睁大的，写满请求的眼睛，“求你了？”他小声说。

Tony把手移到Peter的屁股上，然后又插了进去，比他之前进入得更深。Peter惊叫了一声然后屏住了呼吸，把一只手伸到屁股旁边，和他的手指交缠在一起。

“怎么样？”

“不知道，”他喘道。“但是你最好继续我才能——搞——清楚——啊——”Tony找到了节奏——“对——对——”他从喉间发出声音，比平时更低，带着饥渴和急切，闭着眼睛头向后仰。

Tony低下头舔舐着他的颈动脉。

事实证明有个简单的方法让Peter闭嘴——就是操到他说不出话。他被Peter勾住的手指生疼，但这只是他为Peter他耳边发出的纵情的呻吟付出的小小代价。随着他们身体的律动，弹簧发出有节奏的吱呀声，床垫在他们身下起伏。

Peter在他颈侧深吸了一口气，颤抖着迎来了又一次高潮，Tony抬高他的膝盖，把他抱了起来，好像他是个玩偶一样，让他的手臂软绵绵的搭在他脖子上，腿环住他的腰。他感觉他自己的高潮在身体里酝酿了整整一分钟才真正到来，Peter灼热的呼吸打在他喉结上，即使不用发出声音也让Tony疯狂。他的眼神放空，张着嘴。他们都乱了节奏；Tony猛冲了一下，比他之前进得更深，Peter在他颈侧抽噎着，抓挠着他的后背。这些抓痕让他冰火交加。

Tony闭上眼睛，咬住了Peter的肩膀。

 

之后，他们肩并肩沉默的躺在床上，因为床太小而紧贴着；Tony的肚子贴着Peter的背。Peter的胸膛随着喘息剧烈的起伏着，满心欢喜，一只手插在头发里。

“你感觉怎么样？”Tony小声说。

Peter点点头。“不错。”他躺在他身边显得很小只，仍在用力喘息着。眼睛湿润。

“你应该冲个澡，”Tony对他说。“你明天会浑身酸痛的。”

Peter皱着眉坐了起来，又用手梳了一下头发，Tony跟着他坐了起来，手放在他背后。“慢慢来。”

“我们得把这些都收拾好……”Peter无力的指了指已经布满水渍的床单。

“我来处理，”Tony向他保证。“你继续。冲澡、睡觉。”点点头，Peter滑下了床，然后僵住了，差点摔倒。Tony没办法看到他的表情，但他能猜出来。

“动作慢点，”他建议道，“这一两天走路估计都会不舒服。”

Peter小心的弯下腰捡起他的内裤。“值了。”他说，然后一瘸一拐的穿过走廊走向浴室，一只手撑着墙。几分钟后响起了水声。

床单在洗衣机里三分钟快洗，避孕套被叠在几层纸巾里丢在桌旁的废纸篓里，Peter回来的时候，Tony正重新扣起他的衬衫——在擦干他的后背之后，Peter在那划下了血痕——他的头发滴着水，内裤松到可以露出他突出的胯骨。

“你要走了？”他靠在门框上困倦的说。

“除非你准备好要跟你的婶婶解释一大堆。”

他悄悄闪进房间，伸长脖子亲了亲Tony的嘴角。

“你需要睡觉。”Tony小声说。

“我一直都需要。”但他似乎太累了，懒得跟他争论这个。他一只手拉着Tony重新躺在床上的时候，弹簧发出了抱怨的吱呀声。坐到他身边的时候，Tony想象着他该怎么抓住少年的手，然后把他操到失去意识，然后马上把这个想法推到了一边。

Peter舔着他的手指，然后弯起他的手指轻轻地咬着他的指关节。他叹了口气，按低少年的头，合上了他的眼睛。Tony抚摸着他的头发，试图想起自己十五岁的时候，也就是说十六年前在做什么。也许在建立公司？一阵头疼冲击着他的太阳穴，然后他低下头挨着Peter的头，近到他的嘴唇能蹭过少年的后颈。他宣布他钢铁侠的身份的时候肯定不算老。

床头柜上的电子表用耀眼的红色LED显示着八点十五。

他搞不清自己在做什么。

Peter的呼吸变得均匀起来。Tony的手指从他肩头滑下，滑过他的上臂，亲吻着他的后颈。他闻起来有一点像松树味的浴液，像性事后的味道多些。他在睡梦中依偎着他，Tony在他右耳旁边的皮肤上小心的印下一个吻。

 

他等到床单转完了，并且在烘干机里烘干了，然后把它盖在了Peter身上——把他弄醒了一下：他热得直哼哼，用脸颊蹭着Tony的手，然后又转了过去——然后在焦虑完全控制住他之前快步撤回他位于旁边停车场的车上。

__万福玛利亚，万福玛利亚，万福玛利亚。_ _

 

  * 查良铮译。
  * 查了下，这车2.7万刀，真的是非常非常低调了。




	14. 完美

第十四章

Peter被他从未想过会疼的那个地方传来的疼痛叫醒了，他小心翼翼的换了个姿势，闻了闻枕头的味道。它闻起来是成熟还带点危险的味道。Stark须后水的味道，当然了，还有些别的他说不上来的味道，但凭直觉判断是那个人的味道。

他本该继续呼吸着昨晚的气息——他原本一直觉得这么做有点恶心，但是当你亲身经历的时候大概就不太一样了——但是闹钟打破了魔咒。无论他昨晚做了什么，回到现实总会是他每日必经的苦差。

但这一切都没能阻止他停在镜子前检查自己的状况。天哪，他的身体简直是战场。他肩头有一个新鲜的咬痕，乳头上方有一个，脖子上还有一个，屁股上还有新月形的抓痕，还有，最厉害的是，他膝盖周围一圈清晰的掌印。还有指痕和其他的。他不得不穿得比平时更加保守。

所以这就是他的现状。失去童贞的他。在最终一刻画条线的这种想法很好笑，就好像他之前已经做过的都是从前，而即将到来的都是以后一样。

在他走向厨房去拿早餐之前，他瞟了一眼手机。有几条来自Ned的短信，其中两条肯定是在他和Stark正在……过程中的时候。这么想有点怪。

没有来自Stark本人的消息。他告诉自己不用担心。他最不想做的就是显得绝望。要是他三个小时之后还没收到他的消息，他就给他发短信。发个表情，大概。安全的选择。

 

神奇的是，他去吃早饭的时候，May似乎没有注意到任何异常。他不得不把领子竖得尽可能的高，还是不太能遮住他脖子上的吻痕。过了一会，他洗劫了她的化妆盒，然后非常业余的涂了一些隔离霜，但这个色号不适合他的肤色，他最终放弃了，把那些东西洗掉了。

 

他到了学校坐在第一排的时候发现了真正的地狱。老师的声音甚至都算不上背景噪音；他完全没在听他本该做笔记的那个声音，发现自己强迫症似的检查着手机。没有新消息。幸好Michelle正像平常一样睡着，他最不需要的事情就是再有什么事情让他分心。

他瞟了一眼黑板，老师正在上面画一条抛物线，然后从它指向最左边的几个方程。

“现在，显然，因为这是个方程而不是表达式……”

Peter瞬间又失去了兴趣。

他在座位上动了一下——小心翼翼的， _ _呀__ ——然后低头瞟一眼手机。仍旧什么都没有。他真的不想做那个迈出第一步的，以免打扰到对方什么的，但是……

他快速的按出消息。

__嗨_ _

欧耶。杀手级的开场白。无论如何他发出去了。

老师发了一张表。Peter机械的填完了，他的意识在别处，比如他的沙发靠背，他的床，还有他那绝对被永久性伤害了的弹簧。

他的手机屏亮了起来。他收到了一条回复。

__你怎么样_ _

他勾起嘴角，咬着下唇发了另一条信息。

__酸疼_ _

__超级酸疼_ _

__但是感觉很好_ _

几秒钟后，他又发了一条。

__我该感谢你么？？_ _

__还是说这会有点诡异_ _

在他收到回复之前下课铃就响了。

“你做笔记了么？”Michelle醒了过来，正在把东西装回他的背包。

“呃，没，今天没记。”他愧疚的说。

她停下来斜眼看着他。这不是她第一次这么看他了，而这一次，像往常一样，他觉得他好像正在接受安检一样。

“你为什么脸红了？”她最后说道。

“我没有——”

“有，你有。”她看了他一眼。“你最好不要爱上我。”

“什么？ _ _不是__ 。”

“那就好。那太尴尬了。”

他的手机亮了起来。

__我还是希望你不要_ _

他正准备回复，用他空着那只手把包往上拽了一下，另一条短信进来了。

__但是你还好么？_ _

他又自顾自的笑了，然后意识到Michelle还在看着他。

“什么？”

“你嗑药了？”她问。

他耸耸肩，感觉这是他露出的最大的一个微笑。“没错，”他说。“嗑了人生。”

她对他露出一个类似微笑的表情。“吻痕很漂亮。”她说，然后出了门。

 

吃午餐的时候，Ned _ _也__ 问了他是不是嗑药了，还有几个老师跟他说他可以站到教室后面去，等到真正清醒过来再说。即使如此，他也能乘着昨晚残留下的肾上腺素的带来的兴奋挺过去。即使是第三节课的突击测验也没能破坏他的兴致。

直到他走进更衣间的那一刻，他感觉下了地狱。

据她所知，没有人期待上体育课，至少Peter自己是这样。纯粹是因为假装他几乎做不了五个引体向上太费劲了。而现在，今天，他意识到了 _ _其他的__ 危险。

他的运动短裤没办法盖住那个掌痕。

他叹了口气，把短裤的边往下拽，毫无意义。低声咒骂着，他用手捂住脸，去拿他的T恤——他很快意识到那件T恤的领子对藏起他脖子上的草莓毫无助益。似乎在更衣室里，没有秘密是安全的。

在他旁边，Ned正在穿他的T恤，同时说着他第一节课发生的事情。Peter完全没在听；他正祈愿他当时不管不顾的用了May的隔离霜。

“然后Flash走了——什么鬼——”Peter在Ned突然变了声调的时候抬起了头，意识到他的朋友开始盯着他的脖子，吃惊地张大了嘴。Peter抬手遮住了吻痕，但是太迟了。

“不是你想的那样。”他说，与此同时Ned压低声音嘶嘶的问道，“那是个吻痕么？”

Peter再一次矢口否认，然后意识到他无可避免的会被问到那它到底是什么。他在脑海中过了一遍可能的解释，但只想起了 _ _正在愈合的灼伤__ ，但根本找不到发生的原因。

“我擦，你和谁搞上了？”

但是Wilson教练的口哨声在更衣室外响起，他们别无选择，只能跟着大部队走向体育场。Wilson站在场中央，拍手让他们集合。

“五圈！去吧！”

他们不情愿的形成一队。在平时，不要超过运动员这件事要用掉他绝大多数的自控力，但今天，仅仅是跟上Ned的脚步就已经是个挑战了。

“那个人是谁？”他们一边跑Ned一边问。

“不能告诉你。”

“天哪，告诉我那不是Michelle，”他说，“我拒绝当电灯泡。”

“Michelle是同性恋。”

“我听到我名字了，”从他们身后传来一个熟悉的声音。过了一会，Michelle本人跑到了Ned身边，“发生什么了？”

Ned一秒都没犹豫，“你和Peter搞上了？”

“ _ _什么__ ？”她探着脖子看Peter，“你都说什么了？”

“我的天，所以不是你？”

“ _ _不是__ ！”Michelle和Peter同时说道。“发生什么了？”Michelle补了一句。

“Peter有个吻痕，但他不说是怎么来的。”他们跑完了第一圈，Peter整张脸都红了，跟运动没什么关系。

“嗯，我知道，”Michelle说。无视Ned不相信的抗议，她补充道，“我赌Liz。”

“呃，他永远不会选我的，”Peter说，即使被提到的这个女孩正像往常一样，被她的小团体簇拥着跑过。

“她在七年级的时候选过。”

“对，但那是我们还在同年级的时候的事了，而且不管怎么说，大家都知道初中的事情不算数。”

“Gwen，”Ned说。

“不是，”Peter终于放松下来，虽然只是一点点，“有一说一，”他说，“她是哥们。”

Michelle怀疑的看了Ned一眼，但Ned摇着头，“我觉得我们可以达成共识，他不是我的菜。”

“我们认识的人里还有谁是同性恋？”

“Harry。”

“哦，我会选他的，但是不是。”Peter说。

Ned哼了一声，Peter知道他不再在这件事上较真了，“我知道了，”他说，“ _ _Flash__ 。”

Peter崩溃了。“我的天，这哪来的可能？”

“上帝啊，”Ned在他们跑到拐弯处的时候说，“你的膝盖。那的的确确有个掌印。在你的膝盖上。”Peter脸红了，没有看他。“这个人到底是谁？”他们跑到了第二圈的末尾。

Peter迅速意识到他需要找个借口摆脱说名字的问题。“你不认识他，”他试着说道，“他不是本校的。”

“他有名字么？”Ned问。然后他补了一句，“还是说这是什么安全问题？”

Peter像鱼咬饵一样抓住话头，“呃，对，实际上，他还没出柜，所以这有点……”

“懂了。好吧。”

他们安静的跑了一会。

“我不敢相信你是第一个破处的。”Ned过了一会说道。“不对，事实上，等一下，”他继续说。“瘦子，白人，传统意义上的迷人[1]——毫无疑问是你先。”

“你会带他来返校节么？”Michelle问。

“呃——不会，深柜，记得么？”

“你还没回答最重要的问题呢，”他补了一句。

“我没有么？”Peter问道，突然又紧张起来。

“对。你知道的。感觉爽么？”

Peter回想起等待的那漫长的几个小时，他在匆忙整理过的房间里来回踱步，没吃晚饭，焦虑到几乎想吐，都是为了Stark将要出现在他公寓的那一刻。然后，对，一切并没有像他期盼的那样发生，而且的确，他现在还疼着——再用力点被证明是一个追求短暂快感，却要让身体赎罪的短语——但再来一次他也没可能选择不这么说。

他把全部的时间花在想象那是种什么感觉，但他在等待的时候脑海中虚构的所有场景，那些要是如何，那些恐惧和黑暗，那些隐秘的希望，都被证明和真正发生的东西不同。他没有慌，他也没有做蠢事（他是这么想的），他到结束之前甚至都没有哭，而那是因为刺激太强了，而不是Stark做的什么事。

但他没法把这一切说出来，所以他只是说，“有点强硬，但是不错。呃，真的不错。”

“哦，”Michelle说，“你这个小婊砸[2]。”

“我不是——”Peter顿住了，“对，我想我是。”

 

在漫长的一个半小时之后——他真的开始后悔昨晚的饥渴了——Peter跟着班里剩下的人回到了更衣间，手忙脚乱的拿出了他的手机和衣服，单手拽着上衣，另一只手查看着新消息。

所以我们之后做什么？

他咬着下嘴唇放下了手机。好问题，虽然他不太确定为什么Stark要问他。他以他不用超能力能达到的最快的速度换回了平时的衣服，然后飞快的回复道。

__不知道_ _

__不管怎样我真的真的想要再见到你_ _

他在走出校门的时候收到了回复。

__我知道_ _

他缓缓地停在了大门口的人行道上，皱着眉

 _ _你怎么想？__ 他回道。

__你想再见到我么_ _

在他没有意识到的时候有什么事出了问题么？

 _ _我当然想__ ，回复来得很快，Peter松了口气。

__虽然我们需要小心点_ _

__我们昨晚做的事意味着我们越线了_ _

__我们没办法回头了好么？_ _

__我知道_ _

__那么……我们不能享受一下现在么？_ _

Stark没有马上回复，Peter选择把这理解为他被某些重要的事情叫走了，而不是他故意忽略了。他把手机插回口袋里，穿过了大门——上帝啊，这是个坏主意——然后走向了附近的熟食店。

 

他买到三明治的时候（Delmar站在柜台后面用手指点了点自己的脖子，然后坏笑着对他竖起了大拇指），Stark回复了他。他坐在外面的长凳上，看起来是要吃东西，但他先拿出了手机。

 _ _当然__ ，他这么说。然后：

__我一直想着你的样子_ _

Peter自顾自的笑了，咬着下嘴唇。

__我是什么样？_ _

又一个停顿，这次只持续了几秒钟。

 _ _很棒__ ，信息是这样的。

__你很棒_ _

__我还想要你__ ，Peter说。

__我也是_ _

__虽然我希望你不要一结束就走_ _

__这可能有点难安排_ _

__我希望你留下__ ，Peter打着字，但然后他把它都删掉了，因为这强烈的让他想起了他iPod里的一首歌，而无论如何，感觉起来太私人了。他不确定他是不是想测试他们刚刚形成的关系（无论那是什么关系）。虽然，即使他当时没办法对Stark承认，他无法否认他是多么希望被抱着直到睡着，醒来的时候也能看到身边人还在（整个早上唯一不愉快的部分就是当他睁开眼睛，但还不太清醒的时候，他困惑着Stark去哪了）。

他决定这么说：

__我能在身上闻到你的味道_ _

还有：

__我真的很棒么？_ _

__对_ _

然后是停顿，Peter觉得也许是Stark正在斟酌接下来该说什么。

 _ _我脑子里有太多东西所以现在很难详细说__ ，第二条短信这么说， _ _但我没办法把你发出的那些声音从我脑子里弄出去__

一股热气从他的脖子升到脸上，他的耳朵在燃烧。他被告知过他有多能说，但他的嘴脱离了他的脑子独自工作，而他完全不可能让自己闭嘴。

__抱歉我造成了奇怪的状况_ _

__没那么怪_ _

__在你闭嘴之后_ _

__哦_ _

__我想见你_ _

__我们会找到办法的_ _

__对你来说没关系么？__ Peter想了一会说道。

__我不希望你做你觉得奇怪的事情_ _

__好比我知道你说那对你来说很难_ _

Peter吃完了三明治开始写作业的时候，他收到了回应：一个电话，不是短信。

“嗨，”他说，突然觉得害羞，但不知道到底为什么。

“你现在能说话么？”

“能，我——没关系。”

“就是觉得最好直接说话。”Stark听起来很疲惫，但他的音调很暖。“听着——我不想让你担心我。你只需要关心自己就好，好么？”

“但我不想逼你——”

“没有人在逼任何人做任何事。”Stark说。“至少，这是我对昨晚的理解。我对了还是错了？”

Peter脸红了。“对。这……也是我的理解。”

沉默，他听着对方在电话那头的呼吸声的时候，他头一次不觉得闭上眼睛幻想有负罪感。天啊，他仅仅是听着他的声音就要流口水了。

“你有多酸疼？说真的。”

“疼得要死，”Peter说，在路人瞟了他一眼的时候压抑住微笑。“我觉得我能在我的内脏里感觉到它。”过了一会，Stark没有回应，他犹豫的补充道，“你能跟我说一遍么？讲出声？”

“说什么？”

“说那很棒？”

他听见他颤抖着吸了一口气。“你很完美。”他最后说道。Peter放下了他的前臂，向后靠。“而且我从那一刻就开始想着什么时候我还能再对你那样做。”

他试图说点什么，但是所有的词都卡在他的喉咙，然后他发现他的眼睛湿润起来，他的下唇颤抖着。为什么他在哭？

“你还好么？”Stark问，听起来很谨慎。

“没事，”他小声说，在第一滴眼泪滑过他的脸颊的时候盯着对街的那棵树。“我没事。”

人们真的会在快乐的时候哭么？还是说这是因为他知道他们做的事情是糟糕的，可怕的，不道德的？

他比那更了解自己。Stark的声音里带着窒息的渴望，混杂着他无法掩饰的痛苦，即使Peter试图压抑已经掉下来的眼泪，他也值得，他们已经做过的一切已经没有回头路了。

 

 

 

 

1.这似乎是个固定组合，类似我们说的网红脸的感觉？（当然不是指整容那方面

2.baby hoe，不是译者乱翻，这明显就是小婊砸的意思吧。


	15. 失控的下坠

“你上床了？”

Tony强制自己的脉搏恢复平稳，转回头看Rhodey。他们在基地，晚上，电视上播放着《角斗士》，画面里的Russell Crowe正和一只要挠他们脸的老虎对打。

“你为什么这么说？”他佯装冷静的问。

“有那么种迹象显示你做了。”

“我没有什么 _ _迹象__ 。”

“我们认识多久了？”Rhodey定定的盯着他。“对。你有那么种迹象。你总是——”他撇嘴笑了一下——“总是这样。”

他翻了个白眼看向一边。“也许吧，”他模棱两可的说。

“啊哦。而且我猜，你想让我相信是你自己咬嘴唇咬得那么狠。”

Tony毫无意识的舔了一下下嘴唇，也就是Peter那晚咬出血的地方。伤口现在仍旧新鲜。

“我现在得求助第五修正案[1]了。”他说。

“听着，我不是要评判你，”Rhodey说。“说实话，我有点松了口气。我一直等着你触底反弹的。”

“我求助第五修正案。”他重复道，然后直白的把注意力转回了电影上。

随着时间的经过——三天，从他们做了之后算起，痛苦的，幸福的三天——Tony意识到他的思想分成了两半：其中一半打了那个电话，还透过电话线哑着嗓子对他低语 _ _你很完美__ ，甚至在和Rhodey坐在一起看电影的时候依旧渴望着更多；而另外一半没办法放过他在少年 _ _该死的卧室__ 里取走了他的童贞。

奇怪的是，一直鞭笞着他的是那些细节。少年的卧室，墙上的海报还有杂乱的角落。多么和谐。而他却玷污了少年的避难所。 _ _他那张天杀的床__ 。他每天晚上都睡在那上面。这问题有些诡异，让人恶心。他和Pepper睡在他们做爱的地方。他和Steve也是。但这不一样；除了他们之外没有人知道他，Tony，在那里上过他。那么用力，用力到少年必须要抓着他的手，用力到少年要一瘸一拐好几天。

这感觉就好像他把Peter的童年从他手里夺走了，同时还带走了他的童贞。但 _ _童年__ 这样的词让他感觉不舒服，所以他努力不去这么想。

有些时候，他脑海中那个特别像Peter的声音会对他轻声低语，比如 _ _你能把你的疑虑放到一边，关注好的方面么？__

“你还没玩够么？”Russell Crowe在《角斗士里对着人群咆哮着。Tony在他的座位上换了个姿势，拿出手机翻看着短信。其中一条是Peter清早发来的：昨晚梦到你了。

昨晚。巧合的是，他也梦到了Peter，而且醒来的时候硬到他不得不自己撸出来，像个——好吧，像个青少年那样。

这天最糟的一刻是，他发现自己幻想着再次挺身进入了少年，亲吻着他发出的呻吟和呜咽，还有插得太深时他发出的小声尖叫。

Tony舔着嘴唇，火速回复道： _ _留到下次我们试试。__

“那是个她？”Rhodey问，“还是他？他们？”

“呃，我——”

“对，我知道，你求助第五修正案，”他听出了他好友声音里的苦涩，放下了手机。

“怎么了？”

Rhodey咬着嘴唇，摆摆手。“你最近自我封闭得厉害。所以你不能怪我有些担心。”

“没什么好担心的。”

“那你能跟我保证你不是在经历狂躁症什么的么？”

Tony探身抓住遥控器，按下暂停，叹了口气。“你是在担心我会不会杀了自己，或者把房子点了么？”

“我不知道，Tony，而且这就是我担心的地方。”Rhodey摇了摇头。“我不觉得你有这种自知之明，能意识到自己现在的行为……特别守口如瓶。”

“我觉得这说法有点过了——”

“你两周来什么都没做，而之前你正准备——”

“Rhodey，说真的——”

“ _ _我他妈的在担心你，好么？__ ”Rhodey立刻用手挡住脸。“听着，很抱歉我大喊大叫了，”他稍微平静了点说，“但是就回答我一个问题，好让我把这个从我的担忧列表里划掉——你又喝酒了么？”

Tony不悦地吐出一口气，把头靠在沙发靠背上。“没有，”他诚实地说。“我没有喝酒。”

“好。谢谢你。”

他们沉默地坐了几分钟。他的手机亮了：Peter回复了他。他克制住了立马打开的冲动。

“很抱歉我让你担心了，”他说。“事情总在进步的。”

“事情，”Rhodey重复道。他发出了一个可能是笑的声音。“别逼我穿上那身战衣，然后不得不闯进另外一栋建筑，把你从麻烦里救出来，好么？”

“这绝对不可能发生，”他说。他回头看向电视屏幕。“你说完了么？我有点累了。”

“嗯，我们说到这吧。”

 

在他上楼的路上，他点开了Peter发给他的短信。

__我明天能见你么_ _

“嘿，”Rhodey的声音从他身后传来，“就是问问，你打算在这待多久？”

“呃，实际上，我明天就回大厦了，”他心不在焉的说。他抬起头，看到Rhodey不赞同的看着他。“抱歉，”他补充道，“我知道最近真的是反复无常。”

但是Rhodey说的是，“如果你有什么需要，我一个电话就到，好么？”

但是Tony能感受到表面下隐藏的挫败。

 

__放学后来大厦_ _

__我会在那_ _

 

Tony对他第一次喝醉记得不是特别清楚。周围像是蒙着一层雾——他十六岁，在不如他有钱的朋友的派对上，喝伏特加和配青柠，在excelsior[2]——而身体上的细节就更模糊了。说真的，他能回想起来的全部就是，他在喝第一杯之前脑海里的小争斗，然后整个世界就滑向了左边。

做吧——不，让我们想清楚——做吧——爸爸会情绪失控，而妈妈会用好像你在她的French Heritage沙发上上了Gloria一样的眼神看着你——你明天早上会后悔的——去他的。

他不擅长克制脾气。他一贯如此，可能也会一直这样。并不是他不听他脑子里尖叫着让他回头的那个想法；只是所有的白噪声都变成了单纯的：白噪声。在期初的几分钟很烦人，然后他就能按他的意愿调谐掉这些杂音。

和Peter的问题（在他开始思考这件事的时候，似乎用问题这种体面的，不带感情的词，能让他和那些仅仅是想到Peter就跟着出现的渴望、灼热还有厌恶感分离开来）是不同的。

他没办法调谐掉劝他回头的本能，但不知为何，他头脑里的尖叫声似乎无关紧要。如果他集中注意力，他可以不管脑子里的一切就那么做。

 

在他回到房间的路上，他踱进了Steve的房间。他考虑过把所有人的东西都挪进储藏室这个想法，最终放弃了。他们并不像是迫切的需要空间，而且无论如何，好吧。

他们中的某些人总会有机会回来的。

为什么你就不能咽下你他妈的自尊然后签了那个该死的法案？Tony在空荡荡的房间里想，看着床头老旧的战争照片，看着仍旧挂在衣柜里的衣服。要是你能够对已经拥有的一切知足，你就不会走，而我也不必昧着良心努力去找一个十五岁的孩子当后备队员。

当然，把责任归咎于别人也无伤大雅。

 

当他回到房间的时候，有两封邮件等着他：其中一封是Ross的，另外一封来自Justin Hammer。前有狼后有虎[3]，他想着，然后先点开了Ross那封。

这是一封短信：据说有人在瓦坎达附近可能目击到了Captain Rogers，问Tony对这件事有什么看法？他简短的回复——没的——然后把注意力转向另一封。

不像他的风格，Hammer的邮件只有几句话那么长。

Anthony——

你三十号那天午饭时间有空么？我有几个问题想谈。

——J.H.

Hammer企业

Tony和Hammer从前一起共事过，主要是在他还没当钢铁侠之前的日子，他意识到早在那时起Hammer就有一种神秘的能力，能够针对客户炮制信息，总是知道戳中哪个点能让他收到订单。这简直就像条件反射，或者超能力之类的。让Tony觉得可耻的是，Hammer现在仍旧知道怎么玩弄他，透露出刚好够的信息，勾起他的兴趣，然后她就不得不接受邀请——远程质问他毫无意义，Hammer只会避而不谈。

让他烂在那吧，他想着，试图把这封和Ross那封一起删了。

然后他叹了口气。

什么时候在哪，他打着字，用超过必要的力道敲了一下回车键。与此同时，他是手机亮了，显示一条消息来自小不点（上帝啊，他真的得换掉这个。）

 _ _睡不着__ ，短信说。

他重新坐回椅子上回复。少年在电话那端是一件让人欣慰的事，同时少年本人也有着无可否认的迷人。迷人的同时又让人难受，就像是过甜的糖果会让你牙疼。

 

第二天的清晨，他启程去大厦。他试图提早到Rhodey没醒的时候，但他坐在餐桌旁，手里拿着咖啡杯，透过桌子表面的反光盯着他，表情难以解读。

“一切都好？”Tony迟疑的问。Rhodey抬起头看他，缓缓地眨着眼，似乎试图搞清楚Tony在走廊做什么。

“还好。”他说。

“你确定？”Tony继续问。Rhodey的脸上有伤，这让Tony感受到一阵鲜活的负罪感。很容易就会遗忘他不是他生活里唯一的玩家，而且也不是唯一一个经历着创伤的人。他最好的朋友摔伤了，摔得很重，而他又帮过他多少呢？鲜活的负罪感穿过他的身体。“如果你需要的话，我可以待在这。”他时候。他可以给Peter发短信说……去它的，他已经和他睡过了，他可以对他讲真话，不是么？他会明白的。

但是Rhodey挥挥手。“没关系。”他说。

“但是——”

“Tony，走吧。说真的。”

他张开嘴想要反驳，但Rhodey给了他一个熟悉的坚定的颜色，挑起眉毛，就好像在说 _ _你是在考验我么__ ？Tony点点头，不再提这件事。

“所以你要出去么？”Rhodey问。

“对，”看着他说谎太难了。Tony大步走向冰箱，假装要找些东西吃，但是实际上，只不过是为了避免他的凝视。“复建怎么样了？”

“不算太坏。”Rhodey说。

Tony又盯了冰箱里的东西几秒，然后放弃了。“我才我还会见到你。”他说，然后转过身来。Rhodey点点头，啜了一口咖啡。“需要的话就打给我，好么？”

“把这句话还给你。”他说。

然后似乎就这样了。

 

他到大厦的时候大概八九点，发现一封来自Hammer的新邮件，确认他们约在他的宅邸，晚上七点半。Tony简短的发了个回复，说他记下来了，然后发现自己在来回踱步，紧张又自我厌恶。

在他浸泡在愈加糟糕的情绪里的时候，几个小时过去了，直到FRIDAY咳了一声说道——

——Boss，Parker先生到了。

“让他进来，”Tony说。“关掉摄像头。”

——哪些，Boss？

“就——”他挣扎了一下——“所有。”

 

他在楼下的门厅，正对着Happy谈笑风生，而对方一句也没听。但是少年可能不介意或者没有意识到，Tony在台阶上看着他，带着些愉悦。这让他回想起了去Dot的派对那晚的场景，那时他也站在相同的位置，看着少年坐立难安，同时也在积攒着自己的勇气……

和现在太像了。

最后，他站了太久，Peter话说到一半的时候越过Happy看到了他。

Tony下楼拉住Peter（Happy对他夸张的摆了谢谢你的口型）走向了后面通向实验室的楼梯。他们走的时候手指碰在一起，有种出点的感觉，Tony用手臂环住他的肩膀。Peter用屁股撞了他一下，轻轻的。

实验室的房门咔哒一声关上了，然后Tony转过身来看着他。Peter把他的背包放在实验台上的时候发出了重重的咚的一声。他对上他的眼睛，眼神中混杂着期待和不确定。少年一边的颧骨上有一小块亮蓝色的面部彩绘；Tony点了点他自己颧骨上同样的地方，然后用疑问的 眼神看着他。

Peter笑了，几乎是害羞的转开脸，用指甲抓掉了那块涂料。“校园精神周[4]。”他解释道。“我们今天做了赛前动员。”

Tony靠在门上，享受着看着他说话的时刻，“怎么样？”

“我不知道。”Peter说，“我没去。大吼大叫的，你知道。但是Michelle告诉我有说我们‘严重缺乏活力’，所以……”他坏笑着。“我想你了。”

Tony的嘴上也泛起一个笑容。“我也是，”他说。不可思议的是，Peter能让他的压力指数同时上升和下降。

“你睡得怎么样？”Tony问。

“不太差，我觉得。我慢慢能睡着了。”

Peter的眼神从他的脸顺着他的身体向下，最终停在了他自己的鞋上。然后他又来了一遍，似乎在确认Tony懂了他的意思。

Tony大步走过来吻住他：短暂的，纯净[5]的（就好像这种事能算纯净一样）。Peter的手摸索到他的领子，然后把他拽得更近。

“我想多见见你，”他说。Tony向后退了一点，刚刚好能看清他的脸。

“我知道。”

“你觉得我们能不能就……我不知道……”他叹气。“你把我带去柏林的时候，你说那是个实习，对么？我们不能再这样一次么？”

Tony挑起一边眉毛。“你想让我再把你拐去柏林一次？”

他笑了，在Tony胸口伸开手指。“这算是个选项么？”

“可能不是个好主意。”

“嗯，好吧。这个也不是，对么？”Peter说。“但我们现在在这里。”

“对，”Tony轻声说。“我们在这里。”

Peter偏过头再次亲吻他，然后抓着他的领子向后退，同时也拉着他向前走，基本上把自己困在了Tony和桌子之间。Tony啮咬着他的在最初，手指插在他发件，然后Peter的手从他的胸口滑向腹部，摸索着他腿间逐渐勃起我位置，他轻柔的抓住少年的手腕拽到桌沿，用自己的手把它按在那里。就算Peter真的沮丧，Tony也追忆不到，因为他开始亲吻他的脖子，而少年的呻吟听起来只有享受。

“我想你。”Peter闭着眼睛喃喃自语。

Tony嗯了一声，然后再次吻住他，在Peter的舌尖滑进他嘴里的时候自顾自的笑了。这不该这么享受，真的，完全不该。

Peter小小的呜咽了一声，用屁股蹭了他的大腿一下。“所以，真的，”他在亲吻的间歇一个词一个词说，“我们还有什么能做的么？比如，再见习一次，或者别的，我可以，嗯，就在周围——”

Tony向后退了一点，刚刚好能看清他的脸，坏笑着。“你已经准备搬进来了么？”Peter红着脸大笑。

“我不是这个意思。”他说。“我只是——我想多见见你。怎么，你不想见我么？”

“我当然想见你，”Tony说。防松了对他手的钳制，滑向他的膝盖，轻轻地把他的手放在Peter的大腿上。“我们只是需要理智点。而且在你说之前，我就知道我们已经失败了第一步了。”Peter只是看着他，眼神里古怪的混杂着渴望和挫败。棕色的瞳孔，上帝啊，他真的太迷人了，是那种他永远不应该有的迷人。“听着，”他最后转开眼神说道，“我会看看我能做什么。虽然不能保证，好么？”

Peter点点头，“谢谢。”

Tony向前探身把嘴唇印在他右腿的大腿内侧。“因为我想多见见你。”他轻声说，更多是说给自己而不是Peter，少年呻吟着但一动不动，即使在Tony顺着他的腿一路吻下去，抚摸着他的膝盖的时候也一动不动。“无论你是什么感觉，我也是一样的感觉，好么？你不需要担心这个。”他抬头看了一眼，Peter睁大了湿润的眼睛。

“你还好么？”

“嗯。”他小声说。

Tony拉下了他牛仔裤的拉链，然后，在少年能再仔细思考之前，把嘴唇按在他棉质四角裤下的勃起上。

Peter并拢了膝盖。

“放轻松，”Tony小声对他说，然后Peter呜咽着，抓着桌子的边沿支持自己。Tony用手指勾住他内裤的松紧带。“可以么？”

Peter果断的点头，然后Tony把他的牛仔裤和内裤褪到膝盖附近，闭着眼睛让嘴唇滑过他的左腿，Peter低吟着，颤抖着，一只手重重的按在Tony头上——

Peter的手机响了。

“哦，操。”他颤抖着把一只手探向身后去拿放在书包前面口袋里的手机。

“能等等么？”Tony问。

“我——”Peter瞟了一眼来电人——“卧槽，我忘了。”他急匆匆的推开Tony，单手提起牛仔裤，同时已经按下了应答。“嗨，May，我知道，对不起，我在图书馆学语文忘了时间——对，我知道——我已经出发了——好，等下见。拜。”

像他说的那样，他把手机扔回背包里，然后回头看Tony，Tony已经站了起来，被事态的展开吓住了。“我得走了，”他说。“May的男朋友今晚要跟我们吃饭，我一个半小时之前就应该在那了，所以——”他停下来喘了口气——“我得跑了。”他垫着脚尖吻了他，短暂但充满欲望。“别忘了我们说的事。”他出门的时候说道，“我是认真的。”然后他似乎改了主意，返回来给了Tony另一个吻，比之前那个更饥渴。Tony用手捧着他的下巴，让自己享受其中，但是Peter已经退了回去，盯着他的眼睛。“我想要在床上做，”他气喘吁吁的说。

然后他走路，门开了，Tony带着他正渐渐软下来的勃起和仍留在空气中的话走了出去，像十几年前的那个派对里一样，昏沉又危险。不知为何，这感觉让他想起了虫洞：被无情的拽向下，向下，向下。或许这就是Rhodey坠落时候的感觉。那似乎是个更好的比喻。

显然，他们运动的太快了没办法被救起来，他们都是。

 

1.指不得强迫任何人自证其罪。  
2.应该是纽约的一个酒店。  
3.Between the devil and the deep blue sea，译者觉得这个本地化还是很合适的  
4.简单来讲就是，有主题的，偏重搞笑的，奇装异服节（x  
5.这个词还有不带性意味的意思，但这个意思塞不进句子里QAQ


	16. 返校节

Peter的生活变成了各种活动组成的旋风。

他发现，事情从来不会一件一件的发生：永远不会是只有精神周，战前动员，然后是返校节；还会有他和某个年龄是他几倍的人崭新发亮的恋情（他可以这么说么），他婶婶宣布他和Nathan的事情现在是“认真的”了，还有现在确定了的和百万富翁Tony Stark一起不定期的实习，就在感恩节之后几天。他听到这话的时候差点把手机掉到地上。

 _ _你真的为了我安排了这个？__ 他短信里说。

 _ _这不是说我们就不干活了__ ，回复里这样说

__但是没错_ _

他已经反复看了这条短信大概三十次了，终于还是放弃抵抗，直接说出了他的感觉。

__我简直等不及了_ _

但是他必须要等，因为他还有必须先解决的事情。比如说西班牙语卡考试，学校关于饮酒和驾驶的集会，还有现在的，返校节之夜。

他穿着正装站在学校门口的台阶上，感觉自己温文尔雅同时又滑稽可笑。大厅里传来的音乐太响了，他在门外都能感觉到贝司弦在他的耳鼓上拨动。

车停在的路边，与此同时，Peter的电话响了。也许是May；把他放下车之后每十秒钟就发一条短信是她做得出来的事情……

但这不是来自May的，是Stark的，但Peter没来得及读，因为他身后突然有人叫他——

“嘿！”把自己塞进了[1]一套西装里的Ned紧紧的拥抱了他。“卧槽，”他说，向后退了一个胳膊的距离打量着他。“James Bond，像么？”

“我可没这么说，”Peter说，“Daniel Craig可要当心点了。”他越过Ned的肩膀发现了Michelle，她正穿着一条难以预料到的花裙子倨傲地站在那。她用同样的表情对着他竖起了中指，然后在他回敬相同的手势的时候点了点头。

“你看起来并不糟糕。”她说。

“你也是。”

她伸长了脖子越过他往前看。“天啊，”她说。“先别回头看，但有人就要点燃整个学校了。”

他转回头，看到Liz Allen穿着一条亮粉色的短礼服裙，挂在某个Peter模糊的记得是游泳队队长的人胳膊上走进会场。

“差一点就让你后悔放过机会了，对吧？”Michelle说。

“你在逗我么？”Ned说，“Peter已经有个性感的秘密男友了，他能给他所有他想要的愉快体验，所以我觉得他感觉还好。”Peter被自己的口水呛出了眼泪。“拜托，”Ned拍着他的背说，“我们走吧。”

 

大厅里的音乐声就像一堵墙，而Peter觉得自己像是刚刚一头撞了上去。如果说在外面贝司的声音就很明显，那它现在就在他的胸腔里，他的太阳穴里，他的牙根里震颤着。更可怕的是，他所看到的每一个人都努力喊着想要盖过噪音。

他突然感觉掌心有些湿润，然后想起来手机还在他手里。他匆忙的点开短信，不希望任何人从他背后看到内容。

__玩得开心。别喝醉_ _

他笑了，敲出简短的回复—— _ _记下啦__ ——然后把手机塞回口袋里。穿过人群，是跳舞的情侣组成的海洋，Liz看到他，对他招了招手，他回以微笑。

“哇哦，她 _ _绝对__ 还对你有意思。”Ned在噪音里喊道。

“哦，拜托，”Peter吐槽道。“来吧，我们去——”

——找个离那些该死的扬声器不那么近的地方，天呐。

他们奇迹般的在大厅那头发现了一个没有人的桌子，桌面已经被装着水的塑料纸杯和钱包覆盖了。Peter把一双红色的缎面高跟鞋从椅子上拿开，然后重重地坐了下来。没完没了的，吵到像是有实体一样的噪音，已经让他开始不舒服了。

“你不打算跳舞么？”Ned问。

“等他们放Nicki[2]的歌的时候我会跳的，”Peter说。

“拜托，你不能一整晚都坐在这。”Ned对他挥舞着双手。Peter瞟了一眼Michelle，她也已经坐下了。“我不相信你们两个。”他说。

“啥？”Michelle说，似乎努力不大吼大叫同时让自己在喧闹声中被听到。“能用《Uptown Funk》能支配整个房间的力量对我来说非常奇妙。我只能在房间外面欣赏它。”

Ned失望的摇着头。“好吧，我要走了。”然后他随着从Bruno Mars变成Hey Violet的音乐融入了人群中，而换首歌只是让Peter感觉到另一种不舒服。

所有人都在那：Flash和他可怜的舞伴，她看起来不像是在享受美好时光；Liz一开始和她自己的舞伴跳舞，然后又和Betty Bryant跳；偶尔能瞥见Ned和其他十项全能比赛的人们；Harry Osborne带着他的男朋友旋转；还瞥见一抹可能是Gwen的金发……

他的手在颤抖，喉咙在烧。他拿起最近的还有水的杯子喝了一口，希望这点凉意能够抚平他肚子里开始扩散的反胃感。但是这么多鲜活的肉体已经让房间的温度变得像洗澡水那么热了。他把水咽下去，然后把杯子放回桌上的时候，做了个鬼脸。在他旁边，Michelle已经从包里拿出一块小速写板开始画起来，不顾昏暗的灯光——而且天啊，还有闪个不停的灯光。这就是癫痫的感觉么？

他掏出了手机。

__嘿 我觉得我做不来这个 ？？？_ _

让他松了一口气的是，几秒钟就收到了回复。而让他沮丧的是，这不是他想要的回答。

__见习还是跳舞_ _

他咬紧牙关。

__跳舞_ _

__我觉得我要死了_ _

__这太他妈吵了_ _

歌曲又换了。Flo Rida的《Low》。这首歌里的某些东西——也许是合成器？——让他的太阳穴砰砰狂跳。他呻吟出了声音，把头埋在胳膊里小心的呼吸着，试图缓解一些反胃感。

“你还好么？”

他抬头看Michelle，对方正皱着眉头看着他。她看到他的脸色的时候放下了铅笔。“怎么回事？”

“我得——”他的胃扭动着。他又呻吟了一声，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，却让他的头在突然改变的重力下晕得更厉害了。整个世界滑向了灯光的方向。他试图撑住桌子，但Michelle更快；她抓住了他的胳膊，还多多少少把他从大厅往最近的男卫生间架了一段。还有最后十五英尺的时候他开始狂奔，冲进他看到的第一个隔间，然后差点把肠子都吐出来。

他清空了他的胃，还吐了点别的什么出来，然后跪坐在脚后跟上冲了马桶。

呕吐从来都不是件有趣的事。吐在学校的盥洗室似乎还要更糟糕。

Michelle等在外面，抱着胳膊靠着墙。她看着他在水龙头下漱了漱口，然后往脸上泼了些水。

“谢谢，”他感觉又能说话的时候说道。贝司似乎正在摇墙。

她耸耸肩。“你喝醉了？”

“什么？没有。只是——过载了。”

“啊，SPD[3]小子，是么。”她摇着他的手机。“顺便，我捡到这个。”

他的心跳漏了几拍，从她手里一把抓过手机。“谢啦——谢谢。”让他松了一口气的是，手机还锁着，但不知道为什么，他觉得她就算猜出了自己的密码也不奇怪。

“你还好么？”Michelle探过头来。

“嗯——像我现在能做到的那么好，你懂吧？”

“我是说，你刚才似乎一瞬间有些防备。实际上，你最近都有些奇怪。”

Peter回想着他坐在Michelle的公寓，听着她和Ned聊天，像是好几年之前的事情。现在终于来了。

他耸耸肩，不和她眼神接触的洗着手。“因为压力。你懂的。”

Michelle清了清嗓子。当他看向她的时候，他发现她凝视着他的眼神里有一种他从未见过的情绪：某种介于怀疑和似乎是关切的感情。

“我们能谈谈么？‘她说。

“……我们就在说话啊。”

“我的意思是在一个人们不会十分钟就搞在一起的地方谈谈。”

“发生什么了？”Peter问。

“有趣，”Michelle说，“这正是我想问你的。”

 

他们溜出门，待在学校附近。气温在他们进门的时候就已经开始下降了；他们坐在水泥地上，盯着几乎空了的停车场的时候，两个人都在打哆嗦。街灯橙黄色的光在下面的车窗玻璃上闪耀。Peter深吸了一口夜晚的空气，试图放松下来。

“好吧，听着，”Michelle最后说道。“你跟我们说你和某个人搞在了一起，但你不会告诉我们那是谁。你直接跟我们说他是男的，而无论怎么样，你已经出柜很久了，所以不是因为同性恋的问题。所以，我觉得要么我们认识这个人而你只是觉得很尴尬，要么就是出于某些原因，你觉得你 _ _不能__ 告诉我们。”

“Michelle，”Peter局促地开口，“我跟你说过，他还没有出柜——”

“对，而且你还告诉我们说我们不认识他。所以向不认识的人出柜又怎样？”

Peter争辩道。“我不知道，我只是照着他——”

“我知道你身上发生了什么。”

他眨眨眼，心跳开始加快。

“好吧……”

“或者至少我能得出一个合理的猜测。”她用平时回答问题之前的那种方式清了清嗓子。Liz管那叫做‘打开她的书呆子模式’。“你不想让我们知道他是谁，肯定有一个符合逻辑的原因，”她说。“我不信那个出柜的说法。而考虑到你是蜘蛛侠的部分——”

“ _ _Michelle，卧槽——__ ”

她用审视的眼神盯着他。“对，我知道。”

“没有人 _ _知道这件事__ 。”

“Peter Parker和Tony Stark一起参与了一个超级特殊的实习项目，刚刚好就在蜘蛛侠在柏林被目击到之前。的确，这是个间接证据，但是Peter Parker的肋骨也被打到的时候就有点可疑了——”

“好吧，好吧，你说得够清楚了。”

“所以你很忙。”她又清了清嗓子。“这就是问题。你不想让我们知道那个人是谁，对我来说，这听起来像是你在拼命隐瞒什么。就像我们刚刚达成的共识，并不是因为性取向，所以肯定是别的什么。”她抬起一边眉毛。“你有什么想说的么？

Peter望着停车场，这样他就不必和她有眼神接触。

“没。”他说，声音里满是嘲讽。“继续吧，你运气正顺。”

她无视了嘲讽。“你和某个你真的不该的人上了床。而且如果我们筛掉内化恐同[4]的人，我们就不剩多少选择了。或者——也许我搞错了方向——你……“然后她的声音变得稍微谨慎了一点。”你知道的。你是自愿的么？“

“哇。”Peter转过来面对她。“你在暗示的——绝对没有发生。”

她毫无笑意的翘起嘴角。“你确定？你身上的有些淤青看起来非常激烈。”

“的确。”他反驳道。“这完全是你情我愿的，好么？”

“所以就只剩下第三种可能了，”她说。“那个人多大了？”

他僵住了，瞪大眼睛看着她。

他转开脸。

“啊，”Michelle说。她重重的叹了口气。“拉文克劳加二十分。”

沉默。一对情侣跌跌撞撞的走向停车场里的一辆车。车门砰的一声关上，回声响彻停车场，然后它从停车位开走了，轰鸣着冲进夜色里。

“你有什么要说的么？”他最后问道。

Michelle耸耸肩。“这是你的人生，Parker。我只是说说，我觉得你做了个非常蠢的决定，但是，你知道的。就像我说的。你的人生。”

沉默。

“还有，讲真，多少岁？”她补了一句。

Peter叹了口气。“他大概……四十……”他最后小声说道。

“ _ _什么？！__ ”她的声音在整个停车场回荡，“我以为就是个，比如，大学生之类的。”她摇着头。“你得退出。”

“我不是非得听你的。无论如何，无论发生什么， _ _这是你的人生，Parker，__ 对吧 _ _。__ ”

“Parker，现在是晚上十点，外面只有五摄氏度。我不打算给你解释为什么跟一个年龄是你的三倍的家伙上床是个坏主意。”

“你——好吧，你看。”他叹口气，揉着太阳穴。“你不知道故事背景。你不懂——”

“他是谁？”

“我——什么？”

她抱着胳膊。“你不想告诉我们他的名字。所以，我们至少听过他的名字。他是谁？”

Peter站了起来。“去他的。”他回头向主入口走去，但是脚步声在他身后响起。

“我们看看，”Michelle说。“是某个我们认识或者至少能认出来的人。这所学校没有一个老师长得帅，所以排除 _ _这个__ 。但是，哦，等等，你是蜘蛛侠——”

“ _ _你能不要再大声说这个么——__ ”

“而如果YouTube可信的话，你不久之前和一大群超级有吸引力的三十岁往上的人在柏林接触过，就在那个引号实习引号的时候——”

他猛地转回身。

“Michelle，你 _ _得__ 停下来。”

她沉默下来，只是看着他。他们又站在了大门口。音乐停了；Peter猜测他们是在给返校节女王加冕。

他们互相盯着，直到Peter忍不住先转开了头。

“我的天，”Michelle轻声说。她咽了一下口水。“我能猜一下么？”

“不能。”

“好吧。”她叹口气，用手拢了一下头发。“很明显，你现在不打算听不同意见——而且你知道么，我可能也不会——但是……”她摇着头。“你现在 _ _真的__ 在走钢丝。”

Peter没有看她，不想承认她说的每个字都很有道理。“一切都会好的，”他弱弱的说。

“那你觉得这会持续多久？”她摇着头。“你会搞砸的。”

Peter什么也没说。他觉得这会持续多久？他不想去考虑那个可能性，像这样事情永远会是苦涩的。

门里边，音乐又响了起来。

有些时候，他希望他不要这么有自知之明。这样他就能够做他想做的一切，而不用知道他正在故意骗自己，故意对他的决定伴随的问题视而不见。首先，他决定穿上他的制服，结果他的心理健康比之前更糟了。然后他决定投入一个明显和他不是一挂，也不在他年龄范围的人的怀抱，而现在他觉得自己像是在一个对他来说太深的水池里踩水：他的头在水面之上，但一旦他累了……

“Ned知道么？”她问。

他摇摇头。“没有人知道。”他犹豫道。“我能相信你能保守这个秘密么？”

有那么可怕的一瞬间，他觉得她会说不。然后她点了头。“嗯。我什么都不会说的。虽然他肯定想知道发生了什么。”她补了一句。“我会告诉他蜘蛛的事的。”

“Michelle——”

“怎么了？他会高兴到跳上月球的[5]。”

“我知道，然后他就会说一些不合时宜的话——”他在门打开的时候闭上了嘴，Flash和他的舞伴冲了出来，她脸上带着气愤的泪水。

“不——不——我受够了——我退出——”她这么说着。

“你为什么总是非得对我这么神经兮兮的？”Flash抱怨。然后他们走到了拐角，消失在了视线中。

“该死的Flash。”Michelle小声说。

“该死的Flash。”Peter赞同道。然后他耸耸肩。“你想的话就告诉他吧。说实话，我对你们两个保守秘密也有些累了。”

“听起来是个计划。”她朝着门走去，然后停下来转回身，一只手抓着把手。“小心一点，好么？”她说。他点点头，没办法对上她的注视。“我知道我不太能理解情绪，或者表现情绪。”她继续说道，“但是要是在你身上发生什么就糟透了。”

“你觉得会发生什么？”他几乎是困惑的问道。

“我不知道。”她说。“你要进来么？”

他摇摇头，然后她又消失在了大厅里，音乐声音猛地提高了。听起来像是Ed Sheeran——用你的手臂抱紧我……

门里面，情侣们在跳着慢舞，门外面，Peter看着他们，因为他被挡在门外而觉得苦涩，也因为他没有理由生气，因为是他自己关上了门而觉得苦涩。

 

返校节或多或少开启了感恩节假期，这让Peter觉得松了口气；他不知道该怎么熬过学校里Michelle审判般的凝视和Ned的询问（那天半夜他回到家之后收到了雪片一般的一大堆短信，Ned用问题席卷了他，其中最主要的是 _ _为什么你之前什么都没说？__ 把这一切说出来几乎算是一种解脱，但是现在经常要担心的事变成了，他们之中的某个人可能会一不小心说漏了）。他提及他要和Stark一起实习的时候已经够糟糕了。Ned祝贺了他，而Michelle只是看着他。

除了这个，更吓人的新闻是Liz的爸爸被逮捕了。没有细节，但是他莫名自我的想到，起码那里没有学校；他不知道该和她说些什么，无论如何，十项全能组开会的时候肯定会变得沉闷又诡异。

Peter和May总是在感恩节的时候在公寓里做点简单的食物，然后吐槽电视上的合家欢电影[6]。但是这一年，Nathan让他们去了他那里，每个人都参与了做晚餐——Nathan负责火鸡，May做了派，而Peter做了肉卷——然后挤在小公寓的餐桌上（像沙丁鱼一样，Nathan说）。他发现他开始喜欢他婶婶的男朋友了，这个人曾经写过歌，也在他年轻时候有过一些很有趣的故事，还在地狱厨房下面的酒吧唱过歌。与此同时，现在他和May之间的事情是认真的这件事已经足够明显了。这让Peter觉得既尴尬又有些孤单。

 

然后到了周末的下午，May正开着车带他去大厦。

“你有打车回家的钱，对吧？”她说着。

“嗯，当然啦。”

“你激动么？”

“肯定啊。”他握拳又松开，缓缓呼吸着，抵抗胸口昭示着焦虑的疼痛。“对，肯定的啊。”

他们停在高塔形建筑外面的路沿，May打开了门。“开心点，好好工作，”她说。然后她给了他一个拥抱。“我真的为你骄傲。”她说。她声音里的某些东西让他的肠子因为滚烫的负罪感而绞痛，于是他更紧地抱住了她。 _ _这是错的__ ，他想。这真的， _ _真的是最差劲的做法……__

而且还有： _ _我们进展太快了。__

“你要照顾自己哦，”她最后拍着他的肩膀说道。

“我会的，”他说道，紧紧握住了她的手，然后打开车门走了出去。“爱你，May，”他透过摇下来的车窗说。

“我也爱你。”

然后她开走了。

 

就像是他大多数来大厦的时候一样，他先遇到了Happy，对方用平时那种混合着粗鲁和嘲讽的口气对他说， _ _Stark先生在楼上的实验室，而且他不想被打扰。__

“没关系的，Happy。”

Peter四下转着。不知为何，Stark一声不响的出现在了他身后。

“嘿，”他弱弱的说。

“嘿，小子。见到你真好。过来。”他催促着他，然后Peter想也没想就跟着他走向楼上实验室的方向。

“所以，我们到底在做什么？”他边走边问。“我是说，除了，——你懂的。我是说，去实验室干嘛。”

似乎是在回答他，Stark把手放到他肩膀上，让他转过身，然后把他按在最近的墙上，吻了他。

“这是在问好么？”Peter在他们终于分开来喘气的时候问。他没有期待Stark先做出行动，也没期待会这么直接。

“这是在说真高兴再见到你，”Stark说。他又吻了他，牙齿蹭过他的下唇，然后Peter抬起下巴，微微张开了嘴。

“啊——对，我也高兴见到你。”

“你上次说的，”他小声说，“现在还算数么？”

“我不记得我上次说过什么了，”Peter说。

他的声音几乎只比耳语高一点，碰巧他们听力都超强。“你说你想在床上再来一次。”

“哇哦，我说过？我是说，对，当然啦。”他抓住了衬衫的前襟。“对，拜托了。”

“你确定？”

“嗯，我确定。拜托。”瞟了一眼走廊确定没有别人，他又靠近Stark。“请操我。”

“你在镜子前练过这个么？”Stark问。“因为你看起来太擅长这个了。过来。”他又推着他上了一层台阶，来到一个拐角，到了一个旁边有一块键盘的门旁边。Stark飞快的在上面敲了一段密码，然后出现了沉闷的什么东西打开了的咔哒声。Stark推开门，向后退了一步让Peter先进去。

Peter走了进去然后愣住了。

这是Stark的卧室——好吧，Peter所知道的是，这 _ _只是__ 个卧室，但是真的，当他看到它的时候，这还有可能是别人的我是么？其中一面墙几乎全是窗户，还有一扇玻璃移门通向能够俯瞰整个城市的阳台。另外一扇门应该通向浴室，而它里面是什么样，Peter几乎无法想象。一个巨大的金属门的衣柜。还有一面装着电视的墙。

但是占据房间的是那张 _ _犯罪般巨大的__ 床。Peter努力不去盯着它，然而完全失败了。

“卧槽，”他小声说。“你——我知道你很有钱，但是你真他妈有钱。我是说——看看那个——那就好像用来睡觉的一个岛——！”他回头看着Stark。“你真有钱，”他重复道。他没办法不这么说。一个人怎么能这么有钱……

“你还好么？”Stark问。

“嗯，好，我很好，我只是……”他清了清嗓子。“哇。”

Stark没回话；他的眼神说明了他需要说的一切。他饥渴的盯着少年，似乎只是盯着他就能得到满足一样。

Peter抓住他的衣领把他拉低然后吻了他，接着他把一只胳膊挂在对方的脖子上，双腿环在他腰上。“拜托，”他说，“求你了。”

他砰的一声倒在床上，然后不断地向下陷。羽绒床垫，当然了。Stark伏在他身上，亲吻着他。

“等等，”Peter说，“我觉得我要淹死了——在这个床垫里——这就是——这就是我的死法——”

“从我用这张床开始还没有人死在上面，”Stark告诉他说。“你会没事的。”然后他拉起少年的T恤，亲吻他的胸廓，舔舐他一边的乳头，然后，像平常一样，在同时面对一大堆快感的时候，Peter的判断力关机了。再来，更多，更多似乎是他现在会说的唯一的东西，是他在脱掉衣服的时候唯一的想法，然后Stark把他向床的中心推了一些，让他面朝下趴着，然后把手滑进了他四角裤的边缘，把重量压在他身上。

Peter推开他的手，然后翻过来躺着。“我喜欢这样。”他说完吻了吻Stark的指节，然后带领着他的手到刚才的位置。“就像这样。”

Stark抵住他的额头，然后Peter闭上眼睛，抬头撞了他一下。Stark把他的内裤脱下来，然后用一只手够到床头柜上的套子和润滑的时候，他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

第二次做这种事容易了一些，现在他知道这到底是怎么回事了。每次Stark触碰他的时候，他的身体似乎都会战栗；他在他按压他的入口时感觉目眩神迷，觉得他也许会在第一次冲刺的时候昏过去。Stark的脸颊压在他的下巴和脖子上，胡子以一种应该不舒服，但是却好像让欲望更强烈的方式刮蹭着他。他发现他喜欢听他的声音，如同穿越了感官的迷雾那么遥远——他压抑的呻吟，和Peter翻身趴在他身上时他的吸气声。

等到他们两个都精疲力尽，摊在枕头上的时候，他已经累得无法思考，更别提说话了。他在Stark问他问题的时候虚弱的点着头，露出一个虚弱的微笑。

“你知道，”他在Stark抱着他什么都没说好几分钟之后，终于找回了他的舌头，慵懒的自言自语道，“如果这个房间现在发了洪水……我觉得只要我们有这个就能活下来。”他弱弱的拍了拍床。

Stark翻了个白眼。“也许换个时间再讨论Alaska King的床在生死存亡关头的作用吧？”他说。他把Peter的头发从脸上拨到后面。“而现在，我急需一些糖分。”他补了一句。“想吃饼干么？我想吃。”他跳到床下开始穿衣服。他的手指在颤抖，Peter注意到了，在他拉上牛仔裤拉链的时候，但是他对上Stark的眼睛的时候却假装没有看到。

他用一只胳膊支起了自己。

“去实验室？”他说。

“没错，穿上你的衣服。”

Peter呻吟了一声，站了起来，伸了个懒腰，然后开始找他散落在地板上的衣服。

“嘿，顺便，”Stark说，“下次放松一点点怎么样？我身上还有头一次的抓痕呢。”

Peter脸红了。“抱歉……”

“我们普通人可没有加速恢复的能力，你知道的。”

“好吧，好吧，其实也没有那么快。我花了大概一天才让那次的淤青复原。”他把T恤套到了头上。

“那么久，嗯？”Stark的回应听起来是从更远的位置传来的。

把T恤拽下来之后，他发现自己一个人在卧室里。但是盥洗室的门是打开的——卧槽，里面简直像个宫殿——而Stark正站在那面巨大的镜子前，用水冲头发。

Peter站到他身后，把头搭在他肩膀上。“真好。”他柔声说。

Stark没有马上回应。只是站在那，维持着接触。

“是啊，”他最后说道，“是啊，真好。”

Peter闭上眼睛呼吸着他的气息，他们的呼吸缓缓地同步了。

Stark慢慢的转过身吻住他，任由Peter把他按在梳妆台上。他感觉自己似乎是一辆正在加速的车上的乘客：意识到已经开得太快了，但当他向窗外望去的时候，又似乎他是静止的，而整个世界在因他而运动。

他要做的一切就是等待。

“去实验室？”当他们分开来喘息的时候，他把头靠在Stark的胸口说。

“去实验室。”

 

1.这里有点损，用的是barreled，装在桶里那种感觉  
2.歌手Nicki Minaj 。  
3.浪涌保护器，也叫防雷器。当电气回路或者通信线路中因为外界的干扰突然产生尖峰电流或者电压时，浪涌保护器能在极短的时间内导通分流，从而避免浪涌对回路中其他设备的损害。  
4.内化恐同是指性少数个体不断的接触到异性恋者对同性恋群体的厌恶、反感、敌意等消极态度, 并在成长中将此观念内化成自我的一部分的现象（这描述看起来非常眼熟  
5.over the moon 形容某个人欣喜若狂  
6.类似那种情人节圣诞节和元旦会上映，明知道不会多好看，但因为节日氛围还是会去看看的电影。


	17. 另一个P开头的单词

“再来些红酒？”

“谢谢。”

碰杯的声音清脆，而Tony却遗憾的想着这瓶长相思葡萄酒浪费在了和Justin Hammer共度的晚上。他本来是把这瓶酒留到某个特殊的场合的；今晚非常明显是不够格的。

如果他们依照原本的计划，他至少应该愉快的喝光Hammer的佳酿，但是，实际上，他在前一天收到一封突如其来的邮件，说他们得稍微改动一下计划，改成六点半在Tony那里。Happy几乎被在不足24小时内筹备好晚餐的压力逼疯了，自言自语着 _ _他不知道大洋彼岸是怎么样的，但在那边，没人会在活动前一天改计划。__

在桌子的另一边，Peter穿着他匆忙借来的西服，看起来很不自在。他坐在Pepper平时在这种场合下坐的位置（这个认知让Tony同时产生了好几种感觉），小口喝着水，没吃多少东西。

过去的几天十分古怪。不到一周的时间里，Tony就发现了，真的，有解决让肠子都扭起来的羞耻的方法：时间和饱和。Peter从周日开始就每天都来，似乎对Tony想要给予他的一切都无法餍足。

周二的时候，他们先工作，但事实证明这很危险，因为他们都有着超强的注意力；时间会在他们不经意之间溜走，几乎留不下做别的事情的时间。那天晚上，他们借着黑暗的掩护——就在Peter给May打电话告诉她他要加班之后——蹑手蹑脚的上了楼。起初，Tony试图装作另外一个身影是某个更加年长，更加合适的人的，但是这个已经很脆弱的幻想在他听到从昏暗中传来的，少年在寻找他时颤抖的低语的时候，粉碎了。“Stark先生……”那是Peter，不可能是别人。

渐渐地，他发现他再也不想假装了。

“我必须再次为我突如其来的打扰道歉，”Hammer说，“很抱歉发生了一些意料之外的事情，而我那边不太够资格招待客人。”

“不必介意，”Tony从牙缝里说。他们坐在商务晚宴厅——有玻璃桌子那个。他能从Peter逃避他眼神的方式看出来，少年正满脑子都是上次他们来这里的时候发生的事情。

整个晚上就是噩梦。Peter本不应该和Hammer呆在同一个房间，但FRIDAY宣布Hammer已经到了的时机太糟了，Peter和Tony还在楼上的卧室里，努力找回着他们的呼吸。

Peter完全没办法偷偷溜出去，所以Tony飞快的解释了状况，然后把他能找到的最小的一套西装给了Peter。 _ _哦，天哪，我希望你不介意我的实习生跟我们一起吃饭。__

Hammer露齿一笑说 _ _没关系。__

所以这就是他们现在的状况：阴沉的坐在玻璃餐桌旁，Tony和Peter小口的吃着晚餐，Hammer在说些毫无意义的话；无论他想要什么，他显然都想等等再说出来。

“你听说那个Toomes[1]了么？”他问，“他们抓住的那个武器贩子。”

Tony咳了一声。“听到过一些，嗯。”

“我深感遗憾，”Hammer说。“他有一个优秀商人该有的素质。我很了解他。他当时有一个挥手公司。”他摇摇头。“他很了解商业是如何运行的，即使他那时的态度……”他停下来耸了耸肩，然后笑了。“骄兵必败[2]。不过，我觉得如果有市场……就不能怪他从能赚钱的行业赚钱。”

越过Tony坐的位置，他看到Peter咬着嘴唇。

“我觉得那是自私，”他平静的说。“我认识他女儿。她不知道……她现在过得很不好。”在Hammer转过头盯着他的时候，他又恢复了沉默。

“我恐怕你会发现这是个很坏，很邪恶的世界，Parker先生。”他说。“而这个世界里的某些人，无论他们表现得多么谦虚，都热切的渴望去弄坏珍贵的东西，比如你。”

Tony用力咳了一声。“再来点酒，Justin。”

“谢谢，我杯子里还有。”

“我坚持。”他们互相瞪了几秒，然后Hammer笑了一下。

“那么好吧。”Tony赢下了这局，但Hammer高高在上的态度让人觉得反而是他赢了，尤其是他还倒走了更多Tony的酒。“你最近怎么样，Anthony？”Hammer补了一句。你有段时间没有出现在公众面前了。人们可能觉得你有亲人过世了。“

Tony摇摇头，脸上贴着假笑。”只是在工作，Justin。工作。“

“工作和赚钱，赚钱和工作。”Hammer柔软的笑了。“让世界运转起来的两样东西。你觉得呢，Parker先生？”他又把头转向了少年，Peter回应了他一个虚弱的，病恹恹的微笑的时候，Tony感觉自己的后颈毛竖了起来。

“Peter，”他立刻说，“如果你去厨房的话，我觉得甜点正放在冰箱里冷却，你介意去厨房看看么？”

他显然心不在焉；他以一种几乎不能称作是人类的速度从座位上窜了起来。“好——我是说，不是——”他谁也没看，结结巴巴的说，听起来松了口气——“没问题——”

他穿过门口消失在了旁边的厨房，Tony马上转回头看着Hammer。

“我猜你可能从没听过管好你的眼睛这个概念。”他低声说。

Hammer挑起眉毛，薄薄的嘴唇上弯起一个微笑。“我无须担心，”他说。“我并没有那种意思，是你自己想太多。”

Tony张口想要回应。愤怒的红色从他领子下面升起来，但正在这时，Peter带着三碗巧克力做的什么东西回来了，可能价值基督山那么厚的钞票——该死的有钱人的食物——并且飞快地把它们分发了出去，只不过越过Hammer的椅子直接走向了Tony。

“谢谢，”Tony小声对他说。Peter对他笑了一下，但没有看他的眼睛，然后飞快的撤回了他自己的椅子上。

“所以，Parker先生。”Hammer在Tony的注视下亲切的笑着说，“让我猜猜——你是希望去MIT么？”

“对的。”他干脆地说。

“没必要呆在美国，你知道的，”Hammer说。“据我所知ETH Zürich有一个很棒的学术项目。Niklaus Wirth毕业于那里，Einstein也是。想想看——你可以成为下一个爱因斯坦。”

Peter眼睛周围的皮肤绷紧了，他喝光了杯子里的水，砰的一声把杯子放回桌子上。“我更喜欢Tesla。”他最后声音发抖地说道，同时露出一个同样颤抖的微笑。

“或者说Stark。”Hammer回应道。

“或者说Stark。”Peter小声说。他对上Tony的眼睛，某些东西从Tony的胸腔升起，温暖又难耐。他轻咳了一声转开了眼。

晚餐剩下的时间在熟悉的沉默中过去了，直到Hammer站了起来，他的椅子吱的一声向后移，他嘲讽的自言自语说要去给鼻子补个粉，然后离开了餐厅。

“收拾一下？”Tony问Peter。

“好。”他的声音听起来有点哑。

他们收起盘子把它们放到了厨房，然后Tony在他身边停住了，“你还好么？”他用低沉的声音问。

“嗯。”Peter把头靠在他的肩膀上待了一会，然后继续朝着厨房走去。接着他停下了，“嘿，Tony？”

他从他正摞盘子的位置抬起头。

前一天，他告诉少年他可以称呼他的名字。Peter真真切切的被这个想法吓住了，即使Tony指出他们早已经超越了称呼名字的标准。而现在从他嘴里听到这个称呼很让他震惊，Tony得努力抑制亲吻他的冲动。

“怎么了？“他问。

“谢谢你送我出去。”

他不知道该怎么回应，所以他只是对少年点了点头。Peter消失在了厨房里，而Stark开始整理没有用过的那些银餐具。

那周一，他们正在实验室工作的时候，Peter随意的提起了下周就是他的生日。甜蜜的十六岁生日。Tony掩饰住了他的不安——要多糟有多糟。当他不需要面对Peter的实际年龄的时候，一切会容易许多——然后问少年他想要什么。

“ _ _哦，我不知道，__ ”他说，然后对他露出一个狡黠的，淘气的微笑。“ _ _为什么你不来决定呢？__ ”然后，他又反驳了自己，更轻声地说，“ _ _你应该把我绑起来。__ ”

他有时怀疑Peter是不是知道他脑内时常发生的战争，但他决定还是不要问，或者说他是不是真的不知道这样的话会对他起什么作用。Peter让他变成了他讨厌的那种男人——不，他不打算这么想。他拒绝把错怪在Peter头上。

 ** **啪嚓——**** ！

Tony愣住了，有一瞬间还没从他的想法中回过神来，然后他冲过拐角跑进厨房。他第一眼看到的是Peter，手停在空中，用吓到了的颜色盯着地上散落的玻璃碎片。然后他看到Hammer站在岛台的另一边，看起来很愉悦，正在把幸免于难的长相思白葡萄酒瓶里最后的部分倒进红酒杯里。

“那些是什么？醴铎？”Hammer问。“哎呦。”

Tony瞟了他一眼，然后拍了一下Peter的肩膀。“没关系的”他告诉少年。“你休息一下。”

Peter的手肉眼可见的颤抖着，脸色发白。“抱歉，”他心不在焉的低声说，没有看他的眼睛，然后从他身旁擦过。

他脚步的回声越来越远。Tony看着Hammer，但他的客人像平常一样不动声色。

玻璃在他的鞋底下发出咯吱咯吱的声音。他翻了个白眼，去拿了一条洗碗巾把大片的玻璃捡起来。等会他地让机器人来清理剩下的。

“你为什么在这。”他在大多数玻璃都进了垃圾桶之后平静的问道。Hammer用优雅的，贵族式的咳嗽清了清嗓子。

“我们一起做了足够多的生意，应该足够了解彼此，所以我觉得你知道，我不喜欢像今天这一整晚一样拐弯抹角，”他说，“所以为什么我们不停止浪费彼此的时间，开诚布公呢？”

“哦，当然，来吧，”Tony说，廉价的抨击了客人的语法，靠在橱柜上掩饰着他胃里突如其来的沉重感。

Hammer的嘴角翘了起来。“我根据你处理刚才离去那位的事情时讨好的态度可以假设事情从我们上次见面的时候开始没什么变化。[3]”

Tony皱起眉。“又来？这次不要用五步抑扬格[4]好么？”

Hammer又露出了坏笑。他用高高在上的态度柔声说，“我猜你还在和他上床？”

Tony瞪了他几秒钟。最终，他说，“Peter是个未成年。”

“‘好的规则会向伟大的国王屈膝[5]，’”Hammer懒洋洋的回应道。

“说得好。你怎么证明？”

Hammer把他的酒杯放在岛台上。“我希望你不要以为我会在没有合理根据[6]的时候就提出这样的指控。”他说。“首先，你们两个今晚互相交换的眼神就非常有伤风化。”

“具体是什么样的眼神呢？”

Hammer挑起一边的白色眉毛。“是那种你只能在新婚夫妻身上见到的——也就是，如果可以这么说的话，今晚早些时候你让他去厨房远离大灰狼的样子是无可辩驳的。”他把头扭到一边，“很难说清楚你是在命令还是家长作风。两者都不是很让人欣慰，但你又能怎么做呢？”

Tony没有回应，Hammer把头偏到一边，好像是在研究他的反应。

Tony清了清嗓子。

“我以为你是要去卫生间，”他最后说道。

“我绕了路。”

“ _ _很显然。__ ”

Hammer似笑非笑。“你注意到占有欲的迹象了么？”

“随便你注意到什么，但恐怕你除了拿腔拿调之外还得说点实在的。”

“当然了，”Hammer说。“从你左边颈侧装饰着的那个咬痕开始怎么样？如果不够的话，Parker先生虽然稍微有些一瘸一拐，却一样引人注目——你让这个男孩经历了什么？你肯定是操他——”

“你——这有什么意义？”Tony走向水槽开始把碟子堆在一起，他需要做点什么不让手闲着。

“事实上，有意义。”Hammer漫不经心地说。Tony转过头发现他掏出手机，打了些什么。“这个。”他举起手机让Tony看屏幕。

Tony感觉浑身发冷。

他的手机里播放着画质很差却确定无疑的Peter穿着战衣的视频，一个红蓝相间的模糊的身影穿梭在建筑之间。

Tony任由他手里的盘子滑落进水池，和其他盘子撞到一起。

“这是他，对么？”Hammer柔声说。他放低手机，暂停了视频。“非常让人印象深刻。他的柔韧性一直都这么好么？”

“你这是什么意思？”Tony问，努力让他的声音不要拔高。

“很简单。”Hammer说。“你有秘密。很多秘密。如果不利用这一点的话，就是一个愚蠢的商人。”

Tony抿住嘴唇向后靠，模仿着Hammer放松的姿势来掩饰突然席卷了他的焦虑。“敲诈，Justin？”他说。“你也就这样了。”

Hammer没有浪费时间去否认。“流程简单到不能再简单，”他说，“只需要每个月一次简单的付款，作为回报，Parker先生的身份就能保密，他的家庭也能拥有平静。哪个你这样地位的人不希望他的小男孩好好的？”

“不要在意钱是怎么来的，只管装进口袋，”Tony讽刺地说。“你是不是觉得帮别人洗脏钱也没关系？”

Hammer翻了个白眼。“我想你知道这基本是我做过的最坏的事情了。作为一个好合作伙伴，”他继续道，“我给你一些我的信息。我牵涉进了秃鹫的事情，他被捕这件事对我的经济状况没有任何好的影响。我受到了重创。但是然后我记起了你和你的……状况。你给我一个缓冲，我给你保护。还能更完美么？”他伸出手。“如果你愿意的话，我管这个叫共生关系。”

Tony坚定的把手放在身边。“你怎么知道我不会去找当局，然后告诉他们你所谓的 _ _牵涉__ ？”

“因为你不会这么做，除非你希望你的私生活遍及全国的每一个新闻媒体。”

Tony叹口气。“多少钱？”他问。

“一百万。”他挑起眉毛准备回应，但Hammer补充道，“作为开始。”然后他看到了Tony的表情，补了一句，“拜托，你是个亿万富翁肯定不会榨干你的。”

“这不是钱的问题。”Tony缓缓地说，“这是原则问题。”

“ _ _原则__ ，”Hammer嘲讽地说。“从你把那只小羊羔带上床开始就已经失去讨论 _ _原则__ 的权利了。”

“我不会付钱掩盖我的罪责的。”

“你不会，但是也许他会。他也有自己的秘密，不是么？哦，他穷得像是教堂里的老鼠一样。”Hammer继续道，“但是我们都知道我们共同的朋友能够提供比钱更多的东西。”

Tony瞪着他，“说清楚，”他冷冷地说，似乎并不想听。

“我只是在想，”Hammer泰然地说，“如果你能出借监护权，这样的话，我觉得我至少会减掉现在这个数字的一半。”

Tony瞪着他，不确定他是不是听清了。

“只需要几个晚上，你懂的。”他看到Tony没有回应，继续道。“我没打算永远地从你身边偷走他。”

然后他所有的愤怒都点燃了。

“你个恶心的婊子养的——”他抓住Hammer的领子把他摔在岛台上。“他不是他妈的谈判筹码！”

“好吧，你表明你的意思了——”

“我当然他妈的说明白了，”Tony咆哮着。“如果哪一次，我发现你用我不喜欢的眼神看他，我会亲手把你该死的牙敲掉。我对付你这种狗屎都不需要穿战衣。”

“如果你这么做了，”Hammer冷静地说。“我保证火辣的小恋爱对象，还有他的第二职业，会在六个小时内出现在每块大陆的新闻上。但无论如何，就这么做吧。想象一下，就算真的 _ _发生了__ 什么，他也不会告诉你。没有人想要一碗被别人染指过的奶油。[7]”

Tony打了他一拳。很快的一拳——太快了——然后他已经受伤的关节抗议着，但是Hammer的头以一种非常让人满意的方式转了回来。Tony抓住他的领子又给了他一拳，这次他听到了一声分明的软骨断裂的声音。

“在我进来之前这里发生了什么？”他厉声问。

Hammer推开他，然后用一只手抚平衣服，另一只手按着脸。“没什么你需要担心的，”他用鼻音含混地说道。Tony看着Hammer指尖流出的鲜红的血，感觉到一丝愉悦。“这取决于你，”他模糊地说。“付一大笔钱。或者接受我的其他要求，然后少付点。我对两者都没有意见。”

许多他愿意付任何金额去避免的画面在Tony脑海中出现。咽下愤怒，他挫败地叹了口气。

“你想什么时候拿钱？”

他会怎么选从来都不是问题。

 

Hammer走了，Tony上了楼，发现借出去的那套西服堆在他卧室的地板上。浴室的花洒开着。他敲了敲门，听到了一声遥远的 _ _进来__ 。

Peter在雾蒙蒙的沐浴间的玻璃门上映出一道靠近地面的，模糊的阴影。当Tony打开门的时候，他发现少年坐在地砖上，抱着膝盖眼神空洞，滚烫的水打在他的肩膀和背上。Tony龇牙咧嘴地探身把它关掉了。

“嘿，”他说，突然感觉有点不确定。“一切都好吧？”

Peter点点头，没有看他。他开始发抖。

“是不是……”Tony停住了，害怕说错什么，害怕Peter会如何回答。“是不是有什么——”

“什么都没发生，”Peter说，回应了他没问出口的问题。“没事的，只是……只是想把这一切冲干净。”他呻吟了一声，站起来用手拢了一下头发。水顺着他的肩膀和胸膛流下。“你能给我条毛巾么？”

Tony从架子上帮他拿了一条，少年在走出沐浴间的时候把它围在腰上。

接着他抱住了Tony，对方因为他突然表现出的需要而愣住了，僵硬了一会儿，然后回应了这个拥抱。

“抱歉，”Peter说，声音模糊地在他颈间响起。“我把你的西服都弄湿了……”

“我不在乎那套西服，”Tony低声说，抚摸着少年的头发。“哭出来吧。”但他没有哭。

“听我说，”Peter说，“我真的没有——我——我不知道我能不能这么回家？May会担心……”

“留在这吧，”他马上说。“你甚至不需要问我。”

“我给她打电话，”他从他身边擦过，消失在了卧室里。

 

他一边在Tony的一套浴袍里擦干了自己，一边打着电话，Tony脱下四角内裤，努力不去想Hammer说了什么。 _ _从你把那只小羊羔带上床开始就已经失去讨论原则的权利了__ 。不是这样的……完全不是……不是吧？

Peter把手机放在床头柜上。“她说可以。”他露出一个浅笑，Tony试着回应了一个笑容。 _ _只需要一百万就能把这个秘密留在我们之间__ 。这就是他成为的人？

“如果你觉得可以的话，”Peter坐在床边说，“我觉得我今晚什么都不想做。我就是觉得我不在自己身体里，你懂吧？”

Tony走到他坐着的地方，跪坐在他面前。抚摸着他的脸颊。

“发生什么了？”

“没什么，”他坚持道，“我只是感觉不太好，突然——”他点点自己的太阳穴——“然后我脸色就很不好，然后——然后这就是我为什么不想回家。因为May会看到，然后他会担心，然后……”他顿住了，越过Tony的脸盯着某个地方。

“Hammer做什么了么？”Tony问。

“什么？没。没有，他什么都没做，他只是……”他叹了口气。“实际上，我们 _ _可以么__ ？”

“什么？”

“做些什么，”他吻了他一下。“拜托了？”又一下。“我只是有点……我不知道，你能让我感觉到些什么么？”

Tony在又一个吻的过程中点点头，然后伸手解开少年浴袍的绳子。从少年的脖子开始吻—— _ _万福玛利亚，万福玛利亚__ ——然后不断向下，Peter向后靠，用手撑着床，喘息着。

亲吻落在了他的小腹。

“哦， _ _操__ ……”

Tony抬头看着他，突然冲击性地意识到他有多年轻。他回想起Hammer先前的提议，感觉他的胃扭住了。他们之间有什么区别？而他就是那个让Peter身陷危险的人，又怎么能期望自己能保护他？剥除他们之间琐碎的关系，Tony只不过是一个掠夺者。

还有另一个P开头的单词[8]。

Peter的笑容在Tony继续盯着他的时候消散了。“怎么了？”

他转开眼，研究着前一天留在Peter屁股上，大腿上，已经开始散开的淤青。他想象着Peter的屁股上出现其他的指痕—— _ _Hammer的指痕__ ——然后被这个想法噎住了。

毫无预兆的，Tony抬起头饥渴地吻住少年。“我的，”他在少年喘息的间歇自言自语。然后又是一个吻，他吮吸住少年的舌头，他喜欢这样做引起的呜咽声。Tony用手感受着少年的脊柱。

“怎么了？”Peter低声问。

“不要在意，”Tony说，然后又吻住了他。 _ _他__ 拥有他。不会有曝光，也不会有眼泪和淤青。只有金钱交易和安全。

Tony的一部分悄声说着他在用Tony的安全作为借口来掩盖他自己的错事，但是他把这个想法推到了一遍，就像他决定不告诉Peter。他想装作英雄，想坚称Tony没有付钱。但这不可能。

Peter向后靠，在他想要跟上的时候把手放在了他肩膀上。

“我……实际上，我改主意了？”他不确定地说。“我不觉得我今晚能做这个。”

Tony点了下头，往后退了几英寸，让Peter把他的浴袍重新系好。“你想要什么都行。”

“我以为这会有帮助，但是没有。”沉默了一段时间之后，他把头歪向一边。“你会跟我睡在一起么？”

“你想让我这么做么？”

“有足够的房间，对吧？”他笑了。“你可以把我绝大多数的物理课安排在这。”

“对，不过我们不要这么做。”他在他身旁坐下，把一只手放在他肩膀上。当Peter把头靠在他身上的时候，他把下巴放在少年头上。少年的头发翘了起来。

“你用了我的沐浴液么？”他坐在那，温柔的前后晃着，然后问道。

“抱歉。”Peter听起来有些窘迫。

“别在意。”

Peter往他身上靠得更近了些，然后Tony转过身，好让他的头能放在枕头上。过了一会，Peter也躺下了，背靠着他的胸膛，像平常一样带着温暖的触感。他们的手牵在一起。

 _ _我特么的在做什么？__ Tony想着。

“怎么了？”Peter问。“你上楼之后一直都很怪。”

“没什么，”他在他颈后喃喃道。“我只是想要让你安全。”Peter的脉搏在他放在他胸膛上的手下方跳动。

“说真的，”他说。他的声音沉下来，有些困倦。“发生什么了？”

“没什么，”他说。“我保证，一切都好。”

沉默了一会，Peter靠得和他更紧了一些，颤抖着，然后Tony把羽绒被盖在他们两个身上。他叹了口气，伸手抓住Tony的手。“我们身上会发生什么？”他问。

“没什么。”Tony对他说。Peter扭过头去亲吻他，然后Tony在他的唇上重复道。“绝对没有事。”

直到Tony抚摸着少年的头发，Peter在他肩头进入浅眠的时候，Tony意识到他做了一个他不可能信守的承诺。

 

 

 

1.AKA秃鹫。  
2.这里是本地化，原句来自圣经《箴言》16:18，完整原句：Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall.（骄傲在败坏以先，狂心在跌倒之前）  
3.这句原文就是这样，从句套从句，一口气说下来不喘气，还用了一个古英语的词：I’m going to assume by the cringing manner with which you handled the subject of he who hath just departed that affairs haven’t changed since the last time we met.  
4.简单来说，类似古诗的平仄。具体解释很难用一句注释准确概括，有兴趣请移步维基百科。  
5.来自莎翁《亨利五世》， Nice customs curtsy to great kings，you and I cannot be confined within the weak list of a country's fashion，we are the makers of manners. （好的规则会向伟大的国王屈膝，你同我无法被国家不堪一击的风尚所限制，因为我们是制定礼仪的人。）←译者瞎翻的。其实就是嘲讽Tony有钱可以胡来没关系。  
6.也译作 相当理由 ，有了这个才能签署逮捕令或搜查令。  
7.原文比翻译更加性暗示，Nobody wants a bowl of cream if somebody else’s fingers have already been in it ，英文常用cream pie代指内射，所以这里的cream不仅是把Peter比喻成小甜点，还意指更深入的“染指”  
8.可能是pedophilia（恋童癖）


	18. 时间

当Peter睁开眼的时候天还黑着。没有在他自己的房间醒来这件事让他惊慌了了几分钟，直到他记起来他留宿在Stark——Tony这里。

Tony。Tony Tony Tony Tony。

他能听到他在自己身旁呼吸，沉稳的，呼气吸气。他缓缓地翻过身，努力不去吵醒身边人，然后看着被笼罩在从垂直百叶窗里透进来的蓝紫色灯光里的Stark。他像胎儿一样蜷着身子，皱着眉头。Peter小心地倾身向前吻了他的前额。他没有醒。

这就是普通的情侣会做的事么？一起睡着，倾听着彼此浪涌般的呼吸？

这对昨晚的事来说是很好的治愈。

他重新躺下，靠得离他更近了一些，然后，有些放肆地，抬起Stark的一只手臂环住自己。Tony在他背后动了动；过了一会儿，Peter的肩头感受到了一个吻。

“嘿，”他小声说。

“你睡得怎么样？”对方睡意朦胧地回应。

“很不错。”Peter小声回复道。身边有个另一个人这件事令人惊讶地让他感觉安心；如果Tony不在那儿，他确定他肯定根本睡不着。

“你得什么时候起床？”Tony问。

Peter用胳膊肘支起自己，瞟了一眼房间对面的电子表上冰蓝色的数字。

“大概，一个小时之后。”

雨胡乱的打在窗户上，房顶上。他呻吟了一声，滑回Tony的怀里。赤裸的肌肤。很温暖。Tony的嘴唇埋在他发间。

“我能逃学么？”

“当然不能。”

“拜托，我还是会很有用的。”Peter转过身面多他。“我可以在实验室里帮你，然后把成果发给我的老师，就好像我准备……”

“那个书呆子Peter Parker去哪儿了？”

“我不知道。”他耸耸肩坏笑着。“我有过性经验了？”

“帮帮忙好吗，至少让我 _ _看起来__ 像个有责任心的成年人。”Tony说。他语调轻快，但底下藏着的某些东西让Peter想起了昨晚。在Peter离开（好吧，逃开）到了楼上之后，很显然发生了什么。他记起了Tony对他说的话。“ _ _我只是希望能让你安全……__ ”

“我能问问昨晚发生了什么么？”

Tony回答的时候没有看他，“如果我能问你同样的问题的话。”

Peter坐直了，翘起二郎腿，摆出他能摆出的最坦诚的表情。“我跟你说了。什么都没有。”

“那我这边也什么都没发生。”

他们彼此对视着，两个人都怀疑对方说了谎，同时也无法向对方证明什么。

“到这来。”Tony最后说道，轻轻挥手召唤他，然后Peter又躺进他怀里。他们这样待了几分钟，Peter的头靠在Tony肩上，Tony用大拇指若有似无的抚摸着他的指节。

然后Peter清了清嗓子。“你有没有打算过让我帮你舒服一下？”

听起来Tony似乎是被口水呛住了。“抱歉，”他咳嗽着，“你说什么？”

“我认真的。我是说，我是不介意做个枕头公主[1]啦，这样蛮好的，但是你知道，我就是在想——“

“我的确喜欢各种新尝试，”Tony承认，“但是你不必这么做。”

“那么，我 _ _能__ 做些什么？”Peter问道。他坏笑着，“穿上女式内裤给你跳个大腿舞么？”

“你带了什么你故意略过没说的东西么，Parker？”

他笑了。“没有。我下次会记得的。”

“说真的。不用觉得你必须要那么做。”他说。

“做什么，大腿舞还是上你？”

Tony似乎在黑暗中皱了皱眉。“以上皆是。”

“好吧，”Peter说，“但是要是我不觉得是我 _ _必须__ 要做，或者说，我其实想要这么做呢？”

Tony坏笑着捏了捏他的肩膀，吻了一下他的太阳穴。“不要觉得有负担。你是个美丽的公主。”

Peter翻了个白眼，抓住一个枕头丢到了他身上。

 

早餐是诡异的自制的，他们在厨房里同时拿了不同的东西，两只手蹭在一起。Tony穿着他的浴袍，而Peter穿着昨天的衣服（他在梳洗前洗了一个长长的，放纵自我的澡，借着那不可思议的水压来抚平脖子上的不适感）。

Tony路过时捏了捏他的肩膀，而Peter一直往他身上蹭。

“你要迟到了。”Tony告诉他。

他闭上眼哼哼着。“那也值了。”

Tony笑了一阵，然后抓住Peter的手腕凑到嘴边，在他的前臂靠近手腕的地方咬了一口。

“ _ _嗷！__ ”

“把这个当成动力吧。”他说，然后吻了他的前额弥补刚才造成的疼痛。

 

然后Happy到了（他们两个迅速弹开到了一个合适的距离）然后开车送他去了学校，Peter让他把自己在拐角放下，免得他被盯着看。

 

学校的时间过得很慢，唯一值得一提的事情是英语课上Flash用Ralph Fiennes的声音读了《蝇王》第三章，不得不承认他读得很棒。然后是放学后的十项全能团队的会议。这是Liz在她父亲被逮捕之后第一天来学校，她一言不发，表情严肃，但依然很努力。头一次，没有人拖延复盘的进程，玩笑也开得极少。即使是Flash也超乎寻常的安静。

让Peter大吃一惊的是，Michelle在会议之后留了下来和Liz说话。她们的声音太低了什么都听不到，但Michelle的表情出乎意料的有充满同情。然后她靠近了些，探过身给了Liz一个拥抱。

“你知道她是直的，对吧？更别说还是个高年级生？”Peter在他们穿过大厅走向大门的时候对她说。在返校节之后他们之间就有些怪，而且即使他知道她几乎在每一件事情上都是对的（她当然是），他还是觉得有点敌对情绪。

Michelle给了他一个她知道他在想什么的眼神，然后翻了个白眼。“女孩子也能幻想，”她这么说。

在Peter的另一边，Ned说，“等一下，别告诉我你对Liz心动了。”

“不是心动，”Michelle反讽道。“我只是长了眼睛。”

“而且说实话，就算她不是直的，”Peter补充道。“我也看不出来。”

“为什么？”

“因为，这是专业建议哦，没有人喜欢别人在不经提醒的时候就揣测他们私生活中的任何事情。”

Michelle稍稍放慢了脚步。“我能感觉到，”他说。然后她补了一句：“顺便，NHS[2]主席和一个奇怪的黑白混血艺术生？没可能的。”她语气不太好的说道。

Ned尴尬地笑着说。“虽然这会是个不错的比喻。也许他们会把这个拍成下一个青少年大电影呢。”

“总之，”Peter说——他能感觉到自己有些越线了，他只是没办法制止自己——“别报什么希望。”

Michelle的耳朵通红，Peter意识到的时候已经太晚了，他胃里感觉到一阵不舒服，她不羁的笑容从脸上消失了。

“你要是想讨论刻板印象的话，Ned，你应该和Peter讨论。”她反击道。“他能他妈的写一本书。”

她在Peter和Ned能说话之前跑出了大门。他们震惊地看着她的背影。

“我们是不是说得太过了？”Ned最后问道。

“很可能是，”Peter已经觉得很不好了，但是他还没准备好道歉。

“她为什么那么说你？”

他耸耸肩，觉得第一次这么操纵别人。“不知道。”

“所以这算……”Ned皱着眉。“你们两个在争么？最近你俩真的有点怪。”

“我不想说这个。”Peter说。

 

在那之后，当然是巡逻。他还没有和Tony提这个，但是出于某些原因，他觉得他不用说；他确定Tony那天已经看到了他背包里的面罩。某种程度上讲，这是一种无言的妥协：如果Peter遵守Tony和Ross定下的规则，Tony就不会监视。这是本质上是一个信任背摔[3]。

他直到重新开始用蛛丝荡来荡去之后，才意识到自己有多怀念这种感觉。陡升的肾上腺素，还有自由感。这并不比做爱感觉 _ _更好__ ，但确确实实能打个平手。

 

在那之后，他回到了大厦。Happy告诉他Tony在实验室，Peter径直冲 _ _过__ 实验室跑到楼梯上Tony的卧室去再冲个澡，冲掉满身的汗。也让他在进到实验室里的时候觉得体面了点。他把背包扔在角落，和Tony打了招呼——不是像往常那样用一个吻，而是滑进了实验台下面跪下，把他的手放在Tony的大腿上，然后说，“我能公平竞争一下么[4]？”

Tony看起来不很赞同，但他点了头，于是Peter一秒都没浪费的拉开了他的裤链，脱下他的牛仔裤和他的内裤，然后——好吧—— _ _哇哦__ 。口交比看起来要难 _ _太多了__ 。像是自愿的窒息。最后的时候，Tony在他的喉咙里进得那么深，以至于他过了一会才意识到他正在高潮。

他向后坐在脚后跟上，阴茎从他嘴里滑了出来，擦过他的嘴唇。他的眼里满是水汽；他摇摇晃晃地站起身来，伸手去那水池旁的纸巾。

“你知道，”他终于回复了正常呼吸之后说，“这可是亲密关系里的一大步。”

他身后传来一阵爆笑。“你是打算告诉我，你哭着喊着要做这个这么久，你都没意识到么。”

Peter脸红了。“我没有 _ _哭着喊着__ ，”他愤愤不平地说。“声明一下，这真的是不一样，尤其是——你知道么，我打算换个话题。”他转过头瞟了一眼，发现Tony正靠在实验台上盯着他，他感觉自己要融化了。“嗨。”他小声说。

Tony偏了一下头。“到这来。”他说。然后Peter毫不犹豫的钻进了他怀里，任由Tony把他举到实验台上，把碍事的东西扫到一边，让他躺下，把他的腿架在肩膀上。他吻了少年，然后合上了他的眼睛。

 

“所以，学校怎么样？”May一边做晚饭一边问。厨房里到处都是烟，Peter坐在岛台上，感觉这次对什锦饭[5]的无辜尝试最终会演变成对着火的公寓的救援。

“还行，”他说，决定略过十项全能会后灾难性的余波（Michelle还是没有回他的短信）。

May走到厨房水池边，开始淘米。“那你的实习怎么样？”

Peter的脑子稍微短路了一下—— _ _哦，挺不错的，__ 他想， _ _Stark先生把我丢在实验台上，然后字面意义上的把手放进了我身体里__ ——然后他用力咳了一声。“还可以。”他含糊地说。

她转过头用探究的眼神看了他一眼。“只是可以？”

……然后他在Peter开始颤抖着在实验台上抽泣的时候俯下身，低声耳语，“ _ _所以你说你没有哭着喊着。__ ”

他得停止回忆这个了；他已经开始脸红了。“是啊，你知道的。都是些普通的东西。很常见的。”冰块，北极熊，暴雪，企鹅，想点冷的东西，冷的东西……

她还在看着他，眯起眼睛的样子一瞬间让他想起了Michelle。他在椅子上不舒服的动了动。

“一切都好么？”她最后问道。

“怎么啦？”他假笑了一下。“对啊，不然呢？”

她耸耸肩。“就是你最近这么经常出门有点奇怪。我感觉好像再也见不到你了。你最近几天特别安静……你知道的，”她继续道，“如果有什么事情你需要跟我说……我希望你知道你可以放心说。”

新鲜的愧疚感拧着他的内脏，像是一条滑溜溜的蛇。“你想说什么？”他不舒服的问道。

“没什么！”她的声音毫无说服力的拔高了，她拿着米回到煤气炉上的锅边。“只是——没有人是一座孤岛，你懂吧？如果 _ _发生了__ 什么事情，你不需要保持沉默的。”

 _ _我的天啊__ ，他想，突然觉得有些难过。 _ _上帝啊，她已经知道发生了什么了，她只是不知道她知道了什么……__

但是他大声说出来的却只是，“一切都好啦。”

 

之后的几天里，他能从学校、Tony和家庭作业之间抽出时间的时候，他自己做了些调查。Justin Hammer： 出生于英国萨里郡；于九十年代末移居纽约；世界知名的武器制造公司Hammer工业的创立者；家庭成员有女儿Justine和孙女Sasha（妻子和女婿不明）；亿万富翁，慈善家。他的最后一个头衔是几周前获得的，当时他解雇了足够多的雇员来引起注意。他声称遇到了始料未及的财务问题。在这之前的新闻则是几个月前的一篇，是关于他对在芝加哥新开幕的歌剧院的影响的。

谷歌似乎没什么帮助。

他生日的前一天，他和Tony在车库制作他的战衣的时候——他们正忙着做出一个原型体，Peter正在装手腕上的蛛丝储存罐，Tony正在把金属焊在胸甲上，看起来 _ _帅到爆炸__ ——他决定单刀直入。

“那天晚上，”他说。Tony抬起了头。“Hammer来的那天，你……对他都知道些什么？”

“你问这个干嘛？”

Peter耸耸肩，试图表现出一种懒散的感兴趣。“就是有点好奇。我是想说……你看起来不怎么喜欢他……？”

Tony坐到一张凳子上，把手上的金属条放到工作台上。

“的确，好吧，”他说。“我们是商业对手，而且无论如何——好吧，你看，你也见过他了，你能理解。他不算一个讨人喜欢的人。”

“对，”Peter盯着他手里的储存罐喃喃自语。“我知道他是那种类型。”

“所以你怎么想起来问这个？”

他把储存罐放到桌子上的时候，罐子发出了 _ _当啷__ 一声。“那天晚上我离开之后发生了什么？”他问道。“你一直闪烁其词，我就是……我不知道。感觉你好像在隐瞒什么东西。”

“长话短说，”他说，“他勒索了我。”

“他——等等，什么？”

“我付给他钱以保证关于这件不道德的事情的新闻——”他指了指自己和Peter——“不会出现在晚间新闻里。也不要揭穿你的副业。”

Peter盯着他。“我的——但是——外面的确有人真的希望我死……如果他们知道我是谁……”他顿住了，不敢再说下去。

“……这就是为什么我付了钱。”

“多少钱？”

“哦，一百万。”

“ _ _什么？！__ ”他的椅子猛地向后发出刺耳的声音。“这 _ _太__ 多了……！”

“Peter？Peter。”Tony站了起来，握住他的手。“嘿，我可是超级富翁。我能应付的。”

“但是——但那是——那是 _ _那么__ 大一笔钱……”他警觉地发现自己快要哭了。“这太……我们肯定还有别的方法解决的……”

“不。”Tony的声音很坚定。“你没什么别的办法能解决，好么？”

“但是我不希望你一个人对付他！”Peter哭了。“是我让我们陷入这种状况的，所以难道我不应该至少帮帮你么？”

“Peter，你不是应该为错误负责的那个人——”

“因为 _ _没有人__ 有错！”Tony把手指放在他嘴唇上，嘘了一声，他停了下来。

“让我来处理就好，”他柔声说。“你知道的，你想帮忙我很开心，但是你不是必须真么做。在这里没有事情是你必须做的。现在，”他换了一种不一样的声调继续说道，“既然明天是你生日，我给你放了一天假，你现在想要礼物么？”

Peter翻了个白眼。“不要转移话题。”他犹豫着，瞟了一眼电子表。距离他应该回家的时间只剩一个半小时了。最好现在就开始，这样他们就不必再给May打电话；他们最近这么做太多次了。“但是你既然都问了，当然要啦。”

 

现在，Peter坐在Tony的床上，等着他从步入式衣柜出来，他开始怀疑自己是不是计划有误。

这段关系开始的时候，他纯粹是发自内心。他和Tony曾经是这场游戏里仅有的玩家。当只有他们的时候，一切都不错。

本该没有任何人发现的。

他在犹豫，他这周一直都在犹豫，犹豫着要不要和Tony说Michelle的事情。但是他不希望让对方担心，而且不管怎样，她说过她什么都不会说出去的，不是么？会没事的，对吧？但是在他那么对待她之后，她还愿意保守秘密么？

过了一会，他开始脱下他的鞋子。

现在Justin Hammer也知道一切了，所以他们是什么处境？一百万美金。听起来多得像是卡通片里一样夸张。儿童剧里的银行抢匪一般抢走的就是这个数额吧？ _ _一百万美刀__ 。这算什么？每月支付额么？Tony早晚会被吸干血的。

他自从在他卧室里度过的那晚开始就隐隐的有负罪感，每当他和May说话的时候都像钉子一样刺痛着他。但这不一样，这种新的负罪感像刀子一样。

但他的思考被腰上系着一条腰带重新出现的Tony打断了（Peter觉得他脸色有点白）。

“这么长时间就系了一条腰带？”Peter抽了抽嘴角，疑惑的问。

“那里还有一大堆东西，你下次可以试试。”听起来像是在逃避话题，但Peter决定让它去吧。

“所以，这是什么？”Peter问道。Tony来到了坐在床中间的他身边。“这是为我准备的么？“他几乎没办法掩饰声音里的焦虑。

“除非我记错了，你前几天提到过一些捆绑之类的话题。”Tony说道，Peter红着脸把头转到一边，虽然他心里松了口气。

“抱歉，”他坏笑着说，“那就是随口一说。”

“除非你已经改主意了。”

“没有！绝对没有。”

“所以。”Tony的喉结动了动——Peter注意到他的手又开始抖了。“有什么特别的要求还是说……？”

但Peter摇了摇头。他的脸已经足够烫了，他觉得自己的皮肤可能要融化了。“你说了算。”他说。

“我们需要一个安全词。”Tony马上说道。“说实话，我们早就该有个安全词了，但是你知道人们怎么说么。事后诸葛亮最好做[6]”

“安全词，”Peter犹豫地重复道。

“我们觉得要叫停的时候说的词。我们可以休息一下，或者我们可以彻底停下来。都听你的。”

Peter点点头。“停[7]。我喜欢这个字。”

“停？”

“对。当做安全词。”

“听起来不错。”

Peter点点头，Tony觉得他也许 _ _需要__ 安全词这个想法，让他的焦虑值以几英里每小时的速度陡升，但他没有说出来。

Tony倾身向前吻了他，然后开始解他法兰绒衣服上的纽扣。“嘿，FRIDAY？”他喊道。

—— _ _Boss？__ （Peter跳了起来；他永远没办法习惯AI几乎无处不在这件事。）

“别打扰我们，好么？”

—— _ _好的，Boss。__

“免打扰模式，嗯？”Peter一边脱掉衬衫一边自言自语。

“当然啦，我所有的注意力都会在你身上。”Tony坏笑着。“面对我，对么？”

他点点头，因为Tony还记得松了口气，然后任由他把自己推倒在枕头上。“把胳膊伸出来。”

他服从了，在Tony把腰带仔细地绑在他手腕上的时候缓缓地呼吸着。腰带扣发出金属碰撞的声音。

“太紧了？”Peter试了一下，然后摇了摇头。“我会把你绑在床头上，”Tony说，“但我害怕你会把床头从床上拽下来，而且我也不想和修理工解释这个。”他低下头吻了他，Peter哼哼着。这很奇怪，如此坦诚，有有一点点害怕。他以为他会期待这种无助感，但不知为何，至少到现在他还不觉得这是一个不可或缺的部分。

Tony重重的压在他身上，顺着他的颈侧吻下来，一只手放在他的肚子上。他的胡子蹭着他的皮肤，然后他伴随着一阵突然的清醒，他意识到他在的地方和他允许发生的事情都简直是疯了。到底是怎么想的，才会觉得让一个年长的人把你绑起来，掌控你，是一件非常安全的事情？

他的牛仔裤堆在卧室的地板上，内裤挂在脚踝上。Tony正轻抚着他，轻柔的像羽毛一样的触碰让他开始硬了。他闭上眼睛，触觉变得更明显了。

他听到已经熟悉了的床头柜抽屉的声音，熟悉的润滑液瓶盖打开的声音，冰冷，湿润的按压……

他呜咽着抬起了屁股，感觉到Tony的嘴唇吻着他的额头。“好孩子—— _ _乖孩子__ ——”

他内心的恐惧消失了一部分。这是Tony，他信任Tony，Tony不会伤害他，因为他爱他——对吧？

集中思想太难了，所以他把这个想法甩到了一边，放任自己沉浸在抚摸和亲吻中，然后Tony的嘴唇伴随着床的颤动离开了他的额头，接着一阵温暖突然抵上了他的后穴——

他猛地睁开了眼睛，但伸着胳膊手被绑住的状态下，很难抬起头——皮带已经开始嵌进他的手腕了——所以他盯着他上方光滑的天花板，Tony用手强迫他颤抖的腿分开，舔弄着他，他感觉自己好像要掉进一个虚无的空间里了。他张着嘴却发不出声音。他闭上了湿润的眼睛，低声呻吟着。

Tony伸出手捏住了他一边的乳头；Peter惊呼了一声，屁股徒劳地挺向空中。

舌尖的节奏丝毫没有乱，Tony用一根手指划过他的会阴。

Peter全身都失去了力气，潮湿的热度从小腹扩散开来。他没有睁开眼；他已经没有力气这么做了。

Tony把一只手放在他肩膀上，说话的声音从头顶传来，让人安心。

“还好么？”

他呼吸了几次努力找回自己，然后睁开了眼睛。Tony跪趴在他身上，关切从他脸上闪过。“嘿，”他说，“见到你真开心。”

“这太奇妙了……”Peter喃喃地说。

“你的胳膊怎么样？”

“什么？哦——”他伸展了一下胳膊——“没问题。有点疼，但是没问题。”然后他补了一句，“你不打算享受一下么？”

“你希望我这么做么？”

“ _ _你__ 想这么做么？”Peter反问道。

Tony坏笑着，手指划过他的胸前。“我当然想。你为我变得这么好看……”他的手指继续向下滑，探了进去，Peter咬住了嘴唇。

他点点头。

Tony进入他的时候，带着那种他喜欢的坚定而强硬的冲击力。Tony用一只手把他被绑住的双手按在床上，另一只手稳稳地托住他的屁股，指甲陷在他的臀肉里，毫不留情地冲撞着。他没有碰他，他也不需要这么做；Peter在漫长而极乐的两分钟内就射了出来，抽噎声堵在他的胸腔里。

“Tony——啊——你——嗯—— _ _嗯__ ——”

Tony非常用力的一个猛冲让他哭了出来，他的肩膀颤抖着，然后，Tony低吼了一声射了出来，一半射在他体内，一半射在了他身上。

Peter突然哭了出来。

Tony马上抽了纸巾，但Peter哭着，疯狂地摇头。他不断地抽噎着，几乎是歇斯底里的，努力地深呼吸着。他几乎说不出话来，只能意识到Tony飞快地解开了他手腕上绑着的皮带扔到一边，稍微停了一下把避孕套丢掉，然后把他拉到了自己胸前。

剧烈的抽噎让他觉得胃疼，他的额头也因为肌肉的紧绷开始疼痛。

“嘘……宝贝……宝贝，没事了，我在这，我在这，我在这。”

他感觉很棒，他感觉很糟，他感觉自己被无可挽回地弄脏了，而他不知道这究竟是好事还是坏事。

湿润的精液顺着他一侧的大腿缓缓地流了下来。

他无力地靠在Tony肩膀上，Tony抚摸着他的头发，他的哭泣渐渐平息了下来。

“你还好么？”一两分钟偶尔混合着抽泣声的沉默之后，Tony问道。Peter点了点头。

“特别好。”他诚恳地说，稍微拉开一点距离看着对方，“就好像——我只是——”他的笑声带着颤音，“特别棒。”

“我把你弄哭了，”Tony喃喃自语道，在Peter看来他脸色似乎不太好。“我不是故意的。”

“没关系啦。”Peter揉着他的胳膊，他的感觉恢复了正常，碰到皮下出血的小红点时会瑟缩一下。

他打量着少年。然后捏住少年的下巴，在他的发间落下一个吻。“小可爱，”他用几乎听不到的声音自言自语道。

他们互相看着，Peter被刚才的爱称噎住了，Tony看起来像是在说他绝不是故意这么说的。

“你应该吃点东西，”他垂下眼帘，隔了一会补充道，“顺便喝点水。”

“实际上，”Peter做了个鬼脸，“我觉得我想洗个澡。”

“去吧。你确定你没问题么？”

“嗯，我很好。”

“我在厨房等你。你想洗多久都可以。”Tony站起身吻了吻他的额头。“需要我帮你站起来么？”

Peter摇了摇头，但还是抓着Tony伸出的手站了起来。“谢啦。”

“小可爱，”Tony把头发从Peter眼前拨开的时候又说了一遍。Peter笑了。

 

浴室里，他面对着镜子里的自己站着，看到自己手腕上的红痕——几乎是紫红色的——脖子上的吻痕，还有小腹上和大腿间半干的痕迹时，他僵住了。

他依稀记得自己是来洗澡的，但他只能站在无情的大镜子面前盯着它，一直盯着，直到新鲜的泪水仁慈地模糊了他的视线，他终于可以倒在冰冷的地板上哭出声来。

 

十分钟后，他洗掉了所有罪证，他的哭泣也终于平息到了能够下楼去见Tony的程度，Tony用一大杯水迎接了他。

“喝了它，”他说。Peter一饮而尽——他才意识到他有多渴望喝水——然后把杯子递了回去，接着被Tony递过来的一碟巧克力冰激凌吓了一跳。“现在把这个吃了。”

他坐在岛台旁照做了，感谢凉爽的感觉和糖分把他从无精打采的状态中唤醒了。

“你怎么样？”Tony问。他正在水槽里面洗盘子，泡沫在空气中飘飘落下。

“还不错，我觉得。”

“你的胳膊怎么样？”

“不算太差。”

沉默了一会，Peter吃完了自己的冰激凌，用手托住了头。直到现在，他还没真正意识到什么叫 _ _操劳[8]__ 。

一大堆糟糕的想法——有些是刚才洗澡时出现的，还有一些是刚刚出现的——涌进了他的脑海，他无法自控地呻吟出了声音。

“Peter？”他听到了碗碟撞在水池里的声音，感觉到对方的手落在他肩膀上。

他什么也没说，只是伸手抓住对方的领子把他拉低，然后吻住了他。

“操，”Tony低声说了一句，然后舔弄着他的口腔深处。

潮湿的手指插进Peter的发间，把他的头向后拉扯，几乎到了极限。Peter呻吟着张开了嘴。他想要肾上腺素，想疯了，但这是他在身体像果冻一样软的时候唯一能得到肾上腺素的方式。而且，他也突然特别想得到抚摸。

“我不想走，”他喃喃地说，被自己的诚实吓了一跳。如果那意味着他不得不看着May的眼睛，他不想回家，不想被她知道Tony做了什么……他是什么人……他想要成为什么样的人……

Tony没有回应，继续吻着他，Peter也没有拒绝。

Tony把他按在椅背上，舌尖在他柔软的上颚游走，这也是为什么Peter没有意识到厨房外的走廊传来的脚步声，直到门开了，出现了两个面熟的人。他们楞在了门口，盯着Tony。

Peter僵住了，Tony也僵住了。

“我们只是过来打个招呼，”国务卿Ross说道，“我没想到会这么精彩。”

 

 

1.就是说一个人在性事中只享受，而全部由另一个人出力。  
2.National Honor Society(美国国家高中荣誉生会)。品学兼优的好学生组织？  
3.团建里定番的那种背对着一个人向后倒，相信他能接住自己的活动。  
4.level the field，创造一个公平竞争的机会  
5.香肠，肉，蔬菜，香料做的炖饭，比较家常（这都能做糊系列

6.Hindsight’s 20/20。直译大概是：事后来看谁的视力都是满分。  
7.前文的 叫停 原文是 call time，所以Peter选的安全词是 time，这里是拙劣的本地化，同样的原因，虽然本章的标题是time，但翻译成了 停 。  
8.这里是 fucked-out ，精疲力尽，但有个fuck……译者想不出更好的本地化双关了。


	19. 洗不掉的痕迹

楼梯尽头的争吵远远地传来，Tony坐在厨房的桌子旁，端详着自己在抛过光的桌子上的倒影，祈愿自己是一个——谁都行——不相关的人。Ross背靠在厨房岛台上，仰头盯着天花板，细数着他想逃离这里去的每个地方。

外面的争吵声迅速在提高。

Peter听起来已经在焦虑的边缘了：“ _ _May，你根本没有听我说话——__ ”

May几乎无法控制自己的愤怒：“ _ _上帝啊，看看你的手腕——！__ ”

而Pepper Potts努力控制着自己的脾气：“ _ _夫人，如果我们能换个地方讨论这个问题的话……__ ”

叹了口气，Tony揉着脸，用手抓了抓头发。有那么多人，最后抓到他们的是……Ross和 _ _她__ 。还有他们打给他婶婶的那个不可避免的电话。

外面，Peter抬高了声音，害怕又慌张，几乎无法忽视他的声音听起来有多年轻。

“May—— _ _你能不能听我说三秒钟__ ——”

“ _ _他怎么能这么做__ ——”

“ _ _是我要求的，好么？！不，不是这个意思，我不是在说——May——__ May——！”

“ _ _Parker女士，等一下——__ ”

脚步声在外面响起，然后May Parker冲进了门，眼睛被愤怒烧红了。她仍旧穿着他们在急诊室碰到的时候她穿过的外套，那件穿旧了的男式外套。她脸上满是泪痕。

她一拳打在了他下巴上。

他的头猛地偏到了一边，左脸传来的抽痛感非常鲜明。他抓着桌子的边缘保持住了平衡。当他抬起头的时候，Ross已经走到了May和Tony之间的一个得体的位置，而Peter抓着May的胳膊，摇晃着，眼睛里闪烁着水光。

“May，”他鼓起勇气，声音颤抖地说，“求你， _ _求你了。__ ”

她张了张嘴，但不知该说些什么，她瞪着Tony，摇着头，气得浑身发抖。

“他已经经历了太多了，而你刚刚决定——”她刚开口就说不下去了。“而他们说你是个英雄。”

Pepper站在厨房门口咳了一声。“Parker女士，”她开口说道，“如果您和您的侄子能跟我来的话，我们可以在办公室讨论这个问题——”

“没什么好讨论的，”May断然拒绝了。“Peter和我要去找警方。”

“May，”Peter看起来又要哭了，几乎是惊恐地瞪着眼睛，“May，求你了……”

她回过头看他，放轻了声音，却没掩盖住声音里的愤怒。

“你不需要保护他，Peter。”

“你根本没有在 _ _听我说话__ ——！”

“要不要去寻求警方的帮助就是我们要讨论的问题，”Pepper插了进来。她换上了扑克脸，Tony知道那是她不相信自己说的话的时候会用的表情。May转回来看着Tony，她的手紧握着。“Parker女士，这样没办法解决任何事情。”

但May根本没有在听她说话。她紧紧盯着Tony，Tony靠在桌子旁，一只手按着还在疼的下巴。他想说些什么，但没什么话能避免他在这个混乱中搅得更深。“如果你再碰一下我的侄子，”她咆哮道，“我就把你的蛋切下来。”

然后她紧紧地环着Peter的肩膀，护送着他离开了厨房。Peter最后转过头向他投来一道目光，他睁大了眼睛，用口型念着他的名字。

他们消失在了拐角，门口只剩下Pepper，用一种不相信的眼神盯着他。她张开嘴似乎想要说些什么。

她的目光冷漠又受伤，Tony几乎没办法对上这样的眼神哪怕一瞬间。

她转过身，快步跟上前面的人走向了大厅。

 

一阵沉默之后，Tony咳了一声，因为下巴传来的抽痛眨了眨眼。“你怎么进来的？”他哑着嗓子问。

“AI让我们进来的。”Ross这么久以来第一次开口。

“而她没有告诉我你们来了是因为……” _ _因为我告诉她不要打扰我们，然后因为分心了而没有撤销这个命令。没错。__ 他闭上了嘴。“算了。”他站起身从冰箱里取了一勺冰块包在湿巾里，按在自己疼痛的下巴上。

“我们是来看看为什么上个月蜘蛛侠的每次行动都没有提交报告，”Ross说，“我们的确说了我们是来检查的，无论怎么说，我是否有理由怀疑Parker先生——”

Tony坐在十分钟前Peter坐过的那张椅子上。“对，很好。没有错。”

“那么确切的讲，你们的关系进展到了哪个阶段？”Tony没有回应，Ross叹了口气，在他对面坐了下来。“现在这里只有我们两个，Stark。我就问问，是两厢情愿的么？”

他叹了口气。“你知道这从法律的角度上是没办法回答的。”

“不，并不是，你只是不想说。好吧。”Ross毫无笑意的笑了几声。“你在法律意义上是个强奸犯，Stark。你根本找不到立场，所以你不应该最好还是说出来么？”Tony没有回应，他继续说道。“我早些时候注意到，你并没有提交多少报告。他是在通过这个换取独立么？”

“ _ _不是。__ ”

“那么，是为了什么？”

Tony抿住嘴唇。“如果我说是因为相互的吸引，你会相信么？当然，我觉得不会。”他低头盯着自己的手，“所以——随便你怎么想吧。”他清了清嗓子。“你打算怎么做？”

“什么都不做。”

Tony的头猛地抬了起来，盯着Ross，对方也用无聊的眼神回盯着他。

“什么都不做？”他重复道。

“什么都不做。”Ross扬起下巴。“在我们说话的时候，Potts小姐正在把他们护送到我的办公室，魔法般解决这个问题。”

“魔法般解决？”Tony感觉自己像是回音。

“他们会签署一份保密协议。”

“你真是一点时间都不浪费。”Tony说道，声音里满是讽刺。“你早就准备好了这些东西，就是为了以防我搞砸了么？”

“对，事实上，”Ross说道，无视了Tony刻薄的幽默。“人无完人，Stark，所以我们要做好准备，即使公众还没有准备好。”

Tony盯着他。“这是你自己的看法。”他缓缓地说。“我在法律上是个强奸犯。我因为对那孩子做的事情受到的所有惩罚都是罪有应得。天地良心，你看到他的手腕是什么样了。我 _ _无可置疑的__ 就是个坏人。”

“不，你不是。”Ross站起来走到窗前，盯着外面的城市。“你是钢铁侠。欢迎参与到强奸文化中，Stark。”

“这简直是鬼扯，你我都知道。”

“这比你的所作所为重要的多。”Ross平静地说。“想想外面的民众，”他用瘦长的手指指了指外面的城市。“他们几个月之前刚刚看到他们最喜欢的守护者分崩离析。Captain Rogers现在是个罪犯，更不要说其他人了。他们吓坏了。他们现在不确定。问问你自己：知道钢铁侠是恋童癖对他们来说真的是最好的么？”他咳了一声，打开橱柜找到一个干净的玻璃杯，在水龙头下接满了水，小口喝着。“你是在为这个国家着想。”他说。“而国家觉得给予你缓刑是合理的。Parker先生回家了，你留在这，你们两个都保持沉默。你们之间没有交流，媒体就没有故事可写。”

Tony瞪着他。不。不不不不不。

他得到什么下场都罪有应得。比只是打一拳更加糟糕的下场。他明白。所以为什么这个世界坚持不让他得到这个下场？

但在这之外，他身体里病态、腐败的某个部分松了口气。

“考虑一下——你觉得会发生什么，”Ross继续说道，“如果他去求助了警方？”他转过来面对他，手里拿着水杯。“同样的。你像克洛伊索斯[1]一样富有，而且，最主要的是，你是美国公众的甜心。无论Parker夫人能拿出多少证据，找到多少目击者，都没有人打算动你。”

“但是——”

“如果事情被公众知道了，他们中的大多数 _ _注意到__ 的不会是一个恋童癖。他们会看到一个渴望关注的青少年找到办法博得了五秒钟的名气。你说你在意那孩子。你真的想要看到他成为这一代的莱温斯基[2]么？”

Tony更用力的按住了下巴上自制的简易冰袋，感觉下巴开始肿起来了。

“我们该怎么做？”他最后问道。他感觉自己好像又变成了一个孩子；他需要有个人告诉他每天该做什么，帮他选好衣服。如果这就是他有了一点自主权的时候做出来的事的话，他真的需要有个别的什么人来掌控他的生活了……

“去检查一下你的下巴，然后把那条床单烧了。我们最不需要的就是有人发现不该存在的痕迹。在这之后，才是你做过了什么。”Ross拿起了他的外套。“我要回办公室了。我觉得那位母亲需要一些指导。”

“婶婶，”他心不在焉的说道，“那是他的婶婶。”

Ross扣上了外套的扣子。“我希望你能意识到，”他说，“这一切很有可能被公众知晓。Parker随时都可能把它泄露出去，只要他想——未成年人的合同不具效力，就像我们之前讨论过的那样——而至于Parker _ _小姐__ ，如果她已经愤怒到揍了你，我怀疑她也会违反保密协议。”

“我知道。”

 _ _应该把Hammer也加上__ ，他想着， _ _我搞砸了__ 。然后他默默地补充道： _ _我已经让他闭嘴了__ 。

“我现在说出来是因为我需要你能接受这个观点，”Ross说，“如果这件事被公众知道了，你必须捍卫自己的名誉。也就是说，你和我要把他推向泥潭。”

“那如果我坦白呢？”

“你不会那么做的。”Ross说。

“为什么？”Tony反问道。

“因为我会确保媒体把Parker描述成一个喊着‘狼来了’的孩子。我确定你不会想看到这种状况的。顺便，国防部强烈希望保持复仇者联盟的正面形象。”

“什么意思？”

“不活跃的英雄总比不道德的英雄要好。”

Stark皱着眉。“再直白点？”

“你们会被——该怎么说—— _ _强烈__ 建议退休。”

Tony瞪着他。“你是——哦天哪，你是认真的。但是——有个问题：你需要我——”

“我们不需要 _ _你__ 。我们只需要你的战衣。”他看到了Tony脸上的表情。“强奸是一个很敏感的话题，Stark。你有足够的特权脱罪，但是污点却没办法洗刷掉。我们不能冒这个险。不是个人意义上，而是国家层面的问题。”Ross对他点了下头。“我应该祝你今天开心。”他说，“但我觉得这太讽刺了，你可能会杀了我。”

 

Ross走后，Tony放弃了继续装模作样，走向冰箱迫不及待的翻找着。冰箱深处有啤酒。Sam Adams牌的。他呲着牙，迫使自己回想Rhodey一周前的嘱咐——现在已经是一周多以前了。

 _ _当你觉得一切不可能变得更糟的时候，__ 他想着， _ _要记得你不应该因为这个原因喝酒__ 。

就那那个瞬间，那种让他手关节受伤的愤怒扫过了他，那件事感觉起来像几年前那么遥远。他闭上眼睛，让冰箱里的冷空气让自己冷静下来。

他让那种愤怒从身体里穿过。

你该怎么应对这种状况？大哭一场？往墙上摔东西？还是接受它然后向前看？

他闭上眼睛，默默地感谢至少Happy那时候不在大楼里，然后走上了楼。

 

卧室看起来就像是他刚刚在这上了某个人。明显，简单，无法掩饰。松开的皮带被丢在地板上。床上乱成一团，满是水渍和皱褶。让他想起就在十五分钟前，少年就在这里渴求着他，喘息着渴望着，而且，看在上帝的份上，那么美丽。

他深吸了一口气，然后开始把床单拽下来，好给自己的手找些事情做。

床单闻起来像他的味道。Tony抑制住了把头埋在亚麻床单里深吸一口气的冲动。

经历了这么多，他感受到的已经不是一切结束的解脱感，脑海里只有怎么才能再也不用见到这些。

在外面的某个地方，Peter和May正面对着成堆的法律文件。

他的下巴很疼。

__他罪有应得。他们应该让她继续的。_ _

床单堆在地摊上。他的理智明白应该把它洗干净，或者处理掉，或者别的什么，但他没有足够的能量做完这些。

但是，他却有足够的能量下楼去，从冰箱里抓一罐啤酒，然后再散步回他的卧室。第一口啤酒冰凉凉的带一点苦味。像是解脱的味道。

坐在床上，他伸手抓过他的手机扫着消息。有几条来自Rhodey的短信——不，不，不是现在。没有来自Peter的消息。他不该觉得意外。他现在应该被禁止和他联系了，但他依旧向上滚动翻看着似乎没有尽头的短信记录。没有可能再和他说话了，至少现在不能，但他还能回忆……

Peter发给他的最后一条消息是：

__你的胡子蹭破了我身上根本不应该被蹭破的地方_ _

然后Tony回复道：

__你昨天也把我抓破皮，所以我们打平了_ _

他喝完这瓶啤酒的时候（同时渴望着，迫切的想再来一瓶），他打开新闻频道想要转移注意力。画面上的法庭里，人们都站了起来。标准的金发女播音员正在读着新闻稿。

“……制造并向整个纽约城销售武器。Toomes先生被判有罪，但拒绝透露更多关于他的顾客的信息。Toomes的共犯之一，Herman Schultz——”Tony把电视静音了。听到Toomes的消息只会让他想起Peter，还有和Hammer的晚餐。“ _ _我认识他的女儿__ 。”无声的抗议。

他真的是当英雄的料子，比Tony强多了。如果换成Peter在他的位置上，他绝对不会让Hammer有机会要挟他们拿钱掩盖自己的错误。

他得想个办法让他闭嘴。

但现在，有太多问题要考虑了，所以他不想浪费任何一点精力在Justin Hammer身上。他又拿起了手机，带着某种冲动，翻看着他的相册。有一张Peter的照片，只有一张。穿着衣服的，感谢上帝，但用一种熟悉的姿势坐在Tony的床上，懒散地靠着枕头。他的头发卷卷的，他头发湿着的时候总是这样。看起来就像他刚刚洗过澡换上了衣服。Tony只能模模糊糊的记起拍这张照片的场景；过去的两周已经变得有些模糊了。

咬着嘴唇，他继续往前翻：一些某些发布会的照片；Rhodey，当时他们还在医院里，脸上带着非常卡通的愤怒深情指着他的石膏，翻着白眼；几张产品的设计图和成品图；Dum-E身上挂着一块写着 ** **丢人**** 的牌子；Steve，在基地活动室的沙发上睡得笔直——这张他记得很清楚，他把这张发给了Natasha，标题是 _ _爷爷在打盹__ 。

这么突然地再一次看到Steve让他有点动摇。他不想在继续了，但自虐的冲动支配了他。他继续向前翻。

Clint生日的录像，Natasha和Sam唱着生日快乐歌，Wanda拿出了蛋糕。

Steve弯着腰在画画。

他们所有人挤在取景框里——这应该是新年夜，他能他和Rhodey戴着的巨大太阳镜，还有Natasha手里拿着的那瓶现在已经声名狼藉的伏特加判断出来（声名狼藉是因为Clinton那天晚些时候非要没收它，然后，理所当然的，Natasha和他打了一架）。另一张照片也是新年夜拍的，画面里的Steve和Sam正在开当晚的第一瓶香槟。

已经到了圣诞节的时候，圣诞树岌岌可危的歪向左边。Clint躺在一堆包装纸之间。Sam送了他们每个人一件糟糕的节日毛衣；Steve穿着他的那件，宝蓝色的，胸口有一个坏笑着的雪人，正在喝着热巧克力。

圣诞月的早些时候，Wanda和Steve一起点燃着烛台，他的胳膊环着她瘦弱的肩膀。

一条Natasha在厨房教咯咯笑着的Wanda跳探戈的视频，Clint坐在橱柜上用手机放着低画质的La Habañera[3]。

Steve在几个小姑娘的背包上签名。

一条Steve一边哼着Glenn Miller的歌一边洗盘子的视频。

Steve坐在他们的床上，没穿衣服，挑着一边的眉毛，似乎在说， _ _你是不准备把那东西放下了么__ ？

Pepper正坐在Tony坐着的这个房间隔壁的盥洗室里化着妆。

他的胃抽搐着；他想起了她以前的样子的时候，心脏开始加速狂跳。痛苦，自我厌恶。

在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他删掉了这张照片。然后点开了没穿衣服的Steve那张，也删掉了。Steve洗碗的那张，删掉。删掉。删掉。

这是一场对过去九个月回忆的大屠杀，激动又绝望，知道Tony意识到他再一次看到了Peter，他带着一种无法伪装的甜蜜，微笑地看着他，放松的靠在那里，几个小时前他还被他钉在身下，喘息着叫他的名字，一周前还顺从的靠在他身旁，永远放任Tony对他做任何想做的事，永远把他看成是一个英雄。

Tony想成为一个英雄。

他如此迫切地想要做个好人。

电视里，一个Tony觉得是Adrian Toomes的人正被法警押送进法庭。

Tony低头看着手机里Peter的脸。Peter的眼睛里同时闪烁着崇拜，窘迫和欲望。

他删掉了这张照片，把手机扔回床上，然后准备再去找点酒喝。

 

 

1.克洛伊索斯是古代小亚细亚的利迪亚(Lydia)的 最后一个国王，他在位期间不择手段地聚敛财富，于是在许多语言中都成了富有的代名词。  
2.前美国白宫见习生，由于20世纪90年代在白宫工作时和当时美国总统比尔·克林顿发生性行为造成绯闻。也就是“拉链门”的女主角。  
3.哈巴涅拉，一个德国的老电影。


	20. Chapter 20

他们刚回到公寓十五分钟，May还在哭。Peter坐在餐厅的沙发扶手上，听着她努力压抑自己的哭声，但声音却依然明显；她从Ross的办公室出来之后就在努力止住眼泪了。也许从Pepper Potts要求她在保密协议上签字的时候就开始了，看起来她像是在吞掉什么很苦涩的东西。

最糟的事情发生了，但Peter直到现在才意识到这件事比几分钟的羞耻感要复杂的多，还包括文案工作，可怕的沉默，还有May的那种好像他被诊断出了绝症的眼神。

一个人影出现在了门口。他没有看向她。

“你还有什么需要我做的么？”她问道。“有什么我能为你做的，或者帮你……”

他摇摇头，目光在地摊上游移。“都很好。”

“你确定么？至少让我处理一下你的手腕……”她的声音随着她一起消失在走廊尽头。一分钟后，她从医药箱拿了新孢霉素和一盒创可贴回来。“到这来。”

她让他好好坐在沙发上，让他伸出手来。当她近距离看到那些痕迹的时候她心疼地倒吸了一口气。他面无表情的看着她把软膏涂在每一道擦痕上——皮带的边缘勒近了他的皮肤里，但他直到现在才意识到——然后小心翼翼地把绷带贴在上面。

“你不用这样的，”他说道，但她抿着嘴唇没有说话。

“这是我唯一能做的事情了，”她眼睛盯着手上的创可贴说，“就让我做吧，好么？”

他点点头，于是她贴完了最后一个创可贴，他无法控制地想着，如果什么问题都没有出，这件事会是Tony在做。他们会呆在Tony的浴室里，Peter靠在洗手台上，而Tony照顾这他。

May看到了从他脸上滑下的第一滴眼泪。“哦，不，”她说。“到这来，到我这来……”她把他拉到怀里，手臂紧紧地环着他，Peter想着她要是知道之前几个小时的所有细节，她可能会把他当成水腹蛇来对待，觉得他危险又有毒。

但她只是握住了他的手。

“和我谈谈？”她说。

“我 _ _已经__ 和你谈过了，”他躲避着她的眼睛，有些愠怒地说道。

“Peter，，你不用在这维护他，也不用对我维护他……”她抚摸着他的脸。“你能不能对我诚实一点？”

Peter挫败地叹了口气。

“这真的是个很长的故事。而且真的特别复杂。”

她摆了摆手。“我们还有别的事情要做么？”

他咽了一下口水。“好吧，好吧。”他又叹了口气，垂下了肩膀。“你记得我被蜘蛛咬了那个时候么？”

然后他把一切都告诉了她：从他第一次见义勇为的冒险，Tony出现在他们公寓的那天，到现在的实习，只隐瞒了让他羞愧到胃里翻滚的部分（最初那个吻的细节，在车里吮吸他的手指，他是如何在餐厅把自己献给了他，还有，当然，他们在May不在的时候是如何在他的卧室里做爱；她不需要知道这些部分）。他说完的时候，他们一起坐在沙发上，她紧紧地抱着他，把他的头埋在她的胸口，伏在他肩头抽泣着。

“我从来没想过会走到这个地步，”他说，“我只是——我觉得这没关系，”他最后说道。“我们都想这么做，而这没什么错，不是么？”

May沉默了很久。“Peter，”她最后说道，“他是个成年人。他永远不应该让这种事情发生。”

“但是他没有——他没有伤害我——我才是挑起这件事的……”他顿住了。May的眼睛里有一种他从前只见过几次的眼神：愤怒和悲伤相互抵消。让他想起了Ben死了的时候；他一直不断重复着这都是他的错，而她用双手捧着他的脸，坚定地告诉他没有任何事情是他导致的。

“Peter，那我问你个问题，”她终于开口说道，“什么样的成年人会在这种事情上顺水推舟？”

“May——”他喉咙深处发出挫败的声音，徒劳地摆着手。“May，不是——这不一样——”

“你知道你有多容易受伤么？”她摇着头，“你应该去找警察的。”

“May——！”

“这是我们最应该做的事情。”她打断了他。“他没有拒绝！他就那么让事情发生了！有一个词是用来形容这样的人的，Peter，那个词就是恋童癖。”

“我不要去找警察——”

“Peter——”

“我不要，他没做错任何事情——”

“Peter，看在上帝的份上！”她的声线开始变得低沉，Peter意识到在她的镜片后面，她又开始哭了。“你这么信任……你知道我有多担心你么？你就那么毫无防备的生活，好像没有人能够伤害你一样。我不知道怎么才能 _ _那样__ 生活，”她继续说着，Peter的胃又开始不舒服了。“但你你知道。但 _ _我__ 没办法那么想，我没办法那么做，所以如果你不打算担心自己的安全，那我就替你担心。”

“这不是——”他挫败地啊了一声，想要找到最合适的那个词——“但是感觉没有错！”

“你知道我今天下午接到电话的时候有多害怕么？”她问。“没有解释，没有前情提要，只有你哭着喋喋不休的说着Stark先生做了些什么。我简直 _ _吓死了__ 。”

“不是那样的！”

“然后我到了那里，我看到你受了伤，哭着，而且你的 _ _手腕__ ……Peter，无论你有没有意识到，你受伤了。”

“May，”一阵羞愧涌上他的脸颊，他偏过头躲开她的目光，“我不知道怎么和你解释这件事，但那是我要求的。”

沉默。May站起来走到了房间的另一头。没有看他。他能听到她又开始抽泣了。他想，意识到你的孩子已经长大了，这肯定不是一件简单的事。他站起来走到她身边，接着她开口了，声音低沉又颤抖。

“自从我今天下午接到那个电话开始，我一直想起你十一岁的时候，坐在厨房里快要把眼球哭出来，只是因为你不想去洗澡——”

Peter张开嘴想要反击，但他最后又闭上了。“好吧，你知道么？”他生气地说。“我受够了。我退出。”

“你就不能 _ _试着__ 从我的角度看这个问题——”

“那已经是五年前了！”他喊道。“你就不能歇歇么？我甚至已经记不得——”

她猛地转过来面对他。“你是我唯一的一个孩子，Peter！”她大叫道。“我看到过太多次你受到伤害，所以我不能接受你再也不允许我管这些事了！”

Peter在颤抖，他的手指紧握成拳。“我这次不会受伤了！”他喊道。“只有你再抛出 _ _警察__ 之类的词的时候我才会受伤！”

然后他跑进了自己的房间，砰地一声关上了门。

 

几个小时后她走了进来，大概是八点刚过一点。Peter脸朝下趴在床上，鞋还穿在脚上，假装自己睡着了。她坐到他身边，温柔的把手放在他肩膀上。

“你知道，”她柔声说，“当我严厉的时候，或者我刻薄的时候，我不是想要毁掉你的生活。是因为我担心你。我不是想要因为发生的事情惩罚你。无论发生了什么。”

Peter把头偏到一边，没有回应。

“如果你想的话，明天可以呆在家里，”她继续说着。“一整天的生日派对，你觉得怎么样？”

他耸了耸肩。他在混乱中已经完全忘了自己的生日。现在他想起来了，但它感觉起来没有那么重要了。

“还有，”她补了一句，听起来感觉不太舒服，“我希望你去做个检查。”

他转过头看着她。“拜托。”

她听起来很疲惫。“我们要对这件事负起责任来。”他叹了口气，跌回枕头上，感觉不太舒服。“我们会好起来的，”她抚摸着他的后背说，“就像我跟你说的，我没有生气。我只是太担心了。”

他们保持着这样的状态沉默了一段时间，Peter趴在那，May画着圈揉他的背。

“想吃晚饭么？”她最后问道。

他的肚子不由自主的叫了一声，于是他点了头。

 

第二天早上五点半的时候，他的闹钟响了。他只拿出了足够关掉那个该死的东西，然后缩回被子里的那一点点精力。他的床单和毯子的厚度不够抵御十二月初的寒冷，他冻得发抖，没有办法自欺欺人的不去想发生过的事情。

在和Hammer吃过那顿糟糕的晚宴后从Tony身边醒来的回忆，不请自来的出现在了他的脑海里。他的喉咙又开始哽咽，他把头埋在枕头里，这样May就不会在客厅听到他的哭声，然后怀疑他又说谎了。

 

晚些时候，大概上午十一点，他起了床，发现May正在打扫厨房。

“嘿，你，”她在他走进厨房的时候转过头来，被阳光晃得眨了眨眼。“生日快乐。”

他回应了一个有点虚弱的微笑，然后走向冰箱，不知道该如何回应。

“我在想，你想不想今晚去看个电影什么的？”她补了一句，“做些特别的事情。”

他耸耸肩。“我不知道。我有点想呆在家里。”

May一边擦着燃气灶一边轻松的点了点头。Peter因为洗涤剂的柠檬味皱了皱鼻子，然后放弃了找东西吃，逃到了厨房的另一边。

“所以你来选今天晚上看什么。”

他们沉默地坐了一会。然后Peter叹了口气。“我们是打算就假装什么都没发生过么？”May手里的动作慢了下来，最终完全停下了。她摘下了眼镜，转过来面对着他。

“我想按照你的节奏来，”她说。“我不希望你不舒服或者说……”她叹了口气。“说实话，Peter，我有点不知道该做什么了。我的意思是……他们不是故意让你经历这些的。”

“对不起，”他喃喃地说。“我也不是故意要这一切发生的。”他说不清到底自己说的是整件事情，还是只是被抓住这件事。

“现在这都结束了，”她说。“它已经发生了。就让我们做该做的事情，然后继续生活，对么？”她对他笑了一下。“无论什么时候你想谈谈，直接说就好，好么？”

Peter点点头，不太敢看着她。“谢谢，”他说。他知道自己不值得她给予的这么多的理解，但这几乎是肯定的，因为无论他说什么，她依然会把他看成是受害者。他没办法怪她。

“所以你想到今晚看什么电影了么？”她说，这是一个对话结束的信号。

“环太平洋？”他提了个建议。

“听起来不错。”

 

他几乎把一整天的时间花在了房间里，做他没来得及做的作业，给他的朋友发短信。主要是Ned，但还有一条让人意外的短信来自Liz，说她这学年结束后悔离开学校，想知道他觉得十项全能队伍新的队长应该是谁。

 ** **Michelle，**** 他回复道。 ** **绝对应该是Michelle****

****我也是这么想的** **

****顺便，你知道她怎么了么** **

****她有点拒绝交流** **

****不知道** **

他也尝试着给Michelle发过短信，但她依然无视了他。

到了晚上，他和May坐在沙发上，吃着中餐外卖看着电影。

“Idris Elba，”May若有所思的问。“难道他不是邦德的最好人选么？”

“肯定会是最好的邦德，”Peter赞同道。“他看起来就是欧仕派[1]的味道。”然后他有点动摇，担心她会给他上一堂关于老男人和他们有多危险的课，但她只是用手臂环住了他，把他抱得更紧了一点。

 

“你昨天去哪儿了？”

他们正在上英语课，而现在他们本该在写一篇关于《蝇王》中贝壳的象征意义的简短分析，但Peter和Ned觉得他们有更重要的事情做。回到学校比他想象的要难——他没法摆脱那种大厅里的所有人都知道他身上发生的所有事——而最糟的是Ned没完没了的问问题，同时却无辜又低调。

“蜘蛛？”他小声嘀咕着，Peter点点头。“那肯定很酷，”他继续说道，“那你可以在生日的时候在大楼之间荡来荡去了。”

“我真的希望你能不要大声说这件事。”

“啊对。抱歉。”

Peter胡乱写了些贝壳代表着被愚蠢任性的孩子们统治的野蛮世界里人性最后的痕迹之类的，然后把它交到了讲台上。

“你还好么？”Peter一回到座位上Ned就问道。

“嗯。怎么了？”

“你今天有点怪。不像平时的样子。好像发生了什么似的。”

“的确发生了些什么。”

“什么？”

Peter露出一个坏笑，虽然他并不是真的想笑。“我十六岁了。”

“什么，”Ned说。“你刚才一秒变成了一个情绪化的傻逼[2]？”

“我没有情绪化。”

“ _ _多愁善感的少年__ ，你说什么？”

一阵情绪——不管是悲伤、负罪感、焦虑还是以上三者皆是——席卷了他。他低头趴在桌子上。

“嘿，说真的。”他感觉到Ned的手放在他肩上。“出什么事了么？”

但是Peter只是拍掉了他的手，也拍掉了他的问题。

 

Michelle在餐桌那头坐得笔直。Ned正在排队的同时，Peter试着去和她说话，但她只是把书立在面前，于是他发现自己变成在和Malcolm X[3]说话。

“好吧，”他生气地说，“我本来有些话想要告诉你，但是你知道么？你行，很好。”

两只眼睛从书的上方露了出来。

“以防万一，”他补了一句。“你是对的。行么？开心了么？”

她只是看着他。

“对不起，我让你不开心了。我做的事情太混蛋了，我不该那么做。求你跟我说话吧。”

她放下书，叹了口气，没有看Peter的眼睛，抚平了书页。“给我发短信，”她说，“我有事要做。”然后飞快地拿走桌子上所有她的东西，离开餐厅朝着图书馆的方向走了。

“嘿。”他发现Ned拿着托盘站在那，眉毛挑了起来。

“嗨，”清了清嗓子他尴尬地说。

“怎么回事？”

“没什么。”

Ned抿着嘴唇。“你能不能——好吧，听着。”他放下托盘，用力闭上眼睛又睁开。“你能不能和我实话实说？”

“Ned，听我说——”

“不，你听我说！”Ned厉声说。“你们两个之间肯定发生了什么，而且你不想告诉我，”他继续说。“这——这很不好。说实话，待在你们两个身边的感觉糟透了，因为你们总是略过我在聊天或者吵架。难道我不是你的朋友么？难道我不是你 _ _最好的__ 朋友么？”

“最近发生了太多事情——”

“该死的再也没人和我聊天了。Michelle对所有人都拒绝交流，其他人都在忙，还有，哦，对，没错， _ _我们__ 有说话，但我们根本根本没在 _ _聊天__ 。”Ned在颤抖，“我从三年级就认识你。我知道你遇到了什么不好的事情。你能不能尊重我一点，告诉我发生了什么。”

Peter注视着他。在他们周围，属于午餐时间的噪音喧嚣着，吵闹而不带个人感情。没有人注意到他们这边。

他跌坐在椅子上，把头埋在手心里。Ned坐到了他旁边。

“Peter？”

“呃——我弄丢了实习。和Stark先生一起的那个。我把它弄丢了。”

Ned困惑地皱着眉看他。“就是——就因为这个？”

“不是，不止这个。我只是——我现在不能说更多了。我真的不能说。”让他害怕的是，他的鼻子开始像烧起来一样，这是更多眼泪的前兆。他不能，他绝对不能在食堂中间哭起来……“最近发生了太多事情，说实话，我没办法整理好它们，在这里。”他点了点自己的太阳穴。“这里……这里简直是灾难。”他的下唇开始颤抖。哦不，拜托，不……

“嘿。过来。到这来。”

Peter感激地投入他的怀抱。

“谢谢，”他在Ned的肩头含糊地说。

“剩下的等你准备好再告诉我，好么？”

他点点头。

 

在他从学校回家的路上，他绕了远路到大厦外。它矗立在他面前，让他有种自己比自己感觉到的更渺小更微不足道的错觉。

他心里的一部分试图潜入进去。只想要再见他一面。但他记得May说的每句话，还有他们吵架时她的眼神，所以他转头离开了。他现在没办法那么对她。

他歉疚地叹了口气，哈气氤氲在十二月寒冷的空气中，然后低着头，手揣在口袋里，沿着人行道往回走。

 

他回到公寓的时候May已经出去了。这么早回来的感觉有点奇怪，没有人在家，而阳光仍在从窗户流淌进房间。在往常，这个时间他应该正在巡逻这个城市，或者已经在大厦里了。在实验室里，或是在Tony的卧室里。

他想回去。这种感觉刺痛着他。

但他还是走向了自己的房间，打开了iPod，然后开始写作业。

 

他完成西班牙语的在线听力测验之后，给Michelle发了短信。

****你说得对** **

****结束了** **

他没期望能马上收到回复。通常情况下，她只会在晚上的一个奇怪的时间回短信。

如果他会回复的话。

 

第二天放学后，May开车带他从公寓去了几个街区外的家庭计划诊所[4]。

“他们这边接受快速检验，”她在路上解释道。当他叹气的时候，她补充道，“我只是想要确认一下。我们这么做是对的。”

他是等候室里最年轻的人——当然是最年轻的家伙——而且几乎不可能拜托那种所有人都在看着他，猜测他来这到底是干嘛的那种感觉。

一个胖胖的穿着浅紫色制服的中年护士打开了门，叫了他的名字，陪着他沿着狭长的走廊走到了检查室（让他松了一口气的是，他们让May留在了等候室）。

“你可以坐在椅子上或者桌子上，”她说。他坐在了放着健康杂志的架子旁边的椅子上。他的胃已经打了个结，他把手攥成拳来掩饰他的手抖得有多厉害。

“我叫Tameka，”护士一边说一边在病历夹上写着什么。她看着他，对他露出一个安抚性的微笑。“我来负责你今天的检测。”

他点点头，什么都没说。

“出生日期？”

“2002年，十二月五日。”

“那我应该对你说句迟到的生日快乐。去哪儿玩了？”

他耸耸肩，把头转到一边。“就只是待在家。”他小声说。

“好吧，Peter。”Tameka拿着病历夹靠在转椅上。“在我们正式做检查之前，我想问你几个问题。你说的一切都会严格保密，除非涉及到安全问题，比如自杀，滥用药物，或者这一类的事情。”她看着他，评估着他是不是听懂了。他点点头。“好的。你最近一个月有多少个性伴侣？”

 _ _这就开始了__ 。“一个。”他说。他的声音有点僵硬；他咳了一声，没有看她。

“对方是男性还是女性？”

“他是——他是个男的，对。”

“你们之中的任何一位有艾滋病病史么？”

“据我所知没有。”

她点点头，然后在病例夹上写了些什么。“你们有采取任何形式的避孕措施么？”

“有——”他感觉有点头晕——“对。避孕套。”

“乳胶避孕套？”

“对。”

“你能描述一下你和你的伴侣采取的是哪种性行为么？”他抬头看了一眼她，但她完全是一张扑克脸。

“你是说，呃，我们做了什么？”他不确定地问。她点点头。

他把头埋在了掌心里。

 

机关枪一样的一连串问题，验血，验尿，还有莫名其妙的口腔拭子之后，他走出门外和May一起回到了车里。他们没有马上离开停车场，May绕过档杆用胳膊环住他。他靠在她怀里，感觉很空虚。

“你知道的，”她过了一会说道。“我真高兴你没事。”

“谢谢。”

“我是认真的，”她说。“我曾经自己对过去几个月的一切做过推测，就是……在你成绩下降和被焦虑困扰的时候——还有你被打得浑身是伤回家的那天，我带你去急诊室，而他也在那，胳膊上裹着夹板——我吓坏了。无论到底发生了什么，看起来都 _ _糟透了__ 。”

“然后你跟我说实习的事情的时候，我几乎要说不了，但很明显你特别想去，我同意了。然后……”她抚摸着他的头发叹了口气。“你遇到这种问题的时候总会缩到自己的壳里，不和任何人说。自从Ben死了之后你就变成了这样，在那之前——”她自己停下了。“前几周你也是这样。把我吓坏了。但是我——我很高兴你没事。我很高兴事情没有变得更糟。然后，对，没错，我想把Tony Stark丢去喂狼。他有责任，但他——”她停顿了一下，像是咬到了舌头。“既然你现在安全了……”

Peter用手背擦了擦鼻子，没有看她。

“对不起，我让你担心了。”他喃喃地说。

“没关系的，这些都不要紧。 _ _你__ 不需要道歉。”她吻了吻他的额头。“来吧。你想吃冰激凌么？我现在能吞掉一整杯圣代。”

他点了头。

 

 

1.Old Spice，宝洁公司在美国推出的一款沐浴露、须后水和止汗露品牌。它采用一个具有六块腹肌的黑人作为其广告代言人。所以这里是个梗。  
2.原文这里是emo little shit，译者实在看不懂所谓的 情绪核 是什么，只能联系上下文译一下。  
3.美国黑人民权运动领导。也就是说Michelle立起来的那本书封皮是他，她给Peter看这个封皮除了表示不想说话，大概还有点讽刺意味。  
4\. family planning clinic，查了下国内是翻成计划生育诊所的，但这个词已经要成为历史了，而且明显篡改词义，用起来就很蠢，所以用了香港的译法。


	21. 像我们这样的人

“那孩子怎么了？”

Tony吓了一跳，从电脑前抬起头看向出现在他办公室门口的Happy。

“什么？”他刚才沉浸在工作中，所以对他来说，Happy的话听起来像是一串毫无意义的音节。

“那个孩子。我记得他在这做实习。”

他把头转开，突然没办法直视好友的眼睛。“时间冲突了，”他漫不经心地说。“没办法两边兼顾。”

Happy没有从门口离开。“真可惜，”他说“我刚开始有点喜欢他。”

Tony挑起一边眉毛。“有人？能让你喜欢？”

“当然有，就像加拿大牛肉熟成一样[1]。”

Tony笑了几声，又转回去看他的屏幕。

“你没事吧？”Happy不依不饶地问。很明显他想要追问到底，但Tony能看出来他努力想要用更柔和的方式问。“你又在用那种全身心投入工作的方式来逃避发生在你身上的事情了。”

Tony叹了口气，疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。“这次不一样，”他说。“这次真的事出有因。所以如果可以的话，能不能让我工作？”

这种攻击性对他来说很不寻常，Happy不确定地看了他一眼，但他还是离开了，而Tony把注意力移回了屏幕上。

他的好友没说错；Tony完全就是在通过投入工作来屏蔽脑海中争吵不休的声音，吵着他是该释然还是悲伤，该羞愧还是愤怒。但的确也有另外的原因。

Ross和Pepper发现他们的第二天，Tony给Ross打了电话。当时刚过六点，他能听到远处传来刀叉碰撞的声音和孩子的声音。

“希望你不要再在晚餐时间打电话了，”Ross说，“我的侄女对她的叔叔为什么总是在打电话这件事已经够纠结了。”

“好吧，”Tony说，“抱歉，听我说。有些事情我忘了说。”

Ross叹了口气。“他们叫什么？”

“不，不是你想的那样。还有别人知道。Justin Hammer。”

“我应该知道这是怎么回事么？”

“他之前敲诈了我。”

一声重重的叹息。“当然了。你们这些人永远不可能让事情简简单单的。”

Tony咬着嘴里的肉，放下他的骄傲。“你能做些什么么？”

“你得自己解决这个状况。”Ross说。“我会关照媒体，但我不能完全护着你。犯罪就是犯罪，Stark。”

压抑住挫败的叹息，Tony说他明白了，然后按下了结束通话。

所以现在他就在解决这个状况，除了他没感觉到掌控感，而更像是在疯狂地堵住一艘已经在沉没的船上的漏洞。

他在键盘上敲了几下，他身后的复印机响了起来。

 

“你要走了？”Tony大步从台阶上走下来走向大门的时候，Happy困惑地问道。

“对。有个会要开。”

“我开车送你？”

“说实话，我希望你在这呆着。”他漫不经心地说，然后继续大步走了出去。

 

Hammer工业的大楼很像他的主人：高大，高贵，与此同时，带着一种明显的腐败的氛围。

他无视了无数努力阻挡他的职员和秘书，推开了好几个保安，终于到达了Hammer私人办公室的黑漆大门前。

他敲了敲门就大步走了进去，没有等Hammer说“进来”。他坐在桌子后面——桌子也涂着黑色亮面漆，很明显Hammer发现一种他喜欢的风格的时候，就会用到所有地方——看到Tony站在他面前穿着粗气的时候挑起了眉毛。

一厚叠纸摔在Hammer的桌子上。

“我们得谈谈，”Tony说。

Hammer靠在椅子上。Tony打他那拳留下的淤青已经散开，变成了浅绿色，让他的脸色看起来像是得了坏疽一样[2]。很适合他。

“这是什么？”他问。

“你可以把它看成是一个备选方案。”

“我很抱歉，Hammer先生——”Hammer的私人秘书出现在了门口，看起来很慌——“我还没来得及阻止他就进来了——”

Hammer摆了摆手。“关上门就好，好么，亲爱的？”

门关上了，发出一声谨慎的咔哒声。“你为什么不坐下呢，Anthony？”Hammer继续道。

“没兴趣，”Tony简短地说。“我们得谈谈。”

“我可以假设这是有关我们之前的协议的么？”

“根本就没有协议，”Tony反击道。“是你逼我就范的。你猜怎么样，我现在也要对你做同样的事情。”他用手指戳了一下那一摞纸。“你也有自己的秘密。”

Hammer皮笑肉不笑。“他怎么样了？”

“不要转移话题。”

“你看起来睡得不太够。我们应该把这件事告诉他么，还是该说点别的？”

“你试试在被枪指着头的时候睡觉。”Tony厉声说道。

Hammer挑起一边眉毛，然后伸手去拿那一摞纸，放松地扫过第一页。他的步调简直要杀了Tony；他最近三天一直都像是跑到八十迈，而现在，却站在这里等着……

“我是出于信任才告诉你我和Toomes的关系，”他说。他舔了一下指尖，然后翻过了第一页。“隐含的共识是你不会用这件事来对付我。”

Tony嗤之以鼻。“难道你期望我们这种人之间会有忠诚？”

Hammer放下了文件。“所以这到底是什么？”

“那个？那个是所有现成的你Adrian Toomes有牵涉的证据的总结。”Tony摆了摆手。“同期的收入急剧下滑，你的产品过去几年无可辩驳的齐塔瑞风格，还有愿意开口的人们的谈话记录——当你牵涉其中的时候，你会惊讶于你能搞到多少证据……”Hammer的脸色阴沉起来。“你不会找到他们的名字的，我并不蠢。但其他的你说对了。”

Hammer说话的时候，语调冷酷又镇定。“所以，你到底打算怎么处理这些东西？”

“汇报给当局，像个英雄那样。除非你同意撕毁我们之前的协议。”

Hammer的嘴唇抽搐了一下。他叹了口气，走向电脑，打了几行字然后点击了什么。

“……难道我们不应该停止浪费彼此的时间直奔主题么？”

“哦，当然，我们就这么办。”

“通过你这种仿佛为刚刚离世的人处理后事一样谦卑的态度来看我假设事情在我们上一次见面之后并没有变化。”

“又来？这次能不用五步抑扬格了么[3]？”

“我猜你还在和他上床？”

Tony声音冷了下来。“这他妈是什么意思？”他平静地问。

“我把几天前我们在晚餐时的谈话录了音，”Hammer说。“保险起见。没有人会相信你，圣人中的圣人，能做出这种事情。但是坚实的证据能提供的帮助很让人惊叹。”

他的嘴有点干。“所以呢？”

“所以如果这份总结里的任何东西——”他拍了拍面前的文件——“见了光，这份录音也会。”

“你忘了那天晚上你提出的要求么。你也会牵涉其中的。”

“但你已经那么做了，所以又有什么关系呢？”他放低了声音，像是狗在低声威慑。“如果你把我拖下水，我一定会把你也拖进烂泥里。”

“还有Peter？”

“还有他。”

“你有什么毛病？”Tony咆哮道。“为什么你非要毁了我？”

“因为我们在做一样的生意的时候，你把我甩下几公里远。”Hammer冷冷地说。“而当你离开武器制造产业，让我取代你的领导地位的时候，你站到了聚光灯下。而我根本在原地没动。”

“那Peter呢？他跟这件事有什么关系。我离开武器产业的时候他还是个小孩子。”

Hammer耸了耸一边的肩膀，流畅而优雅，然后坐回到他皮质的办公椅上。“连带伤害。”他只是这么说。

Tony的手攥得紧紧的，但他什么都没做；在他自己的大楼里袭击他没有任何好处。

“我做什么能让你毁掉那份录音？”他问。

“我确定你能猜到。”Hammer说。

Tony瞪了他一段时间。

“不，”他干巴巴地说，“绝对不行。”

“我不觉得那种占有欲现在还在你的利益最大化范围，你说呢？”Hammer问。

“如果你觉得，”Tony开口道，努力保持着冷静。“我会牺牲他来保全自己，你就错得太离谱了。上次行不通，这次也不会行得通。”

“这是你的选择，”Hammer说。“随便你把这些泄露出去——”他示意那些文件——“如果你开心的话。但你要知道这么做会同时牺牲掉他和你自己。这真的值得么，Anthony，因为某个更高尚的原因毁掉这一切？美国队长可能会这么想，但是你……我持怀疑态度。你是这个世界的英雄。你明白丢掉名声有多危险。”

Tony咬紧牙关。

然后他转身走出了办公室。Hammer在身后叫他，但无论对方说了什么他都没听。不重要了。

 

出来后，他跌坐在驾驶座上闭上了眼睛。深呼吸。深呼吸。深呼吸。这只是焦虑而已，只是焦虑，不会死的……

他受够了。

他用颤抖的手找到手机，翻着联系人。Rhodey在电话响到第二声的时候接了起来。

“嘿。怎么了？”

“我——我突然感觉不太好。”他被突如其来的想要坦诚做过的一切的感觉攥住了，要是这样，就会有个人能和他一起承担这种压力。但他不能这么做；他绝对不会这么做，因为如果换成Rhodey，他绝对不会说出来。

“感觉焦虑？”

“对，听我说——”他用力深吸了一口气，感觉自己的头像是一颗气球一样快要飘离自己的脖子了——“我是个好人么？”

“你在说什——Tony，你怎么了？”

“先告诉我。你觉得我是个好人么？因为——因为我觉得我从来没有——从来不需要做个好人，因为有Steve，还有Pepper，还有你——而且——而且感觉你总是扛下压力让我不必——”

“Tony，”Rhodey缓缓地说，“怎么突然这么说？”

“告诉我。如果压力都落在我肩上，你相信我会做正确的决定么？”

沉默。哦上帝啊，他想，他不知道该怎么说出来……说他根本不相信我……

但Rhodey说的却是，“我们一起飞过多少次？”

“我——什么？”

“有多少次我们一起飞的时候出过岔子？”

“太多次数不过来？”

“没错。可每次我都相信你能让我们摆脱困境。而且我也知道你也相信我会做同样的事。”

“但我在柏林的时候没能及时接住你——”

“但是你努力了。你不是每次都能把事情做好，但我们其他人不也一样么？”Tony闭上眼睛，咬着拳头。“你努力了，这是最重要的。你是个好人，Tony。如果你不是的话，你不会做你现在在做的事情。”

沉默。Tony颤抖地呼出一口气，尝到了血腥味。他咬破了自己的手指关节。

“好吧，”他最后沙哑地说。“谢谢。”

“回基地来吧，”Rhodey说。“你听起来需要休息一下。”

“我现在还不能回去。”Tony呼出一口气，闭上眼睛又睁开。几个车位远的地方，两个穿西装的人从科威特上下来走向大楼。“我有些事情要做。实际上——”他深吸了一口气——“我可能哟过段时间才能去基地了。”

“你在说什么？”

“就是……”他咬着嘴唇，感觉眼睛有些刺痛。如果他想做个好人——他甚至不敢说做个英雄，和人们认为的不同，他还没有那么自恋——他现在就要开始行动了。“做好准备，”他最后说道。“有事情要发生了。”

他在Rhodey让他说清楚之前挂断了电话，然后盯着联系人列表。直到他翻到Peter的名字。

他没打算再和他联系。在此刻，他没有特别想去这么做——关于Tony告诉他自己的计划之后他会说什么的恐惧刺痛着他，是一种强大的威慑力量。

而且……

副驾驶座空着，他想起了很久以前的那个晚上，在和Hammer激烈讨论之后，Peter吮吸着他的手指，因为Tony的拒绝而大哭。为什么那晚他没有让自己失控？为什么他没有把少年拉到自己的大腿上，允许自己去拥有他，去了解他。这么说有一点圣经的感觉，不是么？那个词里面的亲密感有些奇怪。

为什么他没有给彼此更多的时间？

Peter曾经看着他的叔叔被射杀，而Tony曾经差点死掉，曾经经历过双亲被谋杀。理所当然的，他们比任何人都更明白，当清楚一切都可能在一瞬间失去的时候，活在当下的好处。即便如此Tony还是一拖再拖，而现在他们只拥有了彼此短短几周的时间。几周的亲吻，几周偷偷摸摸的性爱，几周像水像沙子一样轻易从指间滑过的时间。

为什么他当时没有占有少年？

关于Hammer的新闻无足轻重，真的，和他自己的事情曝光之后会席卷媒体的旋风比起来什么都不是。无论他做了什么，看起来他都会完蛋。最好找到一个可能保命的方法。上帝啊帮帮他吧，他必须努力。他必须努力去做正确的事情。

他不会用钱来掩盖自己的罪恶。

Steve突然出现在他的脑海里——Steve，一个愿意为了保护Barnes的安全对抗整个美国的人。在从前，这看起来似乎不可理喻，但现在……现在他觉得他似乎懂了一点那种感觉。那种让人疯狂的绝望。但是他，Tony，得做得比那更好。他还能做些什么，才能把Hammer从自己的脑海里清除出去——Hammer，只会搞破坏，把肮脏腐朽的自己藏在得体的言辞之后。

他用颤抖的手指给Peter发了条简短的消息。

__做好准备_ _

 

 

 

1.这里是Like mold on Canadian beef，牛肉在干式熟成的过程中，表面会有一些霉菌。牛肉熟成时间越长风味越好（越贵）

2.gangrene complexion，方便手贱（如我）的朋友

3.上一句还是长难句…… I’m going to assume by the cringing manner with which you handled the subject of he who hath just departed that affairs haven’t changed since the last time we met.


	22. #我挺小蜘蛛#

14 December

6:57 PM EST

发生了什么

你看到电视上播的了么

他们说的都是真的么

7:28 PM EST

Peter求你了回我短信

只要告诉我你没事就好

 

[8个未接来电]

 

9:07 PM EST

刚看到新闻

我知道我们一直没说话（我的错）但是方便的时候给我回个短信

10:10 PM EST

或者如果你还在生气的话也可以不回

至少给Ned回个短信，他吓坏了

11:43 PM EST

认真的，你没事吧

11:45 PM EST

事情变成这样我很抱歉

 

Peter站在中城高中门外，戴着卫衣的帽子，努力让自己不要慌。他前一天晚上已经足够慌张了。

事情传开的时候，他和May正在外面吃饭。从那一刻开始，就是飓风般无穷无尽的短信和提到他的推特——这些他都错过了，因为他们打算早早回家，却因为他焦虑到了急性焦虑症发作的程度，May没办法一边开车一边握住他的手，只能靠边停车。

“你知道，”她那天早上说，“如果你想的话，可以待在家里。没有人逼你出门。”

“我第三节课有个测验。”这就是他全部的回答。他已经有太多遗憾了。

现在他在后悔做了那个决定。

所有人都知道你是同性恋书呆子团体里的一员，对和死星无关的一切事情都没什么兴趣，这是一回事。而当所有人都知道你是义务警察，据称还是强奸案受害者的时候，就完全是另外一回事了。如果只是他的秘密身份暴露了的话还好（上帝啊，他是谁，超人总动员里的一个角色么？）但现在另外一个爆炸性新闻让其他的一切都不显眼了。

那晚在绝望之中，他违反了签过的协议中的一条，疯狂地给Tony发了短信（带着一点愧疚，他们这么早就打破了不能互相联系的约定）。

这特么是怎么回事

这就是你所说的要做好准备的事么？？？？？

没有回应。就像那个鹰钩鼻子的CNN记者报道的那样，目前斯塔克工业没有回应此事。媒体肯定忙疯了：蜘蛛侠的身份暴露了，Justin Hammer因为资助违法武器的制造而被捕，而钢铁侠是个性变态。无论哪个媒体人看到这些新闻的收视率的统计数据，肯定已经在开香槟庆祝了。

同学们从他身边走过，没有人注意他，自顾自的聊着天。Peter觉得他听到他们中的某个人提到了“复仇者”。有无数种可能，他告诉自己，他们可能在谈任何事，不一定是关于你的……

“Peter！”

他转过身，因为Ned的音量皱了皱眉。Ned走到他面前停了下来。“Peter，怎么回事——”

“嘘——你能不能把声音放低点？”

“——你没回我的短信，我吓坏了——”

“Ned——”

“你没事吧——这就是你那天哭了的原因么——？！”

“Ned，我没事，我真的没事。”

“嘿，我安慰了他一整晚，所以也许你能解释一下。”

Michelle抱着胳膊从Ned身后突然出现。

“你告诉他了么？”Peter问她。祂耸了耸一边的肩膀。

“不是我的秘密不该我讲，不是么？”

“告诉我什么？”现在Ned的声音不安又多疑。他转向Michelle。“你知道这是怎么回事，但却什么都没说？”

门口的人群开始盯着他们看了。Peter哀嚎了一声。“听我说——我们能进去再说么？”

某个他从没见过的穿着黑色卫衣的孩子晃到他们面前。“嘿，”他说，“你是Peter，对吧？”

Peter吓得一句话都说不出来。

“所以……”那孩子看起来像是在脑海中组织语言。“是说，呃，他给了你钱，还是说你免费让他做的？”

Ned比他们两个明白得更快。Peter按住他的肩膀，在他打那孩子之前把他拉了回来。

那孩子大笑着说，“你应该让他付你钱的，”他说，“没道理免费吸别人的屌。”他摘下他的棒球帽，朝着进入学校的台阶走去。

“……那孩子需要上一堂关于强奸文化的课。”Michelle最后说道。

Peter叹了口气。“我们得谈谈这个。现在。”

“嗯，我们的确得特么谈谈，”Ned说，“你应该让我打他一顿的。”

“来吧。先进去。”

 

这场在学校后面台阶下发生的谈话很赶，没有谈得很好，但在最后，他叫住了Ned。

“所以你知道这些？”Ned问Michelle，听起来很受伤。

她点点头，眼睛看着天花板。“对。”

“所以……你是蜘蛛侠，”他说，“而且与此同时，Tony Stark是你的……男朋友……？”

Peter呻吟了一声摇着头。“我们分手了。结束了。然后发生了这种事……”

“你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”他低头瞟了一眼手机，发现#我挺小蜘蛛#这个话题在推特上火了起来，夹在#Stark 录像#和#谁是Peter Parker#之间。还有#铁人队#，#没那么超能#，#Justin进监狱#，#Hammer下台#，等等，等等。有一条推特是某个人在烧他的钢铁侠卫衣。还有，好吧……

 ** **Savanna Davy****   _ _@8-cups-of-joe-l8r__

铁人×蜘蛛？超辣 #Stark 录像# #我说的对么姑娘们#

****Kelly Horta** ** __@70sgrrlatheart_ _

捞仔 #无需多言# #铁人队# #Stark 录像#

 ** **George Pike****   _ _@sp1dersgeorg__

我操什么鬼我心都碎了 #我挺小蜘蛛# #没那么超能#

Ned挡住了屏幕不让他继续看下去。“别看这些，”他说，“先努力熬过今天。”

似乎是某种暗示，上课铃响了。围着他们的学生们受到巴普洛夫的召唤动了起来，去上他们的第一堂课了。

“卧槽，”Peter说，他转回身来面对Ned和Michelle。“我做不到。”

“你必须做到，”Michelle说。“要么去上课，要么躲在卫生间里看网飞。我不推荐后者，那可不太舒服。”

“在卫生间看网飞现在看起来是个更可行的选择，这是不是有点糟？”

“拜托，”Ned说，“我们得去上课，不然我们就要迟到了。”

Peter和路过的几个穿着垒球制服的高一女生对上了眼神——他忘了今天有比赛——然后她们三个瞬间转开了目光，开始用更低的声音窃窃私语。

“走吧，”Michelle说。

“她们在讨论我的事——”他说，感觉自己偏执到荒谬。为什么？是不是他所有的秘密最终都会公之于众？

“对，因为你上周碰到屌的次数会比她们一生中碰到的次数都要多。”

“Michelle？”

“嗯？”

“你这么说没什么帮助。”

“来吧，”Ned说，“我们得走了。”

 

他们目送Ned走进人文地理预科教室，然后走向物理教室。让Peter松了一口气的是，他不是第一个也不是最后一个走进教室的人，但几乎不可能忽略看向他的压身。他们之中有多少人看了新闻或者推特，然后说，我的天哪，Peter Parker，我认识他，他和我一起上第一节课……

Dr.West的惯例是每天早上点名，很大声的那种。今天早上，他只是低声念了Peter的名字，几乎只有他自己能听到，然后用一种他选择解读为同情的眼神看着他，点了点头。教室里其他人注视的目光灼烧着他的皮肤。

他低下头，缩着肩膀，然后终于决定效仿Michelle，放弃做笔记，直接睡觉。

 

一小时又十五分钟过后Michelle把他摇醒了，然后当她陪着他走向走廊尽头的时候，他们像往常一样没有说话。她只是对他点了点头，然后走向了她的历史教室，而他去了自己的教室。直到前一天晚上，无论她在餐厅对他说了什么，她都从没有给他发过短信。他希望自己会因此不安，但他心中的一个声音说无论她说什么自己都没必要听。

 

他走进西班牙语教室的那一刻，就知道他没办法像物理课那样轻松混过去。讲台旁放着移动笔记本平台，投影仪也停在Audacity[1]的画面上，意味着他们将要两两一组录下对话。

理所应当的，班上的人一到齐，Delgado先生就拍了拍手，用西班牙语让他们两两一组。在每个人都拼命去找自己朋友的一如往常的混乱中，Peter呆在座位上，低着头，祈祷着也许自己不会被注意到。

然后所有人都静了下来，而他心情愈发沉重的意识到，他是班上唯一一个没有结组的人。而Delgado先生没有Dr.West心思那么细腻。

“有人愿意三个人一组么？”他问道。“Flash，你和Harry那组怎么样？”Peter瞬间转开了视线，当Flash开口回应的时候——无论他打算说什么，Peter都真的，真的不想听到——教室的门又打开了。

“哦，太棒了！”Delgado先生在Liz溜进门并递给他一张假条的时候说道。

“抱歉我迟到了，”她说。“NHS[2]的事情。”

“没关系。我们今天做对话练习。”他把声音放轻了一点。“你愿意和Peter一组么？”

她朝着他的方向瞟了一眼，Peter转开了头，因为回想起他们初中时曾约会过的那诡异的一周，害羞的红晕从他的衣领下面爬了上来。

“嗯，当然。”她说。

Delgado先生拍了拍她的肩膀。“谢谢你，”他悄声对她说，意味深长。

她在他身边的座位坐下。Peter没有看她的眼睛，只是点头打了个招呼。然后是毫无必要的回顾使用方法和把每组匹配到电脑上的过程，他没有因为她在身旁而觉得好受一点。

“我做不到，”他说，把笔记本转向自己的方向登录账号。他什么也不想做。

他们是整个班里英语和西班牙语构成的嘈杂的海洋中安静到诡异的绿洲。他隐约的意识到，Liz一边在填任务表的第一栏，一边用余光在偷看他。她的毛衣是柠檬黄色的，明亮到足以灼伤他的眼睛。

终于，他再也忍不了了。

“你有什么想问的么？”他盯着屏幕低声问道。

“嗯？”

“你知道的。比如那件事是不是真的，比如我有没有因此拿到钱，诸如此类的。”他用毫无必要的力道按了桌面上Audacity的图标。“令人吃惊的是，目前为止还没有人问我他尺寸有多大，所以如果你想知道的话就问吧。”

“Peter。”

他瞟了一眼，发现她正用快哭了的表情看着他。“怎么了？”他问道，突然有种远比十六岁苍老的感觉。

“没关系的，”她柔声说。“你没必要说这些，我是说……”她摇了摇头。“你没必要这么做。”

他耸耸肩。“抱歉。他们一整个上午都跟着我，所以我有点——受够了。”

她缓缓地，带着试探性的，把手放在他肩膀上。“我知道那是什么感觉。”她温柔地说。

“你妈妈还好么？”

她点点头。“我们会撑过去的。你的婶婶呢？”

有那么一刻，他试图告诉她真相，告诉她May在至少一周前就知道了。其实一切都是双方所渴求的，是自愿的，有那么一些日子是美好的。至少他是这么觉得的。然后Michelle，Hammer和Ross牵涉了进来，还发生了一大堆事情，把整件事情搞砸了。

“我们也会撑过去的。”他只是这样说。

Liz对他露出一个小小的微笑。“我们能做的只有这个了，不是么？”她对他伸出拳头，而他也伸出自己的，和她的碰在一起。

他们正准备开始认真完成任务，Delgado先生的电话响了起来。

“Peter？Dr.Morita要见你。”

他稍稍好起来一点的心情又直线下坠。

 

Peter走进校长室的时候，简直有一小支军队在迎接他：Dr.Morita本人，他的顾问Dr.Nicks，还有学校安保办公室五个人里的三个，Nicks在他进门的时候站起身来。

“嗨，Peter，”她柔声说，语调里的某些东西让他想起了楼上的Liz。小心翼翼的，害怕惊扰到他，仿佛他是马或是什么。她拉开了她身边的椅子，于是他坐了上去。

“嗨，Peter，”坐在上位的Dr.Morita说。“我们叫你来是因为我们想要确认一些——”他挑选着合适的词——“一些传言，”他最后说道。“我们想要确认你对这件事的感觉。”

Peter瞟了一眼穿着海军蓝POLO衫的安保办公室的人。最高大的那个人足有一米八三，看起来对于他坐着的那张椅子来说太大只了。他拿出了笔记本和笔。

“我们只是想问你些问题，”他安抚性的说。

__操，操，操，他们想让我指证他，操……_ _

看到Peter没有回应，他补了一句，“你觉得这样可以么？”

Peter简短地点了头，什么都没说。他只敢做到这个程度。

“你最近参加了Stark的实习，对么？”

这件事无法否认；中城中学要求学生提供参加的所有实习和兼职。他再一次点了头。他的声音听起来像是花生酱一样噎在喉咙里。

“实习怎么样？”安全专员问道。对于他这么健壮的人来说，他的神情十分温和。“你觉得开心么？”

他又歪了歪头。“嗯，”他喃喃地说，“嗯，很开心。”

“那么Stark先生呢，你和他合作的融洽么？”

他点点头，然后什么都没说，不相信自己说话的技巧。

“没有过什么问题么？”

“没有，先生。”他的眼睛盯着灰色的金属桌子。“没有问题。”

他身旁的椅子发出声响，然后Nicks温柔地把手放在他肩膀上。“你说的一切都不会传出这个房间，Peter，我保证。”

他点头，依旧保持沉默。

“发生过什么让你觉得不舒服，或者说不安全的事情么？”安全专员提示道。

“没有，先生。”

“你们两个之间多久交流一次？”

他耸耸肩。“蛮经常的？我是说——”他露出一个紧张的笑——“我们在同一座大楼里工作，所以……”

安全专员身体向前倾，放低声音到一种更类似密谋的声调，但这种影响或多或少被桌子旁坐着的其他人抵消掉了。“听着，孩子，”他说。“我知道谈这个问题可能会让你不太舒服，但我保证这是一个很安全的地方。我们只是想要确定你现在是安全的。”

Peter没有回应他。

“在实习的档案里，”安全专员继续问道，“说你在一周半之后离开了实习计划。有什么特别的原因么？”

“呃——家里有急事——”他漫不经心地喃喃道。

“没有别的原因？”

他没有回应。

“我看了一眼你的档案，”安全专员说。“里面提到几年前和一个叫Steven Westcott发生过一些事情——”

“我们还没有要谈到他，”Peter干巴巴的说。

“我提到这件事只是因为他最近被从监狱释放了，”Gordon说。Peter抬起头，脑海响起警报。“因为表现良好被释放。”他注意到了Peter脸上的表情，冷冷地补充道，“你知道，要是我的话……”他摇了摇头。“但是你没有和他接触？”

“没有。绝对没有。”

“那么我们可以把这个排除在外。”

“Peter，”Nicks柔声说，“如果有人伤害了你，你要告诉我们，这是很有必要的。”他把眼神从她身上转开，感觉喉咙里有个疼痛的肿块正在形成。疼痛把他带进了深深的回忆里；Peter发现自己想起了很多年之前和警察共度的那个夜晚，还有那个看起来像母亲一样的女士握着他的手，用一些他有什么爱好，最喜欢的电视节目是什么之类的问题来转移他的注意力……

他从回忆之海游回到地球上。Nicks仍然在说话。“Gordon先生可以把你的陈述递交给警方，我们可以做些什么。”她说。

反胃的感觉在他胃里翻滚；他努力把它压下去，然后用力吐出了所有的气。

“Peter，”安全专员说，“我们努力在帮你。但如果你不和我们说话的话，我们什么都做不到。”

情绪瞬间涌出，无法抑制；Peter的身体颤抖着，眼泪终于决堤。这不是哭泣或是啜泣，更像是嚎啕，他的眼睛紧闭着，用拳头捂住嘴。

Nicks把手放在他肩头；他甩开她站了起来，他的椅子向后移发出吱的一声。

“下次的时候，”他有点结巴的说，“带个洋娃娃就好了。”

他在他们能阻止他或者喊他的名字之前，逃出了办公室。

 

出了办公室，他逃到了最近的走廊，觉得安全员就跟在他身后，打算把他拽回去。

但他撞上的人既不是安全专员也不是老师，而是从女洗手间走出来的Michelle，一个巨大的通行证挂在她手腕上。

“嘿，你要去哪儿？”她问。

“我——不知道？”他说，“我只是，呃，在躲Dr.Morita，所以，我不知道我在干嘛。”

她研究了一下他的表情。“想加入我么？”她朝着过道那边的教室扬了扬头，“雕塑课，那个老师完全不在意有人进去，所以。”她耸耸肩。“如果你愿意的话，可以藏在那儿。”

他犹豫了一下。然后——

“谢谢。嗯，好，我觉得我会的。”

“来吧。”她继续说着，他跟在她身旁。“我把带香味的避孕套套在香蕉上，做了这个特朗普大厦的雕塑。我叫它阴茎嫉妒[3]。”

“你真是个天才。”

“我知道。”

“嘿——”他他在艺术教室门前拦住了她。“我们和好了？”

她露出一个坏笑。“我们酷过么？[4]”

“我是说我们，我们的关系。”

她挑起一边嘴角。“这一切都曝光了，我很替你难过，”她说，眼神从他身上转开。“也很抱歉我们吵架了。”

“我很抱歉说了那样的话，”Peter把手插进口袋里。“我应该听你的话的。”

“没错，而我也不应该刺探你的生活。来吧。”她朝着门的方向偏了偏头。“让我们给水果戴套吧。”

 

这节课还剩二十分钟，大多数时间Peter都在看着Michelle小心翼翼地把塑性过的香蕉用热熔胶枪粘好，虽然在Peter眼里，比起建筑物，它更像一个鲜艳诱人的甜点。她先前粘在一起的香蕉已经开始在橡胶的包裹下变形（“这是一种，呃，隐喻，”Michelle解释道）。很显然，班上没有人对他投注过多的注意，所以他可以戴上Michelle提供的耳塞闭上眼睛，任由Daveed Diggs[5]用Alexander Hamilton[6]肮脏的所作所为强奸他的耳朵。

他在下课铃响之前六分钟醒了过来，发现雕塑被移到一边，Michelle正在速写本上画一幅他和Ned跳DAB舞的画。旁边那一页是一张非常精细的素描，Liz穿着牛仔裤和卫衣坐在沙发上，吹着口香糖。

Michelle注意到他在看。“没你想的那么直。”她说。

“恭喜？”

她翻了个白眼，但她的嘴唇抿着，明显是努力在忍笑。这让Peter莫名感觉松了口气。 _ _你本来可以有个平凡的青春期__ ，他想着， _ _你会和别人约会，会勾搭别人，人们会因此嘲弄你，而这一切都没什么大不了的__ 。

而当他走上台阶去上第三节的英语课时，有种强烈的感觉，他牺牲了他的青春和一切，换来了一个机会能够……能够怎么样？他想念Tony——近乎绝望的想念，那是一种游泳时被水流冲了太远时对沙堤的想念——但他失去的却和他得到的并不对等。甚至Tony他自己也是输家，付出了难以估算的代价。

 

英语课上没发生什么有趣的事——除了他背后无数鬼鬼祟祟的注视和窃窃私语。他，Ned还有Michelle收拾好东西去了图书馆，在那里他们可以藏在书架之间读Stephen King的小说。Peter的经历几分钟就耗尽了，但Ned用胳膊揽着他，Michelle拿出手机用网飞放 吉尔莫女孩，Peter几乎觉得自己回到了他本来的年纪。

 

他回到公寓的时候，人群用大喊大叫和杂乱的闪光灯欢迎了他；他闭上眼睛努力靠着其他感官走向公寓大门。人们是怎么知道他住在哪儿的？可能是靠电子时代的可怖力量，他猜。

当他打开门的时候，迎接他的是另一片混乱：客厅里的电视开着，May在厨房讲电话。她背对着门，似乎没有意识到他回来。

“对，我们这边很好。”她正在说着。然后她停顿了一下，等她再次开口的时候，语调变得更强硬了些。“你没打开电视么？你能想象到他们说了什么。”Peter把他的书包放在餐桌上。她没听到。“哦，关于我怎么能如此疏忽，这是犯罪，一切都是我的错之类的论调。嗯？哦，不是，是ABC。”

这引起了Peter病态的好奇心，他走进餐厅。电视转到了Fox台，电视上正播放着一群所谓的专家的谈话。下面的标题写着：Stark的录像-丑闻还是诽谤？

“ _ _……而且说实话，我们知道这位女性每年赚多少钱么？__ ”其中一个专家说道。“ _ _我们怎么知道这不是一次精心策划的——__ ”

“而且她现在在哪儿？”金发大胸的看板女主播打断了前者的话问道。“为什么她没有发表声明或者站出来或者去找警察之类的？如果那是我的侄子，我会尽我所能地攻击Stark，但Parker女士却是如此沉默。”

“而且，Rhonda，我这么早说出这种话可能有些冒犯，但是看她的表现可不像什么清白的女人——”

“不，并不过分，”第三个人说道。“关于录像本身呢？声音不很清楚，Stark说的大多数话都……非常模棱两可——”

“没错！”May尖利的声音从厨房传来。“他们为了不让他受过，什么事都做得出来，因为上帝不让钢铁侠受到批评！Peter是个好孩子，”她放低声音继续说道，“但他才十六岁，而且，你知道，每个人在这个年纪都会做一些鲁莽的决定。但是成年人不应该鼓励这种行为！”她的声音又提高了。“我现在就能杀了Tony Stark，”她稍微平静了一点，“我真的能，我不在乎他拯救了纽约多少次，他把我们搞得一团糟，而现在我们甚至不能说出真相。”

Peter坐立不安。他没怎么听过自己的婶婶骂人。

“……刚刚打开电视机的观众朋友们，我们正在讨论最近泄露出的Stark的录像带，还有对Tony Stark和Justin Hammer提起的诉讼——”

“抱歉我说了粗口，”May说道。“拜拜，我也爱你。”

过了一会，她走进餐厅，迅速从沙发上抓起遥控器换到了另一台。

“——今早晚些时候，Stark工业发布了声明，承认指控的严重性，同时呼吁保护Parker家的隐私——”

她挫败地咕哝了一声，关掉了电视机。

“我不希望你看着这个，”她说，用力按着他的肩膀。Peter低头看向地毯。

“你刚才在给Nathan打电话么？”他问。她点点头。“你告诉他真相了么？”

“我不得不，”Tony说。“我不希望他在对发生了什么的困惑中工作。”

Peter走向窗口，拉开百叶窗看向街道。如果Stark工业请求媒体不要打扰他们，媒体明显没有听。

“学校怎么样？”May在他身后问道。她问得很试探，仿佛害怕他的答案。

他深吸了一口气。“糟透了。”

她没有回应，只是叹了口气，然后走过来抚摸他的肩膀。“这就是你告诉过我的，每个决定都有其结果么？”他继续问道。

“你不是该听这句话的人，”她冷冷地说。“Stark才是。希望他的名声深陷泥潭能够让他明白这个道理。”

他转过身看向她。“对，但他们没打算把他拖进泥潭。他们拖住的是我们。”

再一次的，她没有回应。只是用胳膊环住他，前后摇摆着，就像她在他还小的时候做的那样。

“我们会挺过去的。”他最后说道。“我们每次都挺过去了，不是么？”

“校长今天叫我去办公室。希望我和安全部门说说发生了什么。说说 _ _传言中的__ 那件事。”他闷闷不乐地靠在她身上。“他问了我退出实习的事。好吧——提到了他。”May环着他的手臂抱得更紧了些。“我大概……从会面中逃了出来？所以你可能会接到个电话。就是告诉你一声。”

“你确定，”May温柔地说，“这件事和 _ _那个问题__ 无关么？”

“你是说，呃……心理上？”Peter吞咽了一下，然后从May的手臂中挣开，清了清嗓子。“这比我能接受的心理治疗过激太多了。”

“抱歉，我的话太侵略性了。”May站在窗边看着他。“我在担心你，”她补了一句，“你知道的，对么？”

他点点头。“抱歉我让你担心了。”他们对视了几秒钟，然后Peter转开了头。“我有作业要写。”他喃喃道。

 

但他没有写作业。他掏出手机，盯着他昨天晚上收到的那条短信（他之前发出去的短信还没有收到回复）。他盯着屏幕，紧紧盯着，直到眼睛花了。

**_**_做好准备_ ** _ **

他抿住嘴唇，然后把手机丢到床上，起身去拿天花板下面他的战衣。

 

“你要去哪儿？”May在Peter从房间溜出去的时候问道，战衣安全的放在他单肩背着的包里。

“出去。”他含糊地说道，走出了房门。

“哦不，”May抓住他的肩膀，他惊讶的发现她的表情认真得要命。“你告诉我你到底要去哪儿。”

他吞了一下口水，没有看她的眼睛。“我想你知道。”

“Peter——”

“我得解决这个问题，”他说。“不要跟我说不要去。这是我的麻烦，所以我得自己解决它。”

然后他在她说其他之前走出了门。

 

 

1.一个音频处理软件。  
2.美国高中生荣誉会，之前提过，以免大家忘了。  
3.Penis envy，弗洛伊德提出的一个理论，感兴趣的朋友可以自己维基，这里就不详述了（因为译者觉得非常鬼扯）  
4.Peter问的是 Are we cool，Michelle故意误解来开玩笑  
5.美国国父之一


	23. 幸灾乐祸

“这有一点像地狱；几乎称得上浪漫”

Ingmar Bergman

 

这就是如何分崩离析的。

Tony带着抑制性焦虑睡去，又带着相同的焦虑醒来，只不过现在关于他本人的丑闻像尿液一样撒遍了全国的媒体。

他递交了Hammer的罪证，所以Hammer匿名泄露了录音。这就是礼尚往来，他猜。但这并不是向Buzzfeed匿名提供Peter的双重身份的理由（关于这个媒体，Buzzfeed。根据他的判断，Tony不情愿的承认他有点钦佩Hammer的机智。他肯定知道这件事没有切实的证据，所以他把消息给了可能会接受它的媒体）。

有一群暴民在大厦前扎营，举着代替火炬和草叉的相机，但Tony觉得这只是时间问题。

他是被Ross的一通电话吵醒的，对方向他解释了现在的状况，并且让他低调行事不要冲动。Stark工业会通过Ross向媒体发表一个声明。

“那那孩子呢？”Tony问了，但不想知道答案。

“你还没看过网上的讨论么？”

他警告Ross不要毁了他，然后挂断电话，看了Twitter和新闻。争论的话题非常广泛：Tony有没有罪；Peter是个无辜的天使，说谎的少年，还是个利爪深陷在Tony血肉里的捞仔；这是一场全国性的丑闻还是一次恶作剧？像他害怕的那样，关于Justin Hammer的新闻已经托Tony的丑闻的福被挤到了一旁。他努力找到的唯一一点乐趣是他在录像中扮演的角色。

Peter给他发了短信，但他没办法让自己打起精神来看那条短信。再等一会，他告诉自己。等他不觉得这么失控的时候。

 

那天早上他走下楼梯的时候，Happy已经在等他了，像往常一样穿着工作装，但却坐在厨房，看起来像是他一直在那里和自己摔跤。

“是真的么？”他问道。他平时有点粗鲁的态度消失了，Tony想念那种态度。他转开了眼神。

“听起来你不需要我的回答。”他说。

沉默响彻了整个厨房。

“我不知道是因为我不想知道。”Happy最终说道。“我不蠢。有些事情非常明显，但我不想了解。”他没办法和他对视。“我们一起工作了这么多年，”他继续道，Tony心中一跳，“大多数时候，我都由着你做你的事情。但是……”他摇了摇头。“如果我在这件事情上把头埋进沙子里……”他摊了摊手。“这会让我比以往更加矛盾。”

Tony颤抖地吸了一口气。“我没有做过任何他不想做的事情，”他说。这是一句无力的辩驳，但这是他唯一能对他说的了。

Happy点点头。“我知道。我从来不觉得你能做出——那样的事。但我要休假一段时间。”他最后沉重地说道，而现在轮到Tony点头了。

“我不会阻拦你的，”他说道。

Happy站起身。“如果需要的话给我打电话，”他说完从他身边走过，他听着他的脚步声朝着电梯去了。

这是这天的第一次失去。下一次几个小时之后就来了，是随着一通Tony从前一天就开始在期待的电话开始的。

“我看到新闻了，”Rhodey在他接起电话的那一刻说道。

“好吧。”Tony说，努力支撑着自己。

“我只是不能理解，”他说，“为什么Hammer会做这样的事情？还有，他是怎么炮制那份录像的——”

“Rhodey。”

“这根本说不通。就是，对，那个人很坏，但这不像他本人会对你做的——”

“Rhodey。”

沉默，只剩扬声器里的静电声。

“上帝啊，”回应终于来了，“难道——这不是……”

“对，没错，是的。”Tony瞟了一眼窗外。大门外的人数只增不减。

“所以我可以假定他们在讨论的Peter Parker也是你带去柏林的那个Peter Parker同时还是你之前几个月去哪儿都带着的那个。”

“对的。”

漫长，漫长，漫长的沉默。Tony觉得他被这个回答噎住了。

“是你情我愿的么？”

“对！”Tony喊道。“你真的非要问么？”

“根据CNN的说法，你是个威胁儿童的人。米没有真正告诉过我他的年龄。而且从柏林开始的每件事，你都像是变了个人。我觉得我不再了解你了！所以，对，我觉得我的确得问一下。”

“我从没伤害过那孩子。”Tony在负罪感稍稍平息了一点之后，咬着牙说道。

“你得解释一下这件事，”Rhodey说，“就在这，就现在。”

“我不知道我能不能解释清楚。”

“这可不够好，Tony。”

“我知道，我知道，我只是……”他呻吟了一首，用手揪着头发。你要怎么证明这种事情，尤其是对你最好的朋友？“我最近身处一个非常私人的地狱，”他最后说道。“我感觉像屎一样，而且——不，等等。不。让我重新开始。”他叹了口气。“他用看英雄的眼神看着我，我喜欢这样。然后我知道这样不够。我知道这是个烂借口……对任何事都一样。”

又一个停顿。“你的生活真的这么空虚么。”Rhodey最后说道，“这是你想到的唯一能被一个该死的十五岁孩子认可的方法么？”

他陷进最近的一张椅子里。“Rhodey——”

“哥们，如果Steve现在还在这——”

“对，但是，他不在。对么。”

“告诉我这不是这些事发生的原因。”

“不是。”虽然，从某种程度上说，这不是绝对真实的，因为似乎最终总会归结到Steve头上，Steve和他这个抛弃的习惯……

“还在继续么？”

“没有。”

“多久了？”他声音里的受伤超过了其他情绪。“这种事持续了多久？”

“我记不清了。从我锤墙那次开始。”Rhodey骂了一声。“我知道，”他继续道，“我这到这有多糟糕。我知道。”

“我不知道我能不能……你知道，”他继续道。“我和你混在一起了很久，但这次……我不知道。”

“好吧，不，不，不……”Tony又站了起来。他的胃开始抽搐了。“不，不要这么说——”

“你希望我怎么说？”Rhodey回击道。“这不是能随便无视的事。”

“我已经在失去一一切了，”他绝望地说。“你自己说的，你和我混在一起一年又一年，上帝啊，你是我最好的朋友。我……我不能也失去你。”泪水开始在他眼睛里聚集。

“我不知道，Tony。我真的不知道。”他叹了口气。“你之前什么都没说过。你只是让新闻告诉我。我是你最好的朋友，而你却……”

“你真的觉得我不想告诉我最好的朋友这件事么？”Tony问道。

漫长的沉默。“给我点空间，”Rhodey最后说道。“我需要消化一下这件事。”

然后他挂断了电话。

“操，”Tony大声骂道，“操操操操——”他把手机丢向房间那边的椅子。它撞到靠垫，然后滑到了地板上发出砰的一声。他捂着眼睛转过身。

所有人都走了，他想。父亲母亲。Pepper。Steve。Bruce。Thor。Nat。Clint。现在是Peter，还有Rhodey。

你谁都留不住么？

他捡起了他的手机，从相册里删掉了另外八十张照片，看也不看。他不想知道，他也不在乎。这是他撤销过去的方法，仿佛只要他残忍杀掉的过去的记录足够多，一切就会回到原本的样子。

 

几个小时后到了他本该吃午饭的时间，外面喧闹了起来：一阵按快门的声音，问题在看到一个红发的人影冲向门口的时候得到了解答。

——Boss，FRIDAY提示道（Tony觉得今天她的声音听起来比平常更不赞同一些），Miss Potts到了。

她在FRIDAY的警告之后几分钟就到了电视房，穿着一身套装，瞪着眼睛脚步有些摇晃。

“Pepper，”Tony开口，“发生什么了？”

“你知不知道，”Pepper似乎没听到他说话，心烦意乱地说，“有一种感觉叫做schadenfreude。显然这是一个德语单词，意思是幸灾乐祸， _ _哦，感谢上帝，至少有这种感觉的不是我__ 。我提起这个词，”她砰地一声把手拿包放在咖啡桌上继续道，“是因为我一直想起你可怜的公关人员，他们现在该身处怎么样的修罗场，所以我真的应该说一句， _ _至少我没有在幸灾乐祸__ 。”

“你喝酒了么？”Tony问。她平时没这么话多，而且她有些吐字含混在了一起。

“对，”她坦率地说“而且我早该这么做了，说真的，这样我就能早点到这来把这些话从肚子里吐出来，不用有负罪感，好像是我让你变成现在这样的——而且你知道，”她一边来回踱着步一边自己打断了自己的话，“这真的是个糟糕的状况，你让一个十六岁的孩子签了保密协议，而且你知道你不能怪他，但你内心某些不理智的部分想要扣出他的眼睛来，因为你内心深处感觉，他才是踩过线的那个？实际上，我能想到的能不这还糟糕的状况就是，你知道的，和他上床。”她苦笑着，“我之前不想和你谈这些，但然后我喝醉了，然后你该死的脸出现在了电视上——”

“Pepper，听我说——”

“不，你听我说，”她断然拒绝。“那身战衣是一回事，而——”她意味不明地挥着手——“而你的本性，你忘记吃饭，记不住人们的名字，你的焦虑和失眠，那是另一回事。但我只是——我再也忍不了了。所以我走了，然后你做了什么？你——你——”但她停下了，睁大眼睛用受伤的眼神盯着他。然后她抓起她的包，在里面翻找着，接着把某个金属的东西丢在了他们之间的咖啡桌上。

那是条银制的项链。上面的心形从Tony的视角看是倒着的，仿佛她是故意让它摆成这个样子的。

“拿着。”她说。

“Pepper，我告诉你你离开的时候，你不需要把任何东西还给我——”他抗议道，但她打断了他。

“这不是因为那个。”她用颤抖的手指指着它。“我离开的时候，我带着它，我想，哦，嘿，我有个纪念品，对吧？我有些东西能够在我想回忆过去美好时光的时候看着，或者在凌晨两点的时候，当我再也绷不住扑克脸的时候……”她停下来喘了口气。“但我现在再也不能留着它了。现在不能。”

“Pepp——”

“因为每次我看到它的时候，我都不得不想到你和一个 _ _孩子__ 在一起了。而且你知道，”她的声音从到这里开始第一次有些哽咽，“我不想当做那个男人时候我认识的那个——Steve认识的那个——更不想想起我实际上和你同床共枕了好几年——所以拿着吧。把它丢到河里，冲进马桶里，或者留着你想忏悔自己的时候拿出来，都好。拿走它，这样我就不用每次打开我该死的珠宝盒的时候都感觉反胃。”

她停下来喘气，Tony不得不把眼神从她身上转开，也从那条项链上转开，它正躺在咖啡桌的玻璃上闪耀着，嘲笑者他。

“我不知道你觉得这对我来说意味着什么，”他说道，“但我想你保住我不会这么轻易的做这样的决定，好么？你觉得我在夜晚入睡前没有想过自己是不是变了一个人，或是变成了什么东西么？”

“但无论如何你还是那么做了。”她说。

沉默。她咳了一声然后陷在最近的一张扶手椅里。这是她旧日里常坐的那张，而想到她现在是以客人的身份坐在那里，这让他很心痛，她不会再醒来环视这里，跟他说不要给机器人起名字，帮他处理所有让他的脑子一团乱的事情。

“你知道的，”她最后柔声说道，“我离开了之后哭了一周。我做了我一生中最愚蠢的决定，我特别确定我再也不会遇到一个像你这样的人了。”她抓了一把她乱蓬蓬的头发。“而现在我们已经分开几个月了，我知道，如果有像是‘那位’——”她轻蔑地在空气中做了个引号的手势——“这样的事存在，那就是了。但说实话，没有人告诉我在想到‘那位’的时候感觉到 _ _生理性厌恶__ 的我该怎么做。”

她站起身去拿她的包。“我大概能够理解，”她补充道，“为什么你会这么做。”

Tony没办法和它对视。

“你们都有一样的疯狂。你并不只是冒着生命危险去拯救世界，你爱死这件事了。”她叹了口气。“它也回报给了你很多快乐。”她用酸溜溜的语调说，Tony知道无论她怎么对他，都是他应得的。

“这永远都不应该发生，”他在她走向门外的时候，用沙哑的声音说道。“不只是和Peter的事，我们的分开，我和你在一起。这整件——事情。”他用手比划了一个圈，她转过身来看着他。“如果我还是当时那个无脑的有钱的大男孩，你觉得我今天会不会更开心点？”

她看着他，嘴唇抽搐着似乎正努力抑制着不要哭出来。

“我不知道，”她泣不成声地说，“我不知道，Tony。我没办法马上说不这个事实吓到我了。”

她穿着高跟鞋的脚步声远去了，但他没有时间追上她或者甚至再黑一次他的录像系统，因为FRIDAY又开口了。

——Boss，三楼发生了一起入侵。有东西正在从窗户进入。

 

他赶到那里之前就知道了。显而易见，穿着战衣的Peter站在他的卧室中间。阳台的门开着，喘着粗气。有那么一瞬间，Tony被自己有多想念他的目光的感觉击败了。

然后Peter对上了Tony的眼睛，Tony在他的眼睛里看到了愤怒。

“ _ _做好准备__ ？”他抱着胳膊，脸色铁青。“这就是你 _ _他妈__ 唯一能想到的话？”

“操，”Tony咕哝了一声。“Peter，你来这干嘛？你知道这有多危险——”

“去他妈的危险，你来我的公寓操我的时候想过危险么——”

“嗯，实际上，一直都想着。”Tony穿过整个卧室关上了阳台的门。

“或者说你决定放任Hammer泄露 _ _一切__ 的时候，你那时候想过危险么？”

他呻吟了一声，把整个头的重量靠在门上。“他是个罪犯，Peter，我能怎么办，放任他资助Toomes却逍遥法外么？！”他难道就不明白他需要找回正确的感觉，比如他和道德标杆之间有那么一点相似么？

“你可以先问过我的！”Peter喊道，Tony意识到他快要哭了。他回头看向他。“你可以先问过我的，‘嘿，Peter，你想成为接下来十年强奸受害者的代名词么？’答案肯定是 _ _绝对不想__ 。”他破音的很厉害。“你在想什么，为什么你没有先问问我？”

“我——”

“现在我去哪里都会被认出来而且被指指点点，学校的人看我的眼神就好像我长出了另一个头一样，老师们对我的态度就好像我他妈的是玻璃做的一样， _ _因为你显然持续强奸了我几个月！__ ”

他的声调高到几乎在尖叫。Tony冲过去把手放在他的肩膀上，安抚着他。

“要是他们逮捕你怎么办？”Peter继续说道。“我不想——”

“不会的，除非你明确的告诉他们我碰过你。”

“但是他们说……”他用手抵着太阳穴。“他们都在说你伤害了我，但是——”

“Peter，你能不能听——”

“但是并不是那样的——”

“呃，从法律的角度讲不是——”

“也许我现在是个情绪化的青少年，但我在乎——我不会让你因为我逼你做的事情受处罚的！”

“你没有逼我做任何事！是我选择这么做的，而且我非常确定无论受到什么处罚我都罪有应得！”

“但这是我的错！”Peter哭喊着。

“如果你想要解决这个问题，”Tony说，“你不能再这么说了，因为这让你听起来特别像一个受害者。”

Peter盯着他。“你不能这么说。”

“你注意到我现在多有负罪感了么？”Tony问道。“我们开始这么做之后多有负罪感？！”

“但是——”

“不，你应该听着！”Tony厉声说。“大人在说话！”

“ _ _大人在说话？！__ ”Peter的眼睛愤怒地瞪大了。“哦不。你怎么敢说这种话。你进入我的那一刻就失去说这种话的权利了——！”

“无论你觉得你的感觉是什么样，”Tony盖过他的话继续说道。“根据法律，每次我把手放在你身上的时候，都是一次侵犯。每次我们在床上做爱——”他指着床——“都是强奸——”

“好吧，不对，不。”Peter在颤抖，声音听起来很破碎。“那些？那些不是强奸。那不是侵犯——我不蠢，我他妈的知道这之间的差距，好么？”

“Peter——”

“你想知道什么是侵犯么？侵犯是某个 _ _你__ 邀请来的有钱的混蛋在厨房岛台旁边摸我——”

“等等——”

“你想知道什么是强奸么？强奸是某个孩子在你太小孩不知道发生了什么的时候脱掉你的裤子，而你太害怕不敢逃跑！”

“等等， _ _什么__ ？”

“我十一岁的时候，”他简短的低声说。“我不想谈这个。”

“另——你说的另一件事——”

“忘了它吧。”

“但是——”

“ _ _我说忘了它吧。__ ”

然后，伴随着一声抽噎，Peter哭了。

“孩子，”Tony疲惫地说，“别这样，求你——”

“你本来应该告诉我的！”他抽泣着。“你应该比 _ _做好准备__ 再多说一点的。”

“我知道。我知道，对不起。我害怕你会阻止我。我知道这是个鬼扯的借口。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”他柔声说。“我很困惑，然后我的名字出现在每个电视频道，然后……”

Tony盯着他，努力消化着刚才听到的一切，Hammer，还有Peter的过去。突然，Tony曾经无法理解的怪事突然有了答案：Peter坚持要面对面做爱，Hammer走的那晚他奇怪的举止。也许在被Ross抓到他们前他低落的心情也不仅仅是因为刚刚的SM。还有，哦上帝，在那之前，Peter大哭的时候……是粗暴和束缚让他回忆起了别的事情么？他们之间的每一次接触现在都带上了不同的色彩。从某种糟糕的意义上讲，他曾经可以把一切解释为他们两情相悦，但如果Peter从一开始就是一个受害者，早在Tony遇到他之前……那么现在一切都完全不同了……

“上帝啊，”他喃喃自语，“一直以来……”

“一直以来，怎么了？”Peter打断他的话，“怎么？我不是你想象中的那个小天使么？”

“不是，当然不是这个，我只是……我不知道你——你曾经——上帝啊。”

Peter转过身看着他。某些危险又激烈的情绪出现在他的眼睛里，仍在落下的泪水也只是把它稍微柔化了一点。

他抓住Tony亨利衫的领子吻了他，不顾一切。Tony把他推开了，Peter皱起了眉。

“怎么了？”他愤怒地说。“你原来觉得没问题，现在你发现我以前就受过伤害，所以现在你开始退缩了？”

“Peter——”他无助地说。

“闭嘴就好。”Peter小声说道，然后再一次吻了他，湿润又潦草，他的手抚上他的头发。“就——闭嘴——就好。”

Tony的头在墙上硬着陆，他的后脑抽痛着。

“等等——”他说，但Peter又吻上了他，低吼着扯掉他的衬衫，只在按下他战衣上的按钮的时候停顿了一下。他笨手笨脚地对付Tony裤子上的拉链，Tony攥住他的头发再一次吻上了他，牙齿刮蹭着嘴唇和舌头。他一口气踢开了牛仔裤了内裤，Peter的内裤挂在膝盖上，咬着Tony的耳廓。Tony嘶了一声。

“天啊，我好想你——”

Peter没有回应，只是一把脱掉自己的内裤，然后伸手去够旁边的床头柜，焦躁地拉开抽屉的把手，挫败地，把整个抽屉从床头柜里拉到地毯上，发出哐的一声。他摸到熟悉的润滑剂瓶子，单手打开了瓶盖，毫不温柔的摸到自己身下，同时再一次吻上Tony：这甚至算不上是一个吻，它包含太多牙齿太多眼泪太多愤怒了。Tony低头咬他的颈侧，在他的皮肤上留下一道新鲜的粉色痕迹。他的阴茎贴着Peter的大腿，Peter把他推到床边，面朝上推到床上——Tony感觉床的某个部分坏了，似乎有什么东西断掉了——Peter的双腿跨在他腰上，手放在他头的两侧。

他慢慢坐下来，呲着牙，发出了掩饰不住的一声痛呼。Tony在Peter把一只手放到他肩膀上，指甲用力到抓破了他的皮肤的时候，低吼着挺身。

一阵抽插之后他们的呼吸都开始急促起来，两个人的动作很快，很用力，毫不留情。Tony低吼一声抓着他的屁股想要翻过身来，但Peter紧闭着眼睛咬着牙抓住床头，阻止了他。

他呜咽着，似乎带着愤怒，破碎的声音让Tony恢复了理智。

“Peter——”他说，努力在Peter在他身上操自己带来的热浪中思考——“宝贝——”他伸手去够他，但Peter闪身躲开了——“慢一点，你会伤到自己的——宝贝——”

他试图坐起来，但Peter用超自然的力量把他推了回去。

“宝贝——”

“ _ _别他妈的那么叫我！__ ”

他挥手仿佛要打他，但Tony抓住了他的胳膊，指甲陷进他的皮肤里，Peter每一次冲刺都像在搏斗，他们前后摇晃，摇晃，紧绷而毫无乐趣。

突然地，Peter停了下来，颤抖着，把头扭开了。

他又哭了。

就在那一瞬间，剩下的愤怒离开了他。Tony放开了他的胳膊坐了起来，用双臂环住他，随着他的每次抽泣颤抖着。

他捧住他的脸。“嘿，嘿……”Peter不肯对上他的眼睛，甚至在他抬起他的下巴的时候也不肯。“拜托，”他柔声说，不想引发新一轮的争执。他把另一只手放在他的脖子上。“让我们用正确的方式做这件事，好么？”

泪水非常缓慢地滑过他的下颌，Peter闭着眼，点了点头。

 

让Peter冷静下来用了漫长的十五分钟，而当他们再一次把手放在对方身上的时候，又变得谨慎而小心，都害怕伤到对方。温柔地深吻，缓慢摇晃着臀部，Peter的手指缠绕着Tony的，Tony用空出来的一只手插进Peter的头发里，舔过他的下唇。

“有我在……有我在……”

Peter在自己高潮的时候没有发出声音，但他在Tony高潮的时候发出了一声叹息，伴随着一阵瑟缩。Tony先用纸巾清理了Peter一团糟的肚皮，然后从床单上清理了已经从他身体里流出来的精液。他们没有用避孕套，隐隐地意识到这意味着什么，让Tony感觉有点恶心。

他把纸巾扔掉，坐回Peter身旁。他没有动，仍旧保持着腿弯曲着分开的状态，看起来像是愣住了。Tony意识到自己在回想Peter无意说出的过去，然后马上制止了自己。

他们两个人都没有说话，但过了一会，Peter面对他蜷缩了起来，Tony抚摸着他的头发。他在巨大的床上蜷起来的样子看起来小得可怜。太小了不该应对这些。

卧室也是一团糟：床头柜乱成一团，抽屉里的东西散落在地毯上。床也不太对劲；Peter肯定在把Tony丢到床上的时候弄坏了什么。只有在这种时候Tony才会想起Peter其实比他要强壮。他的胳膊上和手上布满了淤青，甚至因为Peter跪坐在他身上，他的大腿上也有淤青。

Peter睡着了，但却皱着眉，头发挡住了他的眼睛。

他把那一缕头发从他脸上拨开，手指在他脸上停留了一会。

 _ _不能继续__ ，他想着， _ _但我不会停下，你也不会停下。于是我们就这样沉沦，沉沦，沉沦……__

他想要喝一杯。他小心翼翼地不去吵醒他，站起身来把羽绒被盖在他身上，附身亲吻他的太阳穴，然后轻声慢步下了楼。

 

他听到楼上传来声音的时候正在厨房给自己倒一杯苏格兰威士忌。他动作很快，但Peter更快，等他回到卧室的时候，床上空无一人，地上的背包和战衣被拿走了，阳台的门再一次被打开，窗外灰暗的城市里，找不到几分钟前还在他怀里的那个男孩的身影。


	24. 情感宣泄

“喂？嘿，May。”Peter抓了抓头发。“对，对，我没事。”他叹了口气。“我发誓我没事。听着，我打算再在外面待几个小时，但我应该过一会就回去了。对。我会的。爱你，May。”

他挂断了电话。May表现出了明显的不安，毫无疑问他回家的时候会被她念——无论他什么时候到家——但那是他过一会要担忧的事情了。而现在……

他之前从未闯进过任何一栋建筑，但现在他字面意义正在闯进他今天的第二栋。首先，当他吐露他的最后几个秘密——关于Hammer，关于Skip，说实话后者他已经好几年没有想起过了，直到最近才想起来——然后冲向了他。他的身体在痛，很痛；他的确在为自己的冲动付出代价，但他感觉太失控了……他需要感觉好像他能够掌控什么，尤其是在他生活的那么多方面都被未经同意的决定了的时候。甚至他能够成为蜘蛛侠也完全是因为幸运。

他也想要被伤害，但他也在担心那种特别的冲动。

但现在，他正在付出代价。谁知道Tony还会不会再想见到他，尤其是在他不在房间的时候溜走了。但另一种冲动抓住了他，而现在……

而现在已经晚上了，他已经在Hammer的别墅外面等了三个小时。

他爬上了Hammer的阳台。他猜这通向他的卧室，看起来有段时间没有人在了。但他知道Hammer在家；他能感受到他脚步的震动，听到他在很远的地方咳嗽。如同他猜测的那样，Hammer从监狱保释了自己。Peter并不确定他受到的指控能否被保释，但只要有足够的钱和影响力，你可能能做到任何想做的事情。

机不可失失不再来。

小心翼翼地，他打开了阳台的法式门然后溜了进去。里面很黑，卧室的装潢很少，这让他松了一口气——需要越过的障碍比较少。他咬着牙绕过了床和窗口个，然后把门打开了一条缝。门外是光线暗淡的大厅。他左手边是阴影，但他右手边亮着灯，Peter能听到某个他猜测是有人在动的声音。祈祷着他不会吓到某个女仆或者别的人，他悄无声息地爬上最近的墙爬到天花板上，像这样沿着走廊前进，发现自己来到了一个意想不到的温馨的会客室。他的腿从天花板上垂下来慢慢向下降了几英尺，直到整个人只有手指粘在吊灯的固定装置上。然后他跳了下来躲在角落。

Hammer背对着他，正在角落的迷你酒吧倒酒。

他抬起头，转向这边，Peter感觉他的心脏在胸腔痉挛着。Hammer的目光越过他的肩膀。

“啊，你来了，”他说。“我没想到还能有幸再见到你。是什么让我有了这样的机会？”

Peter想了想要不要脱掉他的斗篷，然后他想，还是不要了。

Hammer转过身来正面对着他。他正在喝波旁威士忌。他把酒杯举到嘴边，优雅地啜饮了一口，目光自始至终没有从他身上移开。

“我确信你看过新闻了，”他继续道。“所以你知道我无处可去。你可以慢慢来。”

会客室的灯光很暗，在他脸上投下了戏剧性的阴影，让他本就深邃的面孔更加锐利。

Peter保持着沉默。

“好吧，吐过你不打算说话，”Hammer最后说道，“我来说。”他坐在最近的皮质扶手椅上，指了指离Peter最近的那张。“请坐。”Peter没有动。“我希望我们的最后一次会面没有带来任何怨恨。”

嘲讽的想法让Peter开了口。“你是说你把我堵在厨房岛台旁摸我那次么？不。没有怨恨。”

Hammer皱着眉听着这温和的嘲讽。

“我想你表述得有些夸张，”他说。“告诉我。为什么你在这，Parker先生？”然后他笑了起来。“如果这就是你想要的复仇，你需要再想清楚些。如果Anthony没有遇到英雄的困境的话，你的名字甚至不会出现在在电视上。”

“我知道，我刚见过他。”

“看来你得到的信息比我想的多。所以。”Hammer又啜饮了一口他的波旁，然后翘起二郎腿。“为什我们现在在这里？如果这能带来一点安慰的话，我该要说清楚，我真正的矛盾是和Anthony之间的。你只不过是被误伤了。除非你是以Anthony的名义来的。”

“这和他无关。”Peter说，试图让自己的声音更勇敢一点。“这是我的事。”

就算Hammer有一点害怕，他也没有表现出来。“做得好，”他说。“你永远不该把自己和某个人绑得太紧。所以，”他继续道。“你跳入虎穴就是为了复仇？”

“我来这不是为了复仇。”他的声音在颤抖。

“真的，那你是为什么来呢，Parker先生？不要告诉我有什么是Anthony不能给你的。”他的声音里带着发酸的嘲讽。Peter的手握成拳，指甲陷进手掌里让自己平静下来。

“我希望你把那句话收回去。”他说。

他笑了起来。“收回什么？我想你知道网络是怎么回事。那个录音带流出去了。他会在人们之间流传，然后它不会再消失了。”

“那就再放出些别的什么，”他说。“证明它没有发生过。”

“你是说，证伪？”他挑起一边的眉毛。“那很难，你觉得我能够或者愿意这么做么。”

“你可以放出风声说那是个恶作剧，”Peter绝望地说。“你可以说服人们那不是真的。你可以 _ _做些什么__ 。”他在说最后一个词的时候破音得很厉害。

“为什么我要这么做？”他的声调很默然，毫不关心。他又喝了一口酒。

Peter握着拳。“因为我会让你这么做？”他这样说道，然后厌恶自己不确定的语调。

但Hammer只是摇了摇他的头。“Anthony告诉你我们之间的交易了么？”他问道。

Peter在面具后眨了眨眼，有点吃惊。“什么交易？”他困惑地问。

Hammer的波旁威士忌砰地一声放在红木的咖啡桌上。“不要跟我装白痴，”他向前倾身，“这不适合你。”

他轻轻地摇了摇头。“我不知道你在说什么。”

叹了口气，Hammer从扶手椅上起身走向他。

“发生了……什么……”Peter的声音颤抖到最后一个词像是耳语，他向后退，肩膀蹭到墙壁。已经无处可退。

操。

Hammer在他两英尺开外，头偏向一边，用一种好奇的眼神打量着他。

“我也许会考虑你的请求，”他说。“只需要一点激励。”

沉默，然后Peter明白了过来。

“如果你靠近我，”他颤抖地说，“你会后悔的。因为我会打断你手上的每一根骨头。”

说出这些话的感觉真好，仿佛在许多年前这些词就已经在他嘴里组成了句子，而他终于给了它们自由。但即使这样，即使他听起来比原本更勇敢，他也明白他听起来不够勇敢。他向后缩，咽了下口水，感觉眼睛刺痛心脏狂跳。

Hammer迈着正步走到他身前，Peter不由自主地发出了一声柔软的，恐惧的声音，拼命把自己向墙上贴。 _ _蜷缩起来，__ 他想着。 _ _蜷缩起来，不要发出声音，他完事之后就会放了你的，只要蜷缩起来……__

Hammer用两根精致的手指划过他的喉结，第一滴泪水开始从Peter的脸颊滑落，面罩的布料吸收了它。他颤抖着，转开脸不看Hammer。只要蜷缩起来……

手指勾住了面罩的边缘，然后突然地，他在没有面罩保护的情况下面对Hammer。Hammer把面罩丢在地毯上，回头看他，Peter马上把脸转开，脸颊贴着墙，不想和他有眼神接触。

“哦，亲爱的孩子，”Hammer用一种可能会被其他人解读成怜爱的语调呢喃道。“你曾经到过这里，不是么？”指尖划过他脸颊上湿润的泪痕。Peter瑟缩了一下，洗了洗鼻子，他的视野开始变得模糊。“你要严格按照我说的做，”Hammer用相同的语调继续道——语调几乎称得上温柔，善解人意——“那么我可能会考虑做一点灾害控制。在那之后，我们可以开始我们的生活，怎么样？”Peter没有回应——他突然回到了离他的公寓几个街区外的那间肮脏的公寓，恐惧，僵硬，裤子挂在脚踝上——Hammer用一根手指抬起了他的下巴。

“我刚刚提供给你一个非常优越的交易，”他低声说道，“现在，你该说什么”

他爆发出第一声抽噎，响亮而孩子气，他仅剩的那点自信也消失了。

“你该说什么？”Hammer用更严厉的语调重复道。他捏住Peter的下巴，迫使他看向自己的眼睛。

他紧闭着双眼，滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊流下。“ _ _谢谢。__ ”他的声音那么轻，几不可闻。Hammer的嘴唇抿起来，似乎露出了一个微笑。

也许他能够找到办法撑过去，然后所有这些事情就会过去，然后Tony就会安全，所有人看他的眼神就会像从前一样……盯住目标。他需要把注意力放在目标上。只不过是几分钟的糟糕，为了更大的好。

“不客气，”Hammer说。“这是你应该要做的，”他继续道。“你和我去卧室。你会脱掉你可笑的戏服。你会躺下。这就够了。我会负责剩下的部分。”

Peter泛起一阵恶心，视线变得模糊，战衣的布料突然开始灼烧他的皮肤，他的头开始抽痛。

“照做，然后我就会让这一切消失。这就是我开的价码。”Hammer离他那么近，仿佛如果Peter向前动一下，他就会碰到他。他呼吸里带着波旁威士忌的烟熏味和甜味，温热的喷在他脸上。“我不会再展期了。”

 _ _只要蜷缩起来撑过去。没关系的没关系的没关系的__ ……

他想起几个小时前他和Tony一起度过的美好的二十分钟。之前发生的事情已经足够糟糕；他不想用这些打断他美好的回忆，无论他能得到什么回报……除此之外，他已经知道被Hammer触碰是什么感觉；他不想再重复这种经历了。

也许他在毁了他们两个，但是，上帝保佑，真的不值得为某些事情经历这种创伤。

“不，”他最后说道。眼泪从他的下巴滑落。“我不能。我不会这么做。”

Hammer没有动，手仍然捏着他的下巴，Peter的身上突然泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

“我现在想走了。”他低声说。“我想要回家。”

“耐心是美德，”Hammer说。“我希望你能学会它。”

“我他妈根本不在乎耐心或者是你的交易，”Peter用破碎的声音低吼道。“我不会那么做的！”

Hammer仍然没有放开他的下巴。“有人知道你在这么？”他问道。

他浑身发冷。

__哦，上帝啊，不，他想着。不不不不不，不要，不要再一次……_ _

他的声音只比耳语高一点。“不。”

“你真傻。”Hammer说，然后用手指扯开自己衬衫的领口。

Peter惊慌地发出一声尖叫，两只手抓住他的胳膊用尽全身的力量把他推到右边。Hammer踉跄了一下然后稳住身形，转身想要抓住他，但是Peter从他胳膊下闪过，然后一拳打中了他的肚子。Hammer穿着粗气，弓着腰，接着Peter踢中他的小腿。Hammer抓住了最近的椅子的扶手，用力把自己撑了起来，挥手要打他，但Peter向后闪过了，握住了一只看起来很贵的花瓶。他把它丢向了Hammer，它砸在他肩膀上碎掉了，然后他惨叫了一声倒下了。

“那是什么时代的？”Peter对躺在地毯上呻吟的那个人嘲讽道。“明代的？好心疼。”

接着Hammer的手抓住了他的脚踝。Peter重重跌倒在地的时候，地面从他脚下飞速滑过。他尖叫，视线因为惊慌而模糊，他抓住了咖啡桌的边缘，愤怒地踢腿想要摆脱他。

“ _ _放开——放开我——放——！__ ”

他用空出来的那只手从桌子上抓住了波旁酒的瓶子，然后把他朝着Hammer的脸扔了过去。Hammer缩了一下，抓着Peter的手松开了一点，于是Peter狠狠踢了他一下，松开咖啡桌朝着他的下巴用力来了一拳，让他的头歪向了一边。

“我告诉过你了，”他穿着粗气说道。“你会后悔的。”

Hammer蜷成一团，用一只手捂着不断流血的脸。血腥气和波旁威士忌的味道在空气中混杂在一起，辛辣又甜蜜。

“你真的觉得，”他嗓音低沉，含混地说道，“这样能解决所有的事情么？”

“闭嘴，”Peter低声说。他靠在咖啡桌上，还不太站得住。他抖得那么厉害，让他感觉自己仿佛在打寒颤。

“Anthony仍旧名声不保，而且所有人都仍旧知道你的小秘密。你到底改变了什么？”

“我说，闭嘴。”这次他的声音提高了一点。

“而且，说到底，”Hammer仿佛没听到他说什么一样继续说道，“你到底算什么么？人们以后看到你的战衣，他们就会想， _ _哦，就是他，那个向钢铁侠敞开双腿的小男孩。__ ”

Peter低吼着又给了他一拳。他的头歪向一边，但他没有停下，他毫无章法地打着，愤怒模糊了他的视线。直到他意识到Hammer快要在他的拳头下失去意识，他的脸上现在已经是一团血污，才停住了已经扬起的拳头。

Hammer吸了一口气，Peter慌忙向后退，差点撞倒咖啡桌。他缩成一团，呼吸困难。Peter低头看向自己的手，意识到他的手套上已经满是血迹。

他大声咒骂着站起身，抓起他的头套，迅速跳出Hammer能够到的范围——瓷器碎片在他脚下发出破碎的声音——但是Hammer甚至没有看向他。只有他胸口虚弱的欺负显示他还活着。

Peter溜了。

 

他停在别墅一个街区外的一条小巷，摘下他的面罩，然后吐在了下水道旁，他抱住自己想要摆脱掉那种无数只手在抚摸他全身的感觉。

 _ _我要靠自己__ ，他在最痛苦的那一刻过去了之后想到。 _ _我要找到一个办法__ 。

 

不到十分钟之后，他回到了他的房间，尽可能快地脱掉了他的战衣。快要十点了。

他把战衣团成一团扔进衣柜里，然后把面罩也丢了进去，然后砰的一声关上了门。伴随着小声的呜咽，他的膝盖重重地跪在地毯上，用手捂住眼睛想要把Hammer被打扁了的脸，还有Hammer的手指接触他脸颊的感觉，都阻挡在脑海之外。一个巨大的，看起来很糟糕的淤青，横亘在他的肋骨到他撞到咖啡桌的那一侧。一两天之内就会好的。

他的胃里翻涌着，他猛然想起他从午餐之后还没吃过饭。已经过去了好几个小时。但是把自己从地板上拎起来，独自走到厨房，这个过程太难达成了。成千上万的回忆从他脑海中闪过——在他过夜之后，他和Tony一起做早餐；返校节舞会，还有Michelle告诉他要小心；Hammer把手指放在他唇上，他的另一只手顺着他的肚子向下摸，一边耳语着 _ _Anthony的小婊子__ 之类的；Tony那晚的早些时候还抱着他，抚摸他的头发；May一边签署保密协议一边哭；某个来自许多年之前的声音叫他爱因斯坦，告诉他关于他父母离婚的悲伤故事，仿佛这能弥补他将要做的一切，Peter会断然拒绝的一切。

在他身后，他的卧室门打开了。

“Peter？”

是May。他没办法回答——他的喉咙太紧了，没办法出声——的他感觉到他坐在他身旁，把他拉向自己身边，摇晃着他，仿佛他不是十六岁，而是要比这小很多。

“发生什么了？”他最后问道。他能感觉到他看着那片淤青。

“很多，”他努力措辞。“我……”他抿起嘴唇。“拜托不要逼我谈这个。”

Hammer的指尖划过他的下颌。他遍布淤血的脸。他自己沾血的手。在某一刻，自卫转变成了复仇。也许Hammer是对的，这就是他真正在寻找的东西。

人怎么可能同时感觉变好又变坏了？

“看着我，”May说。他看过去。在她的镜片后，她的眼睛很严肃，满是关系。他用手捧着他的脸。“你受伤了么？”他问道。

他摇了摇头，但May皱起眉。“我想要你亲口说出的回答，”她说。

“没有，”他说，“没人伤害我。”

“你去找他了么？”May小心翼翼地问，像是医生会小心翼翼地问患者有没有在用违禁药物那样。

他点点头，不想再对她说谎。May抿住了嘴唇。

“我希望你能有隐私，”她缓缓地说。“我也不想介入你的事情，但是……”

“我知道，”Peter柔声说。他叹了口气，转开眼界。“那件事又发生了。”

May似乎老了好几岁，他在想是不是她能感觉到这一切更多的不是出于渴望（虽然，当然，他的确非常饥渴）而更多的是出于对疼痛的需要。疼痛能让他专注。疼痛是他去找Hammer的原因。

“虽然不一定对，”他用不太肯定的语气说，“但我觉得这不会再发生了。”

他的下唇颤抖着——Tony抱着他，叫他宝贝，小甜心——然后他突然在他肩膀上放声大哭。她用手臂环住他。

“上帝啊。好吧。这样很好……”她拍着他的背，轻柔的安抚着他。“一切都会好起来的。”她的声音听起来很空洞，仿佛他的心不在那里一样。他不能怪她。

“接下来会发生什么？”他问道。

“我不知道，”她说。“但我们无论如何都要好好的，好么？我们要挺过去。”

“我最近一直在想，”他靠在她肩膀上说。“在想如果Ben还在的话，他会怎么想。如果他看到这一切的话。”

“哦，亲爱的。我也在想。”她抚摸着他的头发，吸了吸鼻子。

Peter笑了，是一个介于无助和歇斯底里的笑。“我是说，”他说，“如果他真的想要阉了Skip……”他停住了。

May看着他，她的心痛很明显，Peter想起创伤会在不同的人身上造成不同的效果，所以不是所有人都能拿它开玩笑。他不懂为什么他自己能做到，开他自己的玩笑。

他仍然笑着，虽然他觉得无助又害怕。也许这是他唯一能做的。

她把他抱得更紧了些。

 

那天晚上他们两个都没有睡。带着仍旧混杂着慌乱，肾上腺素和心碎的感觉，Peter做了他之前落下的作业，而May给他们做了迟来的晚餐，而他一口也吃不下。

 _ _我本该坚强点的__ ，他在May把他从浴室地板上扶起来的时候。 _ _我本该径直去警察局的。我本可以把他放进热水里……但是我没有。我失去了理智，吓坏了像个该死的小孩子……__

然后他回想着Hammer说的所有话，他对他发出的一切指令，然后他觉得他不该对自己这么严苛。

 

五点半的时候迎来了第二天的清晨，Peter从沙发上起身，他之前在这里看《海洋奇缘》（现在看动作电影可不合适）然后走向卧室。

May在她小睡的躺椅上翻了个身。“你是打算去上学么？”她问道。

“对，”他说。“我觉得有些事情得去做。”

 

在他去学校的路上，他在手机上看到Justin Hammer今早被发现昏迷在他的别墅里，被打到几近丧命。报道称他已经被送医。没有提到他目前的状况。

Peter倒吸了一口气然后迅速地关掉了这篇文章。

 

如他所料，学校这边的状况一点也没有改观。同学们仍旧对他指指点点，仍旧小声嘀咕，而Ned和Michelle像保镖一样保护着他，瞪着每个朝他的方向看太久的人。他很感激，但有时候这似乎只会让他们更显眼。

“嘿，我得先走了，”他在他们护送着他走进楼的时候说道。

“怎么了？”Ned问。他眯起眼睛——他在今天早上想也没想地把手放在他肩膀上，而Peter迅速躲开了之后，Ned都用一种比以往更关切的眼神看着Peter。

“没什么，”Peter说。“有些我必须去做的事情。”

他感觉他们一路注视着他走过大厅去到安保处，Gordon警官正坐在办公桌前。

“Peter，”他认出他之后问道。“有什么我能帮你的么？”

他深吸了一口气。“我想找个人谈谈。”

 

“我很高兴你决定再一次跟我们联系，”Gordon说。他们在内室面对面组下之后，Gordon再次拿出了他的笔记本和笔。“你什么时候准备好了我们就开始。”

“关于电视上说的那些东西，”他犹豫地开口。“那不是真的。”

Gordon从笔记本上抬起头，挑起一边的眉毛。“你这话是什么意思，孩子？”他问道。

“不是Stark先生做的，”他说。这一次，Gordon的扑克脸维持地不错。“那件事——我是说，”他澄清道，“它发生在我实习期间，但它不是——不是他做的。”他清了清嗓子，用手撑着桌子掩饰他抖得有多厉害。“是Hammer先生。”

Gordon放下了笔记本。“ _ _Justin Hammer__ 才是侵犯你的那个人？”

他点点头，深吸一口气。“没错。”

“为什么你之前没有提到？”他问道。

他坐立难安。“他对我说如果我说出去就会伤害我的家人……”

骇人的沉默。Peter感觉他的脸红得厉害。“好吧，”Gordon最后说道。“我知道这很难，但是我现在需要你详细描述一下当时发生了什么。”

他又点了点头，颤抖着，用鼻腔吸了一口气，然后呼了出去。

“某天晚上他来吃晚餐，”他开口说道。“大概是他第一次来？但是他来了之后我就——”他回忆起了之前在某个地方读到过的东西，最好的谎言是搀着真话的那种——“我就已经觉得有点不舒服了，因为他一直盯着我看。就好像，每次我抬起头，他都在——他都在看着我。”

“所以，晚饭后，他抓到了我一个人的时候——”

Gordon停住了笔。“抱歉，孩子，这是在哪发生的？哪个房间？”

 _ _掺杂着真话，Peter，掺杂着真话__ 。“在厨房。我正在把盘子收起来，然后他就开始，你知道，靠得我很近？就是，他开始摸我？Stark先生不在那。”他低头看着桌子。“所以我撞碎了一些杯子，然后他赶过来看是什么声音……”

“你告诉他发生了什么么？”

Peter摇着头。“没有机会说。而且这种事情 _ _真的__ 发生过之后，我太害怕了……无论如何，他和Stark先生去别的地方谈话了，而我去睡觉了。我那晚留宿了，因为当时太晚了。”他吸了一口气。“他大概十五分钟后进来我的房间？Hammer先生。他没有敲门或是怎么样，他就直接打开门然后……然后他让我安静。”

“在那之后，你做了什么？”

Peter摇了摇头。“我什么都没做？”他不确定地说。“我想我洗了个澡，然后我回到了床上。”感觉最后一句听起来很奇怪，他补充道。“我只是想忘掉这整件事情。”几滴泪水滑过了他的下颌，虽然他并没有为此努力。

警官安抚地点着头。“所以你完全没有和Stark先生说？”

Peter再一次摇了摇头。

Gordon皱起眉。“我不知道你有没有听过录音，Peter，”他说道，“但对话里有非常明确的暗示了你和Tony Stark之间的关系。”

“我知道。”他点点头。“我听了。我……”这是整个故事里最站不住脚的部分，是他需要最努力去说服的部分。“我不知道他在说什么。我知道的是，Hammer是唯一一个离我——那么近的人。”这是真的，不是么？

Gordon点点头，皱眉看着他的笔记本。“而且你确定你和Stark先生之前从来没发生过什么让你觉得不舒服的事情？”

“没有，”他简短地说。“从来没有。”

这也是真的。

“好吧，”Gordon说。“Peter，我知道这很难，但我得问你一些更细节的问题。你可以么？”

Peter低头看着他的手。

“嗯，没问题，”他听见自己说。“我能行的。”


	25. 无罪推定

> “你选择了一个爱人
> 
> 理所应当的，你选择了
> 
> 一个爱人他看着你的时候
> 
> 仿佛你是种魔法。”
> 
> Marty McConnell, Frida Kahlo to Marty McConnell
> 
>  

这是一个慵懒的傍晚，落日金红的光闪耀着穿过Peter卧室的窗，而Peter本人正顺从地靠在Tony怀里。

“宝贝——”

“Tony……”

一只手环着他纤瘦的腰，另一只手把他的腿拉得更开。Peter的双手紧紧地环着Tony的肩膀，他双膝分开跪在他大腿上方，向后弓着背仰起头，露出他修长的颈线，Tony的嘴唇落在他静脉的位置的时候，他听到Peter在呜咽。

他把Tony推倒在枕头上——床垫发出抱怨的呻吟——然后再一次伏在他身上，低头靠近Tony，Tony把他的头发从前额拨开然后亲吻他。

 

Tony向上冲刺，然后Peter开始傻乎乎地说个没完，像他往常在性事中那样，Tony的名字混杂在下流词汇和对神明的呼唤之中。他一把抓住Peter的头发把他拉下来开始另一个吻，把他的侧脸贴在Peter脸上，听着他小声的呻吟。

Peter有点呼吸不稳地加快了他们的步调，Tony在少年气喘吁吁地亲吻他，发出渴望的声音时环住了他，露出一个坏笑——

 

Tony看了一眼他冰蓝色的闹钟——凌晨3:51——他的清醒伴随着不体面的勃起和跳动，并且没有消退的迹象。

他用受伤的拳头挫败地锤了一拳枕头，然后起床。当他梦到少年的时候（他比他肯承认的更常梦到他），总是梦到他回到了第一夜，回到他们在少年的床上背德地交合的那一刻。他们无法回头的那一刻。上帝啊帮帮他吧，他想要回到那一刻，回到只有他们两个人知道这段关系的时候。那里只有他们和Peter吱吱作响的双人床，还有断断续续的，Tony耳边如同背景音般的小声抽噎。

他闭上眼就能回到那个场景。

梦中的他和梦中的Peter是快乐的，而现在现实中的Tony努力想抓住那种模糊的感觉，但这就像是试图用手握住水一样；它总是从指缝溜走。甚至他是否值得拥有那种快乐都很难说。显然从他前几天的状况看，他不值得。为什么发生的这一切没有让他做噩梦是个谜——噩梦才更合适。Peter和他大吵，他看着他身上的秘密被揭露却无力阻止，他听到Hammer的所作所为还有Peter十一岁时曾发生的事……除去这些，还有Peter抓着他的手放到自己身上时，他放任自己成为了又一个利用少年的人。

他本应该做噩梦的。而不是……不是这样的梦。

翻了个身趴在床上，试着清除这些思绪，但Peter不断地在他脑海中心跳舞，仿佛是想要施洗约翰的项上人头[1]，而他能做的只有磨着牙，把手伸进他的四角内裤里，然后装作一切都很好。

一切都很好。或者说它本该很好。

因为无论无论故事有多少波折，无论他有多不配，他都没有被定罪。

Ross两天前给他打了电话。

“现在还没有上新闻，”他说道，“但明天就回上了。”

“什么？”

“我的几个朋友说，Parker先生指控Hammer一级强奸[2]。指控里没有包含你在录音带里说的任何话。你是安全的，至少现在是这样。”然后是让人害怕的沉默。“他是个聪明孩子。指控了那个没办法为自己做多少辩护的人，尤其是他还在录音带里说了那些话。而且看起来他甚至打算出席审判。”

Tony也读到了那条新闻——没办法避开它。媒体因被披露的新信息而狂热，据称Justin Hammer曾被发现倒在自家的别墅，被打到奄奄一息。无论故事到底是什么，Hammer都没有立场说话。Tony有自己的猜测，然后他花了好几个小时和自己争辩是否该给Peter发个短信确认他没事。最终，他得出结论，这只会让糟糕的状况变得更坏。

再一次被插入的时候，少年因为进得太深而发出小声惊叫，却忘了是几分钟前他求着Tony这么做的……

他把头埋在枕头里吐了一口气。

他堪堪避过了灾难，他希望Peter回到他身边，而且无论怎样一切都好。一切都好。一切都还好。他们都有点孤独，都受了点惊吓，但没有人要去蹲监狱。

清理干净并且丢掉纸巾之后，他拿起了手机。什么都没有。甚至连来自Peter本人的消息都没有。

那个梦让他颤抖，无法再次入睡。最终，他穿戴整齐然后下楼去给自己煮一杯咖啡——他没打算喝掉它，加重自己本就糟糕的焦虑感之类的——但无论怎样，他需要放松一下。

“嘿，FRIDAY？给我看点新闻，好么？”

一块屏幕投影在空气中。是CNN。

“……报道称Justin Hammer，这位最近正因资助Toomes的阴谋而接受调查的商人，仍处于病危中，专家称他可能坚持不过24小时了。目前为止官方并未对袭击者的身份发表声明。当晚身处建筑内的人员称曾听到骚动发生在——”Tony关掉电视然后一口喝掉了半杯咖啡。接着他拿出了他的手机。

 ** _ ** _你还好么？_**_** 他发短信给Peter。 ** _ ** _告诉我你需要什么_**_**

这听起来有点色情，但无论如何他还是发出去了。现在是凌晨四点十五分：他会在他醒来去上学的时候收到的。

但他几乎没有等就收到了回复——

叮。

**_**_我做了我该做的_ ** _ **

**_**_我会告诉你的_ ** _ **

**_**_关于上次发生的事情，_**_** 他迅速回复道。

**_**_有许多你不知道的_ ** _ **

**_**_我不想说这个_ ** _ **

但Tony继续打着字。

**_**_Ross让我自己处理Hammer的事。我做了我能做的但被打脸了_ ** _ **

**_**_你应该告诉我的，_**_** Peter回复道。

**_**_我知道。我很抱歉_ ** _ **

**_**_还有其他的_ ** _ **

**_**_我不想说这个_ ** _ **

Tony叹了口气看着天花板，边上了眼睛。他想要解释关于Hammer的整件事，包括Hammer曾经要求他做的那些事，但他最不想做的事就是强迫Peter听他说这些。

又响起了叮的一声提示Tony，Peter回复了他。

**_**_我很后悔我做的事_ ** _ **

**_**_我只是太生你的气了_ ** _ **

**_**_我猜我想伤害我们两个_ ** _ **

然后等了一下——

**_**_我想你_ ** _ **

外面的天空开始发亮。看起来今天会下雨，适合呆在房间里谁都不见。过去的两天里，绝大多数堵在大厦外面的媒体都散开了，现在大厦周围空无一人。

 ** _ ** _你能过来么？_**_** 他写道。我们需要好好谈谈

 ** _ ** _当然_**_** ，回复是这样说的

他的回复没有配上图，而且这些消息感觉怪怪的，如此陌生，仿佛他们刚刚从以太中飞出。

他没有回复Peter的消息，而Peter也没回他的。

 

那天早上的晚些时候，他发现Stark工业发布了另一个声明，表达了对Peter一家的同情以及对Justin Hammer行为的谴责——或者类似这样的模棱两可又没有担当的东西。Tony甚至连草稿都没见过，而且他推测Ross又操纵了些什么。在他两天前打来的电话里，Ross提到了有开一个发布会的可能。“他们需要见到你，”他说。“你现在承担不起做一个隐者的代价。”毫无疑问Ross又会给他写演讲稿。

Tony在想，如果他知道这一切最终会让他变成Ross的玩物，他会选择签了那个法案。他感觉自己像个提线木偶。

你不值得更多了，他喃喃自语道。你需要被操纵。

 

感谢FRIDAY礼节性的提醒——他正在重写她的代码，好让她能够自主处理事情，而不是服从预设动作——他记起了要吃午餐，即使所谓的午餐仅仅只是，A)咬了几口他毫无食欲的芝士三明治，B)还晚了几个小时。

手机是在他扔掉剩下的三明治时响起来的。他没看来电人就接了起来。

“Hello？”可能是Ross或者Peter。他们是仅有的还愿意和他说话的人。

但并不是他们。

“Tony，”对方说，Tony感觉全身紧绷了起来。“我看到新闻标题了。”

他感觉自己应该说些什么，但他的声音卡在喉咙里。他用口型说出了他的名字。

“我……”他简短地停顿了一下，然后继续道。“我不打算问你这是不是真的。我不想相信。我愿意相信是有其他解释的。”

Tony终于发出了声音。“你听过录音带了么？”他声音沙哑地说。

“对——”

“那你就该知道没什么可能存在其他解释。”

“新闻说是Justin Hammer做的，”Steve Rogers说。然后是停顿，似乎包含着千言万语的停顿。“我知道我们分开的方式不是很好。”

Tony苦涩地嗤笑了一声。“这就是你能想到的最好的说法？”

“我不是在怪你生气，”Steve说。“但是，Tony，无论你现在怎么看我——我都是在关心你。而且我知道我在纽约认识的那个男人不是新闻里面说的那样。”

Tony感觉他的胸腔空了，他颓然地坐在地板上。

他不是个傻瓜。他知道Steve是他不敢奢望成为的那种好人——但这不能阻止自己怨恨他，即使在他九岁或更早的时候他让自己印象深刻时也不能——但上帝啊，为什么想Tony提出这个善意的疑问的人非得是他呢？仿佛录音带里的一切都有可能是误解，仿佛所有人都被Peter的话愚弄了，都不明白录音带是在说什么……

“你那里怎么样？”他在沉默拉长到几分钟，电话那边传来的他的呼吸声已经到无法忍受的地步的时候说道。他听起来离他那么近，仿佛Tony能够伸出手来触碰到他，把他拉向自己……

“哪里？”

“没哪里。任何地方。任何你消失到的地方。”

Steve像他往常调整坐姿的时候那样叹了口气。“还好。”

“他怎么样？”

“谁？”

“别跟我装傻，Steve。”

又是漫长的停顿。“还好，”他最后说道。“他很好。”他的声音紧绷，声线拔高，如同Tony记忆中的夜晚里，Steve假装他的失眠只不过是那样，而不是隐藏的问题的预兆时那样。

“发生了什么。”

“没事。这和你没关系。”

终于来了。谈到关于他和Barnes的事时，避无可避的把Tony关在外面的那扇门。永远地把他关在门外。

而现在似乎变成了永远的孤单。

他在今早早些时候给Rhodey发了短信，但还没收到回复。不让痛苦吞噬他已经耗尽了他所有的力量。

你可以继续战斗，你会好起来的，一切都会好的，他对自己说。再拯救一次世界，然后就没有人会记得这些事了。你会再一次成为一个英雄。

虽然这种想法听起来像是Ross会有的，所以他把它甩到了一边。

Steve继续说着。“我们有过一些讨论，”他说，“关于要不要回去。”

Tony咳得很厉害。“回来？”

“还没有定论。有许多可能性需要做好准备，而且上帝知道这没那么简单，但是……如果我们打算成立我们独立的组织……”

“我明白了。”所以，是要和他分开。

“Tony——”

“我是这么孤单。”这句话在他能停下之前颤抖地说出了口。“如果你知道我为了不再孤单而做的那些事……”他抿住了嘴唇。

一声叹息。“Tony——”

“你他妈的为什么一定要走？”他对着手机大吼。

“Tony，不要这样——”

“不，你听着。”他在发抖。“你不要做出一副带我脱离忧郁然后就原谅我的所作所为，仿佛这是你的地盘一样！拜托，Steve。如果我们两个人中要有一个人原谅另一个人的话，那也该是我。但我确信我他妈的不会这么做的。”

“这不是原谅，”Steve干巴巴地说。

“那这是什么？”他的声音像冰一样冷。

沉默。

“我希望去相信你做不出这种事，”他最后说道。“新闻里——”

“——说是Justin Hammer做的。我知道。”

“那孩子身上到底发生了什么，Tony？”他安静地问，以一种谨慎又悲伤的声调，这让Tony想要把手机丢到房间对面。

他颤抖着深吸了一口气。“我太孤单了，”他最后说道。“而你又不在这里。没有人在这里。”

他终止了通话，然后把手机丢到一边，甚至祈祷它会摔成碎片。但这是他自己做的东西；这该死的东西无论他怎么样都不会坏。

他盯着手机的时候，有一个想法凭空出现在他的脑海。

如果我放开他，我身边就没有任何人了。

仿佛受到暗示一般，他的手机屏幕亮了起来。像一个愤怒的人——像一个瘾君子那样，他想——他抓起了手机。是Peter。

**_**_我在屋顶上_ ** _ **

他呼了口气，可能带着一点呜咽的意味，把手机装进口袋，然后朝着楼梯走去。

 

 

1.这是一个圣经梗。施洗约翰因为公开抨击当时的犹太王希律·安提帕，被捕入狱，但希律顾忌他的威望，一直不敢杀害他。希律王的继女莎乐美美艳无双，希律王为了看他跳舞许诺赏赐她任何物品，在她母亲的怂恿下，莎乐美要若翰的头，希律王无奈只得派人杀死若翰，将头放到盘子中交给莎乐美。  
2.相信刘强东的案件已经给大家科普了什么是一级强奸，简单概括的话就是包含暴力威胁或人身伤害的性插入（包括但不限于性器官）。


	26. 清白

> “他风趣，优雅，看上去可爱，轻易就让人动心。他同时也毁掉了我的生活，于是我无法自控的爱上了他——这是我唯一能做的事。”
> 
> Oscar Wilde

 

天空是很沉重的深灰色，像是工厂的浓烟，Peter能从空气中尝到雨的味道，感觉到它沉重的压在自己皮肤上，虽然他只穿了由一层薄薄的纤维制成的战衣。他坐在楼顶的边缘，眺望着整个城市。

脚步声在他身后响起。他扭过身子。

Tony站在那，双手插在裤袋里。在他走向他的时候，一阵微风吹过他的头发，他的鞋在水泥地上发出一点摩擦的声音。叹了口气，他挨着他坐在楼顶上。他靠得那么近，Peter能够看到他的胡子并不像往常那么整齐，通红的眼睛下面泛着黑眼圈。

Tony清了清嗓子。“很聪明，”在沉默拉长到一分钟之后，他最终说道。“你做的那件事。”

Peter似笑非笑，却没有笑意。“管用了。它让你脱罪了。”

“有点残忍，你不觉得么？”

“难道这不是他应得的么？”

Tony似乎思考了一下，他歪着头，抬起眉毛。“很公平。”他说。

他们陷入了沉默中。远处传来沙沙的声响；Peter从屋顶上眺望到，他几分钟前预感到的那场雨终于落下来了，像一块银灰色的窗帘一样，缓缓越过几公里外的街区。

May发现了他的所作所为，当然了，他能相见这有多伤害她，但那晚她下班回来的时候，却只是非常用力地给了他一个拥抱，然后在他做完作业之后给他做了一只樱桃派吃。他猜她总是想要保护他，甚至像照料婴儿一样照料他。也许这不是件坏事。

“审讯是什么时候？”Tony最后问道。

“几周之后。”他吞了下口水。“新闻里说他们不知道他能不能坚持那么久，如果他真的没能……是我打了他。那就是我的责任。他们会找你当目击证人的。”他飞快地说道，无法藏住自己的想法。“我们得对好口供，这样他们就不会发现我们在说谎了。”

“Hammer身上发生了什么？”Tony问。

“我失控了。”Peter对上了Tony的眼睛。“没发生什么不好的事情。没发生在我身上。”他不知道该怎么叙述发生的事情。

Tony点点头，更像是在对自己点头，而不是对Peter，然后又转开视线。“他告诉我，唯一能让他毁掉那个录音的方法是……是我把你让给他。”

Peter倒吸一口气，什么都没说。所以这就是Hammer所说的他提出的 ** _ ** _交易_**_** 。他做了个深呼吸，明显在努力平复情绪。

“他让我无路可退，”Tony解释道。“我做了我能做的一切。你是对的，”他补充道，“我应该好好提醒你的。”他看着Peter 的眼睛说。“我真的很抱歉。”Peter点点头然后转开了脸。他突然感受到了哭泣的冲动，但他已经哭得够多了，而且他也不想在Tony面前哭。这会让他担心的……

沉默，只有沙沙的雨声。他漫不经心地想着Tony能不能听到雨声。

“我之前在考虑要不要退休，”Tony突然说道。“把斗篷挂起来，之类的。”Peter挑了挑眉，什么都没说。“我还是会继续参与，”他补了一句，“只是仅仅以顾问的身份。”

“所以我再也没办法跟你一起飞了么？”Peter问道，嘴角无法抑制得露出一个微笑。

Tony没有回应这个微笑，只是用他的小拇指蹭着旁边Peter的小拇指。他的眼睛此刻看起来比平时更湿润一些。

沙沙的雨声更近了。他们都没有动。他们躲过了一发子弹。现在的策略是伏在地上，这样他们就不会载被打中了。

如果他们能保持这种状态的话。

“你真的……”Tony咬着嘴唇。“好吧。我并不想用 ** _ ** _长大了_**_** 这个词。但是……你不像是我几个月前在皇后区遇到的那个孩子了。那个孩子不会像这样考虑事情。”

他皱着眉。“你生气了？”

Tony仔细看着他的脸。“不。”这个词听起来像是介于抽噎和大笑之间。“不，我没生气。”他再一次转开了头，盯着自己的膝盖。“你知道的，我们没办法继续这样下去了。”

“对，对，我知道。”

“这种关系并不健康。”

“对。”他咬住下唇瞟了一眼Tony，突然感觉很无助。“你打算怎么办？”他问道。

Tony摇了摇头。“我不知道，”他疲惫地说。他清了清嗓子。“顺便一提，有，呃，其他人有可能会回来。”

“其他复仇者？”

“对。听着，我不知道这件事什么时候会发生，但当他们回来，而且出于某种原因，他们再一次成为了正式的复仇者……他们是好人。”他说。“他们没有打算——”他有一会不知道该怎么说——“你知道。他们会和你一起工作，这就是我想说的。”他补充道。

Peter皱着眉。“所以……你是在说我现在是复仇者了么？”

“没错，”他声音嘶哑地说，没有看对方的眼睛。“据我所知是这样的。还不能保证。我的意思是，既然Ross已经取消了我们之前的规定。”

Peter看着他持续躲避着自己的注视。

“这就是你退出的原因，对么？”他说。“这样他们就不会看到我们一起工作，然后想起来录音的事，然后怀疑新闻标题说的是不是真的……”

“对，没错，这就是原因。”

“但是你没必要——”

“孩子，”他说。“我需要休息一下。真的。而且你……我觉得你我都知道，如果我们中有一个应该在外面行动，那个人应该是你。你比我一直以来做得都要更好。更聪明。”

他们互相盯了很长时间，秒针滴答着不断向前。

“所以，”Peter在积攒起足够的勇气之后，安静地说，“所以，到此为止了？”

Tony叹了口气。“我不知道。”他不确定的说。“我不知道还会发生什么。”

“我会想你的。”

“嗯，”Tony耳语般地低声说，“嗯，我也会想你的。再——”他叹了口气——“这种事情……改变了你。你经历过这些之后就再也不是原来那个人了。”Peter沉默着，等他自己找到合适的措辞。终于，他找到了，虽然粗糙又破碎。“我在你身上失去了那么多。我不该那么说，”他马上补了一句。“这不是你的错。我自己选择的。但是现在……现在我了解了我了解的那个你……我不确定我还能不能继续下去。”

Peter转开脸。Skip Westcott过了这么多年仍旧在毁掉他的生活。

“但现在看起来我只有你了，”Tony喃喃着，眺望着整个城市，而不是看着他。

“也许我们会没事的，”Peter没什么底气地说。

Tony缓缓地转过脸看向他，用拇指拂过他的嘴唇，然后Peter无法抗拒地张开嘴，实实在在地用舌头舔了一下。

他猛然把Peter拉近，手臂环着他的肩膀。Peter陷在他怀里，膝盖紧贴着他的大腿。用确认般的力道环住他。

雨理他们还有十栋楼远。下方人行道上的孩子们被雨淋到，发出尖叫。Tony亲吻着他的头顶，鼻子贴着他的头皮。Peter转过头用比肩和嘴唇去蹭他的颈侧，去呼吸他须后水的味道，还有通常只在性事后他们流连在床单上的时候，才会在他身上捕捉到的一点独属于他的味道。

也许他们会没事的，他想。虽然并不完美，也当然算不上好。也许名声不那么清白了。但是还好。肯定比他们一无所有的时候要好。

对么？

他在雨水打到他们身上之前尝到了雨的味道——十二月上旬的暴雨浸透了他战衣的纤维打湿了他的皮肤，让Tony的头发贴在头上，让他们紧靠着彼此颤抖。很难说清楚从Tony脸上滑落的是雨水还是泪水。Peter决定在没有证据之前都相信他没哭。

“你知道的，”他牙齿打颤，在屋顶咆哮般的雨声中说道，“我再过一年就到合法年龄了。”

Tony脱下他的湿外套披在Peter肩膀上，他的手流连在他胸口。

“我们应该回去房间里，”他说。Peter靠在他身上，和他十指紧扣。积雨云已经开始离开了。Tony把Peter的手拿到唇边，轻柔地咬着他的指节。又一阵风吹过，他们一起颤抖着：一场风暴正在酝酿。看起来这会是一个阴沉多雨的下午，夜幕似乎会在日落前几个小时就降临，而时间缓慢地流动。

“我只是想说，”Peter说道。“再过一年，他们就不能再闲言碎语了。”

“呃，不，他们能。”Tony说道。雨水从他的发间滑落。“我们必须等，等到你起码三十岁，媒体也不再谈论——”

Peter把手指放在他嘴唇上。雨停了，留下他们两个又湿又冷。他牙齿打战的更厉害了。

“你的嘴唇紫了，”Tony柔声说。他偏了偏头指向通向大厦里面的台阶，站起身，伸出一只手。“来吧，”他说，“进去暖和一下？”

Peter能猜到接下来的几个小时会是什么样。无论他们原本的意愿是什么，他们最终会在Tony的床上享受电热毯的好处，他们的湿发在枕头和彼此身上上留下水渍。他们会拥抱着彼此度过短暂的几个小时，甚至也许会睡一觉。然后Peter会回到家，而Tony会溜去实验室或电视房，他们会带着他们的秘密，如同肩上扛着沉重的铁器，糟糕的，令人压抑的，同时也是独属于他们两个的。

然后他们会把分开的决定拖延几天，在那之后再拖延几天，再几天，再几天，再几天，，直到他们发现彼此纠缠着不肯放手是因为他们没有其他事情可以做，或者直到什么事情的力量把他们扯开，如同把肌肉从骨头上扯下来。

如果他跟着他走，一切会继续么？还是画上句点？他想要的是什么？或者更好的问法是：他需要的是什么？

他转开脸，低头看着他脚下的水坑。

“我们不能再这样了，”他最终说道。

而Tony点头，说，“我知道。”

他想象着其他人回来之后的生活。讨论，战斗，然后回来舔舐他们的伤口。Tony离开几分钟后他溜出房间，他们在某个地方见面——也许在楼梯下面，或者在储藏间——任由Tony把他按在墙上，亲吻他的颈侧，让他无法呼吸。更蹑手蹑脚，带着更多的恐惧。还有无法避免的被发现的那一刻的狼狈。

可是，他身体中的某个部分，做了所有糟糕决定的哪个部分，正对他呢喃着，也许最终他们两个都会干净地脱身。

但是，可是，然而……

Peter让他拉着自己站起来——水从他们的发间，鼻尖，下颌滴落。

“就这一次。”他自言自语着，嘴唇不自觉得颤抖。然后Tony点点头，低垂眼帘无助地低声笑着，仿佛他明白了他的意思。他们环着彼此的腰，走进了房间。

门咔哒一声关上了。雨还在下。


End file.
